Adflictation Lair
by WitchesInTraining
Summary: COMPLETE!Harry's having one of the worst summers of his life. Abuse from his uncle and a tragic car accident lead him to Grimmauld Place, where he faces the trials of friendship and trust. But that isn't the worst of it... trouble always seems to find Har
1. When Misery Takes Over

_A/N: If you like angst, action and a little bit of romance you'll like this story!_

_Enjoy!_

I………………….I

**Chapter 1: When Misery Takes Over**

"Ouch!" hissed Harry as his head painfully made contact with the top of his cupboard, which he had now been living in for the week he had been home for the summer.

Harry suddenly heard his cupboard door open and immediately tensed up with fear, frightened that he had once again woken up his uncle. But was shocked to see the bruised face of his aunt peeking in.

"Shhhhh! Boy, you're going to wake up your uncle!" Aunt Petunia paused, "What is that on your forehead?"

Harry quickly wiped his scar ridden forehead with the sleeve of his pajama shirt. A stream of blood streaked across it. He look up at Aunt Petunia, fear clearly in his eyes.

"Well don't just sit there! Come in the kitchen where I can see. Make sure not to drip any blood on the floor!"

Once seated in the kitchen, with the light surrounding the two of them, Harry could clearly make out a large bruise surrounding Aunt Petunia's left eye.

"Where did you get that?" Harry wondered out loud, pointing to the large sore.

"Don't ask questions!" Petunia snapped.

Harry immediately turned his head in alarm, worried that his aunt would strike him like his uncle had that very day. Petunia couldn't help but notice the odd reaction.

"How did you manage that anyways?" asked Aunt Petunia, softening her voice, as she collected disinfectant and a band aid.

"I-I had a nightmare," stuttered Harry, not truly wanting to go into detail.

"Nightmare- why would you be having a nightmare?" inquired Aunt Petunia.

"It's nothing," Harry said quickly, as in fact it had been another trip to the godfather's death, and by no means did he want to tell his aunt the gruesome details.

"Well, you will be having no more nightmares in this house," Aunt Petunia said in a bossy tone, as she yanked Harry's hair off his forehead and began to clean the wound. She started to apply the smooth cream to the open gash but Harry jerked back his head when the stinging and burning began.

"Look here," Aunt Petunia hissed, once again grabbing his chin and pulling it so he was once again facing her. She couldn't help but observe that Harry would not quite meet her eye.

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips as she quickly applied the brown band aid to the cut, only stopping to quickly glance at the very scar which had brought this boy to her.

"There," she said running her hand swiftly over the band aid to smooth it over but instantaneously she noticed something extremely abnormal. "You're burning up! I knew you shouldn't have been working out in the rain today!" She plastered her hand on Harry's temple, feeling the fever. "You'll be spreading disease all over my clean house!" she added, not wanting to show her true concern for the boy.

"It's nothing Aunt Petunia. Really, I feel fine," Harry said in almost a whisper.

A look of sympathy shot over Aunt Petunia's horse-like face, the first in many years for the poor boy that sat in front of her. Emotion swept into her eyes and she quickly blinked them away, not wanting her nephew to see.

"W-well off to bed with you then. You'll need your rest for tomorrow," she said trying to hide the sentiment in her voice, but not fully succeeding.

Harry rose from the chair and walked slowly out of the room. Only to realize that this was the first time Petunia had ever cleaned one of his cuts. He rapidly turned around to his aunt who was now holding her face in her hands.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes," Aunt Petunia answered lifting her face from her palms.

"Thank you," and with that Harry quickly left the room, as a tear escaped from the corner of Petunia's black eye.

I……………I

The next morning Vernon woke in a vicious mood. "Why isn't that boy up Petunia?" he shouted, raising his fist in a furious threat as he walked toward her.

"Vernon, y-you normally wake him up," Aunt Petunia said, eyeing her husband's raised fist and backing away from him.

Vernon glared at Petunia for a moment, and stormed out of the kitchen, ready to beat anything that got in his way.

"Boy, get up now, you lazy bum!" roared Vernon banging on the cupboard door which was now about to snap off it's hinges. "If you won't get out, then I'll make you get out!" grumbled Vernon, more to himself then to Harry, yanking the door open.

Harry was still sound asleep, oblivious to everything going on around him, dead slumber from fever and sickness.

Uncle Vernon furious, grabbed Harry by his shirt and yanked him out of the tiny cupboard, slamming his against the wall, trapping him within his humongous sausage-like fingers.

"Why aren't you up?!" Uncle Vernon spat at Harry, "Where the bloody hell is my breakfast?"

Harry's eyes were now wide open, trying to find any place to look besides the face of the huge man pinning him against the wall, his feet dangling a few inches above the floor.

"Look at me you ungrateful brat!" Uncle Vernon screamed as he released Harry from one oh his hands and slapped him with as much vigor as he could manage, knocking Harry's face against the rock hard wall.

Vernon then released the weak figure from his grasp. As Harry lay crumpled on the floor, blood spilling from his nose and mouth, he shook with pain and fright, blinded from the absence of his glasses.

Kicking Harry towards the bathroom opposite the cupboard, Vernon yelled, "Get cleaned up, you weak son-of-a-bitch, and then make my bloody breakfast!" With one last stiff kick to Harry's stomach, Vernon stormed up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Harry quickly lifted himself from the floor with what little strength he had, and running toward the toilet, Harry deposited both vomit and blood into the porcelain throne in front of him.

Over and over again, Harry puked out his guts until there was nothing left inside of him.

Still leaning over the toilet, he suddenly felt a hand awkwardly rubbing his back. He promptly turned around to find Aunt Petunia on the floor beside him, black eye and all, years of torture and pain flooding her eyes tears.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I'm so sorry! It's-it's just that sometimes Vernon gets-" Petunia paused to find the precise word, "-upset when things don't go as planned. I'm so sorry!"

Aunt Petunia sobbed next to her nephew, the both of them lying on the floor and leaning against the bathroom wall.

Harry stared at her weakly, completely amazed at her actions.

"Mum? Why's dad so mad?" Dudley asked as he walked into the bathroom where Harry

and Petunia sat.

"He's not in a very good mood today, that's all dear. Did he hurt you at all?" Petunia asked suddenly very worried.

"N-no. What's wrong with him," inquired Dudley, pointing at Harry who now was once again leaning over the toilet feeling sick again.

"He's sick dear. He should be fine; can you please do me a favor and sit at the table? Your father is going to want everything to be normal when he comes downstairs."

"Okay," obeyed Dudley as he walked towards the kitchen to sit down in his chair, nervously awaiting his father's appearance.

"Harry! Don't get up so fast!" demanded Aunt Petunia as Harry quickly tried to stand up who helped Harry the rest of the way up and took up a cloth, wetted it, and started wiping the vomit and blood from Harry's face.

"S-sorry, but I have to get breakfast started," croaked Harry, still recovering from retching so much.

"I've already started it. Don't worry. Just take a shower, Harry. You look awful."

Harry turned and looked at himself in the mirror over the sink. He did look dreadful; he had vomit and blood dangling from his mouth, mixing with sweat that covered his entire body.

Aunt Petunia walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The bathroom now had a frozen stench of vomit, it made Harry want to throw up again.

He stripped down and stepped into the shower. As he turned on the water, he was hit with a shock of cold. He quickly turned the knob to warm and picked up the soap, lathering himself with it, washing the grit from his skin.

As Harry washed himself, he contemplated the situation he had now been put in. He knew Uncle Vernon had finally snapped to his fullest. Arrogance had filled him since the encounter with Harry's friends at the train station and he wanted to prove that he would not be told what to do or ho he should act around his own family. Ever since Harry was a little boy he would slap him around and bully him, but he had never dared to hit Aunt Petunia or beat Dudley before. Harry knew this was the reason behind Petunia and Dudley turning their acts around and finally joining ranks with Harry.

It had happened in such a short time though. He had only been home a few days and in that time he had been forced to the cupboard and beaten several times over and over again. Yesterday, Vernon had even made him work out in the pouring rain, getting Harry sick. Then Harry had been forced to take off all his drenched clothes before reentering the house. It was humiliating to walk in his bare boxers in front of his so-called family, especially when he was so thin and small for a boy of his age.

Petunia had begged Vernon to let him work inside, pleading with him that if those people at the train station ever found out they would surely come and hurt her family.

"I'm not scared of those freaks!" Vernon had growled at her slapping her across the face.

"They are all talk, now shut it you bitch and mind your own business!"

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door, "Harry!" Aunt Petunia yelled through the door, "Hurry! Your uncle will be down soon," she warned.

Harry quickly finished rinsing his hair out, and shakily stepped out of the shower to dry

himself off.

After redressing himself, Harry stumbled out of the bathroom, a bit dizzy asking, "Where are my glasses at? I can't see a thing."

"I've got then here, Harry." Aunt Petunia held them out to Harry. He took them and carefully placed them on his bruised face.

"Um Harry?" Dudley asked

"Yes."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked in concern watching Harry stumble over to his seat.

Harry only nodded in response, still feeling nauseous, with the smell of food not helping; he took his seat at the table.

"But why are you so concerned?" Harry asked, thinking back to what he had thought about in the shower.

"Um, well, no reason," was Dudley's only response.

Vernon came down the stairs, in what seemed to be a better mood. He walked over to Petunia and gave her a peck on the cheek, then walked over to the table, gave Dudley a pat on the shoulder, not truly noticing how Dudley tensed up with the mere touch of his hand, and sat down, completely ignoring Harry as usual.

The rest of breakfast went much like this, with Petunia and Dudley slipping Harry meaningful looks, while Uncle Vernon completely ignoring him.

Harry, himself, didn't eat as he still felt queasy. After breakfast and after Uncle Vernon had gone to work, Harry went back into his cupboard, starting to feel even sicker, he began shaking more, and grabbed one of Dudley's old sweaters and throwing it over himself to keep warm. For the first time he fully appreciated how big Dudley truly was.

He laid down on his small, miserable cot, grabbing the one small turn up blanket he had and curled up into a tight ball trying to subside his shivering and fell into a deep fevered slumber.

I………………I

Harry woke up in a terrible coughing fit. He tried to quiet it down in case his uncle had already arrived home from work but it was uncontrollable.

He opened his cupboard door when his hacking subsided and quietly made his way out, in hope of finding a cold glass of water.

Harry was stunned to find that he had slept most of the day away and that it was almost dinner time. He jumped in shock, to find his aunt waiting for him, outside his cupboard with a glass of water.

"Here," she said quickly as she gave him the glass of water. She kept glancing nervously at the front door, awaiting her husband's arrival home.

"Thanks," Harry croaked, truthfully savoring the cool liquid on his scorching, burning throat.

"Let me get you some medicine, your fever has gotten much higher since this morning," she said feeling his scar ridden forehead. She went to the medicine cabinet and retrieved a bottle of liquid medicine. She took out a tablespoon and filled it with the red fluid.

She walked back in the hall and gave Harry the spoon, but at that moment Uncle Vernon came storming in the front door and glared at Petunia in rage watching the scene take place.

"Petunia!" he roared, as he saw her and Harry, "What do you think you are doing giving that boy medicine?"

Petunia's eyes grew wide with panic she tried to explain. "Vernon, he's dreadfully ill, his fever is so high. Remember, we don't want those people to know we're not caring for him," added Aunt Petunia as she screwed the lid back on the medicine bottle, with much difficulty from shaking so hard.

Harry stood still not knowing whether or not to take the medicine.

"Harry take the medicine," said Aunt Petunia in just above a whisper, hoping against all hope that Vernon would not hear.

"No! He will not have the bloody medicine! He does nothing around the house and he doesn't deserve anything!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon as he harshly grabbed Harry's hand which held the spoon, causing it to spill onto the floor as well as Harry dropping the glass of water he had not yet finished.

"Get a bloody wash cloth and clean the mess you made now!" Uncle Vernon roared.

Harry turned around and ran to the kitchen for a towel, coming back within seconds and swiftly wiping up the spilt water and medicine.

"Now, get in the bloody kitchen and sit at the god damn table!" Uncle Vernon continues to shout. He shoved Harry into the dining room with all his force. Harry smashed into the panel outlining the doorway. Harry screamed as he felt his arm break from the forceful amount of power.

"Shut up boy and take it like a man!" Uncle Vernon screamed once more he grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him across the room, slamming him into the kitchen table, "Sit down."

Harry quickly stumbled into his chair and sat down, remaining quiet as blood from his nose spilt down his mouth and shirt.

Uncle Vernon turned around and yelled at his wife, who was hovering over her son, as if to protect the gigantic boy, "What the hell are you looking at? Sit the bloody hell down!"

Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurried past Uncle Vernon to the table and took their places. Vernon followed them with a look of great fury.

Once they were all seated, Vernon yelled at Harry to serve the food but stopped to reconsider as he looked at Harry, he was still trying to relinquish the blood coming from his nose with the one arm that wasn't broken.

"Petunia! Get the food now!" Petunia hurried up from her chair to retrieve the food. She quickly dished out the pork and beans, making sure to give Vernon extra spoonfuls.

As Petunia started to serve Harry, he interrupted her actions, "Sorry, but I don't want any Aunt Petunia. I'm not really feeling very good right now." Petunia stopped dishing the food onto his plate and nodded her head in understanding.

"Petunia! Give the boy some food! I don't care if he doesn't feel good! It's his fault anyways. We work hard for this food; I will not have him not eating and then go telling those miserable freaks of his that we are starving him!"

Petunia shakily served Harry some beans, careful not to give him too much, but enough to satisfy Vernon.

"Eat!" Vernon yelled as Harry sat there, staring at his food miserably.

Harry slowly picked up his fork and shoveled up some beans and raised them to his reluctant mouth, he shoved it in and swallowed with much difficulty, gagging the whole time.

The next bite was much easier to swallow but is stomach was once again acting up. One more bite and he felt his stomach roll dangerously. He dropped his fork loudly on his plate and laid back in his chair trying to calm his stomach.

He looked at his uncle through watery vision. "May I please go to the restroom?" he asked as his stomach gave another painful lurch.

Vernon glared at Harry. "You heard me, not until you finish your dinner!" he said in a dangerous tone.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" cried Harry desperately as he jumped up from his seat.

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and forced him back into the wooden chair, which toppled riskily.

"Eat!" Vernon yelled once more.

Harry glanced at his Aunt desperately; she just shook her head sympathetically, knowing she did not have the power to stop her husband.

Harry erratically grabbed his glass of water, hoping to calm his stomach down, but it did just the opposite.

His stomach gave another powerful lurch, and Harry jumped up from his chair, not caring if his uncle got mad at this, danger of losing what little food he had consumed on the table.

But before Harry could make it to the doorway, Uncle Vernon stepped in front of him. "YOU'LL SWALLOW IT BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS ROOM!" Vernon bellowed at the top of his lungs. Before Harry even had a chance to argue, Vernon made a fist and laid a punch in the pit of his stomach.

Harry knew he couldn't control it any longer, without even a warning; Harry's throw up left his mouth and landed on Uncle Vernon's ugly gray sweater.

Aunt Petunia gasped, Dudley covered his face, and all Uncle Vernon could do was stare and gape down at his sweater, now covered in Harry's insides.

Harry quickly looked around, but soon realized there was no where to run as Uncle Vernon was blocking the doorway with his large body. Harry knew what was coming next.

"You son-of-a-bitch," Uncle Vernon yelled. He pushed Harry in repugnance, with as much strength as he could congregate.

Harry fell backwards, chopping into the dining room table, breaking it and causing all the food to spill onto the floor. Aunt Petunia and Dudley screamed, running to the opposite side of the room.

Harry lay there, looking up at the ceiling, with a sense of helplessness. He had heard and felt his arm snap in to as he hit the table but he ignored it as he knew it would only call worse punishment if he screamed.

Uncle Vernon trudged over to Harry, saw him laying on the ground and hollered, "Get up off your skinny ass!" Uncle Vernon picked him up buy the collar for the second time that day, forcing him up on his feet, only to punch him in the face, knocking him backwards into the counter. Harry could feel it press hard against him and knew that it would bruise almost immediately. Harry maintained his composure, still standing up, facing his uncle, helplessness surrounding him. Petunia and Dudley were hovering terrified in the corner, watching Harry get beat to a pulp.

Vernon walked over to Harry once more, took his face in his hands, and pounded it hard against the cupboard. ONE- Harry's cheek split open and bled even more onto his already grotesque face. TWO- Harry's broken nose compressed even more into his skull. THREE- Harry felt dizziness come over him and a blank expression washed over his face.

Uncle Vernon released him and he fell to the ground in seemingly a slow graceful kind of float. Aunt Petunia ran over to him, bending over to check for consciousness.

"Let the boy fend for his god damn self Petunia! Leave him be!" Uncle Vernon said grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her away from Harry.

Petunia slapped her husband harshly across the face. "Look at the boy Vernon! He's dying! He can't fend for himself!" Petunia pointed at the unconscious figure of Harry, lying there with his arm in a distorted position and blood dripping from his chin down to his already drenched shirt.

"What are you saying Petunia? The boy has brought us nothing but misery! He deserves this! Never disobey me again!" Vernon said as he lifted his hand and slapped his wife across the face, leaving a red hand mark to go along with her black eye.

Petunia screamed as Dudley ran over to help her. "Leave her alone dad! And Harry too! Or I'll-I'll-"

"You'll what? Beat me up Dudley? Well lets see here," Uncle Vernon screamed, picked up a vase and threw it at Dudley, smashing it against his son's humongous belly. The shards of glass cut through Dudley's clothes and sliced his stomach. Blood spilled out, flooding the floor and mingling with Harry's bodily fluids.

Petunia screamed once more, "That does it! I'm done! Dudley help Harry to the car, lay him across the back seat, grab that towel and stop as much bleeding from your stomach as possible." Petunia rounded on Vernon, "Good bye! This has gone on long enough! You beat me, you beat your son, and you beat Harry! And for your information, nobody- and I mean nobody- deserves that!"

Petunia started to walk out of the kitchen, but Vernon grabbed her wrist, "If you leave, your never coming back and don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone you slut! If you do, I will track you down and so much worse will happen. I will not only kill you but the boy as well!" Vernon threatened.

Petunia yanked her hand from Vernon's grasp, "Good bye," Petunia said, not meeting her husband's furious eyes, she knew her own were filled with fear.

Petunia ran from the kitchen, grabbing her keys and purse, and for the last time exited her perfect, dream home which had now turned into a house of blood and horror.

I…………..I

Petunia arrived at the car a few moments later, tears stinging her eyes, to find Dudley struggling to get the now half-conscious Harry into the back seat of the car.

"Here," Petunia said as she carefully grabbed hold of Harry and placed him into the back seat and buckled him up.

"It hurts," Harry whimpered as he opened his green eyes a bit to gather the blurry surroundings around him.

"Hang on, Harry. We're going to the hospital. Just wait, it's going to be okay," replied Aunt Petunia compassionately as she handed Harry his glasses closed the back door.

Dudley was already in the passenger seat, holding a towel over his cuts, putting pressure on them to stop the flowing blood.

Petunia glanced back at Harry from the driver's seat; he was now vigorously shaking but still conscious.

"Is he going to be okay?" wondered Dudley as Petunia backed out of the driveway and headed toward the hospital.

Petunia looked at Dudley, worry in her eyes, "I hope so Dudders, I hope so."

It started to sprinkle as Aunt Petunia drove out of Little Whinging.

The roads were dark and deserted. It was almost as if the outside reflected Petunia's broken heart.

As she drove to the hospital, she knew she had tears in her eyes but she would not let them flood over.

"Harry?" she squeaked in the deafening silence.

Harry let out a low grunt to let her know that he had heard.

"Harry, you know that I never really hated you, right? Your Lily's son- I could never hate Lily's son- I love my sister more then you could ever of known. But at the same time, I hated her!" Aunt Petunia continued, now letting her tears stream, "I hated her with all I had! My parents loved her so much more then me and I hate that and so I hated you. I'm so sorry, Harry! You didn't deserve-" she stopped in mid-sentence.

A sudden coldness had swept through the car. Harry felt the familiar feeling of his insides freezing.

He heard Petunia scream, too weak to turn towards her, he saw Dudley go limp straight in front of him.

"Harry!" he heard Petunia scream, "Harry, what's going on?"

But his aunt's voice was drowned out by another's- her sister's, his mother's.

"No, no, please don't-" Harry turned his head looking for the voice; too weak to do the spell he knew would save them.

He turned his head to the left, then towards the window, once again searching for the voice in his head but something else met his eye, he saw the blurry figure of a dementor outside his window.

He turned his head to the left, once more and saw another, and turned his weak head towards the wind shield and saw one more. He immediately knew that the car was surrounded by them. In his peripheral vision he saw his aunt falling unconscious, muttering to herself, "No she's not dead! No she's not!"

As Harry listened to the voices around him- his mother pleading and his aunt's worst memory- he felt the car start to drift to the left side, he pointed his blurry eyes at his aunt and watched as the steering wheel slipped from her control.

He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. He felt the car drift into the next lane and opened his eyes to see the lights of a large semi-truck shining at them.

He heard one last plea from his mother as the small car that contained the two Dursley's  
and himself, smashed head on into the semi.

Glass flew everywhere, shredding Harry's face into even more cuts, causing further blood to spill. The glass ripped through this clothes and cut his arms and chest.

Next came the flip, Harry yelled as the car did a full turn. Harry's head jerked back and forth and he could feel his neck sprain from the constant jolting.

The car kept spinning, Harry felt dizziness come over him once more, and then the car jerked to a stop as it smashed to full contact with a tree.

Darkness- Harry felt darkness come over him- he felt everything fade out and soon he saw nothing, heard nothing, and felt nothing.

I……………………..I

_Notice: This is a repost. We originally had nine chapters up, so the updates will be faster than normal. Once we have nine up we will post every Sunday._

_Any questions send us an email._


	2. In a Heartbeat

_A/N: Just want you all to know that we have a Yahoo! Group. We have deleted scenes, contests, and a monthly chat._

_Here's the address: _

_Go check it out!_

I…………………..I

**Chapter 2- In a Heartbeat**

Harry slowly woke to some thing cool on his forehead, which felt good on his burning skin.

"He's got a really high fever. We need to get him to the hospital immediately. He's in critical condition," Harry heard a mysterious voice say in the distance, as it shouted out commands.

Harry let his eyes flutter open, only to see blurry visions of people bustling around him.

"W-Where are my glasses?" asked Harry, coming to his senses, deeply confused by the activity going on.

"Don't worry about that," Harry heard the voice that had been shouting earlier say, "Hey there! My name is Amy, and that-"she pointed to a man behind her, he waved with what Harry presumed was a smile on his face "-is Ben. About a half an hour ago you were in a very bad car accident. You were thrown from the car and sustained some serious injuries because of it. Right now we think you may have injured your neck and possibly your knee but before we can be certain we need to get you out of here, okay? In order to do that, we need your cooperation. Do you think you can stick with me through this?" she asked with a serious expression while Harry looked up at her nervously, through blurred vision.

Harry started to nod his head, but stopped immediately as he felt a blast of agonizing pain shoot up through his neck.

"Don't move your neck!" scolded Ben as he came around in front of Amy noticing the wince on Harry's face. "We need to keep it stabilized so further injury won't happen."

"Now, we need to keep you conscious while we do this, you may have a concussion. I'm going to ask you a few questions while Ben helps you onto a backboard okay?" Amy asked as she knelt next to Harry.

Harry didn't answer, he stared unseeing at the mangled body of paint and metal of what was once a car in front of him. The roof had been wrenched off the car and thrown to the opposite side of the street. Shards of broken glass lay feet away from the car, having been shattered by the collision.

Harry surveyed the non-picturesque car through blurry vision. It looked to him like it had become a prison of distorted metal and blotched horror. The car had been thrown violently against a tree and split in two on impact. Harry had been thrown to the side of the road, due to the force of the accident. He was laying uncomfortably on a patch of dirt, his body in garbled positions.

"Sweetie? Are you alright hun?" Amy asked, gazing into Harry's distant, green eyes.

Harry yanked himself back to attention and diverted his eyes from the horrific scene in front of him. "Ummm, yeah, sure whatever you want."

Another medic arrived; he and Ben went on either side of Harry and together they turned Harry to his back and lowered the backboard underneath Harry attaching it to his back. "Hi there,' the medic spoke, "my name is Jacob, your going to be alright."

"I'm going to get started, dear. First what's your name?" Harry heard Amy say next to him.

Harry was silent for a while, not sure whether or not to tell these strangers his name but in the end he gave in, "H-Harry Potter."

"Don't worry hun; they are just standard questions we need to know. How old are you?" Amy asked in a soothing voice, trying to get Harry to no pay attention to Ben and Jacob, who were now lifting Harry from his uncomfortable position on the ground.

"I'm fifteen," stated Harry as he felt himself being lowered onto what he thought must be a stretcher and the backboard connecting with it.

"Who were those other people with you?" Amy asked casually while backing a little away from Harry so Ben and Jacob could start pulling Harry towards the ambulance.

If Harry, hadn't been strapped down so tightly, he would have shot bolt up.

"Merlin!" Harry cried without thinking, "I completely forgot about them! Where are they at?" asked Harry as he scanned as far as he could while lying down and not straining his neck.

Harry saw Ben and Amy shoot each other sympathetic looks, which didn't comfort Harry, any. Ben slowly walked away; glancing back at Harry, and stepped inside the ambulance preparing for Harry to be brought in.

"They've already been transported to the hospital," Amy answered as a pain of guilt shot through her. "Who were they? Your mum and brother?"

"No, my parents died when I was one. They are my aunt and cousin," replied Harry as he glanced up at Amy, "They're all I got."

Amy was at a loss for words she just nodded her head sadly for the skinny boy in front of her.

"Amy! We're ready to lift him in," shouted Ben as he came out of the ambulance to stand by the right side of Harry's stretcher.

Ben and Amy carefully wheeled Harry's stretcher to the foot of the ambulance, and then easily they both lifted him in and wheeled him to a secure place. Ben and Amy both stayed in the back with Harry while Jacob quickly hopped in the driver's seat of the ambulance and turned the ignition on, ready for a fast drive to the hospital.

Harry panicked when he heard the sirens blaring on and off. _Am I really that injured? Am I going to be okay? What if I never got to see Hogwarts again? _Harry thought to himself.

Amy took his right hand firmly in hers supportively, noticing his frantic breathing, and soothingly stroked the top of it, "Harry, sweetie. Don't pay attention to the sirens you're going to be okay. Can you tell me everything that hurts? It will help us a lot to know what could be wrong with you."

"I-I'm fine. I'm not really in any pain. Can't I just go home?" pleaded Harry, already knowing the answer.

At that Ben spoke up, knowing Amy always had a soft spot for children. "Harry, you told us you'd cooperate with us. We can't help you unless you tell us what hurts. Please Harry."

Harry furiously blinked tears threatening to spill over his eyes. _I'm so scared. What's going to happen to me?_

In a strained voice he answered Ben back, "Well, my neck kind of hurts, and my hip. My arm's broken, that's the reason we were heading to the hospital in the first place. My back also hurts, and my face."

Amy sighed and gave Harry's hand an encouraging squeeze. "Ben, we best get started on what we can."

Ben nodded curtly and grabbed a needle, "Harry we need to put an IV in you. To do that I need to give you a shot in your arm? Are you okay with that?"

"I-I guess," replied Harry fearfully.

Ben gave on uncertain glance at Harry and carefully walked over to Harry ready to stick the needle into the bend of his elbow.

He felt Harry tense up in fear and move his arm away.

"Harry?" Ben wondered completely confused.

"I-I don't like needles!" stuttered Harry timidly as he tried hiding his arm away from the needle, but failing miserably.

"Shhh! Just relax and don't think about it." Ben said soothingly

Harry laid his arm across the stretcher and tightly closed his eyes awaiting the pain.

Harry jumped a little when a felt the light prick in his arm, causing his neck to twist painfully.

"Ow," whimpered Harry as he tried to move his arm to rub his neck, but felt the needle dangerously start to pull out.

"Stop Harry! You're really going to hurt yourself," cried Amy as she laid Harry's arm back on the stretcher carefully, making sure the needle was in its place. "Ben, we need to get him in a neck brace, he keeps turning his neck. I don't want him to damage it further."

"Sure, what size?" asked Ben

"Hmmm. Small should be big enough." Amy grabbed the brace and carefully lifted Harry's neck up and attached the brace around his neck.

"Harry? It's your right arm that's broken right?"

"My left." stated Harry.

Ben pulled a splint down from the emergency stock they kept in the ambulance, "Now this is going to only be temporary. At the hospital we will put you in a plaster one."

"Okay." replied Harry nervously.

"Now, Harry," Amy started while sitting her chair closer to Harry. "You're face is really swollen. It looks like you have a broken nose too. You have pieces of glass from the car accident embedded in your face. I'm going to try and get the glass out. If it hurts too much don't be afraid to tell me."

Amy snapped plastic gloves on her hand and sterilized a pair of silver tweezers. She targeted the first small shard; using the tweezers, she skillfully maneuvered it out of his pale face, slightly ripping a portion of skin around it.

Harry winced in pain, but still didn't say anything.

"How are you doing down there, Harry?" Amy inquired.

Harry gave a small whimper, which said everything.

"Okay then Harry, no more of that," Amy said decisively, putting down the tweezers and picking up a warm, wet washcloth. "But I'm going to get all that blood off your face. This is going to sting a bit," she ended.

Ben was now done putting the splint on and said, "I think we'll wait to check up on your

knee and back until we get the hospital. Is there anything else I should do Amy?"

But Amy wasn't listening; she had removed Harry's glasses that had been given to him earlier in order to clean his face. Through his blurry vision Harry couldn't see the tears silently slipping form Amy's blue eyes. She was carefully wiping, the blood from Harry's face, avoiding the delicate shards of glass implanted in Harry's bare skin. She slipped Ben a look and he could read right through it. He was thinking much like her. _How could a boy so young lose so much and be in so much pain? What has he done to deserve this?_

After Amy was done cleaning Harry's face, she wiped her eyes and carefully replaced Harry's glasses on his nose.

"Harry? One more question," Amy asked quickly, once again pulling out her clipboard.

"Is there any way to reach your uncle? He needs to fill out some papers."

"D-Do you have-"but Harry never got to finish his sentence. Out of pain, sickness, and most especially fear of his uncle coming to the hospital, he turned his head as far a neck brace would allow and threw up over the side of the stretcher.

"Oh my god! Harry, dear are you okay?" exclaimed Amy she quickly repositioned him on the stretcher and cleaned his face again.

When Harry didn't answer she got a good look at him, he was violently shivering, and he was difficulty trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

"Ben! He's going into shock! Hurry! We have to get him in the hospital!" Amy demanded just as the ambulance parked and its roaring sirens stopped their constant blaring.

Harry felt himself being lifted up with the stretcher and placed out of the ambulance. Amy took position behind him and rolled him quickly into the white, stone hospital.

All he could see were the white tiled ceilings passing above him, and the medics shouting instructions at one another. He felt a flow of warmth come over him as a blanket was thrown over him.

He started to breathe even faster, having no idea what was going on. He now felt like he was suffocating. Nothing now was making any sense anymore. _Where am I? I need to get home! Uncle Vernon will be furious!_

It seemed as if everything was going in slow motion. He felt the stretcher take a sharp turn and saw Amy lean toward him speaking something that he could not understand, as she pulled the stretcher into a plain, white room.

Harry gave one last glace at Amy and felt his eyes drift closed without his consent, and all he saw was blackness.

Amy screamed, "Harry! Harry, stay with us. Wake up!" she took Harry's arm and felt for his pulse which was beating rapidly. She felt his clammy forehead; it was cold and covered in sweat.

A doctor ran into the room, "What is going on? What's the case?"

"Dr. Brent, his name is Harry Potter. He was just in a car accident a few hours ago and I think he's gone into shock," Amy informed the doctor.

"What injuries has he sustained?" The doctor asked snapping on white, latex gloves.

"He has a broken arm, sprained neck, we think a broken knee cap, and he has several large gashed and cuts all over his body," Amy answered.

"How long has he been in shock?"

'About five minutes," Ben concluded looking at his watch.

"Okay. Your parts done Amy. You and Ben may leave. Call in Janet she can help me." said the doctor in a warning-like tone.

Ben began to leave, but took a step back as he saw Amy still standing there, looking at the unconscious form of Harry.

"Amy come on," he whispered grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward.

"NO! I need to stay with Harry! He's got no one else!" Amy growled back.

"Amy we have a job to do, come one," Ben urged.

"Leave now!" Doctor Brent yelled, "I'll take care of him." Ben pulled Amy's hand, guiding her away from the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Ben yelled once outside the room, in a deserted hallway.

"He's got no one! Don't you get that?"

"Don't you get that this is your job? This is what we do! You can't go and form little friendships with ever bloody person who comes through this hospital!"

"He's only fifteen! He's going through so much pain!" Amy roared.

"Listen closely Amy. Don't get too attached! You'll be devastated. Don't get involved!"

Amy glared at him, "Whatever, I have a report to fill out," she said, yanking her hand from his and walked away from Ben, towards the main desk.

"Remember what I said!" Ben yelled after her.

Once given the file, she went and filled out all the information Harry had given her.

Handing the file back over to the stern-looking secretary she said, "The only thing I was unable to obtain is how to get hold of his uncle."

Amy felt a tap on her shoulder, "Is this about the Potter-Dursley accident?" inquired one of her co-workers

"Yes, why?" Amy asked hesitantly

"That uncle that you're talking about isn't coming to the hospital he's going to the jail the day after tomorrow. Once he meets his wife."

After a few awkward moments, Amy responded, "But, why?"

"I was in the room with that boy's aunt," he looked down at the chart to check his name, "Harry's aunt. She admitted to loads of things apparently the boy's uncle has been beating him for years. That's where the broken arm came from."

Amy's jaw dropped to the floor, "Oh my god."

"Yeah, bloody shame too. Doctor's say she's not going to make it and her son died at the scene of the accident."

Amy turned around to the receptionist. "I need the room for Petunia Dursley, quickly."

Amy could have sworn she saw the receptionist's eyes turn red with anger. "What do you want with the Potter boy's aunt? What business of yours is it?"

"Why do you care what I want? I need the room number."

"You better not get in the way." She seemed to take an extra long time to type the information on the computer and find where Petunia was residing. "Room 187, intensive care, that's where the little brat's aunt is."

Amy glared at her." Thank you." she turned past the other doctor and ran toward room 187.

I………………..I

As she reached the room, she looked through the clear, glass window to see a beat up looking woman, half her head was hairless from intensive surgery, sleeping in a rather uncomfortable looking bed.

Amy opened the door, took a deep breath, and then walked in. She paced over to Petunia's bedside, sat down in the visitor's chair, and took Petunia's limp hand in hers.

"Petunia?" she whispered, "Petunia, are you awake?"

She saw Petunia jolt a bit, her bruised eyes fluttered open. "Vernon? Vernon are you there? Dudley? Harry?" Aunt Petunia said in hushed tones. "Vernon, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tell but I couldn't help myself! Please don't kill Dudley and Harry. Kill me instead."

"Petunia, my name in Amy, I'm a friend of Harry's." she said in confusion.

Petunia turned her head towards Amy. "Vernon? Oh it was dreadful! These things came for us in the car! I didn't know what was happening, but the picture of the day Harry was dropped on our doorstep came to mind and kept replaying. Wasn't that a horrible day? The day we found our dear Lily had died." Tears were dropping from Petunia's eyes. "I loved my sister; I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be mad at me. Same with the boy."

Amy gasped as she listened. The boy could only be Harry.

"I do love Harry," Petunia continued, "I can't believe how badly we treated him! I'm so sorry for it, Vernon. I know you think he deserved it but maybe you shouldn't have hit him so hard. Vernon?"

"Yes" Amy answered for Petunia's husband.

"Where's Dudders at? I miss him."

Amy didn't know what to answer. "In some place far better than this," she said, a tear dripping from her eye.

"Hmm. Well could you please tell him to take care of Harry? I love them both so much. Vernon?'

"Yes," Amy answered once more.

"I love you too. You just hit really hard." With that. Petunia closed her eyes and passed away, as Amy sat there, feeling helpless and crying her eyes out for Harry, who in a heartbeat had no one in the world to care for him.

I…………………I

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he blurrily scanned the room. Memories from that night came flooding back to him. _The dementors. _He thought. _Where had the dementors come from? _

He felt someone place his glasses on his face, interrupting his thoughts.

"Amy?" wondered Harry is a very horse voice.

"Hey Harry," Amy said with a smile. "I'm glad to see that you remember me."

"Well, how could I forget? You're the one who saved me? Um...Amy?" inquired Harry.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could have some water?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Of course," she responded while grabbing a glass of water from the table next to her and placing a straw in it and helping Harry sit up in an upright position. "Here, sweetie."

She handed Harry the water in his right hand. He took it but his hand was shaking so much from pain and fear that some of the water spilled onto his blanket, "I-I'm so sorry."

"That's okay dear," Amy said while grabbing a towel and dabbing the water up, "Here," she said as she held the water to him and allowed him to drink from the straw. The cold, fresh water was a relief to his burning, aching throat and he savored every drop.

"Better?" asked Amy sweetly. Harry smiled and felt his bed being lowered back to its original place.

"I was wondering, Amy. If you could tell me what's wrong with me. The doctor used all sorts of weird words and none of it made sense."

"Of course," stated Amy as she walked over to Harry's chart on the back of the door. "Well, it looks like you have a fractured neck, a broken arm and knee cap, and multiple cuts on your face and a broken nose. Nothing too serious, eh?"

Harry and Amy cracked up laughing.

"Oh, how are my aunt and cousin?" asked Harry as his happy laughter diminished into a serious tone again.

Amy remained silent for a while then carefully gently grabbed Harry's hand and started stroking it with her thumb. Harry started to panic now, it didn't look good.

"Sweetie, your cousin died at the scene of the accident. You aunt was brought here after the accident and taken to intensive care, she died a couple hours ago."

There was an awkward silence as Amy could see Harry's lips start to tremble. "Oh, umm..." He tried to hold back the sob that threatened to escape his throat, "We were never like a family anyway. It just felt like we were finally starting to get along. It's all my fault. We were in the car because of me, it should have been me who died, and I deserve it."

"Honey, your aunt loved you very much. I was there when she passed away and she talked about you. She loved you," exclaimed Amy, while trying to calm Harry down, which helped him somewhat.

"No," Harry whispered in a very strained voice, which broke Amy's heart.

"Harry I have to tell you something else. You're aunt said that your uncle has been beating you-"

"NO! Whatever she said it's not true!" Harry screamed cutting Amy off. "She's a liar! My uncle has done nothing!"

Amy looked down at Harry sympathetically in her glazed eyes, "Harry, Doctor Brent found bruises on you that weren't caused by the accident; they were weeks old."

The sob that Harry had been desperately trying to hold back escaped from his throat without warning. He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks; embarrassed he quickly wiped his cheeks with his the back of his good hand trying to relinquish his tears.

He felt Amy squeeze his hand in reassurance and comfort; this allowed him to close his eyes and try to control his emotions that were on the surface.

He felt Amy's hand withdrawal from his a while later and all the comfort and reassurance went away as quickly as it had come. He felt very alone.

Another sob came out and Amy, retreated back into the room. Before she could say anything Harry did, "Stay with me?" he asked as he opened his eyes a crack, in a very childlike voice for a boy his age.

"Sure, sweetie. Everything will be okay," she lied as she sat down next to Harry and took his hand in hers once more, knowing that Harry now had no where to go.

"No it won't," she heard Harry softly say more to himself than her.

I……………………I

_Thank you all for your reviews from the last chapter. It's great to start getting them since when out story go deleted we lost all of them._

**_Lil Padfoot17:_**_ No, this site never let it back up. We did email them five times but they never emailed us back, so we just decided to post. We will probably be posting a chapter every two day or so. Thank you for the review, we really appreciate it._

**_Pleione:_**_ Thanks for the review. It's up again, we're happy too. Hopefully they don't take it off again. LOL._

**_FroBoy:_**_ We emailed the site about five times and they never emailed us back, so they never gave us our story back. We're reposting a chapter about every two days. Thanks for the review._

**_Rosiegirl:_**_ Thanks were glad we're back too. Hopefully it doesn't happen again. Thanks for the review._


	3. Victim of Agony

**Chapter Three: Victim of Agony**

_Voldemort slammed the mahogany, French doors open with both his pale, long fingered hands, unveiling the entrance to a large, dark room lined with Death Eaters. Each Death Eater bowed his head upon the Dark Lords entrance._

_He strutted down a long aisle with an arrogant smirk on his face, hidden by the lowness of his dim, black fiber-ridden cloak. He surveyed the room, looking into the eyes of his most prized followers and let out a screeching laugh, "We did it! The plan went perfectly! Those stupid muggle relatives of Potter are dead! It went perfectly!" Voldemort repeated as he continued walking down the aisle, towards his throne at the front of the room. _

_He reached his magnanimous chair at the front of his hollow, and turned towards his many shrouded followers, taking his seat slowly and gracefully. "You may rise my faithful followers."_

_The cloaked Death Eaters raised their heads in awe of their risen master._

_"As I was saying, the Dementors did their duty and crushed the muggle automobile the muggles were driving in and sent them to hell!" He turned to his right staring at one of his masked death eaters. "We have my most faithful servant to thank for organizing this plot so brilliantly. Thank you Bellatrix."_

_The remaining Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably in their place._

_" And__ the rest of you shall prove your loyalty tomorrow. Follow me, and nothing shall be wrong. All of you know what you're supposed to do, we attack tomorrow night! Leave now, and prepare for you duties my loyal Death Eaters. Bellatrix stay," the Dark Lord commanded as all the Death Eaters filed out of the room, Bellatrix stepped in front of Voldermort's throne and bowed._

_"Rise my faithful daughter," Voldemort cackled in a stone cold voice. "Tomorrow you will resume your place as the muggle receptionist, watch for any signs that Dumbledore is trying to get in contact with Potter." Bellatrix nodded her head. "I trust that everything is in order for tomorrow night."_

_"Yes my Master."_

_"Make sure that nothing goes wrong. Months of planning can not go wrong. If everything goes as intended Potter will be mine!" Voldemort let out a shrieking laugh._

A laugh that burned Harry's scar, 400 miles away and woke him with a jolt.

I………………..I

Harry sweated and panted as he contemplated the information he had just acquired in his dream. He was panicking; he didn't understand what it meant. _What did he mean they attack tomorrow night? Attack where?_ _What the bloody hell is going on?_

Harry suddenly felt his stomach roll dangerously; knowing what that meant he painfully sat upright feeling his bruised back twist painfully. He frantically looked around the room as much as his neck brace would allow; looking for something to empty the contents of his stomach in.

His stomach gave a painful lurch and he felt bile rise up his throat, burning his esophagus the whole way up.

He went to jump out of the bed, instinctively the first thing in his mind, but forgetting about his knee brace he lost his balance and painfully fell onto the cold, tile hospital floor.

The movement caused his stomach to turn, without being able to control it any longer he started to release all the contents from his stomach onto the pallid floor, his injures screaming in protest from the uncomfortable position he was in.

Vaguely, he heard the door open and an old lady cry out, "I thought I heard- Oh! Dear!"

Moments later he soothingly felt comforting hands run around his back in tiny circles.

"Shhh. It's alright dear. Don't panic," the nurse reassured him softly.

Finished, Harry gagged from the awful taste the vomit had left in his mouth, almost making him throw up again. He started to shiver and the ailing feeling he had been having lately came back at full force.

"Don't be embarrassed dear." the nurse told Harry, noticing the blush on Harry's face when he had looked at the mess he had just made on the floor. "Let me get you out of those clothes and get you a new pair,." she replied getting up and walking over to a cupboard to retrieve a new gown.

"I'm sorry," said Harry quietly in a very hoarse voice.

"It's okay dear. It wasn't your fault," she stated as she came back with a new hospital gown and untied Harry's dirty one, which had caught some vomit on the way to the floor.

Harry shivered more when he felt the cold breeze drift around his whole body as the gown was taken off and he was momentarily exposed in just his boxers. The nurse quietly tied the clean gown around his waist and helped him get back up avoiding the mess he had made.

Harry smiled in thanks as the nurse helped him to lie back down on his hospital bed. "I'm going to take your temperature, okay dear? It seems to me you may have the flu or some other ailment," she told Harry as she carefully placed a thermometer underneath his tongue and waited for it to beep.

It beckoned a few moments later. She looked at it and sighed, "102 degrees! That's not good. How long have you been feeling sick, sweetie? Where does it hurt?" asked the nurse in utter concern.

"Um…for a day or so. My stomach hurts, my head and throat," Harry responded as he glanced at the nurse's expression.

"I'm going to have to check this out with the doctor. What you need now is sleep. I'll tell you everything in the morning. You'll be okay. Anything else you- oh dear!

Harry's body interrupted her as it started to wrack with coughs, not being able to stop them he looked desperately at the nurse. She frantically walked over to the sink and filled a glass of water and put a straw in it. Hoping this would stop the horrible coughs.

Harry drank the cold water which stopped his coughs and allowed him to breathe in some much needed, fresh air into his lungs.

"Better?"

Harry gave a murmur in response, while closing his eyes. He heard the nurse set down his cup, clean up the mess he had made and give his hand one last squeeze before she left the room.

Exhaustion swept over his body, forcing his mind to shut off, letting him forget the perilous delusion.

I……………………I

Amy had gotten to work at exactly dawn. She had planned on visiting Harry but right when she got to her job everyone hounded her with work and she wasn't able to grab a break until lunch.

She knocked on room 631 and she happily opened the door, noticing that Harry was up in a sitting position and a nurse was trying to persuade him to turn the television on to keep his mind off the accident.

Harry looked horrible, he had bags under his eyes; she suspected he hadn't gotten much of sleep last night. He also looked like he was shivering uncontrollably even though his forehead was showing beads of sweat coming off him; he had to be running a fever.

"But, you don't understand, I can't watch TV. I need to get out of here. When can I leave? There are some things I need to go check out. I need to get back to my uncle, he isn't well."

"You can't leave yet sweetie. Just watch some TV. It's good for you. It will keep your mind off things. You need to get better. And be a good little boy!"

Harry was starting to get angry, "I am not little! Watching TV isn't going to make me any better! Why can't I just sit here and not watch TV?" he growled.

"Because-"

Amy interrupted, "Hey Mrs. Thomas, why don't you just leave me and Harry to talk for a while? I promise, I'll try and get him to watch TV," she added sarcastically.

The nurse didn't seem to pick up on the disdain. "Well, um, why do you need to talk to him?"

Amy went and put an arm around the spacey woman's shoulders and started leading her towards the open door. "Stuff of a personal matter, you understand of course."

"Well-I'll go get him some lunch and-" but before Mrs. Thomas could finish her sentence, Amy shut the door in her face and turned towards Harry, a smile plaster on her face.

"So how is my favorite patient doing today? Are you feeling okay? You look a little peaky."

"I-I'm not feeling very good. I had a really bad nightmare last night, I just can't remember what the bloody hell it was about."

Amy's face softened, "Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Was it about that dreadful car accident?"

"Sort of, I think, but I can't really remember." Harry said, looking very confused. "I wish I could though, it seemed kinda important."

Amy looked at him, sympathy covering her pretty face. "Are you sure your okay dear? You seem to be running a fever," questioned Amy, as she put her hand to his clammy forehead to find a horrible burning fever.

"I-I'm fine. Mrs. Thomas said I had the flu. I'm sure it's okay," reassured Harry.

"Umm, Harry, where did you get this?" Amy asked running her finger over Harry's lightning-bolt shaped scar.

"Oh, umm, I got that in a car-accident when I was a baby. That's when my parents died."

"Oh! I'm sorry! You haven't had much luck with cars have you?"

Harry heard his door slowly open, and was disappointed to see the dense nurse walking through the entrance to his room.

"I have brought you a delicious lunch. All for you, sweetie!" exclaimed Mrs. Thomas, coming through the door with a lunch tray in her hand.

Harry sighed. He had hoped he was never going to see her again. Mrs. Thomas placed the food tray on his lap, containing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some alphabet soup, and something he thought looked like a roll, but wasn't quite sure. Mrs. Thomas stood there intently waiting for him to start eating. Harry gave a glance at Amy but all she did was roll her eyes towards the direction of Mrs. Thomas.

"Eat up!" demanded Mrs. Thomas happily.

"I'm not hungry!" protested Harry, not wanting to eat anything that would upset his stomach.

"You need to eat it dear, otherwise how will you ever get well again?"

Harry slowly took a few spoonfuls of the soup, which tasted awful. He hoped she hadn't made it.

"I'm done," stated Harry in a tone that no one would argue with.

Mrs. Thomas glared at Harry disapprovingly and carefully grabbed the tray from Harry. She walked quietly out of the room with a frown on her face.

"Harry are you sure there is no one else I could contact for you?" wondered Amy as she saw the worried expression cross Harry's face again.

"Um, well let me see. Um there is this neighbor I use to go over to her house a lot. You could try her. But I don't want to bother you with all my problems." suggested Harry smugly, knowing it could be dangerous for Amy to get in contact with someone from the magical world but it looked like the only option he had.

"Um yeah sure. What's her name and the address?"

"It's number 2, Wisteria Walk. And her name is Mrs. Figg. She lives in a blue house with loads of cats. Um and if you could, please tell her to mention everything to Albus as well?"

"Okay, um sure. Should I tell her how your feeling and your injuries and ah stuff?"

"Never mind that, just go and tell her what I told you."

Confusion was written over Amy's face. But she thought it would be better just to go then to question Harry.

I……………………I

Mrs. Figg heard a loud rapid knock on her door. She quickly stood up, shoving Mr. Tibbles from her lap to the floor. She swiftly walked to the door, hoping for news of Harry, whom she had not seen in several days.

She opened the door to see a young lady she had never met before. She blinked blankly, wondering why this woman was there.

"No Thank you! I am broke, I have enough containers to last me a lifetime, I don't want anything you are selling and I most certainly don't have time for this," Mrs. Figg said rather aggressively for the tatty woman she was and slammed the door in the young woman's face.

She turned around to walk back to her couch but was interrupted by the quick knock once more. She opened the door furiously, "I thought I told you I-"

"No wait! My name is Amy, are-um-are you Mrs. Figg?"

"Yes-yes I am. What do you want with me?" said the old, tatty-looking woman.

"Oh thank god! I'm from the hospital, Harry sent me-"

"Harry? Harry is in the hospital? Oh dear! What happened? It he all right?"

"No, no, it's alright Mrs. Figg. Harry's going to be fine. There was a car accident.

Unfortunately we lost his aunt and cousin, but Harry's alright."

Mrs. Figg stood there, shock crossed her face. "No," she whispered.

"I'm sorry you must have been close with them."

"No! You foolish girl, don't you see? They were his only protection! He's vulnerable now! I have to contact Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore?" Amy asked confused. _This woman is crazy! What the bloody hell does she mean by vulnerable? _She thought.

Mrs. Figg snapped back to reality, "I'm sorry, dear, was there anything else?"

"Ummm, Harry just told me to tell you to mention this all to Albus. Is he some kind of guardian? If so we need him to come to the hospital soon to fill out some paperwork. But Harry won't be able to be released until later. I haven't told Harry this but a social worker is coming tomorrow to speak to him about his uncle." Amy rambled.

Mrs. Figg gawked at her. "You silly girl, don't you know of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? We don't have time for all of that nonsense! We have to get Harry out as soon as possible!"

_Insane! This bloody woman is insane! _Amy thought as she shook her head.

"Then beware! I warn you now he is coming!" Mrs. Figg said harshly.

"Umm…yeah I'm just going to go now," Amy pointed to her car. "You might want to go visit Harry, he's in room 631. And you might want to get yourself checked out while your there," she added under her breath as she turned and ran to her car.

Mrs. Figg returned to her home, went to her fireplace and grabbed a jar of floo powder. She threw a handful of the dust into the fireplace, stuck her head in and yelled, "Grimmauld Place!"

At the fire of Grimmauld place Mrs. Figg's head suddenly burst through the flames of the kitchen. The kitchen table was laden with many order member, most of whom Mrs. Figg did not recognize.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Mrs. Figg shouted. "I need Dumbledore!"

"I'm right here, Arabella. What is it?" Albus answered

"Is it Harry?" Arabella heard Remus Lupin's voice shout over the now hushed crowd.

"Yes, Remus calm down. He's going to be all right but we have to act quick-"

"Oh my Merlin! I can't lose another one Arabella! Harry's all I got now!" Lupin yelled hysterically at the startled looking woman.

"Lupin! Pull yourself together! Let Arabella finish!" Minerva McGonagall quietly scolded across the table at Remus.

Since Sirius's death Lupin had let himself go. He had cried for days and hadn't taken a shower in weeks. The only comfort he had was the letters written from Harry, but even those did little to calm him as he knew Harry was still with those awful relatives of him. He had just lost Sirius three weeks ago and losing Harry would be disastrous.

The head in the fire spoke, "Harry's in trouble! We have to move fast. There was a car accident and he-he," Mrs. Figg took a deep breath, "He's in a muggle hospital, and apparently he has sustained some serious injur-"

There was a sudden uproar among the order. Many were muttering of how horrible and tragic this was, and others were shouting out ideas of how to get him out of the hospital. Tonks had let out hysterical tears, while Kingsley and Moody tried to comfort her. Lupin looked the worst though, he had fallen to the floor in grief and looked insane, crying into the palms of his hand. He kept muttering words under his breath such as 'no' and 'all my fault.'

"Please!" Mrs. Figg yelled loudly trying to catch everyone's attention, "Please listen, there's more."

A loud bang came from the end of Dumbledore's wand, and silence immediately came over the room. "Thank you. What is it Arabella?" Dumbledore said looking intently at her.

"As I was saying, Harry has sustained multiple injures but nothing fatal. But both Harry's aunt and cousin have been killed in the accident. Which means he no longer has protection in the muggle world."

There was no uproar, but everyone in the room had turned towards Dumbledore, the twinkle behind the half moon glasses was now gone.

"Voldemort," he muttered under his breath, but every ear in the room heard it.

I……………………..I

Harry lay in complete agony, not only from physical pain but from the lack of knowledge he had of the wizarding world. _What if Amy didn't get to Mrs. Figg? What if Dumbledore doesn't find out? _

There was no doubting that Harry was scared. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He didn't have his wand to protect him, and even if he did he couldn't use it to contact the wizarding world.

After being in the stiff bed for the whole night he was beginning to become increasingly uncomfortable and he needed to use the loo rather desperately.

He pushed the red button that Amy had mentioned to him to use whenever he needed assistance.

A nurse came in a few minutes later, looking at Harry confusingly, not knowing why she was there.

"What do you need, sweetie?"

"I need to use the loo. And my back is starting to hurt from staying in this bed so long," stated Harry as the nurse walked over to Harry standing next to his bed.

The nurse looked stunned, "Why, dear?"

"Pardon?" asked Harry really confused.

"Why do you need to use the lavatory?" she asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Well, ummm...I haven't gone since last night. So I kind of need to use it." Harry said. _Wasn't that obvious?_ He thought to himself.

"But, dear you're suppose to use one of those," replied Mrs. Thomas as she pointed to what Harry feared was a bed pan.

"Oh, no. I think I can just wait, then," said Harry wide-eyed, he was desperate but not that desperate.

"No, dear really it's okay. Lots of people use these. It's no problem. I'll even help you! How's that?" the nurse replied, with a happy glint in her eye.

"N-no," stuttered Harry as he glanced fearfully at the bed pan that the nurse had placed on his bed, "Can I please just use the loo over there? If not I think I'll just...um...wait," asked Harry desperately while he pointed his right index finger towards the lavatory door across his room.

"I really don't think it's a very good idea, sweetie. Are you sure? I can help you. Come on it will be fun!" said the nurse happily as she gave Harry a very sweet cocky smile.

"Um...please?" asked Harry again sweetly.

The nurse gave in at Harry's innocent face, "Oh. All right but let me help you walk there okay?"

Harry nodded, as he pulled the covers back over his bed and allowed the nurse to unhook his IV. He didn't realize how much it would hurt his knee to limp across the short distance. The twinge made Harry feel like he was walking a marathon and he was relieved to finally make it to his destination.

Nurse Thomas walked Harry into the bathroom, prepared to help him do his business. Harry looked at her in shock.

"What are you- um-doing?"

"Why I'm helping you of course. Now you know how to go like a big boy don't you? Or do I need to bring out the trainers?"

"Excuse me? Yeah, I know how to go, I'm fifteen not five!" Harry nearly yelled, frustrated with the spacey nurse.

"But Hun, you're sick right now, you're mentally unstable. I think it'd be best if I stayed with you."

"No! I only have a fever. I remember how to go. Please leave me be."

A half an hour later, with a lot of arguing and convincing, Harry finally found himself alone in the bathroom, ready to finally do what he came to do, with Nurse Thomas waiting anxiously outside the compact restroom.

Harry walked into the oddly small bathroom and glanced at himself in the mirror and for the first time since the wreck he realized how badly he looked. His hair was plastered to his head for the first time in his life, due to the beads of sweat that had fallen from his scar-ridden forehead; his eyes had shadows underneath them from lack of sleep, sickness, and stress.

He limped over to the toilet and silently relieved himself glad to have gotten out of the small bed for a while.

"Harry! Harry, dear! Are you okay dear? What's taking you so long?" asked the nurse in a very concerned voice.

Harry sighed, "almost done!"

"You didn't wet yourself dear, did you?"

"No! I'm alright!" Harry answered desperately as he heard the doorknob turn and the nurse trying to get in, afraid he had hurt himself some how.

I…………….I

Mrs. Figg quickly grabbed a red duffle bag and threw a shawl over her lean shoulders and called a taxi.

The taxi arrived within five minutes and she jumped in. "Memorial Hospital please, and step on it!"

The driver drove a bit too slowly for Mrs. Figg's taste but ten minutes later Mrs. Figg paid the man in muggle money and ran up the white, marble steps to the entrance of the humongous hospital.

She avoided talking to the receptionist, who looked vaguely familiar. She had a nasty look on her face from being overwhelmed and angry with the amount of people speaking to her. _I wonder where I have seen her before, _Mrs. Figg wondered.

She hesitated before knocking on door 631. There was no kidding herself anymore, she was scared, scared beyond anything she could imagine. _What's he going to look like? Is he really going to be alright? _

"Come in," she heard the young boy's voice say.

She slowly opened the door and nearly had a stroke at the site of Harry. None of Harry's injuries looked too serious, but he looked like he was in so much pain. _How could this happen to Harry? Harry- the boy who lived. He's so sweet and compassionate! It just isn't fair!_ Mrs. Figg thought still shocked at the site of Harry.

"Oh, Mrs. Figg! You have no idea how relieved I am to see you! Did you tell Dumbledore? What's happening? Is everything going to be all right?" Harry asked in one breath.

"Please settle down dear and I will explain everything I know, though it's not a lot," Mrs. Figg replied.

Harry took a deep breath, "Okay, go ahead and tell me."

"Well once that girl-"

Harry interrupted her "Amy?"

Mrs. Figg nodded her head and continued, "Amy arrived at my house and told me that you were in the hospital, I contacted Dumbledore immediately. The order is coming up with a plan to rescue you tonight. We should have you out by tomorrow if everything goes as planned, hopefully we won't have to used magic but sometimes it just can't be avoided."

Harry's head started to buzz. _Tonight isn't that bad. I just want to get out of here._ "What about my stuff. It's all at the Dursley's."

"Oh now honestly! We don't have time for stupid questions like that! Now, I am going to find a fireplace. There has to be at least one in this humongous place. You stay here, I'll be back soon, I just have to go tell Albus where your at and all that."

Before Harry could ask anymore questions, Mrs. Figg had walked out the door, leaving him alone by himself once more.

She bustled through the hallways of the busy hospital, not knowing that she had caught the attention of somebody. She looked through different rooms, and finally found an empty office with a fireplace.

She looked out the room once more, making sure the hallway was deserted. The room was dark, she walked over to the fireplace and lit it.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Figg heard a voice speak from a corner.

"Who's there? What do you want?"

"I want to know what you are doing here?" the voice said from the darkness.

"I-I-I'm a d-doctor here," Mrs. Figg lied in a frightened voice.

"Sure, you are. What's your name and rank."

"D-Dr. Guthrey, what business is it of yours?"

A shrieking laugh came from the corner of the room. The receptionist from the front desk took a step forward. Mrs. Figg was able to see her by the fire radiating from the pit in the wall. Through the scarce light Mrs. Figg saw the receptionist reach inside her white dress and pulled out a wand, transforming herself into a face Mrs. Figg knew only too well.

"Bellatrix!" she said in a hushed tone, "What are you doing here?"

Bellatrix let out a harsh laugh, "I think the question is what are you doing here?"

"I heard Harry was in a car accident and came to see him."

"Oh? Is that all? Or did you also happen to let him in on some other little details?"

Mrs. Figg contorted her face into a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about!"

Mrs. Figg kept her face, "No really, what are you talking about?"

Bellatrix frowned, "Fine, you want to play? Well let's play you stupid squib! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Mrs. Figg fell to the floor - dead

I…………….I

Amy walked into Harry's room about fifteen minutes after Mrs. Figg left. "Hey Harry, feeling any better?"

"Umm, yeah. Mrs. Figg just came to see me. She'll be back any second. Thanks for doing that for me. I owe you big time!"

"Oh it's no problem. But are you sure that lady is quite sane? She talked about some really weird stuff."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, Mrs. Figg can be rather weird sometimes, but don't worry everything's going to be alr-"

But Harry was cut off by hundreds of popping noises, as Voldemort's follower's apparated into the hospital, ready to kill.

I...........................I

_red rose21: Hey, thanks for the review! We have the first 11 chapters done ( are fic got taken off so we have to repost.) Please keep reading and reviewing!!!_  



	4. When You Have to Say Goodbye Again

**Chapter 4: When You Have To Say Goodbye… Again**

"H-Harry? W-What was all that noise?" Amy asked frozen in her tracks.

"N-Nothing, I'm sure it's nothing," Harry answered equally shocked. "Dumbledore would never do something that rash just to get me out of here, so it must have been a machine or something," lied Harry, not wanting to scare Amy.

"No, no machine would make that much noise. Harry, who is this Dimbledis guy?"

"Oh, um Dumbledore. He's a very close friend of mine," Harry said, purposefully leaving out specific details.

"Yeah, but why does he keep popping up in questions and stuff. Is he like your grandfather or something?"

"No-no he's not, just the headmaster of my school," Harry answered vaguely.

"Which school is that?"

"Oh, um, you wouldn't know it. It's not very popular in the mug- in England," Harry quickly corrected himself.

There was a loud burst from the first floor. It echoed throughout the mighty building. Suddenly Harry and Amy where surrounded by small translucent skulls with a snake perturbing from their open mouths.

Abruptly words began forming themselves rapidly over Harry and Amy's heads.

We know you hear us Harry Potter!  
You can run and you can hide.  
But we'll find you!

"Crap!" Harry muttered under his breathe.

"Harry- Harry, what does t-that mean? Harry who- how- what the bloody hell is going on? Harry please tell me! W-What are these things? What-" Amy looked at Harry, and collapsed to the floor in shock, but quickly pulled herself together in order to help Harry.

Harry was lying in his bed, nearly unconscious. All of his wounds had re-opened and blood was spilling from them in every way possible. The pain was too much for Harry to handle.

"Help," Harry whispered to Amy, his eyes contorted up in his sockets. Amy ran over to the sink, grabbing rags and band-aids. She returned to him and tried wiping the blood from Harry, but it was as if a never ending stream of blood was coming from the small boy.

Harry was turning pale from losing so much blood. Amy reached for his hand. "Harry, Harry hun, it will be alright. We need a doctor; I'm going to get a doctor."

"No," Harry said weakly. "No, it-it won't help. We just have to wait it out. I'll be alright Amy. But can you- can you- do you know a place we could hide?"

Amy looked at the dying boy and thought about his question for a second. "Yes! Yes I do! There is a small cabinet, not far from here. But Harry we can't move you until you stop bleeding. You won't be able t-"

Suddenly sirens started blaring as a fire alarm was set off. Amy stood up and looked out the window. "Harry what's going on? I know this has to do with you, just tell me."

Amy swiftly turned around as she heard Harry taking in sharp gasps of air. She ran over to the bleeding boy. "Harry, Harry? Are you- oh dear!"

Harry was convulsing in the bed, thrashing around violently. He fell to unconsciousness for a few blissful minutes, and suddenly was released from the hold the Dark One had over him. All his wounds closed up again, Harry knew there was only one reason why this could have happened.

Harry looked up at Amy and smiled. "Dumbledore's here."

I………………………………..I

"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore said in a deep voice. "I thought we'd have enough of each other by now."

Voldemort let out a haughty laugh. "I haven't killed you yet, thus making my work incomplete and thus here we are once more."

Dumbledore glanced at Voldemort from behind his glasses, giving him a look of complete fury.

"And even more so I haven't killed the boy."

"You'll do well to leave Harry out of this, Tom."

"Yes- yes, Harry Potter," Voldemort said slyly. "He seems to be hiding, where Albus?"

"Tom, don't be foolish. We sent Harry home. Your battle is with me."

The Dark Lord looked around him, and slowly drew in a scent of air. "No, Albus. Don't you be foolish. He's here I can smell him. Where is he at, Albus? Tell me."

"I already told you Tom, leave Harry out of this."

"Never! Tell me where he is or I'll kill you!"

Dumbledore let out a slight grin, his wand still raised in his old, wrinkled hand. "I have no fear of death. And you couldn't kill me Tom. You're too scared of me. That much I can smell," he said slyly.

"Oh, you think so?" hissed Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!"

But Albus was too quick for him. He merely moved to the side, letting the spell catch one of the Dark Lord's own un-expecting followers in the back. The Death Eater slid to the ground surprise covering his face.

"Tut tut, Tom. I really think you are losing your touch."

Voldemort smiled self-righteously, "Yes well, so are you old man!"

Dumbledore lifted his long wand to strike the younger man, "Hertis Heratio!" He bellowed but Tom had smoothly disapparated. Albus knew he had left the building, and left his precious Death Eaters to find Harry and bring the Boy Who Lived to him.

I………………………….I

Harry and Amy could hear people running past the small storage room in which they hid. They heard medics, rushing to save themselves and their dying patients; they heard the wretched muttering of spells and curses and they heard the screams that accompanied them.

"God! Harry we have to help! What's going on?" Amy whispered to Harry.

She looked at the young boy- his face pale and blank.

"Harry? Harry? Snap out of it!" Amy said in as low a voice as she could muster.

"He's looking for me, he's close. We have to stay quiet."

"What do you mean he's looking for you? Who's looking for you, Harry?"

"Um, it's hard to explain. But-"

Harry was cut off by the mutter of low voices next to the condemned cupboard.

"Harry, what's going-"

"Shhh! They're talking about me."

Harry and Amy hushed instantly, prying into the foreboding conversation.

"Where's the boy?" Harry heard Bellatrix's harsh voice say.

"Harry Potter?" a familiar, shaky voice asked.

"Of course Harry Potter! Who else would I want?"

"Well we-we're not quite sure," the voice faltered.

"Then why don't you find him?" Bellatrix snapped.

"We-we-we r-really are trying hard, but you know the boy. He-he's good at hiding and-and stuff."

"That boy is nothing more than a cheeky, diminutive brat. Never- and I mean never- speak of him as being something other than what he is. The boy is dim-witted and obtuse, not smart enough to hide in a clever place. Now find him!"

"Yes, of-of course, Miss," the puny voice rambled quickly.

Harry heard quick footsteps retreat down the hall, only to be replaced by louder ones coming towards them.

"Hello Bella," Harry heard a woman's voice say.

"Yes?"

"The Order are now advancing on the third floor. Only goodness knows how soon it will be until they are here. And word has it that the Dark Lord left the building after a confrontation with Dumbledore. We have to find Potter and hurry."

"Amy, this is good! The Order is here! We're saved!" Harry whispered, but listened once more at the sound of his name.

"Bella, what exactly are we going to do with Potter once we get him? After all, the Dark Lord is no longer here."

"Now Celeste, you know that is for only the Dark Lord's closest and most faithful followers to know."

"Oh please Bella, just-just tell me!"

"Let's just say there is some information we need-" Harry heard the two women's footsteps walking away and heard their voices drifting off down the hall.  
Harry released a breath of relief he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Okay, now. Everything will be alright, right Harry? Everything will be just fine, right?" Amy assured herself. "Okay… Oh My God! Harry, what do they want with you? Do they want to kill you?" she asked in a hushed panic.

"Well, um, maybe not today. But yeah, some day they would love to kill me. It's well deserved," he added more to himself then to Amy.

Amy sat down on an empty bucket. "Harry, this is too much for me to handle! I met you less then 24 hours ago. I mean your sweet and everything, but why am I doing this? I was supposed to have the bloody afternoon off! Harry, just tell me why I'm here."

Harry looked at Amy helplessly, sorrow in his eyes and reluctantly sat down next to Amy, trying not to bother his injuries.

"Alright, but it may take a while," he said, looking away from the blonde-headed girl.

"Harry, I think we'll have some time; I mean being locked in this bloody cabinet and all."

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay, it all started sixteen years ago, with the birth of a baby. His name was Harry Potter…" Harry began, as a small tear ran down his smooth face.

I………………………………I

Lupin walked the floors of Memorial Hospital searching for the only person he felt he had left in the world. He held his wand out in front of him incase any attacks should come.

Tonks was behind him, along with Kingsley. The three had been ordered away from the battles and duels from the raging war on the first few floors in order to search for Harry and to get him back at Grimmauld place under any circumstances. The three were tucked away under a rather large invisibility cloak in order to avoid the eyes of the Death Eaters who where inevitably running around trying to find Harry.

"Remus- Remus wait! I found something," Tonks muttered quietly, hoping no one would hear them in the deserted corridor.

"What is it, Tonks?" Lupin asked bewildered by all the muggle exteriors around the humongous hospital.

Tonks ripped the invisibility cloak from her head and walked over to a door. "Remus, this is Harry's chart! This is his room! Remus, this is the room Harry is staying in! We found him!" she said, quickly opening the door only to find an abandoned room.

"Tonks!" Lupin said as he and Kingsley filed into the room still covered by the invisibility cloak. "Tonks we don't have time for this! My - my Harry is still out there!"   
Lupin said painfully.

"Oh honestly, man," Kingsley whispered. "Pull yourself together! We have listened to this crap for weeks and I'm sick of it! If there is one thing we don't have time for, it's your crying and moaning."

Kingsley shut the door behind the three and ripped the invisibility cloak from Lupin's and his own bald heads.

"Look, Remus. Kingsley's right," Tonks said sympathetically. "We know that you miss Sirius, but so do a lot of other people! Stop being so damn selfish! He was my cousin! I think I would know a thing or two about missing him as well."

"Yeah, well, guess what Tonks?" Lupin was starting to get angry. "You may have lost your cousin, but I lost my best friend. And not just one of them but three! So next time you think you can relate to me whatsoever, just don't!"

"Now you listen to me you overgrown piece of werewolf butt, I have lost-"

"Shut it! The both of you!" Kingsley broke in furious. "While the two of you are fighting over who has lost the most, let me remind you that Harry is still out there- alive! We need to get moving! So shut it and let's go!

Kingsley threw the invisibility cloak over their heads and opened the door, ready to continue their search.

"Wait!" Lupin hissed, as he heard footsteps and voices coming in their direction. The three smoothly crept back in and hid against the wall, ready to listen.

"Please, please, please Bella! Please tell me what's going to happen!"

"Listen Celeste, how many times do I have to tell you? What we do after we catch Potter is none of your business." Lupin stiffened at the sound of Bellatrix's voice. He wanted to do something- he wanted to kill her- kill her for killing Sirius.

"But Bella, you have no clue how much I'm dying to know! I want to do something! I want to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix turned to her and smiled. "Do you dear? Well than I'm sure we can find something for you to do."

Celeste smiled insanely. "Really? Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yes and I have a job in mind. Let's just say we're going to have a lot of fun with Potter tonight," the two Death Eaters walked off down the hall, shrieking in laughs.

Kingsley, Tonks, and Lupin looked at each other and set off once more in search of the young boy. Determined more now then ever to find him.

I………………………………......I

The battle on the first three floors was raging. Stupefied and dead bodies lay covering the  
blood-filled tiled floor.

The Death eaters had taken any chance they had to kill- going to such extremes that all innocent, muggle patients had died.

Mr. Weasley was dueling furiously with MacNair, who had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Ah! A Weasley! You can't win against me- a Death Eater!" cackled MacNair loudly.

"Oh you think so? The name means nothing MacNair! Now, I'm here for only one reason and that is to find Harry. So if I were you I would get out of my way!" hissed Mr. Weasley; as a red beam of light nearly missed his head.

"The boy? What makes you like that boy so much? He's going to get your whole family killed someday! Don't you care? He's evil and he's a murderer! He deserves to die!" roared MacNair, furiously trying to prove his point, while ducking a green ray sent by Arthur.

"NEVER- EVER- say anything like that about Harry! He's not a murderer. He doesn't have an ounce of evil blood in him, unless you count the righteous hate he has for Voldemort! My family is in danger yes, but we would rather have Harry as part of our family than NOT! We love Harry! I only hope that we can give him as much as he's already given us in his short life. The least we can do is have him as part of our family, no matter how dangerous he is! And that is a concept you will never understand, you of worthless junk," screamed Mr. Weasley so furiously that MacNair backed up.

"Listen to me for one more second you muggle-loving buffoon! You've chosen the wrong side this time! You just wait and see! One day the Boy will be killed. Everyone will celebrate! Just wait. You may never see him again!" chuckled MacNair recklessly as he apparated away from the battle.

"Coward,." whispered Mr. Weasley underneath his breath, while running back in to join the fight once more.

I…………………………..I

Harry had finished telling Amy his life story. She was sitting there in shock, not sure whether or not to believe it.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, but yes we are out there. There are such things as trolls and dragons, but there are also such things as leprechauns and villa. Just like there is such a thing like evil, there is also good in this world and that's why we are here. To hold on to what is good. Please believe me Amy, it's true," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I can't believe I'm saying this, but- but I do believe you and I do believe we'll be okay. We just have to make it through tonight."

Harry started to shiver from fear and Amy placed her hand on top of his own. "Harry, sweetie, are you okay?" she whispered as she stroked his hand gently.

Harry only said, "He's near, and he's looking. But don't worry Amy; it's going to be alright."

"Ya sure about that?" a stone cold voice asked from the doorway.

Harry whipped his injured neck up, only to find a cloaked figure in front of him.

"Found ya," the Death Eater said a broad smile on his face.

"What-what do you want?" Harry asked, moving in front of Amy as best he could.

"What the hell do you think I want? I want you!"

Bellatrix came from behind the masked Death Eater, "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

"Harry Potter!" the Death Eater said gleefully.

"I know that, you imbecile. Go get the others! Now!" screamed Bellatrix loudly, as the Death Eater quickly followed orders.

Bellatrix kneeled down in front of Harry, who was still sitting in front of Amy; terrified.

"Hey little baby Potter. Are you scared?" laughed Bellatrix as she rubbed his arm, sweetly which caused goose bumps to form on his skin.

"Thought so," replied Bellatrix with a nasty smile while she furiously grabbed Harry's uninjured arm and dragged him forward.

"STOP!" said Harry painfully as he tried to yank his arm back.

Bellatrix didn't pay attention she walked through a hospital room and threw Harry roughly across the floor, causing him to hit his head on the metal bars of the bed, making everything around him to spin.

"Stop hurting him! He's done nothing to you! He's just an innocent child!" screamed Amy as she went over to help Harry stand up, careful not to hurt his knee anymore.

Bellatrix smirked. "So, miss, you think that Harry here is a big hero eh? Well Harry, tell her what you really are."

"W-what do you mean? I-I'm Harry P-Potter." Harry stuttered.

"We know who you are you dimwit, tell her what you are! You know what you are! Tell her or she dies!" roared Bellatrix while raising her wand, pointed at Amy's heart.

Harry looked down at his feet embarrassment covering his precious face. He looked up at Amy, tears in his green eyes. "I-I'm a murderer. I murdered my godfather and my aunt and cousin."

"No! Harry you're not a murderer!" Amy yelled, "She's the murderer! She's the one who killed all those people and your aunt and cousin! Don't say that Harry, please!" 

"No Amy, you don't understand. The reason they're dead is because of me- because I'm a horrible person."

Bellatrix let out a haughty laugh at this. "That's right! And guess what? You get to be the reason for one more death! Avada Kedavra!" she shouted pointing her wand at Amy. .

Amy tried to move quickly but the spell hit her squarely in the heart, causing it to stop. She sunk to the floor slowly, her blue eyes looking up at the ceiling, having no idea what had come to her before it was too late.

Harry didn't hear Bellatrix's triumphant laugh, he didn't see her start to ascend towards him, he didn't feel her put the cruciatus curse on him- he was numb.

Harry didn't care if the curse ever ended- he didn't care if he died. It was deserved. He had once again killed- once again been the reason for evil to prevail.

"And guess what?" Bellatrix ranted to the empty body of Harry. "We're going to take itty- bitty Potter to the Dark Lord! And he is going to give it to you one thousand times worse then this!"

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Harry jerked up his head when he heard the familiar voices of Tonks, Kingsley and Lupin coming down the hall.

Harry rolled to his side as the curse was reluctantly lifted from his lifeless body and soon fell to unconsciousness, blocking all that was to happen next.

I……………………………I

"Harry! Harry! Are you in there? Are you alive? Oh please, please be alive!" Lupin wept over the boy.

"Moony? Moony, is that you?" Harry asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes! Yes Harry it's me! Are you alright? It's me! Moony's here."

"Moony, it was all my fault! I-I did it all. Everything happened because of me! I'm so sor-"

"No Harry!" Lupin intervened. "It's not your fault! Listen to me! You did nothing wrong! You were very brave! Do you hear that?"

"Lupin you don't understand! I killed- I killed-" Harry's head rolled toward Amy.

Lupin glanced at the life-less body of the murdered girl.

"Merlin! Harry who is that?" asked Lupin as he bent over to inspect her, trying to see if she was alive, but found no pulse.

"A-Amy. She was the n-nurse that saved me," said Harry tears starting to fill his sad eyes. _I'm a murderer. Everyone knows that._ He kept thinking to himself.

"How did she die?" inquired Tonks

"It was all my fault! Bella-Bellatrix, was in here and I-I tried," stated Harry.

"Harry, this wasn't your fault," Lupin said sadly walking over to the young girl and picking her up. He walked with her in his arms out of the room and came back a few seconds later empty handed. "Harry, Bellatrix is evil. She has ways to deceit people and make them believe things that aren't true."

"But Moony- you don't underst-"

"Harry, we have to get you out of here. We can talk about this later, hun, but your still at risk. Death eaters are still swarming the hospital and only goodness knows where Bellatrix went with the news that you were still here," Tonks said urgently pulling a nearby chair over to the lost boy. "I would prefer to get you out by floo powder, but there is too much risk of you getting intercepted, so we shall be taking to a portkey. Lupin, go check the halls to make sure they are clear and report back immediately. Kingsley is doing the same thing," Tonks said taking out an old shoe from her humongous pocket.

As Lupin gave the young boy one last squeeze of the hand and walked out of the room, Harry looked at the Tonks, tears welding up in his bright green, precious eyes.

"Tonks?"

Tonks noticed the empathy in Harry's voice and turned around to look at him, "Yes, hun?"

"Um, why did you guys do this? I-I mean why did you come get me? I mean- I mean i-it's only just me. Wouldn't it had been better if I had just let them get to me. Then I would have only died instead of Amy," Harry whispered, a tear trickling down his pale face.

Tonks felt tears burn in her make-shift brown eyes. She knelt down next to Harry. "Hun, we would do anything to get you back. Y-You mean so much to me- so much to all of us." She ran her soft fingers on Harry's cheek, wiping the tears away.

"B-But why? I don't understand! Look at all that has happened! And it's all because of me Tonks! It's all because of me!" Harry rose to his feet, his crippled knee screaming in protest. "Tonks, you don't understand! I'm not worth it! I'm not worth any of it! There- there-there's been a mistake, Tonks, because I-I'm a murderer."

Tonks' face went stern. "Now you listen to me, you are not-"

"Tonks! We won't be able to hold them off much longer! Go! Get Harry the bloody hell out of here!" Lupin yelled running into the room. "Now!"

Tonks stood up and wiped her eyes. She walked over to the abandoned old shoe, picked it up, and tapped it twice, muttering something under her breath.

"Okay, so Harry, Lupin come along now," Tonks said slowly.

Harry started to walk towards her. "No wait! Um, no Tonks you go ahead. I'll stay here with Harry. Um we need to make sure everything is alright back at Grimmauld place. We'll just wait here and if there is no sign, then we'll come." Lupin rambled.

Tonks looked at Lupin suspiciously. "We really have no time to waste."

"Yeah-yeah I know that. Um-we'll be along shortly."

Tonks stared at him reluctantly, but seeing the pleading in Lupin's fragile eyes- the eyes that showed so much hurt from past events- she halfhearted gave in.

"Okay fine. But only wait three minutes. If I don't send a signal, it means everything is alright."

Tonks set the old shoe on a desk, gave a quick smile at Harry and activated the magical transportation force.

"Now for you, Harry," Lupin said in a deep voice, walking over to the struggling boy. Lupin stopped in front of Harry, looking slightly disoriented. He lifted his rigged hand to Harry's face, looking into the boy's fearful eyes. "Listen Harry, there's something I need to tell you," he said as he placed his harsh hand on Harry's soft cheek. "But first we need to get you home safe and sound."

"Home that, sounds nice," Harry sighed as Remus retreated his hand from his cheek.

"Yeah, now let's see, we need a portkey. Hmm, yes this shall work!" Remus said wildly searching through his pockets and coming up with a rather fragile-like feather. He tapped it twice, walked over to the table and put it at rest. He walked back over to Harry and placed his arm under Harry's healthy shoulder, and helped the sore boy over to the feather.

"Harry, once you get to Grimmauld Place tell Tonks that-"

But Harry's eyes grew wide with fear as a dark, masked figure crept behind his father's old best friend.

"Lupin, watch-"

"Crucio!" the figure yelled, sending Lupin to the floor, shriveling in seizures.

"No! L-Leave him alone! Let him go! J-Just let him g-go! It's- It's me you want!" Harry screamed.

"How would you know what I want, Potter."

"Because-because-" Harry froze in mid-sentence. He had heard that cold, stony voice before. He had hear it often, some many times, it couldn't actually be-

"You," Harry said in an alarmed voice. "It can't be! No it just can't be! Please, let him go! Please!"

The Death Eater gave a yellow tooth smirk and released Remus from his convulsions.

"Harry!" Lupin gasped, "Get the bloody hell out!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Harry yelled at the man shaggily lying on the white-tile floor. Harry wanted so badly to reach out and help Lupin. He would have done anything to get the cast off, to be able to move as he so desperately willed.

"Harry- Harry listen to me! Stop trying to be a hero, go now!" Lupin panted. The Death Eater stood back to survey the scene, smiling smugly to himself. Harry could feel the smirk behind the mask.

"No! I-I'm not leaving!"

"Harry! Just g-" Lupin stopped mid-sentence. He numbly felt his chest- where blood was spilling out of his flesh- where the Death Eater had stabbed his knife into the werewolf's heart..

Lupin choked, sputtering out incomprehensible words. Searing pains overwhelmed his throat- he began to spit up blood.

"Harry- Harry," Lupin gasped. "Go-go home and warn the others."

Harry began hyperventilating. "Lupin! Moony! Please, no, no I need you! I need you! Come here! Please- don't go!"

"Harry- Harry, I-I" Lupin sputtered over the blood. "Harry, I love y-you. Y-You're just like your father."

With one last great effort Lupin pushed Harry against the desk, causing the feather to catch Harry by the arm- sweeping him to Grimmauld Place, as he watched his last father die. He knew that soon he was going to have to say goodbye...again.


	5. Falling into Pieces

I……………….I

**Chapter Five: Falling Into Pieces**

"Moony!" Harry screamed as he fumbled onto the wooden floor at Grimmauld Place. He landed hard on his broken kneecap but it was little pain compared to his aching heart.

"Moony?" Tonks asked confused. "Where is Lupin? Didn't he come with you?"

"Lupin, he-he-he's dead!" Harry screamed once more.

Tonks ran over to the raven-haired boy. She helped him stand up and tried to lead him to the couch but Harry pushed her back.

"We-we don't have time for that crap! Tonks, we have to help! He-he-he-"

"What do you mean Harry? Lupin was with you, how could he of… what happened?" Tonks asked slowly, suspicious she wasn't hearing Harry correctly.

"We were just talking about stuff, when- when he came in and stabbed Lupin with a knife! Lupin made me come back! I tried to help him! I really did! Tonks please go find him! I need him back! I-I- he- he was the last father I had," Harry said lowly, Tonks could scarcely hear him.

Tonks wrapped her arms around the suffering boy, pulling him closer to her. "Shhhh, Harry. It's going to be alright. We have to wait for the others to get back before we can do anything."

"What do you mean? Lupin is back there and we can't do anything!?" Harry pulled away from Tonks. "No! You-you don't understand! Lupin is dying! S-Snape did it! I know he did! I heard him and saw those damn yellow teeth! It was Snape!

Tonks blinked blankly at Harry. "Nonsense! Harry, how many times do we have to tell you? Severus is with the Order!"

"No! If he was with the Order then why the bloody hell did he kill Lupin?" Harry inquired darkly.

"We don't even know if Lupin is dead or you're just making it up!" Tonks didn't know where that last sentence had come from- she just regretted that she had said it.  
"H-H-Harry, I'm so sor-"

"How dare you! Leave me alone! I'm going after Lupin!" Harry turned towards the fireplace.

"No you're not Harry! You're staying here!" Tonks shouted at the young boy, grabbing his sore wrist to hold him back. "We are waiting for the rest of them to get back!"

Harry looked at her in fury. "Fine!" he shouted. "If you don't believe me, Dumbledore will!" Harry was sobbing. "Don't you get it? Lupin just died! Why don't you care? I'm just so untrustworthy, am I? You're just like everybody else! You have to wait till I give an interview to Witch Weekly or until I defeat Voldemort once more in order to believe me! Well guess what? I'm done! I'm done with it all! I just want to die! Just kill me!"

"Harry! Now you listen to me!" Tonks grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Snap out of it and start acting like an adult! People die Harry! You don't have to get all hysterical about it! Get over it!"

Harry looked at her, fear flashing in his eyes. His eyes grew wide with shock and a moment later he fell unconscious, passing out in Tonks's arms.

"Harry? Harry wake up! Harry what are you doing? Get up!" Tonks started shaking Harry violently in order to wake the boy but succeeded in only provoking his injuries.

"What is going on in here?" a stern voice asked from the doorway.

Tonks snapped her head to the right staring into the eyes of a very furious-looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Put him down!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"I was just- I was just- He just fainted," Tonks said lamely.

Mrs. Weasley ran over to Harry, taking him carefully from Tonk's shaking arms and laid him down on the couch. She checked over Harry as Tonks watched the two carefully.

Once sure Harry was indeed alright, Mrs. Weasley walked over to Tonks and slapped her hard in the face.

"What the hell where you thinking?"

"Molly, listen. I don't know what came over me. I just- I just couldn't control myself any more. I mean if what Harry said is true- we've lost- another and I just can't bear it…" Tonks's voice drifted off.

"I don't care what is going on with you right now, but whatever your going through Harry's going through it one-hundred times worse."

"Oh come on Molly, he'll get over it! I mean, he's Harry! He always gets through it."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Tonks sternly, "He's not superman- he's human! He's a wizard like you and me-"

Molly was cut off with dozens of loud popping noises as the remaining Order apparated in.

"We'll finish this later," she said quietly to the younger woman as she quickly walked over to Harry.

Confusion was everywhere. People where shouting, "Where's Harry?" While others were trying to get glimpses of the famous, passed-out boy on the couch.

Molly did her best to cover Harry up, trying to keep prying eyes off the young boy.

A loud bang came from the tip of Dumbledore's wand. "Everyone will proceed to the dining room where we will discuss a new strategic plan. Please avoid lingering and watching young Harry. He needs his privacy."

Everyone turned around disappointedly and slowly started walking toward the dining room as Albus made his way toward Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on Molly, we need to go-"

"NO! I'm not leaving Harry's side!" Molly interrupted. Going and sitting on the couch next to Harry, she moved his head and laid it on her lap. "No, I'm staying with him."

Dumbledore looked at Mrs. Weasley, a glint in his eye. "I knew you would."

Mrs. Weasley rubbed the young boy's forehead lightly, careful to miss all the sore spots. _Why does this always have to happen to Harry? He's too kind and gentle and young to have to deal with all this._

Harry's eyes fluttered lightly open. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Harry? Harry are you awake?"

"Mrs. Weasley, where am I?"

"Harry sweetie, you're at Grimmauld place. Harry, what can you remember?"

"Hmm, I remember being happy. I remember being with Ron and Hermione and being happy."

Mrs. Weasley looked stunned, confusion written across her face, "Harry, you need your sleep."

"Umm…okay. But can-can you…"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you keep rubbing my head like that? And- and maybe you could stay until I fall asleep?" asked Harry semi-embarrassed.

A tear rolled down Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Mrs. Weasley? Are you there?"

"Yes Harry, I'll stay with you. I'll stay with you forever and always."

I……………………………….................I

The kitchen at Grimmauld Place had been enlarged sequentially to fit the massive number of Order members who had emerged from the battle.

McGonagall stood at the head of the kitchen table. "First order of business- our goal was achieved! We brought Harry back from the hospital slightly bruised and broken but nonetheless in one piece."

A look of triumph crossed everyone's faces as this news was announced and the room exploded with applause and cheers.

'Yes, yes that's all good and fine but it did not come without a cost," Minerva continued. "Kingsley should be arriving soon with the final death tally."

Many in the room immediately became uncomfortable. A wind of silence swept through the room as every Order member looked down at his hands in respect for the dead.

"But on a lighter note," McGonagall recovered from the silence, "We captured a total of 31 Death Eaters, including three of the most wanted- Celeste Warwick, MacNair and Nott. They have all been handed over to the Ministry and await trial."

There was once more uproar of applause, only to be silenced by the kitchen door opening and closed.

"And it looks like Kingsley is here to give us his own report of the deceased," McGonagall said quietly. She slowly took her seat, barely anticipating the news that was about to befall her.

Kingsley walked to the front of the table. He looked extremely distressed and anxious.

"So, umm, we were not able to get the exact number of muggles that, umm, died because we believe that some bodies may still be hidden under beds and desks and such, but we do know that the amount will be, uh, no less than three-," Kingsley paused, hardly able to speak. "Will be no less than three hundred."

Some of the members of the Order exchanged sad looks down the table, others had their heads buried in their hands and others had burst into tears.

"Umm and the total number of Death Eaters dead was-was seven."

The Order members didn't know how to react to this information- should they mourn over even more deaths or rejoice in victory?

"And, umm, finally the number of our own-" A hush came over the room.

"Well the number is- the number is," Kingsley dropped the paper he was holding, turned around and vomited on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I can't- I can't do this," Kingsley panted, wiping his mouth with his robe sleeve.

McGonagall slowly stood up, bent down and picked up the fallen piece of paper. She swiftly cleaned up the throw up mess with a swish of her wand.

"It's alright, just take a seat Kingsley. It'll be fine," she said comfortingly.  
McGonagall quickly read over the results with an austere face. She began blinking furiously but hid any emotion in her voice.

"The number is two. Arabella Figg is presumed to have been dead before the battle even started by being struck with the killing curse. And-and the second is-" Minerva's bottom lip started to quiver. "Remus Lupin," she finished in a whisper.

She could have heard a needle drop. Most of the members were staring blankly up at her and other were slowly turning their heads as if just realizing that their comrade and friend was not among them.

Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet. "How?"

According to this he was put under the Cruciatus for some time and then stabbed in the heart."

"There's more," a small voice said from the corner of the room.

Everyone shifted to see Tonks leaning against the wall for support.

"When Harry came back to Grimmauld Place he told me of Remus's death. I-I didn't believe him. It's just that there's always that ounce of hope, right? But-but that's not the point. He-he told me who did it. But this surely can't be true! He said it was one of the Order members- someone who we know to-"

"Just get on with it!" Kingsley yelled through his tears. "Who is the damn murderer?"

Tonks looked at him weakly. "Severus."

Another uproar followed this announcement. There seemed to be two separate views on the matter- those who thought Snape as innocent and those you thought Snape as guilty.

A loud bang erupted from the end of Dumbledore's wand.

He looked sternly down the table at his companions. "I want every one of you to listen carefully. If any of you see Severus, bring him to me immediately. Do not ask him questions or speak to him, except to say that he shall come before us and be examined for the murder of Remus Lupin."

I……………………………….........................I

"Where is he? Where the bloody hell is he?" Harry heard a familiar voice say, followed by a door slamming shut. Ron and Hermione had just arrived at Grimmauld Place, early the next morning.

"Ron, Hun, please calm down! Harry needs his rest," Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. _"Ron? What's Ron doing here?"_ he muttered under his breath.

"Please Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said from the parlor entrance. "We need to see Harry! What is going on? Is he alright?"

Harry slowly turned over onto his pain-filled back. He had spent the night on the living room couch. Red curtains had been drawn around him for privacy; to Harry, the curtains made it seem too much like a hospital bed.

"Harry will be fine dears. If Harry wants to tell you he can, it's his business. And right now he's sleeping."

"Please Mrs. Weasley! Please tell us! We've been so worried!" Hermione argued.

_"Please Mrs. Weasley, don't tell them! They can't know. They'll think I'm weak,"_ Harry muttered as he eavesdropped.

Mrs. Weasley looked into the tearful eyes of Hermione. "Oh, all right. But I'm not telling you some of the more intimate details."

_"Crap!"_ Harry retorted under his breath.

"The only reason I'm telling you this is because you might be able to get through to him. What do you know so far?"

"Umm, not that much. I heard some very vague stuff- a few names thrown around, like

Mrs. Figg and Professor Lupin. Are the fighting a custody battle or something?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione sadly. "No, dear, they're dead."

Harry heard Hermione and Ron gasp; accompanied by a loud thud.

Sneaking a peak through the curtains, into the hallway, Harry saw that Hermione had collapsed to the ground in shock. Ron was running his large hands across his face, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"And-and Harry? Is-is Harry also-?" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence, tears streamed down her rosy-colored cheeks, clearly not thinking logically.

"No dear. Harry was in a car accident caused by you-know-who. Dementors made their car veer off to the other side of the rode. He survived, though his aunt and cousin did not."

"Good," Ron muttered under his breath.

_"No! You idiot! It's horrible." _

"It is not _good_ Ronald Weasley! The only reason they were in the car was that Harry's aunt was saving him from that awful man! Ron, Harry's uncle tried to kill him," Mrs. Weasley said darkly, while glaring at Ron.

Ron stood there in shock as Hermione started to hyperventilate.

"What-what do you mean 'tried to kill him?'" Ron asked quietly.

Mrs. Weasley thought about it for a second. "That is something Harry will have to tell you for himself when he is ready, Ron. All you can do for now is be there and support him until he is ready to talk. Anyways, Harry has sustained some injuries- most of which I will take care of later on today. Harry was sent to a muggle hospital where unfortunately- OH! Harry! I didn't realize you were up!"

Harry had chosen that moment to make his presence clear by getting up and slowly moving towards the hallway. He wasn't quite ready to let Ron and Hermione in on the dark secrets of last night.

"Yeah, I-uh- thought I heard voices. Hello Ron, Hermione," Harry said in more of a business-like tone than a friendly one.

Ron and Hermione plastered sad smiles on their faces. "Hey Harry!"

"Well I'll just leave the three of you alone while I go make breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully as she bustled out of the room.

"So, um, Harry, how are you?" Ron asked lamely.

"Well if I look as bad as I feel, I must look like hell."

Hermione and Ron shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say to their best friend.

"Oh, Harry. Merlin, maybe you should be lying down," Hermione stated with a smile, as she saw Harry start to sway where he was standing.

"Yeah, well, maybe. But could you do something with those stupid curtains?"

Ron and Hermione both grinned. Hermione ran to help Harry hobble to the couch while Ron shifted the curtains back so the would be able to see Harry.

"There we go," Hermione said after getting Harry comfortable, glad she could assist her best friend in some way.

Ron pulled up two chairs to the couch and Hermione took her seat next to Ron.

"So, what have you two been up to this summer?" Harry asked only half-interested, trying to keep conversation going.

Ron and Hermione gave each other smug smiles.

"Well, Harry. I guess now's as good a time as ever to tell you," Ron began slowly, not sure of Harry's reaction.

"Ron and I are now an official couple," Hermione finished with a proud smile.

Harry looked at the stunned. _Now's as good a time as ever? I can think of a bloody thousand times better then this to go flaunting yourselves in front of me!_ Harry thought to himself.

"Wow guys! That's really great! Congratulations! I've been waiting for the day when the two of you would get together," _and make me a bloody third wheel!_ Harry added in his thoughts.

Ron beamed, "Really Harry? Wow! Your not mad about it or anything? You're such a great friend!"

"No! Of course I'm not mad at you!"_ No, not at all. Why would I be mad that you went behind my back and started snogging my other best friend without telling me first?_

Hermione let out a sigh, "Phew! I was so scared to tell you that! But don't worry; we'll all still be best friends!"

"Sure," Harry said skeptically.

Ron sensed that doubtfulness in Harry's voice and knew it was time to change the subject.

"So, umm, listen Harry. My mum was telling me about some of the stuff that's going on, and I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe talk about it?"

Harry was taken aback. "Why would I want to talk about it?"

"Well Harry, I think Ron was just trying to-"

"Trying to what? Trying to get me to give an eyewitness account of what happened when the only person I had left in the world died?"

"Harry, you still have us-"

Harry cut Hermione off. "Or maybe you want to know what it's like almost being murdered by your uncle?"

"No Harry. That's not what I was-"

"Or maybe you want to know just how weak I am so you can turn around and laugh at me. Well go ahead! Laugh at me! You probably think I'm a freak anyways!"

"Harry, we nev-"

"Well guess what? I don't care what you think! Just- just leave me the bloody hell alone!"

"Harry, we-we're not leaving!" Ron stated firmly.

Harry looked at the red-head in fury. "FINE!"

With one swipe of his hand, Harry closed the red drapes around him.

Hermione looked at Ron in shock. His face had paled tremendously.

"Well, apparently he's not ready to talk," he said quietly.

I……………………………….....................I

"Wow! So much has happened in the last few weeks," Hermione whispered to Ron in order not to wake up Harry.

Mrs. Weasley had come in after the trio's fight in order to fix up Harry a bit only to find him asleep. Instead of waking the sleeping boy, she had sat there, telling Ron and Hermione the rest of the horrific story that would haunt Harry's dreams for years to come.

"Yeah, I know! I mean Harry being in the hospital and rescued and all," Ron answered.

"And the ministry-Sirius and now Lupin I don't know how much more the Order can lose without cracking."

Ron's face went solemn, "I don't know how much more Harry can take without cracking. Sirius was like a father to him-and so was Lupin."

Harry's eyes cracked open. "Yeah Sirius, he's the only family I have. When is he going to be home?" I haven't seen him in a long time."

Hermione shot Ron a quick glance towards Harry's direction, opening the curtain around the couch so they could see Harry, "What do you mean Harry?"

"I mean that Sirius has been away for so long on that bloody mission! I miss him so much! When is he going to come back?"

"Harry," Hermione said, while looking at Ron for support taking Harry's hand in hers.  
"Harry, Sirius died about a month ago. Don't you remember? He died in the Ministry."

It was as if someone had just slapped Harry across the face. He stared at Hermione for a moment, and then glanced at Ron, expecting him to start laughing at Hermione's horrible joke - but the laughter never came.

"No-No! That's not possible! He can't be-he was just here! I saw him! No! Y-You liars!  
H-He can't be d-d-," Harry couldn't finish his sentence; hysterical tears began to pour down his pale face.

"Harry! Listen to me," Hermione said calmly. "Harry you were there. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Remember that Sirius fell through the veil," Ron chimed in.

"What veil? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, still crying.

"The veil at the Ministry! Harry remember? Harry you watched it happen!" Hermione began sobbing worried at her best friend's denial.

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed, while trying to wipe the tears off his face.

Mrs. Weasley came in, hurrying in to see what was wrong. "What is it?"

Harry rose from his lying position on the gray couch. "These idiots think that Sirius is dead! I know he's not! He's coming home soon. Tell him Mrs. Weasley."

A saddened look crossed over Mrs. Weasley's face. "Sweetheart, Sirius is de-"

"FINE! If you people don't believe me, just wait! Just wait and see!"

Harry slowly rose from the couch and limped past Mrs. Weasley up the stairs, wiping the tears off his face as he went.

Hermione tried to follow him but Ron held her back. "He needs some time to himself. To-to figure it out."

I………………………………...................I

Harry lay on the floor next to Sirius's bed. Tears dripped from his leaky eyes.

"Harry! You have to get over this! People die all the time!" he said aloud, to himself.

"But why is it that it always has to happen to me?" he retorted.

"Harry, you should have learned by now, everything always happens to you," Harry whispered to himself.

"What do you mean by THAT?" Harry screamed out loud; but no one heard him.

His inner thoughts responded back to him. "Well just look. When you were a baby it was your parents that died-not Ron or Hermione's. In first year you were the one who had to watch Quirrel die-not Ron or Hermione. In second year you were the one who had to save Ginny from death and in fourth year you were the one who went to the graveyard-not Ron or Hermione. And now Sirius and Lupin are dead- and of course it had to happen to you."

Harry started to sob, "But why is it always me? Why can't it be someone else?" he questioned innocently back.

"Because- Harry, you're just lucky," his inner voice responded back.

"Oh shut it!" Harry yelled at himself, rolling on to his other side to get away from the voice within that kept talking to him.

He was now facing the bed. The bed was rather high, the bed had a deep red comforter and gold curtains surrounding it, supposedly supporting Gryffindor.

Curiosity tugged at Harry's heart and he slowly lifted up the blankets peeking underneath the bed to see what was underneath.

Only a few stray boxes covered the bottom of the bed and a trunk, which Harry took as being Sirius's from when he went to Hogwarts. Just as Harry was releasing the sheets down a piece of parchment lying by itself on the floor caught his attention.

He reached and grabbed the single piece of parchment and slowly unfolded it. His eyes filled with tears again, as he saw Sirius's untidy scrawl on the paper, with his name on it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, I'm leaving this here for you incase something happens to me. Stupid, I know, I mean how is it that I, the infamous Sirius Black, could die? But still, this is a war and anything can happen to the best of us._

_Harry, there is something that you should know and I know that I'm not the best with words or anything or with expressing how I feel but I guess that I'm dead so what the heck, Harry, I love you so much. You are so important and the best godson I could have ever asked for._

_Thank you for giving me a reason to live. I don't know if I ever told you this but when you were a baby I used to fight over getting to hold you. I think one time I even slapped James and took you while he was busy whimpering over this tiny scratch that I had left on his face. Pathetic, huh?_

_Well anyways, I just needed to let you know how much I adore you and how much you matter to not only me but too many others._

_I Love You-  
Your Godfather-  
Always,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. If you didn't know, you were the only person I considered as my heir you're like a son to me-Grimmauld Place and everything is yours. _

Harry read the letter to himself several times. He felt tears burning down his cheeks.

"He loved me! Did you hear that? He loved me." Harry sobbed, quietly.

Harry hugged the letter to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He loved me, " He kept whispering to himself, until he fell into a deep troubled sleep, tear streaks apparent on his pale face.

I……………………………….................................I

"Here he is Ron! He's up in Sirius's bedroom!" Hermione called down to her boyfriend.

"What the hell is he doing on the floor?" Ron asked as he walked into the room and saw Harry.

"I don't know. It's kind of sad, isn't it? Wait! It looks like he fell asleep- crying."

"Yeah. Well let's get him out of here," Ron said walking over to Harry and picking that smaller boy up in his arms. " He's freezing. He'll sleep in my room tonight."

"Good idea. Your mum said he has a cold he shouldn't be sleeping on the floor," responded Hermione.

Ron turned to leave but as he did a piece of parchment fell to the ground, out of Harry's hand.

"Could you get that 'Mione?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem. I wonder what it is." Hermione picked up the piece of paper and read over it. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ron, wait. This is a letter from Sirius. Do you think we should read it Ron?" wondered Hermione while giving Ron and inquiring look.

"Um…let's put Harry to bed first. Then will decide," decided Ron as he and Hermione walked out of Sirius's old room and downstairs to the room Ron and Harry had shared last summer.

Hermione quickly pulled back the covers on the empty bed, while Ron placed Harry on the bed.

Ron stepped back as Hermione carefully took off Harry's shoes, trying not to wake him.

"There," started Hermione as she pulled the covers up on top of Harry, "He should get warm in no time. At least he'll be more comfortable here than the old wooden floor."

"Yeah. So do you think we should read the letter? I don't want to invade Harry's privacy or anything," asked Ron as he grabbed the letter from the table Hermione had placed it on.

"We wouldn't have to tell him. I mean he's always keeping things from us. We have a right to know what's going on. Don't you think?" argued Hermione, desperately wanting to see what the letter said..

"True. Let's read it," resigned Ron.

A few minutes later Hermione had her hand over her mouth in shock, "Ron! Sirius gave him this-"she waved her hand around the room to emphasize her point, "house. What is he going to do?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

I…………I

_A/N: Thank you all for reviewing again we really appreciate it. Just to let you know we are going to do all our review responses on chapter 11 when we post it this Sunday. We want to get these chapters up sooner, so not doing responses till later won't take as long. (And we can write more chapter 11!)_

_Thank you all again, for sticking with us, we really appreciate it._


	6. Trials and Tribulations

**Chapter 6: Trials and Tribulations **

_"Ron, I don't understand- why don't you want hang out with me anymore? You're always with Hermione!"_

_"Harry, don't you get it? Hermione's my girlfriend- my best friend."_

_"But- but I thought I was your best friend- I thought we were going to be best mates forever."_

_"Don't you bloody get it Harry? Now Hermione's my best friend- she's my world now. There's no more time for you."_

_"W-What do you m-mean?"_

_"What I mean, Harry, is that your yesterdays news, your just trash, your not worth my time anymore- Hermione is."_

_"T-Trash?" Harry asked shaking._

_"Yes trash! Look at you! All you do is go and get people killed! Lupin, Sirius, Amy, Cedric and your stupid relatives! And in return you can't even kill you-know-who! What's the point of you living if you can't even kill you-know-who- if you can't even fulfill your purpose in life!?" _

_"But- but I don't understand-"_

_"That's because you're stupid! You're stupid and worthless! You'd be better off being a piece of dragon's dung than what you are today!"_

_Harry fell to his knees in tears. "Ron- Ron please! Don't go! You're all I have, you're my best friend! Just please! Don't leave me here in the dark!"_

_Ron looked down at his pitiful friend. "I'm sorry, Harry, I don't associate myself with disgraceful, pathetic murderers like you!" Ron whipped around and turned toward Hermione with a smile on his face. "We're free now- we no longer have that bloody burden on our backs."_

_With that Ron stalked haughtily off with Hermione- leaving Harry on his pleading knees in the utter obscurity of night._

Harry woke up; sweat dripping down his pale face- heart thudding massively against his weak chest.

"That's all I am- a burden and a murderer," Harry spoke to himself. "Not even good enough to save Amy- not even good enough kill Voldemort. Worthless."

I………………………………......I

Minerva McGonagall and Nymphadora Tonks stepped into the Dursley's residence, covered by the velvety, blackness of night.

They looked around, Minerva particularly shocked at the fact that the walls lined with pictures contained not one of Harry.

"That poor boy. What has he had to go through to get here today?" asked Minerva rhetorically.

"And the scariest thing is that not once did he mention or complain about how utterly miserable he must have been," Tonks revealed quietly.

The two slowly walked toward the kitchen, as they entered they saw a once clean kitchen in shambles. The kitchen table was in two pieces, there were shards of broken glass scattered everywhere dried blood was thrown irregularly against the once white walls.

"Minerva, I think we should get the hell out of here before I vomit."

"Yes Tonks, I could not agree with you more. Where did Dumbledore say Harry's possessions were?" Minerva quickly responded.

"Up in the attic. Follow me; I know exactly where it is."

The two slipped past a rather small looking cupboard with a broken door and went up a set of squeaky stairs. They followed a hall down to the end where they found another tiny door.

"Okay," Tonks said. "The attic is right through here."

Minerva opened the small door revealing a dark entry way. She waited for Tonks to go through, but she never did.

"What _are_ you doing Tonks?"

"Well, umm, you never know what's going to be up there and well, ya know, I'm not really fond of dark places and stuff. Umm, so yeah, I think it would be better if, umm, you went, ya know, first?" Tonks whimpered hopefully.

Minerva rolled her eyes and climbed into the shadowy darkness. "Honestly! And you're supposed to be an Auror!" she huffed as she found several cobwebs and another set of steep stairs. She quickly climbed up them, using her wand to dissolve all cobwebs that desperately tried to cling to her.

She and Tonks entered a rather dusty and dark attic.

"Lumos!" they said in sync with one another and the room bursted with light.

"Oh! There's Harry's school trunk!" Tonks exclaimed immediately, breathing a sigh of relief, walking over to it and opening it up. "Hmmm, this can't be his only clothes. I'll take care of this while you look for his other stuff."

Minerva walked to the opposite side of the room. She started looking through boxes full of broken toys and muggle contraptions.

Half an hour later, Minerva had searched through every box, trunk, and chest available- only to find not one piece of Harry's clothing.

"Tonks, you don't think that the Dursley's didn't give Harry any more clothes, do you?"

Tonks looked at Minerva in confusion. "They had to give the boy some clothes- otherwise he'd have to run around naked!"

"Well I just can't find anything Harry's size. I've found baby clothes and other than that everything else is just plain too big. I can't ima-" Something small, hidden in a corner, caught Minerva's eye.

"Merlin! Tonks, look at this!"

She swiftly walked to the corner and lifted a heavy, rectangular box; on top the names _Petunia and Lily Evans _were engraved in cursive letters.

"Hurry up Tonks! I think I've found something very interesting."

Tonks rushed over to where Minerva sat and together they opened the ancient box.

They found two items preserved in the old box- two picture albums. They each took one, opening them carefully and gasping in shock.

"Sweet Merlin," Tonks whispered to her older companion. "It's a picture album of Lily and her sister from when they were younger!"

McGonagall took the book from Tonks and started flipping through the pages. All the pictures were stiff and unmoving until the very last page, which contained pictures of Lily's wedding; she looked so happy while her sister looked angered and unyielding.

Tonks wiped tears from her eyes. "They seemed really close when they were younger."

"They were- the first year Lily came to Hogwarts she couldn't stop raving about her best friend, her sister."

"Wow, I wonder what happened."

"Lily became a witch and Petunia got left in the dust. Petunia was extremely jealous."

"What's this?" Tonks asked lifting an antique-looking letter, which had been sticking out from the bottom of the precious album.

She lifted it and examined it with the light of her wand. Slowly she opened the envelope and two letters fell from it- one from Petunia to Lily, and the other from Lily to Petunia.

Tonks smiled broadly as she read the first of the letters.

_Hey L.E.,_

_Thanks 4 being my sis. U r the bestest. Now u's in 1 grade and Im in 3 we can be bestestes friendz. When we gets old and maried and have kidses I will luv u._

_Ur sis,_

_P.E._

_P.S. __Ur__ the bestestes!_

_P.S.S. Mummy and Daddy gets u something good 4 __ur__ b-day._

"Oh wow! They were close when they were younger. It's so sad," Tonks commented as she handed the letter over to Minerva to read and picking up the next one.

_Dear Petunia Dursley,_

_It seems so weird to actually write those words since we haven't written in so long! Petunia, I miss you so much. I don't know why we don't speak anymore but it means so much to me when we do._

_Petunia, I know you don't like my husband- and I must admit I am just as reluctant at yours- but lets put that all aside. I need you Petunia and so does my son, Harry. Did you hear that, Petunia? I have a son- a son of my own! His name is Harry, Harry James Potter. I've never been so proud in my entire life than the night he was born. _

_But that's not all the good news! Mum told me that you also have a son! I'm dieing to meet the little boy. Please, Petunia. Let's just make up and be friends again!_

_I love you always,_

_Lily Evans (L.E.)_

_P.S. I hope you enjoy this photo album. It contains pictures of us from forever ago. It contains something else that's even better though- love._

Tonks read over the letter again, tears freely flowing from her eyes. "Minerva, you have to read this!"

Minerva took the letter with shaking hands and read the precious letter. "And look at the date! This was right before Lily died! Could you imagine getting this- then getting the horrible news of your sister's death?"

Tonks slowly nodded her head in sorrow. "Umm, what was that album over there?"

"Oh this? It's just some pictures of Harry thrown together. Lily must of made it for Petunia as well."

Tonks reached over and started searching through the album. "Yeah, Lily could have made it but just one question… how did she know what Harry was going to turn out as when he got older?"

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked, severely confused.

"I mean that a lot of these pictures are extremely recent. Look, here's one of Harry being dropped off at King's cross station- it's kind of blurry like it was taken in a rush- and it's just the back of his head, but I'm certain that it's Harry. And look at this one! It's been torn up and taped back together but that is definitely Harry holding a teddy bear!"

Minerva's heart broke as realization crossed her face. "Tonks, that Petunia, she made this! She must have taken pictures of him and saved them all in this book. And-and maybe these ones-" she pointed to the torn pictures-" maybe these ones, that husband of hers got a hold of and she-she-she was the one to piece them back together."

Tonks suddenly put the book back in it's box. "Minerva, we were just looking at something extremely personal. We shouldn't of done that. I don't think Harry even knows that his aunt loved him enough to do this behind her husband's back."

"Yes, I agree," Minerva said, placing the other album into the box along with the two letters.

"Molinqua Titilius," Minerva muttered shrinking the box and placing it in her robe pocket. "We'll take these to Harry. I think he'll enjoy them."

"Yes, let me get the trunk and we'll get- Wait! What's that?" Tonks asked, suddenly hushing herself. They both listened quietly.

"Come on, lets grab whatever we are here to get and get the bloody hell out of here. I don't wanna still be here when those Order freaks show up," they heard a distant, deep voice say.

"Batondia Wiskerio," Minerva mumbled, putting a cloaking charm on her and Tonks, right as two Death Eaters entered the small room.

Minerva recognized them immediately- one as being the bullying-face of Crabbe Senior, and the other as Bellatrix Lestrange. She heard movement to the side of her, as Tonks groped for her hand and held it tightly.

"Don't worry, if any of those damn people show up, we'll take care of them like we did my stupid cousin."

Tonks squeezed Minerva's hand hard, trying hopelessly not to do anything she would regret to the woman in front of her.

Crabbe let out a gruff laugh. "Yeah, you sure took care of him!"

"Yes, I did," Bellatrix said slyly moving towards the boxes containing years and years of Dursley history.

"What, umm, exactly are we looking for?" Crabbe asked stupidly.

"We are looking for some kind of book- a book that contains a very incredible power."

"What kind of power?" Crabbe asked, once again sounding foolish.

Bellatrix turned and smiled at Crabbe with a raised eyebrow. "Well, Crabbe, let's just say that it's the power to kill Harry Potter."

Bellatrix let out a shrieking laugh and Tonks let go of Minerva's hand, lunging forward at the woman who had killed her cousin.

"Tonks! No!" Minerva whispered fumbling ahead of her, scarcely catching only Tonks's invisible robe.

She quickly apparated from the room, taking Tonk's with her, completely forgetting about the precious box which lay in her deep pocket.

I………………………………I

Harry lay in his and Ron's room in Grimmauld place, alone and cold. He hadn't bothered going back to sleep after his nightmare the night before, knowing full well that sleep would only bring another horrid dream of the same nature.

"It's all my fault. I-I ruin everything! What is wrong with me? I can't even start to get close to someone with out them dying. I'm just a-a murderer," Harry said aloud, in utter, deep despair.

Mrs. Weasley swiftly stopped at the doorway to the room, as she heard Harry's voice. She stopped to listen, curiously, but what she heard made her insides turn to ice.

She quietly opened the door as to not scare Harry.

"Hello Dear, I've brought you some lunch; you slept through breakfast, so I brought you some soup. I hope you like it," said Mrs. Weasley as she set down a tray on Harry's nightstand, helping him to sit up.

Mrs. Weasley noticed the pain in Harry's face as he sat up. _Why is it him in pain? He deserves so much better. _She thought to herself as she laid the tray on Harry's lap.

"All set?" she asked, while Harry smiled, as his neck still hurt too much to nod.

Harry grabbed his spoon and greedily helped himself to it; he was starving.

"Harry dear," started Mrs. Weasley as she sat down on his bed. "Are your injuries still hurting you?'"

She saw Harry stop eating and look up at her worried, "Well…yeah a bit. Nothing to worry about though, I don't want to bother you or anything."

"Dear, you're not a bother at all. Would you like a potion or medicine?"

"I don't need any. I can wait."

"Love, we'll have none of that. I'll get you some," said Mrs. Weasley as she patted his blankets and got up.

"Mrs. Weasley? Do you know where Ron and Hermione are? I mean they haven't come to see me all day. I-I was just wondering." pondered Harry sadly. _Have Ron and Hermione just been ignoring me? Do they not want to be around me anymore?_ He thought sadly to himself.

"I'm not sure where they are, Love. I saw them at breakfast; they said they were going to see you after they ate. Maybe they got caught up with something. I'm sure they'll come visit you soon."

"Oh," answered Harry as he averted his eyes to his bowl of soup, which seemed to have gotten colder with the thought of Ron and Hermione ignoring him.

"Sweetie," Mrs. Weasley began, she went to touch his arm, in comfort, but he flinched away. His eyes wide with fear.

"Please don't," whispered Harry, as he quickly hid his arm underneath his covers.

Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback for one second, but quickly recovered only looking slightly hurt. "Oh sweetie. You know I love you don't you? I would never hurt you. Ron and Hermione love you too. You're a great person." Mrs. Weasley reassured him.

"Sure."

Mrs. Weasley eyes filled with tears for they boy. _He couldn't really feel that poorly of himself; he couldn't actually think that nobody loved him, _she thought sadly to herself.

"I'll be back soon with a potion, sweetie," said Mrs.Weasley weakly, having nothing else to say.

"Okay," replied Harry as he tried to scoot back down onto his pillows but the tray of forgotten soup dangerously began to sway under the movement of his body.

Mrs. Weasley quickly took the soup, and helped Harry get comfortable.

She watched Harry's eyes close unintentionally. He, with difficulty, cracked them open once more, desperately trying to stay awake, but he quickly lost his battle and his eyes closed, aching for sleep.

"I love you Harry," Mrs. Weasley said once more, hoping someday soon he would believe that he was truly loved.

She turned around once more before she left the room, glancing sadly in Harry's direction and saw something that made her heart break.

A single tear had rolled down his cheek.

I………………………………............I

Albus Dumbledore walked slowly into a sealed off dungeon at the basement of Grimmauld Place, containing his friend and ally Severus Snape. He quickly removed the silencing and penitentiary wards that held Snape within its grasp and cautiously entered the room.

"Hello Severus."

Snape quickly turned around, relieved to see Dumbledore standing there. "Albus, what the bloody hell is going on? Why am I here?"

"You don't know why you are here, Severus?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Very little information had been released to me. I have no idea why I'm here."

Dumbledore walked towards Snape slowly and conjured up two chairs.

"Take a seat."

"I don't want to _take a seat,_" Snape spat back in a mocking tone.

"Sit down, Severus," Dumbledore said sternly.

Severus sat down in his fold out chair as Dumbledore followed suit. He looked at the younger man sadly, tears entered his eyes. "Remus Lupin was murdered the night of the battle."

Snape's jaw dropped. There was a long uncomfortable silence in which Dumbledore wiped his eyes of the threatening tears and Snape gaped at him in disgust.

"And what? You think it was me?" he inquired angrily rising from his seat and throwing it against the wall. "How could you, Albus? I've been nothing more than a friend and son to you! How dare you accuse me of such a- of such a tyranny!"

"Now Severus, don't jump to conclusions," Albus said calmly. "There was a witness who has admitted to having seen you there. But whether or not this witness was, er, _stable_ at the time of the murder is yet to be decided. But I must ask you- do you know anything about this?"

"Why would I know anything of this matter? How _could_ I know anything? I wasn't even at the hospital. I was at home ill when the battle took place."

Dumbledore looked deeply into Snape's brown eyes. "Were you really at home or were you at the battle on Tuesday, Severus?"

Snape stared right back at Dumbledore. "Honestly Albus, I never stepped foot in the hospital."

Dumbledore seemed satisfied. "Thank you Severus, that is all I needed to know." He rose from his seat and turned swiftly to the door. "And Severus, if you do hear anything of the nature about Lupin's death, you _will _tell me."

With that, Dumbledore walked quickly from the room, once again putting the wards around the chilling dungeon, leaving Snape standing there with a cocky yellow-toothed smirk on his face.

"Yes, my dear friend. If I find anything out about the death of Lupin, I'll tell you and then kill you," he whispered to himself, grinning the most evil of grins.

I……………………………….....................I

Mrs. Weasley quietly walked into the room Harry was staying in, only to find him fast asleep once again.

"Harry dear wake up, I've come to heal some of your injures," whispered Mrs. Weasley as she gently shook him.

"Hmm…Go away," replied Harry sleepily, as he tried to shoo her hand, that was placed gently on his shoulder, away.

"Wake up, dear," said Mrs. Weasley again as she finally saw Harry's bright green eyes crack half way open, surveying her.

"Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry, not quite fully awake.

"Yes, dear I'm going to help you sit up so I can give you some potions," said Mrs. Weasley as she lifted the still half asleep Harry and leaned him against the back of the bed.

"Come on Harry open up your eyes. The faster you do this the sooner you can go back to sleep. I need to give you some potions," promised Mrs. Weasley as she grabbed a potion from the nightstand where she had placed them earlier.

Harry slowly opened his tired green eyes, while glancing up at Mrs. Weasley.

"That's good, sweetie. Now I'm going to give you a potion to heal all your bruises. It may hurt a bit, but it will heal them better than anything else I can do, okay?" stated Mrs. Weasley as she handed Harry the vile.

"Yeah," said Harry still queasy from waking up.

Harry tried to hold on to the vile but his unsettled arm limply fell back onto the bed.

Mrs. Weasley heard Harry whimper in frustration and before he tried to lift his arm again, she placed the vile on his lips allowing the potions to enter his mouth.

"Ow," hissed Harry a few seconds later as he felt the acid burn the whole way down his throat and into his stomach, he gripped his abdomen with his un-injured arm, trying to alleviate the pain.

"Shhh…its okay, sweetie the pain will go away shortly."

Harry closed his eyes, tightly, trying to calm himself down. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to him on his bed, grabbing his hand, letting the younger boy know she was there for him.

"All better?" asked Mrs. Weasley a few moments later, seeing Harry's face relax slightly.

"Yeah, pretty much," whispered Harry as he opened his eyes, now fully awake.

Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly. "I'm going to heal your knee now. I may be a mother of seven but I'm no Madam Pomfrey, so I can only put some suave on it. That will only mend the bones together. Your knee is still going to be incredibly weak and you'll have a limp for some time. But that shouldn't be permanent," confirmed Mrs. Weasley as she carefully and gently took the brace off Harry's knee. "Sweetie, I didn't know that your knee was still swollen. Shouldn't it have gone away after awhile?"

"Yeah…umm…I think I kind of bothered it during the battle," answered Harry.

Harry winced as Mrs. Weasley gingerly touched it, "Does it hurt dear?"

"Y-yes," answered Harry confused. _Why didn't she think it would hurt? What if it wasn't supposed to ache like I did? Am I going to be okay?_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry felt a cold substance being lathered on his knee and felt a warm feeling surround the area, clearly trying to relax the muscles and mend the bone.

"Can you try and bend it dear?" wondered Mrs. Weasley cautiously, after giving the potion a few moments to fix his bone.

Harry shot her a fearful look while he slowly tried to bend his knee and surprisingly it hurt considerably less than before.

"Doesn't hurt that much," responded Harry as she straightened his leg carefully again.

"That's good. Now all we have left is your arm. Faniskus Studium," muttered Mrs. Weasley happily, as she magicked the cast off, and tenderly took Harry's arm.

"I'm going to have to bend your arm into a straight position. I can't put the salve potion on your arm to heal the bones unless the bones are straight," said Mrs. Weasley as she glanced at Harry's fearful face.

She quickly bent Harry's arm down from the stationary upright position it had been forced into by the plaster cast.

Harry released an unintentional yelp from the pain and felt himself go limp.

"Hang on dear," said Mrs. Weasley, trying to calm Harry down.

Mrs. Weasley bent his arm once more into a normally straight position, causing Harry to jerk his arms away from her.

"Ow…Ouch, stop, please," cried Harry as tears started to spill over his eyes from the throbbing pain.

"Oh, love, it's okay just stay still. Harry? What happened?" asked Mrs. Weasley while looking at his face. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Ow... I-I felt the bones-Ugh rubbing against each other. Please don't do anymore," pleaded Harry, even his voice aching in pain.

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry. I know I'm not as good as Madame Pomfrey but we can't seem to reach her. Albus said she was on vacation somewhere," Mrs. Weasley told the crying Harry.

"T-T-That's okay. Just- just- it's alright," Harry said bravely, not wanting to offend Mrs. Weasley's medical skills.

Mrs. Weasley finished putting the salve on Harry's arm and gave him a dreamless sleep potion to help him get back to sleep.

"Harry? There's nothing I can do with your neck. You're just going to have to be careful with it and let it heal on its own," mentioned Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, I'll be careful. Can I please go to sleep now?" asked Harry as he closed his eyes, feeling the potion kicking in.

"Of course Harry. I think Ron and Hermione are going to come visit you sometime later, okay?"

"I'd like that," sighed Harry as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I………………………………......................I

Harry woke up a few hours later to find Ron and Hermione both sitting by his bed, talking quietly.

"Oh! Hey Harry. How are you?" asked Hermione as she quickly glanced at Harry to find him awake.

She helped Harry sit up in his bed, making sure to not hurt his pain-filled back.

"Fine," Harry croaked, his voice feeling extremely dry for some reason.

"Here, mate," said Ron as he passed over a glass of water to Harry.

"Thanks," replied Harry as he shakily grabbed the glass and greedily drank down the ice-cold water.

"We have a plate of food for you from dinner that Mrs. Weasley told us to bring up to you, except you were asleep. We didn't want to wake you. Remember Mrs. Weasley said you need as much rest as possible," mentioned Hermione as she bent down to retrieve a tray of food, which was resting on the floor by Harry's warm bed and placed it on Harry's lap.

Ron noticed Harry's inquiring look at the food and responded, "Sorry, mate. Mum says that you need to stick with bland food for right now. Something about your immune system being too weak to carry heavy foods."

He heard Harry sigh and somberly dig into his pitiful plate of food.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" questioned Hermione, watching Harry take a few bites of the tasteless food.

"Hmmm. Better I suppose, I'm just a little sore," stated Harry, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

She didn't quite believe him- Harry was always the type to make matters seem better than they actually were.

"I'm done," resigned Harry a few seconds later, as he let go of his fork which clattered loudly onto his still occupied plate.

"Oh, but Harry you've barely touched it. Mrs. Weasley said you missed today's breakfast and only have a few bites of your lunch. Please just eat a little more, I know it tastes horrible but you need to get your strength back."

"I'm not weak," Harry chimed in; trying to make sure he believed it himself.

"Harry you're not, don't ever think that," demanded Hermione, while taking the plate off Harry's lap, positive he wouldn't eat any more of it.

"Yes-yes, I am. I-I couldn't fight against my-my uncle. I couldn't help with the battle at that hospital, I just accomplished in getting more people killed. Then -" Harry's face grew somber, as if suddenly realizing this for the first time.

"Harry," interrupted Ron, but Harry ignored him.

"Then M-Moony he-he," Harry felt tears sting his eyes and fall down his pale face and down his pastel cheeks. Embarrassed, he painfully laid back down on his bed and pulled his covers over his face so that his friends couldn't see him crying.

He was just showing them how weak he really was. He was a wimp- a freak.

A few minutes later Hermione broke the silence by whispering to him, hoping he hadn't fallen asleep, "Harry don't be embarrassed. You've been through a tough time, it's all right to cry," she comforted.

"No it isn't," demanded Harry, which made Hermione tense up.

"Mate, I would be crying too, I mean in the last month you've lost Sirius, that girl Amy, Mrs. Figg, and Re-" Ron was cut off by Hermione who had smacked him hard on the arm.

"What," hissed Ron, glaring at Hermione while rubbing his now sore arm.

"You're just making Harry feel worse by telling him all the deaths that have happened," said Hermione quietly enough so Harry wouldn't hear.

"Sweet Merlin, you're right," Ron whispered quietly, while glancing at Hermione for support. "You do the talking, I-I don't know what to say," Ron said sadly as tears threatened to fall, disappointed he had upset his friend more.

"Ron, he needs you to! You're his best friend," Hermione said shakily. But Ron just shook his head. "Harry? Don't think about it. Please. Ron didn't mean to say all those things," said Hermione sincerely.

"Yeah, mate I'm sorry," apologized Ron.

Harry didn't say anything but they could tell that he was crying; they could hear him sniffling and his shoulders underneath the covers were shaking.

"Harry-" started Hermione, but Ron swiftly cut her off- knowing what needed to be said.

"We just want the old you back, Harry. The happy Harry who-who played Quidditch and only cared about how you were going to do on a Potion's test. The one who would beat Malfoy to a pulp if he ever dared say something about our families. The Harry we met on the train in first year… don't you remember that, Harry?"

To Hermione's shock Harry replied in a strained voice, trying to not let them know he had been crying, "He's gone, Ron. He left when Sirius went beyond the veil and he'll never come back."


	7. Tormented Soul Broken Heart

I…………….I

**Chapter 7: Tormented Soul; Broken Heart**

Ron woke up with a start, he had sworn he had heard something-something had to have woken him up. But what?

He heard something move by the door. _What the bloody hell is that? What if it's a- no! No! it couldn't be! _He thought frantically to himself.

Cautiously, he slowly got up from bed, grabbing his wand in the process; ready break all the rules if necessary to defend himself and Harry.

Walking a few feet, the moonlight poured through the window, showing Ron the source creating the noise at the door.

"Harry? What are you doing up? You're going to hurt yourself!" demanded Ron as he stalked across the room to help Harry get back into bed.

He gasped at the perplexed site of Harry.

Close up, Ron could see that Harry's eyes looked glazed over. Even though he seemed to be shivering violently from the cold, sweat was dripping from his forehead in obvious fever.

Ron went to place his hand on Harry's forehead to make sure his suspicions were true but

Harry flinched back in a terrified manner.

"Harry? It's just me! It's Ron," replied Ron deeply confused.

"W-who are you?" wondered Harry, an extremely bewildered look across his face.

"Right Harry, quit playing games with me. Let's get you into bed," said Ron, laughing at the fact that even when Harry had a fever he could still joke around.

"Stop!" yelled Harry pushing Ron into the wall, next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" insisted Ron, rubbing his shoulder that had hit the wall; glaring at Harry the whole time.

He saw Harry's eyes filled with tears as he slid down the wall, next to the door. He wrapped his arms around his knees as if protecting himself from something.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came running in.

"Wh-what's going on? Are you boys okay? We heard a thump and someone screaming," came Mrs. Weasley's frantic voice.

"Mum? It's Harry! He's acting all weird and stuff- like he doesn't know who I am. But-but I'm his best friend! Help him," cried Ron desperately.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head accordingly and cautiously walked towards Harry.

"Harry? It's Mrs. Weasley are you okay?" wondered Mrs. Weasley as she kneeled in front of Harry, trying to look for signs of vehemence.

She saw Harry's eyes averted up, which seemed to be observing her face- like he knew her from somewhere but couldn't remember her.

"Mum?"

"No dear. I'm sorry. Your mother isn't here right now," Mrs. Weasley said gently.

"I-I want see her. Please, can you get her? I-I don't feel very well," resigned Harry as he tightly closed his eyes, wishing the fever away.

Mrs. Weasley cautiously touched Harry's forehead making sure that she didn't startle him, but he didn't make a sound.

"Ron, he has a very high fever we're going to have to give him a bath. If his fever doesn't go down will have to take him to St. Mungo's.

"Mum, there's no way Harry's going to let us do that. Especially after what happened that last time he was in a hospital! And now with this fever…" Ron trailed off, as he backed away from the site in front of him.

"I know dear, but it's the only thing we can do right now," appealed Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay," replied Ron finally giving in, while walking into the bathroom; Hermione following.

Mr. Weasley had gone went downstairs in order to find a potion that Harry could take that would not react badly to all the other ones he had taken.

A few minutes later the bath tub was filled up and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Ron were in the bathroom struggling to get pajamas off a delirious Harry.

"STOP! I don't want to go in there. You can't make me."

"Shhh. Dear, just calm down," responded Mrs. Weasley as she tried to relax Harry.

"NO!" screamed Harry, backing up away from the three, only succeeding in tripping over a rug and falling on the hard, cold tile floor and banging his head against the plaster wall.

"Ow," moaned Harry as he started rubbing his head.

"Oh, dear," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she walked over to were Harry lay injured on the floor.

While Harry was busy rubbing his new wound, Mrs. Weasley sneakily unbuttoned Harry's shirt, taking it off.

"No," whispered Harry as he noticed what Mrs. Weasley had just done to him without his knowledge. "Ow, I have a headache now. Can I go back to sleep please? I want my mum," questioned Harry.

Carefully Mrs. Weasley took off Harry's pajama bottoms, exposing him in only his boxers.

Ron then lifted Harry's frail form up and into the tub, realizing just how light Harry was.

"Can you watch him for awhile? He's very drowsy and may fall asleep. Just make sure his head stays above the water."

"No problem, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and left the bathroom, quietly.

"Poor Harry," cried Hermione as she and Ron sat down next to the bathtub, intentionally watching Harry, making sure his head stayed on top of the surface.

"I don't know. How is Harry going to handle all of this-first Sirius then Remus, that girl Amy, Mrs. Figg? He's going to break," worried Ron as he glanced at Harry's prone form and sighed.

"I miss the real him Ron, he's been acting so depressed since Sirius and then this summer has just made his depression escalate. He doesn't believe that anyone loves him. He thinks that if he died no one would care and that is so wrong. Everyone would be devastated," exclaimed Hermione as she hugged her boyfriend.

They heard some movement in the bathtub and saw Harry's bright green eyes wide open in confusion and embarrassment, "'Mione? Ron? Where am I? Why am I in the bathtub in just my boxers? I have a really bad headache. Can I please get out? I'm cold," rambled Harry his fever still a little high, his teeth chattering.

"Hang on, Harry," responded Hermione, as she gave a glance to Harry's now shivering form.

She relaxed a little when she heard Ron engage Harry in conversation, hoping to stop having him think about the current situation.

"Uff!" cried Hermione as she ran straight into Mrs. Weasley who was just coming through the door, with a potion in her hand.

"Sorry, dear. Is something wrong?" wondered Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry has just woken up. He says he has a really bad headache and is cold," answered Hermione as she walked beside Mrs. Weasley into the bathroom.

"Probably from hitting his head, the poor dear," muttered Mrs. Weasley, as she went to sit next to the tub to help give Harry the potion.

Half an hour later, Mrs. Weasley was tucking in a now dry, almost asleep Harry, whom she had just given a potion to alleviate the fever.

Mrs. Weasley kissed Harry on the forehead checking his temperate before exiting the room, "Good night Harry. Sleep well. Ron, Hermione watch out for him," added Mrs. Weasley as she closed the door.

"We will mom. We will."

And they did-the whole night, both making sure that their best friend wouldn't be woken up from haunting nightmares or fever.

I……………………………….........................I

"Hello Harry."

Harry slowly opened his groggy eyes, only to see a blurry figure sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry, it's me. Here are your glasses."

Harry took his glasses from the white-haired headmaster. He put them on and unsteadily gazed into Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"But-but Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

"Harry, we need to talk about a few things."

"About what?" Harry asked, fret filling his eyes. He knew what this was about- he'd been waiting for it to come since he arrived at Grimmauld place.

"About what happened at the hospital," Dumbledore answered. His face was looking older than usual and his eyes had lost their normal twinkle. "Harry, I'm sorry that I have to be the one to deliver this news to you."

Harry looked fearfully up at his precious friend. "What-what news?"

"Harry, a lot of people died at the hospital- a lot of patients, some Death Eaters and two order members. We understand that you already know about Remus Lupin, but we were not sure if you knew about Arabella Figg or not."

Harry suppressed tears and slowly shook his head. He turned away from Dumbledore, not wanting him to see the tears that so desperately ached to spill over. "E-Exactly h-how many innocent p-people d-died?"

Dumbledore's face saddened. "We don't know for sure but somewhere around the three hundred mark.

Harry's threatening tears dripped free.

"Harry, look at me," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry reluctantly lifted his head to the older man, tears freely flowing from his green eyes.

"Harry, there is something else."

"Yes?" Harry asked, knowing full well what was coming.

"Harry we need to at talk about Remus- and the man who murdered him."

"What about it? I already told Tonks everything. You know who it is- you know it was Snape," Harry said slowly, making sure Dumbledore took in his every word.

"_Professor _Snape, Harry, professor," Dumbledore corrected sternly.

Harry wiped the tears from his shock-filled eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but I didn't think murderers deserved titles like that. I mean, I'm positive he certainly won't be able to keep the 'professor' when he's in Azkaban," Harry reassured.

Dumbledore looked at Harry calmly, having expected this. "Harry, I have spoken with Professor Snape, and he has told me his side of the story and Harry, you must understand, I-"

"You don't beleive me!" Harry screamed in shock. "How could you? I thought that out of everybody you would be the one who would!"

"Harry, I used a very powerful sort of occlumency on Professor Snape and I _know_ he is telling the tr-"

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" Harry shouted, placing his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear this! You're a liar! I know he did it! I saw him!"

"Harry, please, just listen to me-"

"No!" Harry flung himself out of his bed, wincing at the pain shooting up in his weak knee. "No! I won't listen to you! I hate you… I HATE YOU!" Harry screamed, turning around and limping quickly from the room.

"No, Harry, come back!" Dumbledore yelled, rising from the bed and stretching out his long arm, but the young boy had already fled the white- bearded man's presence.

I………………………………....................I

Harry lay quietly in his godfather's old bedroom, wrapped up in a tight ball, lying in his godfather's bed as tears streamed darkly down his pale face.

"How could he? How dare he? He-he actually believes that traitor!" Harry screamed to the empty room.

"Harry- how many times do I have to tell you? Nobody ever believes you. Nobody even likes you!" his inner self spat back.

"That-that's not true! Sirius loves me!" Harry reached inside his pocket and took out a crumpled piece of parchment. "You see? It says right here 'I love you so much.' Don't you bloody get it? Sirius loves me!"

"Harry, get a grip on yourself! Sirius is dead! What does it matter if he loved you? He was probably just lying anyways."

"No! No! He says it right there that he loves me!" Harry screamed to the darkness. "Just-just go! J-Just leave me alone!"

Harry managed to squeeze out a few last tears before falling into complete and utter dark sleep.

I………………………………........I

"Harry, Harry! Wake up!"

"What-what's going on?"

"Harry, you just had a nightmare," Hermione said softly. "You were thrashing around in your bed and kept yelling stuff. Harry, what's going on with you?"

"N-Nothing is going on- it's nothing."

"Harry, that's what you always say. You say it mostly when there is something definitely wrong. Please, just tell me."

"Hermione, he got off," Harry said with a wince, suddenly changing the subject.

"W-What? Who got off?"

"The person who killed Moony."

Hermione remained calm, having expected this after a talk with Dumbledore. "And who might that be?"

"Don't you know Hermione? It was Snape!"

Hermione paused for a second. "H-Harry, are you sure it was-"

"You don't believe me!"

"No, Harry it's not like that-"

"Then what is it like?"

"It's just that- Harry, it was probably dark and-and you had just been put under the cruciatus and Dumbledore said-"

"So? I've been put under it before! And-and it was him! I know it was! I heard him- I saw him! Why don't you believe me?"

"Harry, stress can make you see things-"

"I wasn't seeing things!"

"What's going on in here?" Ron yelled entering the room.

Hermione quickly walked over to Ron and whispered something in his ear.

Harry's face burned with humiliation and anger.

"So umm, Harry-" Ron began quietly.

"Just leave me alone," Harry said firmly.

"Harry, I can't do that-"

"What's your deal?" Harry yelled at Ron, "Don't you get it? I just want to be alone right now? I don't want to be with you guys!"

"What's my deal? What's your deal?" Ron retorted. "You never wanna be around us! It's like you don't even like us anymore!"

"Don't you guys get it? You don't want to be around me. Anyone who comes within a 50 meter radius of me dies! Trust me, just leave me alone," Harry added softly, tears in his eyes.

Ron's expression softened. "This is about Sirius and Lupin isn't it?"

"No kidding," Harry said sarcastically. "And Aunt Petunia and Dudley and Amy and Mrs. Figg and everyone else in that stupid hospital!"

Harry took a few sharp, searing breaths, calming himself down. "Never mind, you just wouldn't understand."

"You're right Harry, we don't understand, cause nothing you say ever makes sense!" Ron bellowed, as Hermione remained silent. "All you do, Harry, is waltz around feeling sorry for yourself while you make Hermione and myself feel like crap!"

"You think the day after Moony died and flaunting your relationship that made me feel good? I can't believe that you guys thought that was as good as time as ever. It was the worst time! But you were too busy into your own relationship to even consider how I felt. Merlin! How the hell would you know what I feel like right now? You have your perfect little lives, with your ideal families. Well guess what? I don't have a family! My family is dead! They all are! You wouldn't understand even if you tried. Well leave me the hell alone! Go run around and have the perfect life! I don't care," Harry said, shaking in anger.

Ron and Hermione were quiet for a moment, shocked at Harry's sudden outrage. "Harry listen, our lives aren't perfect-" Hermione began but was cut off with a vicious Ron.

"Yeah, you wanna know why? Because we're friends with you! You're the perfect one, always getting the attention, always getting everything you want! Well guess what? I'm sick of being friends with perfect Potter. I'm done!"

Ron whipped his read head around and stormed out of the room, ignoring Harry's hurt face. Hermione was left standing there, torn between her boyfriend and the-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Listen Harry, Ron's my boyfriend. I love him and I love you too, " Hermione added quickly. "It's just that, Ron is right about some things. And this is one of them. I'm sorry Harry but you have been acting like- like a spoiled, rich kid if you ask me. And I'm just sick of it. I want the old Harry back. The one who always had a smile on his face, the one who I could have fun with. Where is he? Where did Harry go?"

Harry turned his back on Hermione in order to avoid her seeing the tears dripping down his face. He took a long time to answer, scared of what he might sound like.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He died Hermione, he died in the Ministry of Magic, and then again in a car accident, and once more in a hospital. And now Harry just died again."

Harry heard a sniffle and a door slam behind him. He turned around to see an empty room, he was alone now. He flung himself on the bed, trying with all his might not to cry, but couldn't avoid the urging tears that stung his eyes.

I………………………………..................I

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall and Kingsley sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place talking amongst themselves.

"Do you think that Harry will ever have to go back to that dreadful uncle of his?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Not if Dumbledore has anything to do with it," McGonagall said, "He's been looking into the Muggle's legal system and has decided it's not good enough. He's going to try and get Vernon tried under the Ministry of Magic."

"Can he do that?" Molly asked as a shot of confusion ran over her face.

"Come on, Molly, use your common sense. It's Dumbledore! He can do just about anything right now," Mr. Weasley chimed in.

"Yeah, he has so much-" Kingsley stopped in the middle of his sentence, noticing something creeping around in the hallways. "Is that you Tonks?" he asked.

"Tonks?" called McGonagall, wondering if she was okay.

"Tonks?"

Tonks whipped around, a stunned look on her face, "yes?"

"A-are you okay?" wondered McGonagall getting concerned.

"Yes."

"Oh we thought that you'd gone to bed already," Kingsley said with a stunned look on his face.

"I did? Oh! Yes, I did, I just got t-thirsty and thought I'd get a glass of water," Tonks lied.

"Well, did you forget where the kitchen is, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "It's in the other direction."

"Oh! Right! I knew that, just kind of got lost-big house, ya know?" Tonks left for a few moments and came back with a glass of water in her hand. "Well, thank you all, I'm off to bed," With that, Tonks quickly turned around and left the parlor.

"Strange character that Tonks is," Minerva said, slightly shaken, "Okay so what about this trial? When is it going to…"

Minerva was cut off by Moody's wooden leg clanking on the white tile, leading into the living room. Moody looked sullen, his old face showing even more creases then normal.

"Moody? What's the matter?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm afraid that the trial can not be held anymore," he responded shortly.

"What! Why?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, her eyes filling with tears.

"Vernon Dursley has gone missing."

I………………………………....................I

Harry cracked open his eyes. A bright light was shining into Sirius's room from the open door. Harry had opted to sleep in his godfather's room, rather than the room he shared with his furious friend. He had slept in his boxers and nightshirt, having not wanted to go downstairs to retrieve pajamas.

"What the bloody hell? I could of sworn Hermione had shut the door," he muttered to himself, groggily.

He rolled onto his other side, closing his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. He buried his head into Sirius's pillow hoping the smell of his godfather's scent would calm him down. A sudden noise sounded in the distance, making Harry jump up in his bed.

"H-Hello?" whispered Harry, terrified.

Harry saw a shadow move in the hallway, having no way to defend himself he quietly got out of bed, hoping to find a place to hid.

"Hello?" he asked louder and more confident then he actually felt.

Cunningly, Harry carefully found his way in the darkness. He touched the walls around him, feeling his way in the shadows. He came upon what seemed like a doorway. He groped for the door knob and finally caught the blast of freezing metal.

He slowly turned the knob, opening the door to the mysterious place beyond the entrance.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a hand reached out, covering the young boys mouth pulling him inside, closing the door silently.

The mysterious person took their hand off Harry's mouth and laughed.

"T-Tonks? That's not funny you nearly gave me a heart attack. Wh-what do you want?"

Tonks chuckled.

"You- I want you," she said pulling her wand from her robes.

"Wh-what? RON! HELP! RON!" screamed Harry, trying to stand up, wondering why Tonks was acting this way.

"Stupefy!" Tonks yelled and Harry crumpled to the floor of the closet in a big heap.

I…………………I


	8. Adflictation Lair

I……………I

**Chapter 8: Adflictation Lair**

_Drip Drip Drip Drip_

Harry woke from his lifeless slumber with a startled gasp. He could feel something wet and cold trickling down his neck and the back of his baggy night shirt.

_What the bloody hell?_ Harry thought to himself, as he shook his head to wake the rest of himself up. He felt the freezing sensation once more roll down his back; he tried to reach it, wipe it off if he could but-

"Ouch!" he gasped. "Oh, Merlin! Wow! What happened?" Harry tried once more to reach the wetness that had settled on his body, but an electric shock once more ran through his body, causing him to shiver mercilessly.

He looked above his head, as far as his injured neck would allow. What he saw

astonished him- his arms seemed to be bound by invisible chains. He turned to look around him.

_Where am I?_ He contemplated, as he searched as far as his bound body would permit.

There was a stream of light from above him, it rounded his body in a tight circle, but he could not see beyond the strange beam from the seemingly endless ceiling.

"This is so strange! Where am I?" Harry said to himself beginning to panic. He needed to get out, get way from this chamber. He desperately attempted to get up on his feet, but another shock swiftly ran through his body. Harry twisted his head to the right, looking to see if his legs were also bound by the invisible force that still held his indignant arms straight above his head. He saw another drop of water fall on his bare left calf and winced at its bitterness.

He wiggled his feet and toes trying to get free, but he received another chilling shock through his wavering body.

"That won't help sweetie," he heard a staggering voice say from the darkness. He whipped his head painfully in the direction that horrifying voice came from.

"Who's there?" he shouted to the darkness.

A sharp laugh came from the opposite direction. Harry rotated his head towards the bone chilling laugh.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

This time the voice came from straight in front of him. "What? Don't tell me you don't know who I am?"

The voice moved behind him. "I am strength, courage, and evil combined into one."

The voice traveled to Harry's left, "I am a murderer."

It moved again, this time to Harry's right, "I am wicked."

"Who are you?" Harry screamed at the voice.

"I am the Dark Lord's right hand," the voice was once again in front of him. "I am everything your dear, precious godfather was not."

An icy hand grabbed Harry's chin and pulled his face until he was looking into a pair of deep, gray eyes. "I am Bellatrix Lestrange."

I………………………………........................I

"Ron wake up! Ron!" Hermione whispered quietly, "Ron breakfast is ready, we're going to miss-"

"Mione?" murmured Ron half awake.

"Yes it's me. Now come on," demanded Hermione as she grabbed Ron's shirt and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Okay, okay."

They walked quietly down the stairs to the kitchen both quickly glancing at the head of Kreacher, which had been placed there at the beginning of the summer, much to the pleasure of Harry, with the rest of his family.

"Ron be careful!" reprimanded Hermione as Ron tripped down one of the steps, "You're going to wake up Mrs. Black's portrait."

"Sorry," Ron apologized, giving his girlfriend the lopsided grin which always made Hermione blush.

They opened the oak doors, entered the kitchen and sat down next to each other waiting for Mrs.Weasley to serve breakfast.

Breakfast was just as normal as any other day. Mrs. Weasley served eggs and grits while everyone else waited uncomfortably silently. Ron spoke up, "So where's that Potter? Too good to come join us?" he hissed, not truly caring._ Probably sulking still_, he thought.

Everyone glanced up from their dishes surprised by the name Ron addressed Harry with.

"Ronald Weasley don't use that tone about Harry! What's gotten into you?" scolded Mrs. Weasley, as Ron just shot her a cold penetrating glare.

"Didn't you check Sirius's room before you came down, Tonks?" asked Mr. Weasley ignoring Ron, as he placed his fork down on his plate and stopped eating.

"Yeah, I just glanced in. There was definitely no one in the bed. I thought he had bunked with Ron like they had planned. So I just checked out of habit." replied Tonks, who was now sporting short, brunette hair down to her shoulders and starting to feel very guilty.

"Maybe I'll go look for him. He didn't eat much last night. He must be starving," finished Mr. Weasley as he got up and left the room.

"We'll help you too," responded everyone, except Ron and Hermione, as they got up from the table.

"Aren't you going to look for Harry?" inquired Mrs. Weasley as she was exiting the kitchen.

Ron glared at her for a second and then went back to eating.

"Fine! I thought you cared about him," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, as she stormed out of the room.

"Ron, maybe we should help look for him," Hermione whispered to her boyfriend.

"Why should we? They'll find him soon enough. He's probably just up in the attic pouting to get sympathy and attention. Just watch, sadly enough, once they find him he'll probably get just what he wants."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in response, accepting this answer, though not fully believing it.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione started to hear people screaming Harry's name in desperation. Glancing up at each other they started to become worried, though neither would admit it.

Seconds later they heard a muffled scream and the sound of footsteps running to the source.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked staring into Hermione's deep brown eyes. An understanding crossed between the two.

They both jumped up from fright of what could have happened to their best friend. They ran up the flight of stairs hoping that Harry was okay.

Everyone was standing outside of Sirius's room when they arrived. Tonks was bawling and Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to faint. Mr. Weasley and Moody were stock still; all the happiness had gone from their face.

"W-What happened? What's going on?" wondered Ron breaking the silence as he stared at everyone.

Mrs. Weasley had now sunk to the floor in misery. Tonks let out another strangled sob, dropping a piece of paper from her hand and letting it fall to the ground in front of her.

Ron cautiously walked over to the letter picked it up, glancing at everyone before silently turning the letter over, reading it with Hermione who had arrived at his side.

_I've taken him! He has something I want. You better get use not having him around, cause I doubt you'll see him again. Who knows what I'll do with him once I'm done._

_By the way Ron, he screamed for you!_

_Remember I always get what I want._

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

"Oh, no," Ron heard Hermione mutter as she sank to the floor next to him in complete guilt and misery.

"H-how?" stuttered Ron in a strangled voice.

"Tonks found the letter in Sirius's room. She must have kidnapped him during the night," replied Kingsley who had a very worried look on his face. "I'm going to contact Dumbledore he needs to know."

"Come on let's go down to the kitchen and make a pot of tea, " suggested Moody as he helped Mrs. Weasley off the floor.

"We were supposed to keep him safe! He must be so scared. What are we going to do? What if I never seen him again?" wailed Mrs. Weasley in complete despair, allowing Moody and Mr. Weasley to lead her out the door and to the kitchen. Tonks followed them leaving only Harry's two best friends to fend for themselves.

I………………………………..................I

Bellatrix released Harry's chin and let out a sharp ringing laugh.

Harry stared at her, shock clearly showing in his eyes. "What the hell am I doing here?" he said softly, trying to remain calm from the surprise of being in Bellatrix's wicked presence.

"Hmm, what are you doing here Harry? I wonder why anyone would want a worthless creature like yourself. But then again, maybe your not worthless. Maybe you have something I want, and maybe I want it now," Bellatrix said with a hysterical smile plastered on her face, circling Harry like a vulture.

She continued, "Maybe last night I went to Grimmauld Place, dressed as that half-muggle, freak cousin of mine, Nymphadora. Maybe I snuck up to your room and kidnapped you from the house of my ancestors. Maybe that's how I got you here," she let out a shrieking laugh.

"Yeah, right," Harry said in incredulity, "Then how did you get in? I'm almost positive Dumbledore wouldn't give a raging mad murderer, such as yourself, the address of the Order."

"Well now, there is one thing that Dumbledore forgot. Yes Dumbledore _did_ forget something," she said at the disbelieving look on Harry's face. "He forgot that some of us," she pointed to herself, "grew up in that house. And that some of us already know the exact address and placement of that house. And that though some of us could not tell our masters where the house was, some of us could still go there whenever we wanted, sometimes to watch you sleep, Potter, or in that case, bathe."

Harry quickly shot a look down, he was wearing boxers as pajama pants, but he couldn't help but wonder if she-

"Oh yes, hun, I have seen under those," Bellatrix shouted loudly, a broad smile displayed on her overly cocky face.

"Why the bloody hell would you wanna," Harry stopped, he couldn't seem to find the words to impress how utterly disgusting that was. "Why would you, umm, look?"

"Oh, sweetheart! Honestly!" she exaggerated, "You don't think I _wanted_ to look? I _had to_ look! Harry, honey, I want to know everything about you. Every nook and cranny," she shot a smug look at his hidden member. "I think that you will find that I have succeeded.

"I know that you wish you were accepted for being Harry- not the famous Boy-Who-Lived. I know that you feel like a third wheel with your two best friends. I know that you wish you were just a regular boy, living a regular life- even if that means you were a muggle.

"But my absolute favorite is that I know that you would rather have that insane, wretched cousin back alive then your own parents. And speaking of which, I have something for you," she reached inside her auburn robes, and pulled out a single piece of folded up paper.

"That's Sirius's letter!" Harry shouted, desperately wringing his hands to get to the precious piece of parchment, but another horrid shock rang through his body, causing him to go limp.

"Maybe I should explain something to you, sweetie. You are bound by something called Invisaline Chains, incase that muggle-loving school hadn't taught all you lil' baby children-"

"I know what they are!" Harry screamed; he wanted so badly to get to that letter.

Bellatrix let out a smug grin, "Of course you do. Anyways, whenever you try and escape from these chains, it will send a shock throughout your body. If you think what you just got was bad, wait and keep trying, because these shocks get worse and longer every time you try it," Bellatrix finished.

"Now about this letter, did my cousin write this to you? I noticed you slept with it under your pillow for the longest time- until I stole it, that is."

Harry glared at her, "How dare you! You had no-"

"I had no what? Who cares what you have to say, Potter. Now shut it!" Bellatrix took one step towards Harry and continued in a softer voice. "Did you love this Harry? Was it your most precious item in the world?" she rambled.

Harry looked away from her, not wanting this conniving woman he hated so much to see the tears that were burning in his eyes.

"Well Potter, let us see here," she unfolded the parchment, slowly and carefully. "Dear Harry, Well, I'm leaving this here for you incase something happens to me. Stupid, I know, I mean how is it that I, the infamous Sirius Black, could die? ," Bellatrix recited from the letter with a haughty smirk. "Well, obviously my dear, precious cousin thought way too highly of himself."

Tears stung in Harry's eyes as she continued. "Harry, there is something that you should know and I know that I'm not the best with words or anything or with expressing how I feel but I guess that I'm dead so what the heck, Harry, I love you so much. You are so important and the best godson I could have ever asked for," Bellatrix let out another shrieking laugh at this. "Sirius actually loved lil' baby Potter, how sweet! Look at the little wimp! I don't know how anyone could possibly love anything as pathetic as yourself. He was probably just lying, he had a reputation in my family for being a liar and a b-"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled.

A smirk came over Bellatrix's mouth. "Well Potter, if you feel that strongly about me talking, then I know how much you must feel about this wonderful, lovely little letter that my stupid cousin left for you."

She threw it on the ground, took at her wand, and muttered something under her breath.

The letter immediately caught flame and burned to a crisp as Harry watched, his hands clenching together above his head.

Harry felt his cheeks grow damp, and he realized he had let the tears he had worked so hard to contain, escape from his bloodshot eyes.

"Now that that is over," Bellatrix started as Harry stared at the spot where his last gift from Sirius had just burned, "we can get the real fun started."

I……………………………….....................I

"It's all my fault!" roared Ron who was still in Sirius's room with Hermione.

"Ron, your being stupid. You didn't do anything-"

"Yes I did! Harry and I got in that stupid fight last night! I told him I never wanted to see him again. And he didn't bunk with me like we had planned. If I wouldn't have said that, he may not have gotten kidnapped!" replied Ron, and grave look on his pale and incredibly sad face.

Everyone stared at Hermione waiting for her to explain to them everything that was happening.

"Ron, we were just being stupid. I just- I just want Harry back," finished Hermione as hot tears leaked from her eyes.

Ron slowly walked over to Sirius'bed, lying down in it, he could smell the sweet scent of the kidnapped boy. Hermione saw Ron lying on Sirius's bed, which Harry had been using quite often. Ron stared blankly at the ceiling in deep thought.

Hermione joined Ron seconds later, snuggling up into Harry's pillow, "Smells like him doesn't it?" she stated breaking the deafening silence.

"Yeah," sighed Ron as he rolled over to look Hermione in the eyes.

"I already miss him," sobbed Hermione as more tears rolled down her cheeks and onto Harry's pillow.

Ron gave a murmur in response distracted by something else that was jabbing him in the side.

"What are you doing?" wondered Hermione as she watched him fish underneath the blankets for something.

"There's something under the covers. Here-" Ron stopped as he looked at what he had retrieved. "O-Oreo?" he said in disbelief.

"Oreo? Who's that?" questioned Hermione looking at the helpless stuffed animal in Ron's hands.

"This is Harry's old stuffed lion," acknowledged Ron, "It's a long story."

"Tell me! We have all the time in the world. It may take my mind off things," pleaded Hermione, as she pulled some of Harry's covers over her.

"Remember when I told you about the time Fred and George turned my teddy bear into a spider?" his eyes glanced up at Hermione waiting for a nod in approval, "Well, one time at the Burrow during the summer before second year Harry found my teddy bear underneath my bed. I was really embarrassed. I suspect he was trying to make me feel better, so he grabbed this out of his trunk," Ron lifted the fluffy stuffed animal up to show Hermione again.

"Where'd he get it?" inquired Hermione as she grabbed the stuffed lion from Ron's hand and gave it a close look; the lion looked like it had been through a lot, the fur had come out in spots and one eye was loose.

"From what Harry told me one day he was dropped off at Mrs. Figg's house while his family went to a carnival. Later that night after they had picked him up his aunt came in his room and just gave this to him and left without a word," he looked up at Hermione who was now clutching the animal for dear life; looking like she was afraid someone was going to take if from her. "I didn't know he still slept with it. He told me he just kept it in his trunk," trailed off Ron as he lay back down on the bed close to Hermione.

"How old was he?" questioned Hermione after a while.

"I think he said four. He seemed so happy about it. I wouldn't doubt that it was his first and only gift from the Dursley's," said Ron with pure hatred, "He'd kill me if he knew I told you all this."

"It all seems so ironic," said Hermione suddenly.

"What does?"

"The fact that last night we yelled at Harry to stop sulking around and to get over all the deaths that have happened because there were more to come. That this was the beginning of the war and that-" Hermione stopped to compose herself, "and now he's been kidnapped and could be dead for all we know.

"We could never see that smile again which lights up his eyes and his laugh that makes everyone else in the room so happy. Now we're here sulking around for his disappearance. I feel terribly guilty. Everything we said to him was so stupid!" cried Hermione as she started to sob into Harry's pillow. "What if- what if we never see him again?"

"Shhhh. It's going to be okay, Hermione. We'll find him. We'll save him," lied Ron as he started to cry, he couldn't even believe what he told her.

Ron and Hermione lay their sobbing for their best friend, that they feared they would never see again.

I………………………………...I

Bellatrix turned her back to Harry, lifted her fingers and snapped. The room suddenly illuminated with light. Harry surveyed the room, a look of realization struck his face.

_No this can't be! She wouldn't dare! She wouldn't really-"_

"Oh but Potter, I so would," Bellatrix said, peering into Harry's thoughts. "Welcome to Adflictation Lair."

I………………………………….I


	9. Deserted Hope

I………………I

**Chapter 9: Deserted Hope**

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the library of Grimmauld Place trying their hardest to concentrate on their work, and not allow their mind to wander back to Harry.

Harry. It had been the most common used word running around the house since his disappearance. They were all worried about him. Trying to figure out where Bellatrix had taken him captive.

Hermione eyes wandered off her parchment and over to the couch next to the table they were sitting at.

"Oh, 'Mione quit looking at the couch," replied Ron sympathetically, as he glanced into Hermione's hurtful eyes.

"I can't help it. That's where Harry used to stay when he wanted to come here and hang out with us but because he couldn't sit up straight for too long without his back hurting he had to stay there. It gives me too many bad memories with us trying to sneak off without him noticing for a snog and then leaving him there until we could come back and help him to his bed. It was so rude," she whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah, sure it was. But he was always there. I'm sure he didn't mind though," stated Ron, as he got up to where Hermione had moved to the couch.

"Didn't mind? Didn't mind? You think he didn't care that we just left him there for hours and that he had to just sit there until we came and got him? For the first few days he couldn't walk very well on his own so going down some stairs wouldn't be something he was capable of doing," demanded Hermione as she glared at Ron.

"Yeah, I know 'Mione. The Order will find him. Harry's very strong he'll make it through this," stated Ron, as he pulled her head on to his shoulder trying to get her to relax.

"You really think so?" asked Hermione desperately.

"Yeah, 'Mione. When would I ever lie to you? He's my best friend if I didn't think the Order was working enough to find him, I would do something about it. Mark my words."

"That's good. It's not the same without him is it?" asked Hermione as she glanced at Ron's face, awaiting an answer.

"No, you're right. When Harry's sad everyone is sad when he's happy everyone's happy. It's strange that he can have such and immense impact on us, but he does. We should have paid more attention to him while he was here. We acted like such prats because he couldn't do the normal things with his injures so we basically ignored him and he knew it. The whole time we knew there was something on his mind and we never asked him what it was, because we didn't want to face it," responded Ron guilty, as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Yeah but there's nothing we can do about it now. What we can do is help the Order as much as possible in finding Harry. Promise Ron?"

"Yeah."

Just then to door opened and Mrs. Weasley came walking in a tray with tea and sandwiches in her arm.

"I've brought you two some snacks. Hope you enjoy them," Mrs. Weasley replied her usual happiness in brining children food, completely gone, "Oh…what's wrong with you two?" she wondered once she glanced at them huddled on the couch their eyes troubled.

"We were just thinking about Harry," stated Ron, as she sat up a little and took his cup of tea in his hand that his mum handed over to him.

"Oh…sweet hearts, stop thinking about that. The more you think about it the worse it's going to seem," she replied as she sat next to them on the couch.

"Does the Order have any idea what's going on yet?" asked Hermione as she took a sip of her tea, which allowed her to calm down more.

"No, but there will be a meeting later on today. I'm sure will find him," lied Mrs. Weasley as her eyes traveled to the door.

"You don't sound so confident," stated Hermione regretting the words as it came out of her mouth.

"Oh I think will find him. I just don't know if he'll be alive or not," Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes filling with tears.

Ron and Hermione both sucked in a harsh breath. Both not believing that the Order seemed to actually think that Harry could be dead.

"You-you think he could be dead?" exclaimed Ron; dumbfounded.

"Oh sweetie you need to look at certain aspects. Think about what state Harry was in when he was kidnapped. He had just gotten out of the hospital from a car accident. He had a back and neck injures and even though I healed him, it was still incredibly sore. But that's not the worse thing, he had just lost Lupin. We don't know if he's going to have a reason to want to fight for his life," cried Mrs. Weasley as she got off the couch.

"He was like a brother to us. To Fred, George and Ginny. It's almost like losing a family member," whispered Ron, as he thought of all the fun he and Harry could be having this summer if everything hadn't gone terribly wrong.

"Yeah, he's needs a family Ron. It would make him feel better if he knew people actually cared for him-he doesn't think anyone loves him. So just do one thing while we look for him. Believe in him," stated Mrs. Weasley as she left the room sniffling.

"Believe in him," both Hermione and Ron said at the same time. Making that a promise. No matter what they would do-how long Harry was gone for they would always believe in him.

I……………………….I

Bellatrix smiled broadly at her young captive. "Yes, Potter we're going to have a lot of fun."

Harry gaped at her. "You wouldn't dare."

Bellatrix smiled smugly and slowly moved towards one of her wooden toys. "This one is my favorite, " she fingered the contraption gingerly. It was covered in vile, dried blood. "The muggles would lay their victim here, on this wooden block. They would chain their hands and feet in these cuffs and slowly, one by one, the muggle would take a blade and saw off each individual limb, until the victim gave up what information they had. Ever felt a knife pierce your skin, Potter?"

Harry glared at her defiantly, in silence.

Bellatrix walked over to Harry, rubbing her long thin fingers along his pale cheek. "No, of course you haven't."

Harry glared down at his chest, a knife in Bellatrix's hand was placed directly over his heart.

Harry's head rose and his eyes met Bellatrix's. Pure hatred like he had never felt before rang through his body.

"I hate you," Harry slowly said, controlling his voice to the point of bursting. Bellatrix could feel the anger and truth behind the words.

"Well Potter, we shall have none of that. Next time you say something as rude and unfeeling like that you shall be punished."

Bellatrix turned around from Harry and walked towards her torturous machines. "Now Harry-"

"Listen you baggy old whore! The Order will find me! Let me go!"

Bellatrix's mouth widened into a smile. She quickly walked over to Harry and raised the knife to Harry's chest.

"You think I was joking when I asked said there would be punishment?"

Bellatrix smiled as the knife slowly punctured Harry's skin, just barely shallow enough to escape Harry's pounding heart.

Harry winced with the threatening pain, drawing in a deep breath as the knife slowly sliced through his delicate skin. He would not play into her games, he would not let her know the pain he felt.

Harry's shirt easily ripped under the knife and soon blood freely started running down his front.

The knife seized and was slowly drawn from the throbbing wound.

"Hard to breath, Potter, isn't it?"

"Leave me alone!"

Bellatrix took a step forward. "Leave you alone?" She breathed into his ear. "But why would I want to do that when I have so much fun playing with you, my pet?" She lifted her hand and softly ran her fingers across Harry's chest. She wiped the dripping off his pale skin. She lifted the blood to Harry's mouth.

"Come on sweetie, we both know how thirsty you are. Blood can be quite tasty- especially if it's your own."

Harry lifted his head as if considering whether or not to drink the red vile. He turned towards Bella and swiftly spit in her face. He dangerously glared at Bellatrix. "I'll die before I play into your stupid games!"

Bellatrix let out another stream of laughter. "Don't you see dear? You've already played into them! Both you and that Order. How else would you be here? You practically handed yourself over to Adflictation Lair!"

Bellatrix slowly returned her outstretched hand to her mouth and licked the sacrificed blood with a grin on her face. "As I said, quite tasty!"

She whipped around, the tail of her coat slapping Harry in the face. She walked towards, what Harry presumed, was a door.

She turned around one last time. "Harry, you will find that Adflictation Lair is much more then muggle torture machines. So, so much more!"

She lifted her hands and snapped. She walked from the room feeling deeply satisfied with herself.

The machines around Harry disappeared and the lights were extinguished. A familiar sensation fell over Harry.

"NO-no!" he muttered to himself. He began to freeze as he heard his mother's voice in his head.

"No, please, don't take Harry!" He heard his mother scream, as dementors poured into the room.

I…………………………..I

Dumbledore sat at the head of the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place for the third time that week. The Order was gathered in front of him, with McGonagall speaking.

"This meeting has been called this morning for a very important reason." McGonagall started into the eyes of Dumbledore as she said the heartbreaking news. "Harry Potter was kidnapped last night by Bellatrix Lestrange."

The room stood stock still. A sniffle from Molly broke the utter silence.

Tonks slowly stood from her seat, she was shaking madly. "I-I-I got to go," she struggled as she fled the room, tears pouring down her flushed face.

The members watched Tonks, not fully comprehending what exactly was going on.

McGonagall continued. "We have no idea where the boy may be. But we think-"

"Well have you checked all the bathrooms and the attic?" Dedalus Diggle said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, yes, naturally. But what does-"

"What about the streets around here? Just to make sure that he hasn't run away."

Dumbledore rose form his seat. "How dare you speak about Harry as if he'd-"

"Well come on Dumbledore! Let's face facts! Harry loves attention and he'll do whatever the hell he can do to get it!"

Mrs. Weasley rose from her own seat. "Harry would never you leave him alone! How dare you? You don't even know him!"

"Molly you don't have to know the boy well to know he loves attention."

"Shut up!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

McGonagall looked at Diggle Sternly. "If you're not going to help us the leave."

"Fine! I'll leave! I'm not one for wasting my time on spoiled brats who only get people killed. You just wait and watch! You'll see I'm right when Harry comes walking right back through those doors! "With that , Dudulees(sp) walked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Anyone else has a problem, leave!" McGonagall said sternly. Everyone remained quiet. "Look, the sooner we get work done, the sooner we get Harry back. Now Kinsley, were exactly is Lestrange manner?"

I…………………………..I

"Hermione?" called Ron from behind the door; Hermione glanced from her spot on the bed debating whether or not to let Ron come in.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Can-can I came in?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes into her book. "Fine."

Ron opened the door cautiously, making sure Hermione wouldn't start berating him right there and then. He walked over to the bed Hermione was sitting on and sat on the end of it looking into her bloodshot eyes.

"What do you want, Ronald? I'm busy, I don't have time for nonsense!"

Anger started to surge threw Ron like nothing he had ever experienced before. "What is your problem?" he roared.

Hermione jumped, making the big book she had been trying to read slam shut.

"Ron?"

"No! Don't say anything! I'm sick of this- of everything. God ever since Harry has been gone everyone has been god damn depressed. Especially you! My god you don't even want to spend time with me anymore-or kiss for that matter!" he roared, his face turning a bright red.

"Oh? Is that how it is? All you care about in this relationship is kissing? Harry used to be your best friend! Don't you care that you could never see him again? We have no idea what he's going through for all we know he-he could be," Hermione stopped before saying the dreadful word, and looked up glaring and Ron.

"Well yeah kissing…is nice," Ron replied dumbly.

Hermione jumped up off the bed, Oreo which she had had on her lap fell to the floor with a 'flop.'

"Sometimes Ronald you can be so thick! All you do sometimes is worry about yourself!" she screamed, becoming brave.

"Well maybe you like Harry in more than a _'brotherly'_ way. Maybe you-_like him_! Because if you don't I can't see why you're so depressed over all of this," roared Ron, as he, out of anger stepped on Oreo trying to pound it to nothingness.

"STOP! Stop! You're hurting it," cried Hermione as she grabbed the old battered lion from out of underneath Ron's shoe, successfully ripping some fur off of it.

"Anyways Hermione the Order will do everything they can to get Harry! That's what there for! Let's just start having fun on our summer vacation. We have to go to school again sometime. I'm sure by September Harry will be with us," Suggested Ron, and he went over to comfort Hermione who was holding Oreo to her chest, her eyes filling with tears as she smelt the scent of Harry on it.

Ron leaned into Hermione grabbing at her chin to lean her in for a kiss, but she turned her head away, tears starting to steam down her face.

"Stop, Ron!"

"No," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

_SLAP_

"What was that for!" yelled Ron nursing his now bruised face.

"You are so thick!"

"What?"

"Ju-just leave Ron…NOW!" Hermione screamed as she fled back to her bed.

"You're pathetic Hermione! Pathetic!" screamed Ron before he left the room slamming the door behind him.

Hermione slid underneath her covers, tears streaming down her face. The whole time wondering if she would ever see Harry again-see his smile, hear his laugh. If not then she feared the trio would forever be just a-memory.

I…………………………I

"Did you have a nice night with the Dementors, Harry?" Bellatrix asked with a smirk.

Harry moaned, barely able to hold his head over his shoulders.

"I asked you a question answer me, Potter!"

"Shut up!" Harry roared.

Bellatrix let out a shrieking laugh. "Look at you pathetic Potter! Sometimes you just wish you were dead, don't you?"

Harry looked up into Bellatrix's horrid eyes; he could feel emotions bursting inside of him. He tried to hold them back but soon tears started to leak from his eyes. He knew there was no point in lying. "Yes," he said weakly.

"Well I got news for you sweetheart, most of the time, everyone wishes you were dead. You're a good for nothing spoiled brat and everyone-even that stupid muggle loving Dumbledore hates you, just like your parents did."

"That's not true!" Harry screamed at the wicked woman in front of him.

Bellatrix let out a shrieking laugh. "Oh, it's not true? Then why is it that no one has even tried to come and get you?"

Harry was at a loss for words.

"I know why!" Bellatrix said sarcastically, "because they don't care about you-or if you die."

Harry dropped eye contact and hung his head low. "I don't believe you! You're just a liar."

"Oh? You need proof? Well we can do that."

Bellatrix turned from Harry and snapped her fingers.

The room around Harry grew dark. Bellatrix disappeared from sight and Harry was once more alone.

Footsteps rang through the silence. A thin light appeared and soon Ron's face was present.

"R-Ron? You shouldn't of c-com! Are you here to rescue me?" Harry asked desperately.

Ron laughed. "Why would I want to rescue something as pathetic as you? You're nothing! I have Hermione now!"

Hermione appeared at Ron's side. "Yeah Harry. Why would we want you around when we have each other?"

"H-Hermione? W-what do you m-mean?"

"I mean that we hate you!" Hermione screamed. "You were only good for making us popular anyways."

Dumbledore appeared by Hermione's side. "Yes Harry, there are many uses for you. The only reason why I want you around is to kill Voldemort. That's all. You're not worth anything else."

"Yes he is!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Weasley! Please help me!" Harry screamed.

"Harry has all that money in his vault! He's actually worth millions!" Mrs. Weasley added quickly.

"No! Mrs. Weasley! I t-thought you-"

"Hello Harry," Sirius's voice called out.

Harry twisted his heads, still bound by the invisible chains.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed. "Sirius, I need you! I love you!"

"Y-you love me?" Sirius asked. "Crap! Now I have him stuck with me forever!"

"Stuck?" Harry asked.

"Don't you get it Harry? You've been nothing but a pain in my arse since the day I met you! I hate you!"

"But, Sirius, you said in your letter that you loved me!" Harry cried, as he felt his heart break.

"Harry," Sirius said shaking his head. "How could I love some one who is such a disappointment?"

"Now Sirius, stop being so harsh!"

"Lupin!" Harry screamed. "Lupin, please-"

"Harry is not a disappointment, Sirius. I mean of course he had been failing his studies, he messed up his relationship with his friends, and then there was the whole 'murdering' us thing. But think of all the great things he had done.

Lupin paused, him and the rest of the group of guests pandered.

"Um….yeah. There is nothing," Sirius said sardonically.

"Yeah!" Ron shouted out above the crowd. "All he's ever done is try to kill me and Hermione."

"I hate you Harry!" Mrs. Weasley screamed out.

Suddenly the room filled with hundreds of faces. Harry could see Ginny and Seamus and every other school mate He saw Amy, Mr. Weasley, the Order, Gilderoy Lockhart and so many more people in the crowd.

He heard shouts from every person in the room, though he could only make out a few of them.

"Traitor!"

"I hate you!"

"Don't you get it Harry? You suck!"

Harry tried to cover his ears, but received another shock from the chains. He closed his eyes, imagining the crowd away. _It's not true. It's just Bellatrix. It's not real. I just want them to stop. Please stop. Just stop._ "Stop!" he screamed above the crowd.

Silence followed. Harry stared at them all, panting away his anger. The all disappeared, groups at a time, until only one person was left-Vernon Dursley.

He slowly walked towards Harry, his fat legs making noise like falling tree stumps.

Harry looked up at his uncle in fear. "You're not real," he said.

"You want to be I'm not real?"

A punch flew from Vernon's hand. A punch that felt as real as any to Harry.

Harry looked up in terrified fear. "Hello Boy. Ready for some fun?"

I…………………………..I


	10. Unleashed Hell

**Chapter 10: Unleashed Hell **

Vernon looked into Harry's frightened eyes, fury burning in every inch of his humongous body.

"Hey boy, I asked you a question- answer me!"

"U-Uncle V-V-Vernon, how d-did you get h-here?"

"I brought him here, Harry," Bellatrix said, walking out of the shadows with a smirk on her face. "I thought it might be fun to have a little family reunion. Don't you think, Harry?"

Harry dropped his head; he could feel fear creep into his very soul. "P-Please, j-just leave me a-alone."

Bellatrix and Vernon smiled smugly at each other. "You hear that Vernon? He wants us to leave him alone!" Bellatrix screamed as she let out yet another shrieking laugh.

Vernon let out a huffy snort. "Don't you get it boy? When there is trash in my house, I don't just let it sit there and rot. You are nothing but trash, boy, trash that needs to be thrown away. You turned both my wife and son against me and then you went and bloody killed them!"

"I-It w-was an accident-"

Harry felt another harsh slap against his cheek, his uncle's salami-like fingers forcing  
blood to rise in his hot face. "Shut up, boy! I have no interest in what your lying tongue has to say! You killed them and you know it! You are nothing but a worthless piece of crap murderer and you are going to pay for that!"

Bellatrix stepped forward and walked over to Vernon, throwing her arm around his broad shoulders. "Yes, Vernon. He is going to pay for what he did to your family. You ready for that, Harry?"

"R-Ready for w-what?" Harry asked, his eyes portraying the fear that filled his pounding heart.

"For your punishment, of course!" Bellatrix said as she snapped her fingers. Harry was immediately released from the invisible chains.

He fell to the ground in anguish, his face smashing to the floor from the sudden release, causing his nose to shed even more blood. He slowly turned to his back, gripping his wrists in pain.

Vernon watched his nephew suffer with deep pleasure, a blissful grin crossed his chubby face, and a look of realization remained plastered in his eyes. Finally revenge was in his grasp, lying three feet away from him.

"Now Vernon, you can do anything you want to him, save one, you are not allowed to kill him. I need him for some, lets say, information."

"Fine by me," Vernon growled.

"Great, have fun!" Bellatrix said, grinning wildly as she snapped her fingers once more.  
The room around them evaporated, as #4 Privet Drive replaced it.

I…………………………..I

He couldn't bear to look at her and yet his eyes wouldn't stop staring at her plain, yet beautiful face. They hadn't talked since yesterday. He had hurt her, he could tell. He hadn't hurt her- he had devastated her.

_Why am I always so stupid?_ He asked himself. He didn't mean the things he said, not really. All day he tried to make eye contact with her but on the rare occasion when they did, she would quickly bow her head back down, obviously not wanting to have anything to do with him. His eyes were bloodshot from the pain he knew he had caused her and she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

He had to do something. He couldn't bear to see her like this, the trio was slowly breaking apart and he couldn't let that happen, they would get Harry back and everything would be alright again- that was one thing he was sure of.

It was after dinner time and after venturing around the old beat down house, he had finally found Hermione up stairs in a spare room with Buckbeak, Harry's stuffed lion Oreo still residing with her.

She had a book stationed on her lap, but didn't look to be reading it at all, she was sniffling and he knew that she was silently crying and it broke his heart.

"Hermione?" he finally called.

"What do you want Ron?" she asked, slamming her book shut while glaring at him as he stood at the entrance of the room.

Ron cleared his throat. "I-I came to apologize. I'm such a prat Hermione, really I'm so sorry."

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds and then lowered her head towards the floor. "You really hurt me Ron," she finally admitted.

Those words broke Ron's heart. This was his girlfriend, he loved her and he had done the stupidest thing in the world- hurt her. He had made her sad, made her cry. boyfriends weren't supposed to do that. They were supposed to be the ones who comforted their girlfriends in their time of need; he had done just the opposite.

"I-I know and I'll regret that the rest of my life. I didn't mean it Hermione. It's just with everything going on, I-I just lost it. Harry is my best friend and I may never see him again. I can barely get to sleep at night wondering if I'll have to go to Hogwarts alone and never be able to talk to him again. It-it was so much easier not thinking about it. I mean, Hermione, he's gone- just gone! I lay there staring at his empty bed, and I feel so bad that if I wouldn't of gotten mad at him, Bellatrix wouldn't have been able to get to him," exclaimed Ron as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I-It's all my fault! I g-guess that I thought as long as I had you, I didn't have to think about it all and f-face the fact that it's really my fault!"

"Oh, Ron don't let that bother you. You did nothing wrong. Bellatrix would have gotten Harry no matter what, one fight did not make or break it. She would have succeeded."

Ron quickly went over to sit next to Hermione. "I miss him so much Hermione. I can't stop thinking about him. It's about the small things, I miss the fact that he would always scowl when Professor Snape was mentioned, and I miss the fact that he would always be there just to talk to. I mean I miss the small things- how he would fall asleep in the big, plush chair by the fire place waiting for Sirius's head to poke in, how he'd have the biggest smile on his face whenever he caught the snitch, and how he never felt comfortable when the attention was all on him."

"Ron?" Hermione sniffled.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked as he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, which were glistening with fresh tears.

"D-Do you think Harry is alive?"

Ron held Hermione close to himself, kissing her pale forehead with his thin lips. There was a long awkward silence.

"Hermione, I-I just don't know. But we'll get him back, one way or another. I promise."

I………………………………..I

Harry felt two gruff hands push his chest roughly, pinning him to the wall.

"Boy, you think you can just come in here and completely screw up my life? Well guess what? You've got another thing coming to you!"

"Uncle V-Vernon, p-please! I didn't mean t-"

"Shut up!" Uncle Vernon screamed as he plunged his hands around Harry's thin throat, pushing them tightly together.

"I-I can't b-breath," Harry struggled to say.

"Good," Uncle Vernon growled. "Neither can my wife or son, cause guess what you piece of filth? They're dead." Vernon tightened his hold on Harry's suffering throat. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"U-Uncle V-Vernon, please-"

"NO!" Uncle Vernon screamed as he flung Harry across his perfect living room, slamming Harry into the showcase, cracking the see-through glass.

"AH!" Harry screamed, as shards of the clear material pierced his delicate skin.

"Great!" Uncle Vernon said, walking towards Harry. "Now you have at least felt some of the pain you have put in my life! Now let me give you the rest!"

Uncle Vernon picked up a long, thick, broken piece of the once whole cabinet, and approached Harry, pounding the end of the paddle to his thick palm.

"Harry, you have made my life hell since the day you were dropped on my doorstep, and now you are going to pay for it. There is no more Petunia and no more Dudley here to protect you and stop me. You're mine Harry."

Harry looked up in fear, as he saw his uncle approach with the large piece of wood in his fat arms. He tried to move from the line of fire. He slowly picked up his body from the splintered glass, blood seeping through his thin shirt.

"Oh no you don't boy!" Vernon screamed, stepping forward and swinging the wooden stick at Harry, catching the young boys arm with a sickening crunch.

Harry yelled in pain, tears began to stream down his pale, frightened face. "Uncle V-Vernon, p-please!"

"Shut up!" Uncle Vernon yelled, once again swinging the club, hitting Harry's bruised chest and knocking him to the floor.

Harry lay on the floor, tears flowing freely down his face.

Vernon threw the piece of wood against the wall, and walked over to the young boy lying on the ground.

"Uncle Vernon, please, no!"

Vernon smiled with pleasure at the young boy, picking up his foot. "Scream if you want, boy, no one will hear you. No one will care enough to hear." He kicked Harry with all the strength he could muster from his fat body.

His foot landed in Harry's weak gut. Harry gasped in pain, unable to speak from the aching soreness. He clumped his bruised hands over his non-healing injuries, moaning in utter misery.

"Had enough, boy?" Vernon asked, pleasure showing clearly on his face from the raven-haired boy's misery.

"Yes," Harry muttered, quietly.

"I couldn't hear that, what did you say?"

Harry looked up at his uncle hopelessly. "Y-Yes," he said as loudly and clearly as he could manage.

A smile flickered on Vernon's face. "Well guess what? I have not had enough you little piece of garbage!"

Uncle Vernon slowly walked over to the burning fire in the wall. The charcoaled wood was black with ashes. Uncle Vernon slowly drew out the black iron poker, red at the tips from the heat, and walked over to Harry.

Harry stared at his uncle, not believing what was in front of his very eyes. "No! No! Uncle Vernon! You wouldn't! Please don't!"

"I wouldn't?" Uncle Vernon said slyly. "You must not know me very well."

I………………………………I

"Come on now, why aren't you eating your breakfast?" asked Mrs.Weasley sadly.

Ron and Hermione continued to pick at their food, not even looking up at Mrs. Weasley. She went over to the table Ron and Hermione were sitting at and pulled up a chair, concern evident on her face.

"It's Harry isn't it?"

They both nodded their head simultaneously.

"We're working- the Order's working to try and find him. There's not much we can do-well that I can do. Don't worry I miss Harry too. He's like one of my sons. I can't promise you anything. We're doing everything we can- everything. Please believe me. We want Harry back as much at you two do-"

"THAT"S A LIE!"

"Ronald!"

"You-you sit here saying these things but you have NO idea what we're going through. You love Harry, yes. But you haven't been through what we've been through with him. We've been there when he's sad, depressed, disappointed and the rare time when he's actually happy. The worst thing about him being gone is that we can't be there for those moments, we've always been there for him, even when he didn't want us to be."

Ron sniffed and sat down back on his seat, burying his head in his hands in sadness and embarrassment.

Mrs. Weasley patted Ron on his back and kissed him on his cheek.

"I know you want me to say everything's going to be okay, but sweetie, I can't because I'm not sure myself."

And with that Mrs. Weasley left an even more devastated Ron and Hermione, their only comfort themselves.

Hermione laid her head next to Ron's. "Ron? What are we going to do? We can't just sit here?"

"They aren't doing enough," he hissed, causing Hermione to sit up straight from Ron's sudden anger.

"What?"

"The Order, Hermione! My mum, she says that they are doing as much as they can. Deep down do you really believe them? Really truly believe them?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I guess. I think they're doing all they can. I mean Ron, seriously who am I to say?"

"Hermione, look at the facts. They always say they are looking for him, but we never hear about it. We- I need to do something. I will do something to rescue Harry, whether the Order approves or not," demanded Ron as he stood up and started pacing around the room.

Hermione was silent for a while and then nodded her head. "You're right. I-I understand Ron, really. I wish we could do something- anything to help Harry. But Ron, be reasonable what are we going to do? We're teenagers, we can't do anything."

"Yeah we can. You are the smartest witch I know, Hermione. If anyone can do anything-we can. Every minute, every second; that we sit here Harry's life could be wasting away. Merlin, Hermione, have you woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, terrified for Harry? I have dreams of Bellatrix torturing Harry- killing him. Have you ever thought that Harry could be dead by now?"

Hermione furiously nodded her head, tears starting to stream down her face for the terrifying thought that Harry could be dead. "B-But Ron, if you go, I could lose you as well! I need you Ron! I love you! If I- If I lost you, I would die."

Ron walked over to Hermione and smiled. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her on the cheek. "Hermione, you'll never lose me. I'll always be right here," he cusped his long fingers over her pounding heart. "Right here, as long as you carry me with you. Hermione, we can do this- I-I just need your help."

"No! Ron, I won't have anything to do with it! Never! I'm not going to be responsible for your- for your…" Hermione wept and shuddered at the thought of Ron's possible death.

Ron took Hermione's soft face in his hands, delicately looking into her eyes. "Hermione, I need you. I need you more then ever, because I need Harry," a tear rolled down Ron's cheek. "You guys complete me. You are my girlfriend and Harry's my best friend. With- with out you, I'm nothing. But something is missing- Harry's gone. We need him back, Hermione; we need him back to complete us- to fill our lives."

Hermione wiped the pouring tears from her eyes and nodded her head. "I know, Ron. I know. I'll help you Ron, anything- I will do anything for Harry."

"I miss him so much," cried Hermione as she lowered her head onto Ron's chest.

"I know, I know."

Ron held Hermione to his chest, silently stroking her face.

"Ron? RON?" Hermione screamed.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked startled at his girlfriend's sudden reaction.

Hermione smiled. "I have an idea; I know how we can get Harry back!"

I………………………………..I

Harry turned over on his back, his glass-ridden skin aching in everyway. He tried as hard as he could to scoot away from his uncle.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. No matter what you do, you won't be able to get away from me. I'll always be there, giving you the punishment you bloody deserve."

"W-What do you m-mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean, boy. There are few people in the damn world who actually have enough guts to give you what you deserve. You are nothing more than a murderer and you are going to pay for that."

"I-I'm not a-a m-murderer," Harry said weakly.

"Oh, really? Don't think I didn't hear on the news what happened at that hospital- how you killed all of those innocent people. How you killed my wife and son!" Vernon yelled, a sudden look of fury crossed his face. "That's right, how you killed my wife and son," he said quietly to himself. "How dare you! You killed my wife and son!"

As realization struck, so did the poker. Vernon stabbed Harry with the hot iron, piercing his pale calf, burning his skin.

"AHHHH! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" Harry screamed in anguish. "PLEASE! AHHH! STOP!"

"It will never stop!"

"Please! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST P-PLEASE STOP!"

"Anything? You'll do anything?"

"YES!" Harry screamed as his leg burned. A sickening smell entered the room, Harry realized it was his own burning flesh.

"Fine! Get me my family back and I will stop!"

"U-Uncle V-Vernon," Harry said, softly, his face contorted in a painful grimace. "I-I am your family!"

"NO PIECE OF GARBAGE IS MY FAMILY!" Vernon screamed.

Harry felt his eyes well up with tears. "No, NO! Uncle Vernon, I am not a piece of trash! Y-You are the one w-who hit Aunt Petunia and hurt Dudley! I hate you! Get off of me!"

The poker suddenly fell from Vernon's hands. Harry's leg was numb with the pain of the  
fire. Vernon was grasping his hand in sheer pain.

"What did you do?" he screamed at Harry.

"N-Nothing! I'm sorry! It just hurt so much! I couldn't- I couldn't help it!"

Fury was apparent in Uncle Vernon's eyes. "You will never, never do that again!" Vernon took from his pocket a kitchen knife. Holding it above Harry, he screamed, "You'll die before you will do that again!"

His hand rushed down, pushing the knife into Harry's bruised chest.

Harry choked, sputtered up blood from his mouth. "U-Uncle-"

"No!" Bellatrix screamed. "I told you not to kill him! Avada Kedavra!"

Uncle Vernon fell down dead, next to his unconscious nephew.

I…………I


	11. Disturbed Convictions

_A/N: Okay, so we haven't posted on Sunday's in a while. We are incredibly sorry. We will try are hardest to get chapter 12 up this Sunday…maybe even sooner. But don't hold that against us. Please grins._

**_Chapter 11: Disturbed Convictions_**

Ron stared out the window into the still sheet of gray. The sun was hidden behind a heavy fog that had settled over Grimmauld Place.

Hermione bustled around in the old library, flipping through book after book. "Ron, I know it's here somewhere…" Hermione said firmly.

Ron turned from the window. "Hermione, it would really help if you told me what you were looking for."

Hermione sighed. "Well it's… Well it's… Well it's just too hard to explain without actually showing you…"

"Well, how do you know it's here… what ever _it _is?" Ron turned back towards the window and glared out into the dark haven.

"Well, a few years ago, I was just in here doing a bit of light reading and I happen to come across it." Hermione paused. "Oh Ron! This is the only shot we have of getting Harry back!"

Ron blinked tears out of his eyes. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I-I just needed to clear something up with you."

Hermione's head popped up from the book she was rummaging through at the tone of Ron's voice.

"W-What is it, Ron?" she had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"I just need to make sure you know that-" Ron paused. "Do you see that?" he asked hurriedly pointing through the window at a mysterious figure gliding through the mist.

Hermione rushed over. "Ron! It's an owl!"

"Hermione, help me open the window!" Ron nearly yelled in anxiousness.

Together, Ron and Hermione pushed the ancient window open. The owl slipped in, dropped a letter in Ron's lap and flew back out.

Ron slowly picked up the letter, delicately opening it. He quickly skimmed the letter, Hermione trying to read over his shoulder.

"Hermione! We need to get to the Order! It's from the Ministry! They know where Harry is!"

I………………………………...I

Harry woke up in a cold sweat; he was shivering uncontrollably and felt incredibly nauseous. He slowly opened his eyes and was faced with the same rocky ceiling he had been living under for the last few days. He felt tears build up in his eyes as he remembered what had happened to him. His uncle had stabbed him- he was surly going to die.

He tried to turn his head to the right but the movement caused his wound and all the bruises that littered his body to scream out in pain. Harry's eyes closed in pain as he felt a tear slip down his dirty cheek.

He felt the darkness of sleep start to overcome him again but before he could fall into the wanted blackness he heard a popping sound right next to him. His bloodshot eyes shot open in fear.

He painfully turned his head to the right, his sores aching with every meaning of the word, and looked for the source of the loud noise.

"Hello Harry Potter sir. Mistress says to help you. Mistress says to heal Harry Potter. Mistress doesn't want you to die. Mistress needs Harry Potter for something," a house elf said as he bent down to be level with Harry on the ground.

"W-Who are y-you?" Harry struggled to say, wincing with a sudden shock of pain.

The house elf stared into Harry's tired, bloodshot eyes for a minute and then went towards Harry's chest where the stab wound resided. "Whispy, Whispy the house elf, sir."

The house elf grabbed the bottom of Harry's tattered nightshirt and started to rip it.

"No," Harry croaked in a whisper, moving his arm to try to cover his shirt.

Whispy turned his head towards Harry's. "Harry Potter, is something wrong?"

Harry coughed into his hand violently, making Whispy wince in sympathy.

When Harry stopped coughing his hand fell back limply next to his side onto the freezing concrete floor. Whispy noticed blood on the boy's hand and immediately started to worry.

"Please, d-don't rip my shirt, it's all I have," whispered Harry a pleading look on his dirty face.

Whispy frowned. "Sir, Whispy have too, Whispy'll fix it after Whispy is done. It's the only way to heal the wound," replied the elf sympathetically.

Harry sighed deeply and closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly, Whispy carefully ripped the thin material apart. Harry started shivering from the cold air streaming into his chest wound, stinging it harshly.

"Mistress gave Harry Potter a potion to stop the blood from running. Mistress does not want Harry Potter to die, and neither does Whispy," Whispy nodded his head, trying to confirm it himself.

Harry didn't respond and waited for Whispy to start whatever he was brought here to do.

The wound had clearly already gotten infected, even though Harry had been given a blood-replenishing potion, it didn't stop the wound from getting contaminated. Harry turned his head to look at his chest. There was a large slit where the knife had gained entrance. Blood was spurting out from the injury, running down his chest and dripping onto blood.

"Umm, Whispy?"

"Yes, Harry Potter?"

"H-How bad is it? Am I going to-to die?"

Whispy shook his head as he picked up a vile of potion and opened the cork. "Sir, this may stings a bit but it will heal it up. Harry Potter, you not going to die. B-But it may hurt for a while- it-it may never really heal."

"Whispy?"

"Yes, Harry Potter?"

"Am-am," Harry paused and took a deep breath. In a whisper he asked, "Am I going to get another scar?"

Whispy felt tears come into his eyes but gulfed them down. He slowly shook his head. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes."

Harry nodded his head in recognition. Voldemort had made him a branded man when he was a baby, and now he would always have to live with the knowledge that his uncle had hated him enough to want to kill him.

Wispy poured the potion on Harry's wounded chest. It stung and ached, and Harry grimaced with pain.

A few seconds later Harry felt a light, cooling liquid being poured over the wound. It relieved the wound from all pain and Harry breathed a breath of relief. .

Harry looked up at the house elf through blurry vision, silently thanking him. Harry's eyes dropped closed a few seconds later, the pain had made him incredibly tired.

Whispy frowned down at Harry, thinking of his mistress. _Mistress mean to Harry Potter,_ he thought, _Mistress in big trouble!_

"Potter, sir!" Whispy called, trying to wake Harry up after he had applied a salve to the young boy's burn.

Harry groaned and rolled over. "Come on Ron, just a few more minutes. I'm really tired."

"Mr. Potter, sir! You need to wake up! Mistress could be coming very soon, she'll get mad."

"C'mon Ron! Why is this bed so hard and cold? M-Maybe you could get Dobby to make a fire? Fire is good, Ron, isn't it? It keeps you warm."

Whispy blinked, "Dobby?"

"Yes, Ron, Dobby. You know, short, ugly, obsessed with socks. You know Dobby!"

"Yes- yes, I do."

"Okay, then could you go get him for me? Nobody can build a fire like Dobby can. He's the best house-elf in the world!"

"Whispy will be right back with Dobby, Harry Potter. Don't worry. Dobby and Whispy will save Harry Potter."

I………………………………...I

Hermione and Ron burst through the kitchen doors at 12 Grimmauld Place, the eyes of every Order member turned on them.

"We know where Harry is!" Ron panted as he rushed to the front of the room, where Dumbledore sat. "This-this just came from the Ministry!" He rose the piece of parchment above his red skull, waving it wildly around.

He swiftly handed it to Dumbledore, gasping from the long run.

Dumbledore skimmed the letter and swiftly handed it to Minerva, who quickly read it to the Order.

"Albus! This means Harry is-" Arthur Weasley shouted out, standing from his wooden chair.

"Yes, I know Arthur-"

"We have to leave now!" Tonks said loudly, rising from her chair.

"Okay, you all know what to do!" Dumbledore shouted. "We need to make a neat job of this! Mundungus, Swain, Doge, Diggle, Mad Eye and Tonks, leave now and secure the perimeter. We'll catch up to you in a minute."

The aforementioned people swiftly nodded and evaporated from the room.

"The rest of you, take your positions. We need to make a swift job of this! If Bellatrix truly has got them there, it can be extremely dangerous for Harry!"

The rest of the Order stood from the seats, bustling around the room.

Ron and Hermione rushed to the living, grabbing their jackets.

"Okay Hermione, do you want to fly or take floo powder?'

"What did you say?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she overheard her son talking in the opposing room.

"Well, mum, since we can't apparate, we have to get there somehow," Ron said as he heard several popping noises from the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but let a tear slip. "Look honey, I know you want to help get Harry back but you can't come with us… it's just too dange-"

"WHAT?" Ron roared. "Mum, we have been in much more danger then just going to-"

"I know, hun. But, what would we do if we lost you as well?"

"Well- well, what do you expect me to do? Just sit here and wait to hear that Harry's been dead? Well you listen to me! Harry has always been there for me when I was in trouble- when anyone was in trouble! What did he do when Ginny was down in the Chamber? Just sit there and wait? NO! He went and saved her! And- and what about the mermaids? He was down there to everyone was out of the water! He came after me when Sirius dragged me under the Whomping Willow… he needs me mum! He needs me! And so do you!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Listen, I'm sorry Ron, you can't come. I need to go now. Bye dears."

Mrs. Weasley swiftly apparated from the room.

"NO!" Ron shouted as his mother left, throwing an old chair across the room. Ron and Hermione were once again alone. Left there to wait and worry.

I……………………..I

Harry was stationed against the cold concrete wall; at least it was better than the position Bellatrix had confined him to for the last few days. Harry was afraid that once she came back he would be in the same predicament all over again.

Harry coughed into his hand again, the feeling of blood once more soaked his trembling hand. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was starting to get scared.

Harry shivered in his thin nightshirt as he tried to change into a more comfortable position, only to gasp in pain. He laid his head back on the concreted wall and shivered brutally once more.

Harry swallowed thickly as he closed his eyes. Dehydration was beginning to take over his body.

Of course, Bellatrix had given him water in the last few days; nevertheless it was not enough to quench his thirst- just enough to keep him alive.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he felt long nails trial down his cheek, blood draining from the long scratch.

Harry gasped in agony.

"Hello sweetie, it's nice to see you all healed. Whispy always does a good job," said Bellatrix evilly as she trailed her fingernails down Harry's shirt.

"So how are you feeling?"

Harry averted his eyes towards his lap, keeping silent for the sake of rebellion.

Bellatrix grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Oh Sweetie, I know how you're feeling," Bellatrix cooed, "You're breaking-you know that. No one has come to save you-you're going to die. Unless you tell me what I want to know!"

Harry shook his head back and forth. "I-I don't know w-wh-what you want from me, please, if you would just tell me," pleaded Harry as he tried to keep the tears in his eyes.

"You know what I want! Stop being so stupid!" Bellatrix screamed and pulled Harry's chin closer, causing Harry to fall on all fours, and start coughing relentlessly.

Bellatrix cheerfully watched Harry coughing on the floor- suffering. He started coughing up blood, making her smile even more.

Bellatrix watched Harry until his coughing subsided; he finally fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Hmmm, I bet you would like some water, wouldn't you?" Bellatrix cackled, an evil smirk on her face.

Harry's eyes glazed over in hopefulness but he didn't say anything- he would not be fooled by her.

Bellatrix laughed and sneakily grabbed something from behind her back, only to then show Harry a flask-which he could only hope was full of water.

Bellatrix knelt down on the floor eye-level with Harry. "I'll give you some water, Sweetie. Auntie Bella doesn't want you to get too dehydrated," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Harry lifted a shaky hand to grasp the vile but Bellatrix squeezed her hand around his frail wrist. "No! I will be the one to give it to you!" Harry nodded his head and tried to release his wrist from her vice-like grip. "Sit up! Sit up!"

Harry quickly tried to get up into a sitting position but he was just too weak. He suddenly felt her hands tighten around his arms and lift him up, her nails digging into skin and drawling blood.

Bellatrix unscrewed the cork form the flask and placed the flask on Harry's lips.

Harry could feel the coldness of the flask touch his lips and he never wanted it more than that. He just hoped she wasn't tricking him.

He then felt the water gain entrance to his dry mouth and he greedily started swallowing it.

Bellatrix lifted the flask higher. More water pour into his mouth, making Harry have to swallow faster. Harry turned his head away-he had been thirsty but now it wasn't refreshing anymore-now it felt like he was drowning.

Harry choked on the water, not being able to swallow anymore. Bellatrix just continued to pour more into his mouth, making him have no choice but to swallow. All the water was starting to make his empty stomach churn. She grabbed Harry's chin making sure he didn't turn his head.

Harry choked again. He tried to turn his head to the left but Bellatrix grip was too strong. Harry pulled back from her successfully, hitting his head on the concrete wall but separating himself from Bellatrix's grip.

The rest of the freezing cold water poured out of the flask onto Harry's thin-shirt.

Harry coughed into his hand. He now felt incredibly nauseous from all the water.

"STUPID BOY!" roared Bellatrix viciously. "I'm generous enough to give you water and then you don't want any."

"I-I ha-I- you gave me enough thanks," replied Harry, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Enough? Fine you won't get anymore! Ever! I don't care if you die-why don't you just tell me what I want to know?"

Bellatrix grabbed a whip that was stationed against the wall and started hitting the wall with it trying to vent her anger.

"You're stupid- no one loves you-they all hope you die. You are USELESS! Everyone hates you!" she screamed.

She tossed one last snap with the whip, but out of anger she missed the wall and ending up hitting Harry's injured calf, causing a piercing sound to echo through the cave. Harry placed a hand over his calf, trying to alleviate the pain.

"Oh, little Potter. I'm so sorry-Auntie Bella is so sorry for hurting you-let me look at it-please?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Oh? You don't want me too?"

Harry shook his head again, his eyes averted away from Bella's cold grey ones.

Bella laughed as she got up. "You're helpless you know no one's going to find you- they don't care. I have something wonderful planned for you," Bellatrix said as she apparated from the room.

Harry lay down on the ground not able to keep his head up any longer. He still felt incredibly nauseous and his leg was still screaming in pain.

Pain. It was the only thing he had been experiencing the past few days and he couldn't remember what it was like to not experience it.

Everything was slowly disappearing from his mind and pain was replacing it.

I……………….I

Dobby fidgeted as he sat alone in a dark corner in the kitchen of Hartford's Inn, impatiently waiting for his cousin to arrive. House elves bustled around him, plates and silverware swaying dangerously as food was served to the costumers.

Dobby pulled a note from his patched-on pocket and quickly skimmed it.

_Dobi,_

_Met Whispy at Hartfird Inn at 7, Wenday._

_Whispy_

He impatiently looked at the clock to his left- 7:35.

He looked around at the busy kitchen, eyes ticking between the clock and the madness that surrounded him.

"D-Dobby?"

Dobby swiftly turned around.

"Who said that?"

"D-Dobby, master of k-kitchen say that you c-can not stay here."

Dobby looked to the left and saw his friend, Grimly, hiding behind a dish towel. Dobby looked at him furiously.

"Grimly tell master that Dobby stay here, right in this seat, until important Whispy comes," he said firmly.

"B-But Master says-"

"Dobby!" a squeaky voice shouted out, interrupting the frightened Grimly.

"Whispy! You late!"

"Sorry! Dobby, Whispy needs help. It's about Harry Potter!"

Dobby's eyes widened in grief, as he began to squeeze out tears. "H-Harry

Potter been tooked by mean lady! And Order mads about it and sad! And-"

"B-But Dobby! Whispy know where Harry Potter is! We needs to save him!"

I………………………….I

The constant drips of unmingled water falling on Harry was making him terribly cold.

His arms were getting incredibly sore from being stationed above his head and his knee was starting to throb from putting so much pressure on it.

Any movement that he would make, no matter how minimal, would give him a shock that would run through his entire body. Every time the shocks got longer and more powerful, the pain was taking an enormous amount of energy out of him.

Lights dimmed on and Harry tightly closed his eyes against the bright light.

"Ah…baby Potter did you have a nice rest?" whispered Bellatrix next to his ear.

Harry didn't respond.

"Now, I think it's about time I put you to work," cackled Bellatrix while running her dark red nail across Harry's freezing arm, making Goosebumps appear on his pale skin.

Bella laughed. "Do I make you nervous sweetie?"

She walked around him in tiny circles, making him extremely anxious.

She snapped her fingers a second later, causing the chains that had been attached to him to open up, letting Harry fall to the ground. She must have stationed him up on the invisible chains again now while he was asleep.

Harry lay on his stomach, not moving- the pain from the shocks and his bruises making him too weak to move.

"Get up! You worthless BRAT!" roared Bellatrix. Getting angry, she kicked Harry in the stomach and pushed him on his back with her shoe.

Harry started coughing, the movement affecting his lungs.

Bellatrix grabbed his arm, squeezing it painfully hard.

"Oh, you're freezing dear? Is little baby Potter cold? You feel like ice," she cackled evilly, her eyes sparkling.

The only answer Harry gave was the chattering of his teeth.

"WALK! I have to show you something," grinned Bellatrix, while stalking across the room.

Harry almost fell over again without having the support Bellatrix had been giving him by holding onto his baggy nightshirt.

He started to shakily walk over to Bellatrix, not having any options.

"Why are you limping? Hurry up you great whelp!"

"I-I can't help it," Harry stuttered.

"Well, I don't care! Quit looking around the bloody room- there are no exits," screamed Bellatrix, while grabbing a hold of Harry's chin and yanking his neck forward.

Harry hissed in pain.

"Oh…did that hurt baby Potter? I love to see you in pain," she stated.

Harry yanked his head back and took a step away from her, his neck screaming in protest.

"Okay, let me show you why I've brought you here," she showed with a wave of her hand, " This is a room that I will be staying in- I will always be able to see you and what you are doing."

Harry just stared at her a loss for words.

"You are now my slave; baby Potter-my house elf."

I……………I

_Hope you enjoyed!_

**_Lil Padfoot17_**_- Well, not technically we sent them five emails and they never responded so we just decided to repost. Thanks for the review. We are finally back up and posting._

**_Pleione-_**_ Glad you're happy it's back up. Thanks for the review. No, there is no reason that Harry doesn't like needles just because it added…um...we don't know. _

_Got to love the bathroom scene!_

_Pleione, thank you so much for re-reviewing all the chapters. It means a great deal to us._

**_Froboy-_**_ We had to repost because they never emailed us back or sent our story back, so we just decided to repost. Thanks for the review. Froboy, you need to join our yahoo group. NOW! No pressure._

**_Rosiegirl- _**_Thanks for the welcome. Thanks for the review._

**_Freedom isn't Free_**_- Yes, Harry survived that Merlin. Just imagine life without Harry shudder that would be horrible. Remember Harry is real! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews to all the 10 chapters! Thank you! You're great!_

**_Mum-_**_ Thanks for re-reviewing the chapters. Glad you like it-even if you think the story it too depressing. In our opinion you can never get enough of angst._

**_Bubble_**_- Thanks for the reviews! You are such a Bubble. Glad you like the story! GO BUBS! GO O.C.!_

**_Red rose-_**_ Wow! Thanks for such a great review. We're glad that you are enjoying the story so much. Go join our Yahoo! Group the link is under out bio. We have monthly chats, deleted scenes, and contests._

**_Madde-_**_ We are sorry you do not like our story but we have plenty of other fans who do. If you would like to email us about how our story can be improved, please do. Our email is in our bio._

**_Mouse_**_- Thanks for your lovely review. Glad you are enjoying it so much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Go join our Yahoo! Group the link is under our bio. We have monthly chats, deleted scenes, and contests (where you can earn deleted scenes, early chapters, and hints for the upcoming chapters or sequel)._

**_CheshireCat0442_**_- Thanks for the review. That's okay; we love people who like our story. Reviews make our day! Thanks again! Don't worry we'll read your stories soon!_

**_Truthxinxshadow_**_- Thanks for your review. Glad that you are happy it's back up, sorry it took so long. We thought they would at least email us back…guess not._

**_Monica85_**_- We're so happy that you like this story. Normally we update on Sundays, it just depends how busy we are. Go join our Yahoo! Group the link is under our bio. We have monthly chats, deleted scenes, and contests._

**_Chyna_**_- Thank you for such a lovely review. We're glad you are enjoying the story so much. It pleases us to know that you like our chapter length; we never know if they are too long or short. If you want to view deleted scene, have chats, join contests to win chapters early or deleted scenes join our Yahoo! Group!_

_We're sorry to all the people who reviewed more than once, it would just take us too much time to respond to every one of your lovely reviews. Thank you all so much for reviewing again; you don't know how much it helps us out. We hope you like this chapter! Thanks again you guys, you're all great._

_For any newcomers or old who don't know about this we have made a Yahoo! Group. There we have monthly chats, polls, a point system contest where you can win hints to upcoming chapters, early chapters and deleted scenes all you have to do it participate. We already have a few deleted scenes. Hope you come and join we would love to answer any questions you have or just chat about Harry Potter or Adflictation Lair._

_Thanks again, you guys are all great._


	12. Blood of a Brother

Hey Everyone! Welcome to chapter 12 of Adflictation Lair! We're sorry that this chapter is so long but we received several requests to hurry it along and so we have done!

Just a reminder: If you like this story, you'll love our Yahoo! Group so go join! The link is in our bio!

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Blood of a Brother

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" exclaimed Ron as he walked into the dark, foreboding library of 12 Grimmauld Place, carrying two trays of food.

"I just couldn't sleep so I decided to come here to read. Breakfast?" Hermione asked, shooting a glance at the trays of food Ron was carrying as she closed the book she had been reading and grabbed another one.

Ron nodded his head and sat down next to Hermione, handing over a tray of food to her.

"You know, they should realize that we need to help Harry too, like he helped us. What's he going to think if we don't come-that-that we don't care about him?" questioned Hermione with a grave look on her face.

Ron cleared his throat as he shook his head. "Hermione he already thinks we don't care."

Hermione swallowed a shallow breath as she remembered the conflict they had been in when Harry had gotten kidnapped. _He probably still thinks we hate him_, she thought to herself as she placed her head in her hands in misery.

"It's all my fault," whispered Ron again.

"Ron, don't think that please- just don't. Here, Ron remember the idea I had about getting Harry back, well, at least how to get to where he is? I found the potion." She quickly held the book open to Ron.

"The Sislius potion? What's that? How's that suppose to help?"

Hermione glared at Ron. "This potion, Ron, is almost like being an Animagi. I've looked in almost every potion book here and this is the only one that would allow us to get to Harry without the Order knowing we're there. We know their around Privet Drive, so it will be easy to get there-we just can't be seen and with this potion we won't be."

Ron narrowed his eyebrows in a confused manner. "Um…okay?"

"Once taken, you will turn into the designated animal. After you've turned into the animal, you will still have the ability to understand what's going on around you. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded his head. "So this potion," he gestured his hands towards the book, "basically turns us into an animagus- we can still think like ourselves- it's just that we are in animal form? How long do we stay in the form? Does it have a limit?"

Hermione glanced down at the page. "Um…it looks like three hours or so. Do you think that will be long enough?"

"Yeah, it should be. We just have to go to Harry's old house and make sure he's okay. What if his uncle was there?" Ron asked, a worried look crossing his face.

"I-I don't know wh-" suddenly an owl rammed into the window next to Hermione's chair.

"Whose owl is that?" squeaked Hermione, startled from the suddenness of the situation.

The owl was dizzily flying around the window peering in the room anxiously.

Ron opened the latch to the window and the bird hastily flew in, landing delicately on the table. It held its leg out, which had a letter attached to it.

"Wonder what this is for?" Ron said as he glanced at the cover on the envelope. He quickly opened it, and skimmed the letter's contents.

"What? I-'Mione this doesn't make sense!" he shouted rambling along.

"What's wrong, Ron? Tell me!" Hermione asked anxiously.

"This is another letter from the Ministry of Magic. They say that Harry did magic again."

"Well, maybe the Ministry accidentally sent two or-or Harry just did magic or something-I wouldn't worry about it."

"I would-'Mione-they-they say that Harry did magic somewhere in a place called Adflictation Lair. What the bloody hell is that?"

"Adflictation Lair? That sounds familiar," Hermione said, eyes darkening in confusion.

"Wait, oh my God, Ron."

"'Mione what is it? Have you ever heard of that place?"

Hermione numbly nodded her head. "Yes, I've heard of it. It's not commonly known to people because it's hidden by a manor. Wait, Ron! Why didn't we think of this before? When the Order went and searched Lestrange Manor they didn't find anyone there. But how could Dumbledore of forgotten that Adflictation Lair lies right beneath it? How could anyone forget?"

"Hermione, I just don't-"

"Ron, you don't understand. Adflictation Lair isn't just a place like Grimmauld Place- it's a torture chamber."

Ron's mouth moved up and down but no words came out.

"I don't understand," muttered Hermione as she stood up and started pacing the room.

"Why would Harry get a letter for doing magic in two different places? Ron, I think Bellatrix is trying to fool us. We're making the potion tonight- we're going to Adflictation Lair."

Ron's face paled. He sat down on the couch that Hermione was pacing by. "Where is Lestrange Manor at, exactly?"

"It's over in Crimson Village."

"I've been to that village before. It's spooky but it shouldn't be that hard to find. Hermione, this could be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione's eyes flashed with an anger Ron had never seen before. "I'm going with you. He's my friend too. If it's just because I'm a girl-"

"No!" Ron interjected. "It's not because you're a girl. I just can't loose you too. What if Harry's dead already and we go and you get hurt. I can't let that happen. I'm supposed to protect you!"

The anger in Hermione's eyes disappeared a little at Ron's words. She walked over to the table and looked down at the page with the Sislius Potion.

"Here are the ingredients for the Potion. If we can get all the ingredients we can leave tonight. We need blood from the person who is going to rescue Harry- that could be one of us, I guess. Hmm, and we need the flesh of the animal we are going to transform into."

"How are going to get that?" Ron asked.

"Oh dear, I just don't know. Wait! I remember once last summer before fifth year when we were cleaning out of the house, do you remember those snakes' skins we found? We could use those! Going as a snake would be a great idea. They're small enough that we won't be seen," cried Hermione happily.

"But 'Mione we don't know where they went. Remember? We lost them."

Hermione's grin got even bigger. "I know where they are- Kreacher has them! I didn't want to tell anyone he took them."

Ron nodded his head in acceptance. "What's that last ingredient?"

"Oh, um, we need a something from an enemy," Hermione replied.

"And where might we get one of those? Harry has loads of enemies, but none of them would come within a vicinity of here," Ron retorted.

"Oh, there's a enemy near, all right. He actually comes here quite often. Remember Professor Snape?"

I………………………………...I

"Hello, master," a sly voice said in the darkness.

"Hello, my servant. What brings you back from your mission so soon? Do you have the boy?"

Severus Snape stepped into the light. "No, my master, but one of your other servants does."

Voldemort rose from his crimson colored throne. "Whom are you talking about Severus?"

"Bellatrix, my lord. Apparently she has taken the boy captive. You did not know of this?"

Voldemort looked furiously around. "How can I believe you? Bellatrix is my daughter- my most faithful servant!"

"My Lord, she left a note behind saying that she wants something from Harry and that the Order was never-"

"She wants something from Harry! She means-"

"Yes sire, I believe she does."

"NO!" Voldemort screamed. "NO! I was the one- I was supposed to be the one- Damn her! DAMN HER TO THE FIERY PITS OF HELL!"

"NO!" Harry screamed as his head once more exploded with pain. "Stop! Please stop!"

Harry panted relentlessly. His head twanged with a constant throb.

"What is going on in here?" Bellatrix asked, walking into the dark room, as Harry was released from the burning sensation.

Harry let out a weak smile. "He-he doesn't know I'm here, does he?" Harry panted.

"You-you went behind your own-own master's back and-and brought me here."

Bellatrix looked shocked. "I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, come on _Auntie _Bella, let's be honest with one another, shall we? So, what's going to happen when Voldemort finds out I'm here? Is he going to _kill_ you? Oh! My bad, I forgot to tell you- he already knows."

"W-What do you mean? Shut up, you don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"I don't? That's funny, because, you might say that I just heard it out of the horse's mouth- that horse being Voldemort of course," Harry shot back smartly, with more confidence then he actually felt.

Bellatrix's eyes burned with fury. "H-How date you- you nasty little brat!"

"Yeah- the same brat that Voldemort thinks is back at Grimmauld Place."

"Shut up!"

"Hmm… let me think. Voldemort sounded extremely mad- what were his exact words? Oh yes 'Damn her- damn her to the fiery pits of hell," Harry said in a mocking-tone voice. "WHOA! Scary there. Auntie Bella better watch out for the 'Dark Lord' cause he's going to put her in hell."

"How- how dare you speak to me like that?" Bellatrix shrieked as her pale palm swiped across Harry's bloody face. Harry moaned from the sting, his head swinging forcibly to the side.

Bellatrix lowered her face to Harry, grabbing his chin to make him look at her. "Now- now you listen to me, and you listen closely, if you ever talk to me like that again, I will kill you."

She turned swiftly around, the tail of her flowing coat slapping Harry bitterly in the face.

"Not if Voldemort kills you first," Harry whispered aloud.

Bellatrix paused for a second, gripping her fists tightly, and continued the long trek out of Adflictation Lair.

I………………………………...I

Hermione nervously walked down the creaky stairs that led down to Snape's private office. She would have never done this- invading another teacher's property, but this was for Harry- and she would do anything for him.

Snape's office was crowded with shelves full of potions, many of which Hermione fingered gingerly.

What shall I use-what would be considered a possession? A potion just doesn't seem personal enough… Hermione thought quietly to herself.

Glancing around the room, all Hermione could find were scattered potion bottles, and various potion ingredients. This was only a lab Snape used for emergencies.

Hermione walked around the room as she moved items from various places, hoping to find one thing they could use for the potion.

She swiftly turned around, anxiously searching for something- anything that would help her concoct the potion. She hurriedly took a step forward, but in her fearfulness caught her foot on Snape's rug. Swiftly losing her footing, she tripped backward, falling quickly. Hermione fended herself for a giant impact against the stone wall, but to her surprise she didn't hit it but fell straight through it, landing on her back.

"What the…" Hermione whispered to herself. She was in a room- a dark and dusty chamber filled with a bed and several shelves full of dark-looking instruments.

An idea struck Hermione and she quickly got up, dusting off her pants and shirt. There had to be something of value in here that belonged to Snape.

A gleam of silver caught her eye as she wondered the small room and she quickly walked over to a nightstand, next to the small bed. Her brown eyes met a silver ring and she nervously picked it up, examining it carefully.

The ring had a green snake tightly wrapped around it, with red eyes that glared at you as if it were actually looking through you.

Hermione quickly left the room, and ran up the stairs away from the gloomy-foreboding room that belonged to Snape.

Giving the ring one last glace in the light she smiled. "Perfect."

I………………………………...I

Ron walked into the cold area where Kreacher's room used to reside. He bent down level to a small space and pulled back the dark-green curtain, giving himself the full view of the little room.

It was almost the same as last Christmas when they had come to give Kreacher Hermione's hand-made gift. The only thing different about it was the addition of much more accumulated junk.

Kreacher had smuggled many things down to his boiler from last Christmas. Ron was surprised that no one had taken all of Kreacher's possessions and thrown it away once he died.

Ron moved his head into the tiny place and started to move some things around. It looked like Kreacher kept everything that had every belonged to this house or his mistress in this tiny space.

The snake's skins must be somewhere. Ron thought to himself, as he pulled back a ripped and tattered blanket. Underneath the blanket he found nick-knacks that he only assumed had been there for a while.

Ron found letters, broken china, even ancient cloth- but he couldn't seem to locate the snake skin. Getting frustrated, he threw the cover back to where he found it. As Ron stood up, a box in the back cover of the small space caught his attention. Getting excited, Ron grabbed it and brought it out into the light.

There was a broken lock on the box, and Ron carefully opened it. What was in the box shocked Ron- the box held everything that had to relate to the Slytherin house. There were pictures of Draco and Lucius Malfoy, as well as some jewelry and lastly, some snake skin. Maybe this snake skin had more value to it that he and Hermione suspected? But whatever importance it held, he didn't care- he took it from the box and placed it in the palm of his hand.

He'd show Hermione the box later but right now they had more important things to do.

I………………………………...I

"Harry, Harry Potter? Wake up, Harry Potter," a distant voice eagerly whispered in the young, beat up boy's ear.

Harry slightly aroused from his disturbed slumber. "Wh-Wha's goin on?"

"Harry Potter, it is Whispy, the house elf. Harry Potter, Whispy can not stay long, mistress will be here soon. Whispy just needs to tell you that help is on the way, help is coming from Dobby, my cousin. Whispy told Dobby about Harry Potter," Whispy muttered quietly, shaking Harry's bruised and bloody shoulder violently to awaken him.

"D-Dobby? Dobby is coming?" Harry asked slowly opening his eyes.

"Whispy must go, Mistress is coming."

"Wait- wait, Whispy! Where are you-"

"Hello, my sweet," Bellatrix said loudly.

Harry weakly opened his eyes, the torches around Adflictation Lair were brilliantly lit and illuminated his surroundings.

Bellatrix was smiling broadly. "I have a little surprise for you today."

"What is it?" Harry asked darkly, fear hidden in his mind.

"No, no, no, Potter, the question is not what, it is whom."

"Alright," Harry huffed angrily, "Who is it?"

"Well, why don't you just see for yourself?" Bellatrix said smugly, snapping her fingers smoothly.

The room around them suddenly grew dark, except for a stream of light surrounding Harry, and another surrounding Bellatrix.

"Well, let's meet our surprise guest, shall we Harry? Excited?"

Harry glared at her, his eyes shining in fear. _Who the hell would want to come here?_

"Ha! Of course you are," Bellatrix laughed hilariously as she snapped her fingers.

Another stream of light poured into the room, blankly shining on the dark and dirty ground. Footsteps filled the air, one after the other.

Who-who is it? Harry thought desperately, memories of the night his uncle had beat him filled the raven-haired boy's head.

Slowly, someone stepped into the stream of light. She was a smaller woman, with brilliant green eyes and red hair. Harry's eyes widened in realization, shock swimming over his face.

"Harry, meet your mother- Lily Evans."

I………………………………...I

"Did you get the snake skins?" Hermione asked as Ron came into the library.

Ron nodded his head, showing Hermione the snake skins he held in his palm.

"Excellent. I almost have everything set up. I have the basic potion mixed- we just need to wait a few minutes before we can start adding the special items."

Ron nodded his head in agreement as he watched the potion boil over a make-shift fire.

"What's in there so far?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Just some water, unicorn hairs and a form of polyjuice potion- it's not half as strong as the real stuff. I suppose it's in this potion in order to allow us to change forms."

Ron nodded his head in a confused sort of manner. "Okay. So, what possession did you find down in Snape's room?" Ron asked curiously.

"A ring."

"A what? A ring? Why would Snape have a ring? He sure does surprise me some-"

"Ronald! It was one of those Slytherin rings that we always see Malfoy wearing- they could have gotten them from Snape or Lucius or someone. I hope he doesn't miss it," replied Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"Is it ready yet?" Ron asked, slightly nervous.

"Yes, it is. Okay, come here and sit with me," Hermione said as she sat down in front the cauldron, legs crossed.

Ron looked at her reluctantly.

"Come on," encouraged Hermione as she waved her hand for Ron to come closer, "there's no need to be nervous."

Ron forced a grin and walked over to where Hermione was sitting. As he took his seat on the opposite side of the cauldron from Hermione, the lights around them faded into darkness. The faces of Ron and Hermione were only illuminated by the diminutive light of the crude fire.

Ron glanced around him, suddenly afraid of all the things that could go wrong by taking this potion.

Hermione smiled supportively across the cauldron at her boyfriend. "Are you ready?"

Ron nodded his head, trying to smile a courageous smile.

Hermione picked up the snake skin in her hand and took a deep breath. "Here we go, Ron."

Together they spoke, _"Skin of the transformant forcibly taken… you will revive as your past self with the soul of another."_

Hermione delicately dropped the snake skin into the cauldron.

Ron picked up Snape's Slytherin ring. Once more they spoke, _"Possession of an enemy unknowingly given… you will aid your foe."_

Slowly Ron placed the ring into boiling cauldron of sewage.

"And the last piece to complete the potion, Ron- who should do it?"

"I'll do it!" Ron demanded bravely, swiftly grabbing the knife. He wouldn't let Hermione hurt herself.

Ron closed his eyes. _For Harry, for Harry, _he thought to himself.

Slowly, he held the knife to his left palm. He took a deep breath and slowly drew the knife across his skin, letting blood freely fall.

He spoke, his voice slightly quivering. _"Blood of a savior willingly given… you will alter your being."_

Ron held his hand over the cauldron, letting the crimson drops of blood fall into the cauldron.

Hermione grimaced. "That's enough, Ron here." She ripped a piece of cloth off an old cloak, gingerly wrapping it around Ron's delicate cut.

The potion had changed from a crystal clear to an eerie red, the sight made Ron turn away and look at the pictures lining the walls. "What's next?" he finally croaked out.

"We should be able to take this soon. I think it's best if we wait till it's night time, though. There's a lesser chance of us getting caught."

"I agree. We don't know what Adflictation Lair looks like. Darker is better," responded Ron.

Hermione stood up and went to the couch. "Well, now we wait."

And so they did.

I……………………………….I

Harry kneeled there, arms bound by invisible chains, mouth open in shock, pain forgotten, every inch of his battered body trembling.

"M-M-Mother?" Harry asked, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh, honestly Harry! You haven't seen your mother in sixteen years and all you can say is 'm-mother?'" Bellatrix shrieked in a mocking tone, a smile broadening on her darkened lips.

Lily's lips cracked a small smile. "Is this my son? Well, he's definitely grown up to look like his father, hasn't he?"

"M-Mother! I-It's you! It really is!" Harry cried out. _How is this possible? _he thought to himself. _How- how is she here? Is she dead? Maybe Bellatrix? No, it can't be, she's standing right in front of me. I can see her._

Lily took a step forward, a smile smoothly placed on her face. She walked towards her son, the ring of light following her every move.

She moves like an angel, Harry thought to himself.

"Yes, you are definitely James' son, but where am I in you?" Lily asked her young son gently.

"P-People always tell me that I have your eyes, m-mom." A tear silently slipped down Harry's cheek. Something about actually being able to say the word 'mom' sent a tingling sensation over Harry.

"Do they now?" Lily asked, an astonished look on her face.

Harry eagerly nodded his head, not even noticing the twinge that so painfully tugged at his neck.

Lily stooped down on both knees, leveling her eyes with her son's. Harry desperately searched her face, filling his mind with ever detail- remembering every mark, every crevice.

"Yes, yes- the eyes," Lily said softly. She reached her palm out to her son's face, not quite touching his delicate skin.

Harry wanted so badly to just reach out and take her hand in his- to touch his mother, to feel her.

She put her hand down and smiled warmly at him. He grinned back. He was with his mother, truly with her.

Lily stood up and turned to Bellatrix. "Well, Bella, dear, you were right- he really has grown up to be a waste of a good thing, hasn't he?"

Bellatrix let out a shrieking laugh. "What the hell do you think I've been trying to tell you all this time?"

Harry's eyes hallowed in confusion. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked his mother.

"What do I mean? I mean look at you! Yes, you look like your father- but he was ugly too!"

Bellatrix and Lily let out a loud cackle.

Harry's eyes darkened. "You- you are not my mother!" he screamed.

Lily smiled evilly. " Wow! Ugly and stupid! The girls at school must be dying over you! Or maybe that's just Sirius and Remus.

Bellatrix could hardly contain her laughter as Harry's eyes filled with tears. He furiously blinked them away.

"Leave me alone!" Harry yelled at the woman.

"Ha! Leave you alone?" she asked with a smirk. "But, then again maybe I should, because anyone who hangs around you seems to end up dead."

Harry hung his head, his heart throbbing in utter pain- true misery swept over his entirety.

"Boy, your father would be so ashamed to see you right now. He died, you know, he died to save you and me and here you are- you waste his sacrifice as if it means nothing to you."

Harry felt tears enter his eyes once more. "Please just go."

Lily smiled at Bellatrix. "Harry, you were always a useless little brat- even when you were a baby. You were always in the way. Nobody loved you- we couldn't stand you. Always crying, never shutting up."

"Shut up," Harry said quietly.

"I remember this one time, you were crying so loudly that we locked you in your room for hours. That was your fathers idea. He didn't want to have you."

"Shut up!"

"But, you know some mistakes happen. We thought about being rid of you but that stupid muggle-loving Dumbledore told us it was essential to keep you. I really wish we had just destroyed you in the beginning, then w-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed at the woman who claimed to be his mother.

Lily laughed hysterically, Bellatrix joining in from far off.

Harry furiously gasped in uneven amounts of air, his anger madly radiating off his heated face. "You are not my mother. You are a self-righteous, cold-blooded wench, whom that miscreant pig conjured up to make me feel like crap. Leave me alone!"

Lily glared at him. "How dare you? How dare you speak of Bellatrix like that?" Lily stormed over to Harry, anger written clearly on her forehead. "Apologize!"

"No," Harry shot back defiantly.

"Apologize!" Lily screamed into Harry's face.

Harry turned his head, glaring into his mother's eyes. "Never."

Lily bit her lip, letting blood freely drip from her face. "You fool!" she shouted as she raised her fist as if about to slap him. "Never speak to me like that again!"

She struck with all her might, her hand nearing contact with Harry's face. But something happened.

As her hand swept through the air, it swept through Harry's face as well. He was suddenly enveloped in a tingling sensation. The room around him disappeared, everything grew black- he could see no more, he could feel no more.

As if in a dream, a vision entered his head. There she was, his mother- his real mother, rocking a cradle back and forth.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mommy's going to buy you magic bird," Lily Potter sang to her young son.

Harry cooed at the sound of his mother's melodic voice. James walked behind his beautiful wife, kissing her cheek softly. She whipped her head around, tears slowly streaming from her eyes.

"James? Are you sure we have to do this? He's so young, a-and small. It could hurt him."

James smiled lovingly at his young bride. "Lily, it's for the best. It will protect him."

"B-But couldn't we just wait until he is a little older?" she asked, as she picked up her young son from the crib in which he was held, rocking his soothingly back and forth.

James walked sadly over to the window. "This is for the best. Sweetheart, I'm not sure if we're going to have until he's a little older."

Lily slowly shook her head. "Okay, I, umm, guess we better get started."

"Yeah," James said quietly.

Lily stifled back tears.

"Lily, I need you in order to complete the spell. Are you going to be alright."

Lily shook her head, "Yes, yes. I'll be alright."

Lily lifted Harry to her chest. "I will always love you," she whispered to her child. "I will always love you."

James walked over to her and kissed his young son's head. "The time has come, Lily."

She smiled a cheerless smile.

James took her in her arms, hugging her and Harry, "It'll be alright- don't worry. Are you ready?"

Lily nodded her head and gently placed Harry in a casket in the middle of his bedroom. She stood back, holding her husband's hand tightly.

"C-Can we go over what the spell is going to do once more? I just want to make sure Harry will be okay," Lily asked quietly.

James smiled tenderly at his wife. "All this spell does is give Harry the special gift needed in order to defeat Voldemort. Lily, listen, I swear to you, all this does is rest this gift in the back of his mind. He won't even know he has it, neither will anyone else."

"But-but what if someone finds out that Harry has it? They'll all be after him to get it! Only goodness knows what they will do to him to try and get it out of him."

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid that this is just a chance we are going to have to take. It's the only way, Lily."

Lily nodded her head slowly. "I-I'm ready."

James smiled supportively at her, gazing into her beautiful green eyes. "K, here we go."

Lily and James took out their wands and stood on opposite sides of the casket holding their son.

James nodded at Lily, signaling that he was ready to go. Lily slowly nodded back, looking down at her small child, too young to have any real cares in the world.

Holding their wands firmly in front of them, Lily and James began to chant the spell. "Horifilium Nebesko! Horifilium Nebesko! Horifulium Nebesko!"

A white light illuminated around their young son, brilliantly shining around his raven-haired skull.

"On this night of all Hollow's Eve," Lily began to chant, "we cast this spell upon our son, condemning him to defeat the Dark Lord, condemning him to a life of pain and misery. He lives as the only true defender, he lives as the only true protector, but he dies, still, as my son. So with this charm complete my spell. Protect my son, give him the strength needed, give him the gift of love, the gift of hope and the gift of faith. HORIFILIUM NEBESKO!"

A blinding light filled the room. Lily squinted in the wretched brightness, holding her arm above her head to fend away the rays.

The light quickly faded from the room, young Harry was asleep in his crib and Lily and James were exhausted from casting the spell.

James smiled at his wife. "It's done."

She smiled back, a tear running down her cheek. "Um, dear, did you hear that noise?"

James listened, there was a creaking noise from down stairs. His smile disappeared. He walked to the door of the room, he didn't even need to open to know who was standing behind it.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

"Bellatrix! What's wrong with him? He won't stop shaking!" Lily screamed.

Bellatrix snapped her fingers twice, the torches of Adflictation Lair were immediately lit and Harry was released from the chains that were sending shock after shock through out his body.

Harry lay on the ground, convulsing violently, blood spilling from his mouth.

"What's going on?" Lily screamed.

Bellatrix fell on her hands and knees next to Harry. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing! I swear! He insulted you so I hit him and then he just started shaking like this! Bella, I don't know what's wrong!"

Bellatrix looked at the trembling boy, his head was pounding hard against the stone floor. "Help me! Hold him down to the ground!"

Lily moved up to his chest, pressing hard against the ground. Bellatrix took Harry's quivering head in her hands, trying to stabilize his skull.

"It's not working! He just won't s-"

There was a sudden blinding flash of light. Bellatrix immediately released Harry's head in fright.

"What the hell was that?" Bellatrix screamed, for the first time in many years she was truly scared.

Harry suddenly gained life, his convulsions stopping almost immediately.

He turned to the woman holding down his chest, his eyes glowing dark red, power surging through his body. "You are _not_ my mother. Get off me, bitch!"

The imposter Lily was immediately torn from the boy who she called her son and was thrown against the stone wall, falling down unconscious.

Harry's eyes darkened. He lay on the ground, blood pouring from his face. He lay there, as sleep swept over his body.

I………………………………...I

They must have fallen asleep for when Ron woke up the library was pitch black and Hermione was silently sleeping next to him on the couch, her head rested on the arm of it.

Ron went to go wake her up, but a thought crossed his mind. _I could go without her? I could leave her- and then she'll be safe. She'll hate me for it but she'll be safe._

He carefully got off the couch and stood up straight glancing at Hermione's sleeping form, making sure he hadn't woken her up yet.

Rummaging through the desk in the library Ron found a quill and a piece of parchment. He couldn't just leave her here without an explanation.

My dearest Hermione,

First off, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have just left you like this- but it was the only way. I couldn't bear to have you get hurt. We have no idea what we're getting ourselves into.

I wish I could tell you that I was going to be fine and that I'll find Harry and everything will be perfect again and we'll start our sixth year normally- but I can't. I have no idea what I'm going to find. For all we know, Harry could be dead.

Whatever I do, I will try my hardest. Harry is our best friend and he deserves the best we can give him and we can do that by at least trying. I have no idea how Harry's going to be (if we ever see him again.) I just have this gut feeling that he will have changed- a person can only handle so much and I think Harry has surpassed his limit.

Hermione, I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Just promise me something- don't come and try to find me- stay. If the last letter we got is true, Harry isn't at Privet Drive- my parents should be home soon. Don't tell them where I've gone-please.

I love you with all my heart,

Ron

Ron finished the letter with a heavy sigh. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

He placed the letter next to Hermione's hand and went to the table where they had kept the potion. Without taking a second thought, he uncorked the bottle and drank the whole potion in one gulp.

It was the oddest feeling he had ever felt. It felt like polyjuice potion in a way- but that only lasted for the first few seconds. He could feel himself shrinking- his hands disappeared along with his legs. His sight became distorted and he felt himself looking up at the table- he was now the filthiest creature of all- he was now a snake.

And with that Ron slid across the floor and out of the house. He was finally on his way to find Harry.

I……………………………..I

_**Monica85**__**-** Thanks for the review. Glad you are enjoying the story so much. Hope you liked this chapter!_

_**Rosiegirl**__**-** Well yes, but unfortunately Harry had already left Privet Drive. Hope you enjoyed, chapter 11 was one of the hardest to write._

_**Pleione**__**-**We're glad you liked the last chapter so much. This chapter should explain some things! Hope you enjoy it!_****

_**truthxinxshadow**__**-** Today is Sunday! YAY! We have finally updated on a Sunday. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It was a hard one to write._

_**Froboy**__**-** You'll have to see who rescues Harry! Hehe! Hope you like this chapter!_

_P.S. Something happened with our Yahoo! group. We're not sure if you noticed or not but you joined for a few days and then left. Not sure what happened there…_

_**Mum**__**-** Harry will never be rescued! HA! JK! Thanks for the review._

_**Neonbears**__**-** Hey! We're glad that you are enjoying our story! We got the name Adflictation from the Latin language which means 'torture.' We just kind of changed the name around a little to make it sound better. Hope that helps! You should go join our Yahoo! Group. We have monthly posts, deleted scenes, and a point system where you can earn early chapters and more! The link is in our bio._

_**Chyna**__**-** Don't worry, more action will start to come soon! Just keep on reading! Thanks for the reviews._

_**Why won't you let me rest in peace- **Very interesting review, um...Steph….lovely absolutely spiffing! Harry rules_

_**Silentworld-**_ _We're so glad that you liked the introduction of Whispy! Thank you for such a lovely review, we are glad that you like the chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much, you do learn a lot in it._

_**Freedom Isn't Free- **We always love to get your reviews. They are always so hilarious, and they really motivate us. We are glad that you like the water scene and enjoyed the chapter so much. Yes, Bellatrix is a mean person but she'll…well we don't know! Hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Patriot Girl-** You'll just have to wait and see what happens! LOL, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as others. Thank you so much for going through and re-reviewing all the chapters! We really enjoyed reading them all and the gesture meant a lot to us! 75 points to Patriot!_

_**RonWeasleyRocks- **Wow! What a nice review! We are so glad that you like the chapter. We updated on Sunday! Yay! You should go join our Yahoo! Group where you can read deleted scenes, do polls, and join in a point system where you can earn early chapters, deleted scenes, and hints for our upcoming stories or chapters._

_**HaRrYrOxMuhSox-** I'm not sure if we revised it that much, we did check over the grammar a little. What changes did you notice? That's cool! Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for your lovely reviews we really appreciate them!_


	13. Saving Agony

__

Just a quick note to clear something up.

One or our reviewers, DanFan101, had a hard time reviewing some of our chapters, we don't know it was the site or if it was because she doesn't have an account yet. She emailed us her reviews and asked us to post them for her. There was a bit of a mishap when we posted them, though. We forgot to sign out or our own account. But we just wanted to let everyone know that they were her reviews (and we didn't review our own story. LOL)

If you ever have a hard time reviewing, you can always email us- and we'll do it for you-just remind us to log out first…

****

Disclaimer: There is some sexual content in this chapter! It's nothing too graphic, but it is there. Just a warning- read at you own risk!

Enjoy this chapter!

****

Chapter 13: Saving Agony

Harry blankly opened his eyes. His mind was churning uncontrollably. He had seen her- his mother,

"No," Harry whispered to himself. "No, it was just Bellatrix trying to get a rise out of you. She was not your mother- she's an imposter."

Harry took a deep breath in, releasing it slowly to regain his composition, only then realizing that he was not in the same position he had been restraint to the past few days by the invisible chains. He was in fact lying on a wooden platform, his hands bound by metal cuffs with chains dangling from the pit of Adflictation Lair.

He lifted his head up, his back searing with pain as wooden splinters entered the open wounds on his back. He searched around the room. He was alone.

He rested his head back on the supporting platform, gulping down a breath. His health was deteriorating quickly, and he was beginning to feel the effects of it.

His face was host to several large open wounds, while his chests and arms were covered in scratches- seemingly made by Bellatrix's long, gruesome fingernails; Harry's back had several lashes made by Bellatrix's leather whip. Dried blood covered Harry's entire body; rarely did an actual patch of Harry's natural color shine through.

His cheeks were sunken in and his hair had grown to an abnormal length- Harry bore an uncanny resemblance to his now dead godfather.

Harry lay there, unsettled thoughts running through his head.

"What happened last night?" he spoke softly. "I was just here and then that woman came and she tried to hit me but something happened- something weird. Like a vision or a dream."

__

The dream, he thought, not daring to speak aloud incase inquiring ears were listening. _The dream wasn't a dream. That was my mother and father- my true mother and father. I just don't understand though, what did they do? They- they put a spell on me, something for me to remember._

Details of the vision were quickly fading from his mind. He tried desperately to cling to them.

__

There was singing- I heard my mother's voice singing to me and she spoke an incantation. She said something about condemning me to pain. But why would she do that? Harry's head was once again beginning to throb.

"Bellatrix," he mumbled to himself. "She knew someone was going to try and find out the spell."

__

But I don't get it. Why would anyone give a bloody hell about that stupid incantation? It's not as if it would affect anyone but me… unless- no, that's impossible. Stop being stupid Harry.

Well, maybe it's not so stupid. What if- what if it can defeat Voldemort? Didn't she say something about that?

What if somehow my parents gave me the power to defeat Voldemort? That's got to be it!

Harry smiled to himself. A small sense of pride that he had figured it out by himself, without Hermione's help, swam through out his body.

__

But wait- why does Bellatrix care about it so much? What good would it do her? She obviously knows something about it, otherwise I wouldn't be here.

If Bellatrix got the power she would obviously give it to Voldemort. But- but what would he do with it? He would- he would kill me.

Realization struck Harry hard. He only hoped Bellatrix had not found out about the incantation.

I………………………………...I

The sun shone brightly through the dirty window in the library of Grimmauld Place. Beams of light played on Hermione's face, tickling her awake.

She silently stretched, a smile resting on her face. "Ron? How are you sweetie?"

Her eyes shot open, realization striking like lightning. "Ron! We were supposed to leave last night! We must of- Ron?"

Her eyes searched the room restlessly. "Ron?" she meekly asked, as her eyes caught site of a note to the right of her.

She quickly scanned the note, her eyes filling with tears. "No," she said quietly. "NO!"

She buried her head in her palms, tears spilling from the pits of her brown eyes. "W-Why, Ron? Why?"

"Hermione?" a soft voice asked.

Her head shot up, her eyes settling into Tonk's glare. She quickly stuffed the letter behind her back, ridding her eyes of any remnants of tears.

"T-Tonks? What are you doing back here?"

"We searched Privet Drive thoroughly- there was no sign of Harry ever being there… well except for the fact that we found his Uncle Vernon."

"Oh did you? Where is that man at? I hope they-"

"Wait, wait, wait Hermione. I don't think you quite understand. We found Vernon's body," Tonks said, as if Hermione should understand.

"Yeah, and?" Hermione asked, her blotchy eyes shining with confusion.

"And he was dead," Tonks added quietly.

Hermione looked shocked. "You don't think- you don't think Harry killed him… do you?"

"Well, we just don't know. We think it may have been Bellatrix, but we're just not sure. I mean there is still the possibility that it was Harry but we're just not sure."

Hermione sniffed, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"Where's Ron at?" Tonks asked suddenly, scanning the library for the red-headed boy.

"Oh, um, he-he's up in h-his room sleeping," Hermione lied, guilt shooting across her face.

Tonks looked at Hermione suspiciously but decided against saying anything. "Okay, would you want to go downstairs with me? Mrs. Weasley made breakfast and the rest of the Order should be there."

"Um, okay," Hermione said, wiping her eyes and standing from where she sat on the couch.

She smiled at Tonks sadly and walked to the doorway. Tonks followed Hermione, turning around to take one last glance around the room.

"Oh! Hermione, you forgot something!" Tonks said loudly, running back to the couch and picking up the letter. Tonks' curiosity perked up. Hermione was still walking towards the door and didn't seem to of noticed Tonk's warnings. Tonks quickly scanned the letter.

"Wait! What?"

Hermione turned around quickly. "What do you think you are doing Tonks? That's mine!" Hermione screamed as she ran back to Tonks, tearing the letter from the older girl's hand.

"Where is Ron at? What do you know?"

"That's none of your business!" Hermione screamed. "How dare you read my letter!"

"How dare you not tell us! Where the hell is Ron at?"

Hermione fumed at her. "I'm not going to tell you or anyone else! It's none of your business!"

Tonks glared at Hermione. Grabbing her arm, Tonks yanked Hermione out of the room, towards the kitchen.

Throwing her into a chair in front of the Order, Tonks whispered, "you are in so much trouble."

I………………………………...I

"Did you have fun last night, 'ittle baby Potter?" asked a voice in the shadows. It was Bellatrix again. Harry couldn't take much more of this.

Harry stayed silent. Maybe- just maybe, she would leave. None too soon, lights flickered on and Bellatrix's form illuminated right in front of Harry's battered body, which was still stationed on the hardwood platform.

"How do you like your new bed? I thought it looked comfy," she laughed to herself as Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her evil face- the face that had been constantly abusing him for the past few weeks.

He felt her long, sharp nails trail down his cheek again, making him shudder. "Open, your eyes, Harry. Open, your lovely green eyes. Please, Auntie Bella wants to see them- see the pain in them."

Harry stayed still- maybe if he acted like he was asleep she would leave. She continued to trail her fingers down his cheek and then onto his chest. Her sharp nails cut at his thin-nightshirt, making him shake violently. He never knew what she was up to.

"Look at you," Bellatrix snarled, "you're dying. You've been here for weeks with almost no food. Do you think you're going to die starving?" she asked.

At the mention of food, Harry's stomach rumbled loudly, making Bellatrix laugh out loud. Maybe he _was_ going to die of starvation. Bellatrix had given him water but she hadn't given him any food since he'd been here.

What a sad way to die.

Bellatrix continued to trail her nails down Harry's chest, she trailed them all the way down his pale, beaten leg. "You're so pretty."

Harry tensed up, and closed his eyes even tighter. Being stationed on the wooden platform disabled him from even moving. His arms were still tied high above his head and his ankles were tied to the platform. He was totally incapable of moving. At least with the chains he could move a little.

"Are you scared Harry? I would be. No one is going to come and rescue you- they don't care!"

"No," whimpered Harry, he just wanted her to leave him alone and let him rest.

Harry heard movement near him and Bellatrix started to whisper into his ear. "Oh Harry, you're so pretty. I want to keep you forever. I want you to be my slave. I want to use you whenever I'm bored. You will always be here," she whispered into Harry's ear, as she stroked his dirty, black hair back.

She snapped her hand and suddenly the gritty t-shirt he bore was torn from his mangled body.

"W-What are you doing?"

Bellatrix smiled at Harry. Batting her eyelashes, she simply said, "I'm bored."

Slowly she mounted Harry, straddling him to the wooden platform. She tilted forward, Harry struggling beneath her weight. As if in slow motion, she leaned forward, her lips making contact with Harry's delicate chest. She kissed him, over and over again, running her tongue along the crevices of Harry's thin, masculine pectorals.

Harry closed his eyes, his member slightly hardening. His body grew numb. He wanted her to stop, he wanted the pain to go away.

"Please," he said weakly. "Please, just stop."

Bellatrix looked up at him, glee glistening in her eye. "Harry, I love you."

"What? Stop," hissed Harry, "Get off of me!"

Bellatrix smirked. "Now, why would I want to do that, love? I want to be near you."

Harry swallowed thickly. Bellatrix smiled. "Oh, all right. Maybe you aren't ready."

She dismounted Harry, sitting on an empty part of the platform. "Now," Bellatrix whispered seductively, "why don't you tell me, what happened to you yesterday and I'll leave you alone? Hm…don't you want to be a good boy?"

Harry shook his head. She could do anything to him- but he would not tell her what he had found out. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I've told you, I don't know what you want!"

But the truth was that now he did know what she wanted and he didn't know if he had the energy to fight her.

"LIAR! Something happened, you had some connection with the Dark Lord and now you know something! What is the Dark Lord going to do?" Bellatrix took many deep breaths, trying to keep her anger in check. She leaned once more into Harry's small form trying to keep herself from lashing her anger at the boy. She needed to get information out of him first.

"I don't know anything," he whispered.

Bellatrix looked into the bright-green eyes of Harry and not being able to contain herself any longer slapped him on the face. Once she started, she couldn't stop. She continued to slap the boy hard.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screamed with every slap. She hated this boy- with the bane of her existence.

Harry had his eyes closed, trying to block the pain out. "Stop," he whispered close to tears.

"Why should I? You've ruined everything! Merlin, I hate you!" With one last slap Bellatrix looked at Harry, a few tears were streaming down his face from the pain. "Oh, did I hurt you?" Bellatrix lifted her finger towards a tear that was making its way down Harry's now red cheek. The tear landed on the tip of Bellatrix's index finger, she lifted her finger up and smiled. "I love the taste of pain," she whispered as she placed her finger in her mouth.

Harry closed his eyes in hopelessness, as more tears trailed down his cheeks from pain and agony.

I………………………………I

"Nymphadora Tonks! What the hell is wrong with you?" Mrs. Wealsey shouted, anger flashing in her eyes. "How dare you handle Hermione like that? How dare yo-"

"Molly, you might be interested in this before you make any judgments on me," Tonks said roughly, ripping the letter from Hermione's shaking hands and holding it to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley read the letter quickly. Her heart started pounding against her chest, as her face grew pale. Her hands began to furiously shake with anger and the pain that had washed over her body as she read her son's handwriting.

Dumbledore stood from the end of the long wooden table- the meeting place where disastrous news always seemed to be delegated out at. "What is going on?"

Every eye of the Order was directed towards Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Hermione.

"My- my son. He's gone," Mrs. Weasley spoke quietly, feeling faint.

"Gone where?" McGonagall asked.

"Merlin knows where! The letter doesn't say and Hermione isn't talking!" Tonks shouted exasperatedly.

"Hermione? Hermione, do you know where Ron went?" Dumbledore asked Hermione quietly.

Hermione stood from her chair and turned towards the Order. Her eyes grew dark in anger. "Why should I tell you? You wouldn't care! You haven't given a crap about Harry leaving since he was kidnapped! All you did was sit around and wait for a miracle to happen! Don't you get? Harry was out there dying and all you did was sit here!" Hermione screamed.

Dumbledore's look softened. "Hermione, I know it may of looked like we weren't doing anything but we were doing as much as we could. You and Ron just didn't know about it."

"Oh, sure you did. You sat here and waited for the Ministry to find Harry."

"We sent out Professor Snape to-"

"Professor Snape! Snape is a damn traitor! He'd kill Harry before helping him!" Hermione screamed at her headmaster.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. "Hermione, you have no idea what kind of danger Harry is in and now Ron is walking in-"

"NO! _You_ have no idea what kind of danger Harry is in! I know where he is and I know where Ron went! And what do you care anyways? It's your fault he's gone! You didn't listen to him about Snape and you didn't protect him! You just let him go as if he was nothing to you! Well guess what? He's everything to me! Him and Ron and- and- and you just don't understand!" Hermione sobbed.

There was silence in the room. Eyes were looking between Hermione and Dumbledore.

"H-Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley spoke up, as a tear silently slipped down her cheek. "Hermione, if you know where R-Ron is, can- can you please tell us? I n-need my baby back and-and he may die."

Hermione glared at Mrs. Weasley. "I love Ron so much, Mrs. Weasley, but is he all you care about? What about Harry? Don't you care if he dies? Did you ever?" she calmly asked.

Mrs. Weasley remained silent, looking at Dumbledore for help.

McGonagall spoke up. "Oh, stop being silly, girl! Of course we care about Harry! We care about them both! But there is no way we are going to get them back unless we know where they are!"

"And the only way we are going to find that out is if you tell us," Tonks finished.

Hermione stood there, silently contemplating whether she would speak or not.

"P-Please Hermione. Just tell us where my son, and Harry, are," Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"If- if I told you, you would just ruin everything."

"Please, Hermione! Just tell-"

There was a sudden commotion towards the front of the room as the door opened and Dobby poked his large head in.

"Dobby must speak to the Order," Dobby said timidly.

"Please Dobby, this is not a good time," Dumbledore said gently.

Dobby looked from the dark form of Hermione standing at the back of the room to the Order. "Please, Dumbledore, sir. It is about Harry Potter."

"What do you know of Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dobby just visited Whispy, his cousin. Whispy work for dark mistress. He has seen Harry Potter."

Everyone's ears suddenly perked up. "What?" McGonagall asked.

"Whispy say that Harry Potter doesn't look good. Whispy say that Harry Potter has been- has been," Dobby paused and burst into hysterical, high-pitched sobs. "Whispy says that Harry Potter has been beaten and starved! Whispy say that his mistress hurts Harry Potter to get information."

Dumbledore looked furiously around the room, taking in his colleague's reactions. He focused back on Dobby, who was still crying into the pits of his hands.

"Dobby," he stated, "Did Whispy say what his mistress was trying to get?"

Dobby shook his head. "Whispy only say that his mistress has been mumbling under hers breath, about he-who-must-not-be-named needing information to hurt Harry Potter even more. Whispy say that his mistress will beat Harry Potter until she gets what she wants."

"Alright Dobby, is that all you can tell us?" McGonagall asked with a sad expression on her face. For some reason she had hoped against all hope that Bellatrix would not harm Harry. After all, the boy had been through enough.

Dobby had settled down a bit and seemed to be wracking his brain to see if he had been missing anything. "Oh! Whispy says his mistress keeps telling Harry he be bad. He be a bad friend and everybody hates him. Whispy says Mistress tells Harry he be bad to Hermy and his Weazy and he doesn't deserve such better friends."

Hermione felt her face grow red, as tears entered her brown eyes. She bit her lip, blood springing from the pit her bite.

Dumbledore looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What did Harry do?" he asked roughly.

Hermione began to tremble. "N-Nothing, professor, nothing. He was just… he was just," Hermione's voice faltered. "He was just Harry." Hermione paused.

"He's at Adflictation Lair, professor. Adflictation Lair, you hear? Get him back for me- get them both back," Hermione finished in a soft whisper, but every ear in the room heard the bushy-haired girl's response.

I………………………………...I

He had found it. He was now in the cold dungeon of Adflictation Lair. Ron just hoped he was in the right place. _Was Harry here? Am I going to be able to rescue him and take him away from the torture he's been suffering through?_ thought Ron hopefully.

Slithering around a corner, Ron moved his tiny snake head left and right. This had to be the weirdest and bravest thing he had ever done… yet. He was in the form of a snake but he could still think just like he was in his normal human form.

Thoughts kept running through his head. He just hoped to Merlin that Hermione had listened to him and wasn't coming. He still didn't think he could manage to live with her dying- it would kill him.

Images of Harry being tortured kept playing through Ron's mind. The further he made his way into this dungeon, the more terrified he became. Luckily, he hadn't seen anyone yet-but what worried him the most was that he hadn't seen one sign of Harry- not one.

__

Is Harry still alive?

Suddenly, Ron started to feel his body begin to tingle. _The potion must be wearing out- what am I going to do? Where am I going to hide? How am I going to find Harry?_

Starting to worry, Ron slithered faster than he had yet to achieve. The dungeon didn't have any places to hide and there didn't seem to be any doors either. What was he going to do? He was going to get caught. Now he wished Hermione were there with him- she would know what to do.

Seconds later, Ron found himself standing completely alone in human form, in the middle of Adflictation Lair. He grabbed his wand out from his pocket. He promised to Hermione that he was going to try his hardest to get to Harry- he couldn't leave now.

Suddenly, a door right next to him opened and out came Bellatrix Lestrange herself. She seemed pissed off. Ron tried to glance inside the room she had came running out of. Maybe Harry was in there.

Not being able to hide, Bellatrix eyes glanced at Ron's still form- she had seen him. He had failed Harry and Hermione. They were both going to die.

"Who are you?" she sneered, glancing up and down at Ron, trying to see how a human had gotten in to her dungeon.

Ron stayed silent. Maybe she wouldn't think he was real and ignore him.

"I asked you a question!" she screamed as she walked over to Ron and gripped his arm. He could feel the bruise appearing already.

Ron cleared his throat. "I-I'm um…I'm."

"QUIT YOUR BLABBERING! I KNOW VERY WELL WHY YOU'RE HERE!"

The evil witch walked closer towards Ron, finally getting the full view of him. "OH, your one of Harry's friends aren't you? You're a Weasley. I should have known you would have tried to rescue your poor helpless friend. Well, you're too late. He- Harry's gone. You won't ever see him again."

Ron stood there paralyzed, numb thoughts running through his head.

"What?" Ron finally croaked out. Harry was dead? He was truly dead- he would never see him again. "You're lying. Harry- he can't be dead."

Bellatrix smiled. "Yes, he died a horrible death. He didn't think any of you cared about him. He suffered, you know. I made him think no one loved him. I suppose he died of a broken heart or some crap like that. He did cry for you though. He pleaded for you- said he was sorry. The poor boy, did you get in a fight or something?"

Ron, glanced at her, something made him think she was lying. But it didn't last long, the impact of Harry's death weighed horribly on Ron's heart and he couldn't stop thinking of his best friend. Now he would never see him again.

Bellatrix circled around Ron. "Hm…looks like I could use another person to keep me company. Would you mind joining me?"

Ron, quickly realizing Bellatrix intentions, tore his arm away from her- desperate to make an escape; she was too quick for him and put him in a full body bind.

"Hm...we're going to have some fun- you'll end up just like your dear friend- dead."

I………………………………...I

**__**

Truthxinxshadow- Wow! Thanks for such a long review! We're glad you liked it so much. We had a lot that we had to bring out in this chapter, which was why it was so long. You'll just have to wait and see why those pictures were in the box (the sequel :p) Umm.. We would LOVE to say that there was something extremely important behind the words "Horifilium Nebesko," but we just came up with it while looking at an information packet about Nebraska… Sorry for the mix up! We didn't realize there would be so many questions about it! Thanks again! You rock!

****

RonWeasleyRocks- We're glad you're liking our story so much. Yeah, that last chapter was 20 pages! We had so much we had to explain that it just kept growing. If you haven't yet- go join our Yahoo! Group. The link is in our bio.

Pleione- We're glad you liked the Ron and Hermione scenes so much. Yes, they've finally got a hold of themselves and are going to get their friend back… well, maybe. Funny how you knew about Voldemort and Bellatrix! We have a regular Trelawney on our hands! LOL. We posed our Ron/Hermione potion after the scene in Goblet of Fire- we're glad you caught onto that! Thanks for the review! You're the best!

****

VladLycan- Wow! What a compliment! We're glad that you think this fic is progressing nicely. It makes us so happy! Thanks for the review!

****

Froboy- Yay! You've joined again! Now, you have to post stuff! Just kidding! Thanks for the review.

**HaRrYrOxMuhSoX**- The first Ministry letter said that Harry had done magic at Privet Drive. That's where the Order went (since Harry did magic while his uncle was hurting him, but Bellatrix had made them go to Privet Drive- so it seemed like the magic was coming from there.) The second letter was about Adflictation Lair and Harry did some magic after he saw the dream of his parents- it caused an intense emotion. I hope this makes sense.) Yes, Bellatrix is in BIG trouble!

****

SnakeTalker1- Thanks for the review- hopefully we updated fast enough!

****

SilentWorld87- Ah! We could never have too long enough reviews- JK. Yes, Bellatrix is in BIG trouble right now, and she knows it. No, the spell that Lily and James used had nothing to do with anything really, we just saw a piece of paper and kind of came up with it- strange really. Glad you liked the Lily and James scene so much! Yeah, Harry was more defensive because now he knew that Bellatrix is going to get in trouble. Thanks for the great review.

Charl1e- Lol, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

Patriot Girl- Yes, Ron did have a clue to where he was going. He had beento the village that Adflictation Lair was located and then he just went around until he found the place that the Lair was hidden under. Thanks for your lovely review!

****

Chyna- The Lily imposter thing was just another cruel evil thing that Bellatrix did to get Harry to feel even, if possible, more horrible about himself. Will Harry be okay? Hmm.. if he survives that is. Remember, like Ron said, someone can only take so much. Glad you like our story so much, it makes us feel happy.

****

HPfreakout- We're so glad that you like the story! Thanks for the review! Much appreciated.

****

DanFan101- Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! They were great. We're glad that you like the story so much. We just love when we find people that like our story- it sure gives us motivation to write. Don't worry about the reviews. I know this site can have problems. It was are stupid mistake to forget to log out of our own account before posting the reviews you had sent us. If you ever have problems reviewing again and need us to post them for you- no worries- just please remind us to get out of our account.

****

Freedom Isn't Free- Ron and Hermione are lucky that they found a potion that they could make so fast aren't they? Lol. Yup, the chanting was just a different form of the Voldemort one. We're glad that you liked the letter Ron wrote to Hermione. Yes, Ron does have an emotional side somewhere in him. Ron wants to go save his best friend- he feels like he has to do it. Harry's done so much for him. You're totally right about the Hermione part- she'll get Ron… if he lives… wink

Thank you all for the reviews! We just LOVE them!

Go join out Yahoo! Group! The link is in our bio!


	14. Innocence Betrayed

_A/N: We are so sorry this is so late. We are going to try are hardest to get chapter 15 up this Sunday!_

_Disclaimer: Yes, there is sexual stuff. It doesn't go all the way but it is there. Just a warning!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 14: 

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, his lifeless body limp and numb on the wooden platform. Torches illuminated the room around him. He looked up at the rocky ceiling in despair.

I_'m never going to get out, am I? _He thought to himself. "Well at least Bellatrix doesn't kn-"

"Who is that?"

Harry froze. "W-What's that? Who's here?"

"Harry? Harry! Merlin! Oh Harry, please let that be you!" a weepy voice called out into the still air.

"T-This is Harry. W-Who is that?" Harry remained stiffened, anxiety washing over his battered body.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're alive! She told me you were dead. It's me! It's Ron!" Ron said; his voice shaking as tears edged their way over the lids of his blue eyes.

Harry hesitated. "R-Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry, it's me!"

"What do you mean it's you? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Umm, well I'm, umm, rescuing you," Ron said quietly.

"Oh, sure, great job!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're alive! She said you were dead!"

"Yeah, sure. Well, umm, listen up, _Ron_. Let's just get this over with."

Ron paused, "Get what over with?"

"You know the part where you beat me or yell at me or whatever Bellatrix has signed you up for. And then you disappear or she kills you or something like that, but whatever you are here to do, I prefer that you do it now and get it over with- please."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Ron asked, tears stiffening on his face.

"Look, _Ron_, I know you're not real. I'm not stupid."

"Harry! It's me! It's really Ron! I'm not lying."

"Really? And you conveniently got here, how?"

"It was Hermione. We made this potion that turned me into a snake and I-"

"Yeah, sure you did. Please, all this foreplay is just irritating me. J-Just get it over with. You can tell me I'm ugly, you can hit me, whatever- I'm ready."

Ron paused; he was tied up in the invisible chains and couldn't see Harry above the high platform. "Damn Harry, what has that woman been doing to you?"

"I think you would know. Please stop trying to convince me you're someone you're not." The thought of Ron was painful to Harry- the thought of Ron being at Adflictation Lair was even worse.

"Harry! It's me!"

"No! Shut up! Ron is back at Grimmauld Place! He's safe, not here!" tears began to drain down Harry's face.

There was an awkward pause, realization spread over Harry's tear-filled face.

"R-Ron?"

"Yes, Harry?" Ron's tear-filled voice called out.

"I-It really is you, isn't it?"

"Yes, Harry. It's me."

"Where are you at?" Harry asked, quietly.

"I'm here on the floor. I can't move my hands or my legs."

Harry looked above him, disappointment washing over his face. "Why did you come, Ron?"

"Because, Harry, Hermione needs you and so does the Order."

"Oh."

"And Harry?"

"Yeah."

"I need you too," Ron said, as a singular tear ran down his face.

I………………………………………I

Every Order of the Phoenix member sat at the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with their ears perked and eagerness running throughout their bodies. Dumbledore stood at the head of the table, his eyes boring down on every affiliate in front of him.

"Listen up everyone. It is essential that we work as quickly as possible. We have now located Harry and Ron is with him as well. Merlin knows what has happened to them both so far-"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a sniffle from Mrs. Weasley. Arthur Weasley quickly put his arm around her and began to rub her shoulders softly, whispering something in her ear.

Dumbledore continued. "It was so clear where he was before and I blame myself for missing it and for that I apologize but that is no excuse for not working as quickly as we possible can. Now, Minerva and Moody have put together an extremely strategic plan to get Harry back but in order for it to work we are all going to have to pitch in. Yes Dedalus."

Dedalus stood up from his seat slowly. "I'm sorry to be the one to bring this whole thing back to reality, but what even makes you think those boys are alive? What makes it worth our time to go get two dead carcasses."

Molly Weasley rose up, her hands tightly clenched into rigid fists. "How dare you say something like that? How dare you? You foul- you horrid- how dare-" she roared.

"Molly, listen to me," her husband interrupted. "Molly, why should we give a bloody damn about what he has to say? Listen to me Molly, he's the one who thought Harry ran away- he's nothing Molly- he's nothing."

Mrs. Weasley slowly and roughly sat back down, her face red with fury.

"A-As an answer to your bloody question Dedalus, I just thought that you should know that I can feel it in my heart that my sons are alive. They ARE alive and yes, Harry _will _come waltzing through those doors and we _will _have something to live for once again. He's alive and I know it!" Molly finished quietly.

Dumbledore smiled at her gently. "I feel it too, Molly. I feel it too. So lets get to work, shall we?"

"P-Professor?" a meek voice asked from the door.

"Granger, this really isn't the best of times," Diggle quickly snapped.

"Shush! What is it?" McGonagall asked.

"I-I think I should talk to Professor Dumbledore… alone," she quickly added.

Dumbledore looked sternly down at Hermione. Seeing the worry in her darkened eyes he said, "Minerva, take over here. Tell everyone the plan, please."

He slowly rose from his seat and walked out of the room and into the hallway with Hermione.

"What is it Miss Granger?"

"It-it's just that I found this book," Hermione paused. "It's a book about suicide."

Dumbledore quickly shot her a glance. "Where did you find it?"

"Umm, that's the thing. I, uh, found it in Harry's bedroom, under his mattress."

Dumbledore slowly took in this information, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"Professor, what does this mean?"

Dumbledore paused before speaking, "Hermione, what is it Harry is living for? He's living to defeat Voldemort and maybe survive. What kind of life is that? What sort of person would live that life? To be honest with you, dear Hermione, I am afraid my suspicions are now true. Harry doesn't live for himself- he lives to be a servant to others. And that is the worst sort of life imaginable."

I……………………………………………..I

Ron continued to hang by the invisible chains. He could hear Harry's harsh breathing and his occasional coughs in the darkness, making him shudder in helplessness.

_I have to get him out of here. I just have to. He's dying. _Ron thought to himself.

A low-seductive voice suddenly spoke in the darkness. "Hello Harry, I've become bored again. You, of course know what that means. "

Lights flickered on, allowing Ron to get a clear view of his best friend's battered form. He was on what seemed to be a wooden platform. His arms were above his head tied up, same as his legs. Harry's eyes were closed against the fending bright light shining in his eyes.

Bellatrix was laughing as she lay next to Harry, stroking his black, dirty hair. She fondled her long red nails harshly across Harry's cheek, once again drawling blood.

"Stop," whispered Harry, making Ron wince in sympathy.

"Why, love? Why do you want Auntie Bella to stop? I thought you liked it," she asked as she lowered her head towards Harry's face.

Harry swallowed thickly, as he glanced over to Ron, embarrassment rising in his cheeks.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry about him. He's nothing- just a figment of your imagination. You're just so pretty, love," cackled Bellatrix as she went to lay closer to Harry.

Not realizing it, her leg accidentally graced Harry's calf that had been burnt by his uncle. Even though Whispy had healed it, the wound was still incredibly painful. The contact made Harry scream out in agony. Harry closed his eyes as he prayed for the pain to relinquish.

"Oh, Auntie Bella is sorry. Please open your eyes. I want to see them." Bellatrix straddled Harry as she ran her ringers over Harry's chest.

"Get off of him!" shouted Ron. He couldn't take watching Harry being taken advantage of anymore.

Bellatrix turned her head towards Ron. "I wouldn't talk if I were you."

"I want you to get off of him. You're sick!"

"Ron," croaked Harry, "please just be-"

"Don't talk! I'm the one who will speak!" hissed Bellatrix as she slapped Harry across the face.

Ron quickly shut his mouth as he gave on apologizing glance towards Harry. He hadn't

meant to put Harry in any more pain

Harry gave him a forgiving glance back and shut his eyes.

Bellatrix leaned on top of Harry and placed her warm lips against Harry's cold ones. Harry murmured in protest as she tried to deepen the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

Ron closed his eyes- he couldn't bare to watch his friend being molested like that.

"Come on Potter, don't fight it."

"Stop," Harry whispered as he turned his head away from her.

"Harry you know what happens when you're a bad boy. Auntie Bella doesn't like it when you don't behave," Bellatrix moved her hands down to Harry's boxers and undid the button on the top.

"Wh-what do you want?" Harry asked. He could feel his breathing grow heavier and his member start to grow harder.

"You know what I want Harry." She slowly brushed her lips against his pale stomach. She let her face rise to his and she smiled a sweetly sick smile. "I want every inch of you. I want to know your mind, your soul, but mostly your body. I want you."

She gazed into his eyes- he glared back.

"There are some things, Auntie Bella that you just can't have."

Bellatrix laughed as she un-straddled the younger boy, standing on the floor next to him. She slowly unbuttoned her cloak, letting it slowly fall to the ground. Harry glanced at her in disgust- she wore a dark corset, covering only her most private parts. Red lace rimmed the outline of her thin figure.

She slowly started to circle Harry, a smile smugly placed on her face. "Now, Harry. I know that you have grown up without a father to explain this to you but maybe it's best to learn by experience. There comes a time in every man's life when he is forced to do things that he may not willingly like to do. This is one of those times."

Bellatrix once again straddled Harry. "Now, you may not want to give up certain information, but too bad that you are going to have to."

Bellatrix lowered her head to Harry's chest, licking his flesh gently.

"Wow, Harry. You taste better then any man I have ever had before."

"You- you haven't had anything yet, Bellatrix! Get the hell off me!" Harry screamed weakly.

Bellatrix shot up in anger. "I haven't had anything yet? Harry, hun, incase you haven't realized- I've had everything. Why do you think you are here? You are nothing-"

"Shut up!" Ron screamed. "Just shut up!"

Bellatrix turned from Harry and walked over to Ron. "You know nothing of this boy! You think he cares a knut for you? He doesn't. You know nothing. Stay out of it boy unless you want the same thing to happen to you."

Ron quietly looked down to the ground, tears entering his eyes.

Bellatrix smiled at him and turned away. "That's what I thought."

"Wait! I _do_ know something! I know that Harry is the best thing that has ever happened to my life and your ugly arse can't change that."

Bellatrix paused in her tracks and furiously turned around to Ron. "How dare you? You are going to pay."

A wand suddenly appeared in her hand. She pointed it at Ron.

"NO!" Harry screamed. "NO! Don't, please!"

Bellatrix turned around and smiled wildly at Harry. "Right, famous Harry Potter, always standing up for his friends. Well, every crime deserves a punishment. Enjoy. Crucio!"

The curse hit Harry's body with a powerful sweep of pain. Agony rose over Harry's body- he couldn't hear Ron's or his own screams of pain.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ron screamed at the body of evilness in front of him.

"Why do you care? It's not like it's you," Bellatrix retorted.

"But it should be," Ron whispered to himself.

He slowly looked away from the image of his best friend convulsing on the table and screaming in agony.

"Please, just stop," Ron moaned.

Bellatrix smiled, lifting the curse from Harry's body.

"Okay, Mr. Weasley. Since you asked so nicely. I'll leave you two boys alone for a little. Have fun, k?"

She walked out the room as calmly as she could, leaving her cloak behind. As she exited the door she swiftly began to run, getting lost in the endless corridors of Adflictation Lair.

When she was sure she was alone, she slowly looked at her burning arm.

"Shit," she whispered to herself- her master was calling.

I………………………………………………………..I

Voldemort slammed the mahogany double doors open, his fists clenched in angry balls of fury. He viciously walked down the long, red isle leading up to his kingly thrown, his faithful Death Eaters bowing their heads in obedience.

Voldemort whipped around, the tail of his deep red, fiber-ridden cloak swiftly slapping the face of his nearest Death Eater.

"Who knew? Who the hell knew that blasted woman's plan to bloody kidnap Potter?" Fury beyond any he had ever felt before rose up in the dark lord's chest

A death eater cloaked in darkness gulped and silently stepped forward.

"I did, master," a man's voice called from behind the cloak, "I knew what she was to do."

Voldemort looked at his shaking follower, vehemence burning in his red eyes.

"How dare you Rudolphus?" roared Voldemort viciously. "How dare you betray me? How dare you?"

"P-Please master, let me explain. You see-"

"Let you explain? How the hell can you explain betrayal? How the hell can you explain anything, you bastard."

"I-I was just trying to protect her, master. I-I knew what she was d-doing and I forever b-begged her not to go through with it, b-but she just wouldn't listen."

Voldemort smiled gently down at the trembling man in front of him. "Of course, I understand. I mean, who the hell wouldn't put their wives in front of me? I'll tell you who- my death eaters!" Voldemort screamed, slowly walking towards Rudolphus and pulling out a long sword.

He stood in front of Rudolphus, sword in hand.

"Bow to your master. Prove your loyalty," Voldemort said quietly, glaring down at his servant.

Rudolphus slowly got to his knees, his arms shaking in terror.

Voldemort sneered as his followers watched nervously.

Voldemort lowered the blade down to the younger man's neck.

"Master, please."

"Shut up, Rudolphus Lestrange! Bow to death?" Voldemort shrieked as his knife cleanly swept through his servant's flesh.

The death eaters shifted uncomfortably as a sniffle broke the silence.

Voldemort glared at them all. "That is the fate that awaits Bellatrix and anyone else who dares betray me. Now Severus, what were those plans that you had for the attack?"

I…………………………………………………………I

"Ron? Ron? Are you still there?" asked Harry just above a whisper. Bellatrix had left about three hours ago. Harry's voice seemed to be very dehydrated, Ron realized that he probably hadn't been give much water-or food- Ron had noticed how much thinner Harry was and couldn't help but think that he hadn't been given anything to eat either.

"Yes Harry, I am," replied Ron somberly.

"Good-don't-don't leave, okay, I'm scared." The last part seemed to take all of Harry's pride to say.

Ron felt tears burn at the corner of his eyes. What had Harry been going through? "I know, Harry. I'm so sorry I've failed you. I was supposed to rescue you- but I didn't."

"It's not your fault- I'm fine really."

"No you're not! How could you say you're fine? Harry you're littered in bruises, you-Harry- you look horrible."

"Stop," said Harry as loudly as his throat would manage.

"Harry why are you denying it? She beat you!"

"I'm just-just a bother. I-" Harry abruptly stopped talking as he fell into a fit of coughs.

"Harry," Ron said in a strained voice. He didn't know how he was ever going to let Harry know he was wanted- that he was loved.

"It's all right. I'm okay."

Ron nodded his head having no idea what to say.

"Harry, I'm going to get us out of here. I came here to help you so I'm going to try everything I can to save you. Even if I give my own life in the process."

"No, Ron, don't say that. You'll survive."

"Harry, what about yourself?"

Harry turned his head a little further so he could get a closer look towards Ron. "Ron. I'm dying. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to make it."

Ron felt anger, sadness, and hope boil up inside of him. He started to pull at the invisible chains that were keeping his arms stationed above him. He was going to do everything to save Harry.

Ron heard screaming in the distance and stopped.

"STOP! RON! PLEASE!"

Suddenly a weight hit Ron in the stomach. It was Harry who was screaming for him. "Harry?" Ron asked in concern.

Harry was shaking violently on the platform; he had sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Ron," started Harry before a coughing fit overtook him again, "those-those shackles they-they make you get shocked." Harry finally finished and then closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"What? Harry wait, wake up! I don't understand. I didn't get shocked."

"Oh, um, that's good," Harry said weakly.

Realization struck Ron. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It didn't hurt that much- really."

Harry's eyes closed again, against his will, exhaustion taking over his body.

"Harry just please whatever you do- don't die. Stay, please stay. I'm going to find a way to get us out- trust me."

I…………………………………………………..I

_ **Pleione-** We're glad you liked the chapter so much! Thanks for the compliments on the Order scene, they are always appreciated. Thanks for the great review. Glad that you liked our characterization of Ron and Hermione. Yes, Bella is going crazy! ;)_

**_Froboy-_**_ Yup, Ron can be kind of stupid sometimes! Thanks for the review._

**_HPfreakout-_**_ Ron sometimes has problems with wanting to do things himself. I guess he assumed that he could actually do it by himself. Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review._

**_Truthxinxshadow-_**_ We loved your review! It was great. Bellatrix seems to becoming kind of crazy….she just loves that Harry too much (not that I don't blame her.) Ahhh, thanks for the compliments about being a critic, they always make us feel great. Yeah, we feel bad for Hermione too. Who know what could happen by the end of this chapter-both of them could die….Thanks for the review. Sorry it took us so long to update._

**_Chyna-_**_ Glad you liked this chapter so much, we had a lot of fun writing it! We're glad you liked the fact that Ron is caught now. What's going to happen….you'll just have to find out. ;) Thanks for the review._

**_Hedwigpig-_**_ Love your penname! Thanks for the review!_

**_Harryroxmuhsox_**_- No problem with the explaining the letter thing-if you ever have any questions feel free to ask. Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted-we had tons of computer problems! Thanks for the review._

**_Silentworld_**_- Are you sure you weren't sucking up, Kev? Hm..guess I'll have to think about that. The reason that Hermione didn't want to tell that Order where Ron was going was that she thought, if she did say anything, it would ruin their whole plan and maybe not succeed in getting Harry. She probably thought they would go get Ron and then not go get Harry (not believing him or something..) Hope that helps. Yup, Bellatrix was/is going insane (not that she wasn't before.) Glad you liked the chapter!_

**_Charl1e_**_- Yeah that Order has to hurry up! Poor Ron, hope he gets out of there alive._

**_Freedom Isn't Free_**_- We totally understand with your computer problems. We've been having a ton of those lately. First, word off Knobby's computer got deleted so we never had time to type up our scenes….sad really. Lol, we never thought about Ron and not moving-does seem like Ron though. We're glad you liked that scene with Harry and Bella (we were scared of what people would think.) Thanks for the review…we always look forward to them._

_Again, we are SO sorry that this chapter took so long to get posted. One of our computers got WORD deleted from it, so we had to wait for it to get on there again. Thank you all for the great reviews! They make us so motivated!_

_Enjoy!_


	15. The Depths of Anguish

**_A/N:_**_ We are so sorry for the tremendous delay. We have had major computer problems and school to top it all off. We can't promise that we will be updating once a week like we use to but once we get out of school the updates will be more frequent._

_If you want to have information on how our chapter is progressing please join our Yahoo! Group. The link is in our bio!_

_We hope you enjoy!_

I………………………..I

**Chapter 15: The Depths of Anguish**

Ron sighed as he glanced at Harry's motionless form. He looked to be asleep. He couldn't decide whether or not to wake Harry up so he could ask him a question that had been nagging him since he had found out about how Harry was treated at the Dursley's.

Thinking back to the time at Grimmauld Place when his mother had told him about Harry's condition, Ron quickly cleared his throat, "Harry, Harry wake up." Ron hated himself for waking Harry up when he clearly needed the sleep; but he had to know.

Harry's eyes snapped open; a fearful shudder overcame his body. He turned his head towards Ron and suddenly calmed down, knowing that it wasn't Bellatrix about to play one of her silly games.

"Ron? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just-I was just- I need to know something."

Harry was silent for a while. "Um...what's that?"

"Just don't get mad okay?" Hearing no response Ron took that as a yes and continued. "Well, it's about the-um-Dursley's."

"There's nothing to know, Ron," Harry demanded.

"Yes there is Harry." There was no way Ron was going to let Harry change the subject or act like it didn't matter.

"Why didn't tell 'Mione or me what they treated you like? -We could of helped you, but you kept it all to yourself. But Harry, why? That's all I want to know," Ron blurted out.

"Because Ron, it wasn't _that_ bad. People are making you think that I lived in a horrible place. Ron, look at the facts- they took me in, they clothed me, they fed me. I wasn't their son; they did more for me than I could have asked for.

"They abused you, Harry! They beat you. Don't you get it?"

"Abuse," Ron heard Harry whisper. "NO, NO! They didn't do that. They weren't that bad. Stop Ron, Stop! STOP IT!" Harry started to yell as loud as his voice would allow him to. Ron knew that if Harry's arms weren't tied up he would be covering his ears, trying to block out Ron's demanding voice.

"God, Harry. I'm finally starting to understand. You'd always come to the Burrow every summer for a few weeks, remember? But you never acted the same. You were always so much more reserved- shy. I remember for the first week or so you seemed like you were in pain-YOU WERE! What kind of friend am I? I should have asked. You should have told me, my parents, anyone Harry. We could have helped you."

"You're wrong," Harry weakly protested, but Ron knew Harry didn't know how to deny it.

"Harry I'm your best friend. I would have NEVER thought you weak- if that's what you're worried about. Were you afraid that I would laugh at you? Because Harry, I would never do that."

"No-I wasn't-I don't know, Ron. I-I was raised to be hated. I mean, at times Ron they made me hate myself. I just thought-I thought that I didn't deserve people to know my problems. I always cause so much trouble. I'm sorry," whispered Harry. Ron knew that if he could properly see Harry, he would have tears running down his cheeks.

"Harry, you deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for. Just promise me something. Once we get out of here. If you ever have any doubts- are scared- worried- depressed. Please come to me, because I wouldn't be able to handle the fact that you were hurting and keeping it to yourself ever again."

There was a slight pause as a tear ran down Ron's cold cheek.

"I-I promise."

I…………………..I

Bellatrix walked in to find both Harry and Ron asleep. Walking over to Harry's platform, she bent down level with him. She started to undo the shackles around Harry's wrists. The movement woke Harry up; he instantly tensed up when he saw Bellatrix's face near his.

"Good morning dear, I just thought you would like to get off of this platform for a while…hmmm?"

Harry continued to stare at her- he didn't have enough energy to talk. He felt Bellatrix move down to his ankles and take the shackles off of them too. He dared not move, for all he knew, Bellatrix could be teasing him.

"Come on. Get off!" Bellatrix screamed as she stood up and walked over to Harry's head. Her screaming woke Ron up, who curiously looked around at the situation.

Harry moved his arms down to his sides so he could lift himself up. But, not having moved for a few days, his arms were so weak that he just fell back onto the platform-hitting his head on the wood.

Bellatrix cackled and then screamed. "GET OFF!"

Harry, not knowing what she was going to do, tried as hard as he could to get off the platform. Instead of standing up, he ended up rolling off and falling against Ron's legs.

"Good," finished Bellatrix, she walked over to Ron and flicked her wand at the invisible chains holding Ron up and he fell next to Harry, who was still laying on the ground unable to lift himself up. The first thing Ron noticed was how cold Harry was and the fact that he was shivering violently, though Harry tried to suppress the cold from running through his delicate body with suppressed shivers. "Now, I'm going to be right back! I want you both to go lay up against that wall-you're useless just laying there! Hurry!"

Bellatrix walked out of the room and Ron quickly stood up-his knees shaking a little from the cold ground. "Come on Harry- we have to hurry," Ron called. He didn't want to think what would happen if they didn't obey Bellatrix.

Harry didn't move- he just glanced at Ron, all his hope seemed to have left his face-this wasn't the Harry he knew. "Come on Harry! She's going to be back soon."

"Ron," Harry croaked out, "I can't, you go."

Ron shook his head, "No… I can't just leave you here." Ron quickly knelt down next to Harry and grabbed Harry's arms and started to drag him across the cold cement towards the wall. Ron could see the pain in Harry's eyes as he dragged him, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Ron gently laid Harry against the cold wall as he sat himself next to his best friend. Harry's head fell on Ron's shoulder, not being able to keep his head up.

"Sorry," muttered Harry as he tried to lift his head up again.

"No, it's okay Harry." Harry thankfully nodded his head as he fell back onto Ron's shoulder.

Ron jumped up when he heard a door slam open and Bellatrix appear back in the room. Ron glanced at Harry who had his eyes closed, feigning sleep.

"Hmmm…very good." Bellatrix bent down lower in front of Harry. "So, Weasley, I assume that you are hungry…and thirsty?" Ron felt Harry tense up at this awaited question.

Ron slowly nodded his head, not sure what he should answer with.

"Good. I've brought you some bread and water. I hope you enjoy it," Bellatrix wondered with a smirk.

"C-"

Bellatrix laughed out loud, "No, that Potter boy does not deserve any of it!"

"BU-"

Bellatrix walked closer to Ron. "If you interrupt me one more time I will take it away from you! It's your decision."

Ron glared at Bellatrix as he took a glance at his best friend. _How can I eat in front of Harry? He looks like he hasn't eaten in a long time-at least it seems like it. _Ron wondered to himself.

"Are you going to take all day? Take the damn food!"

Ron glanced back at Harry who opened his eyes halfway to look Ron in the eye. "Ron, take it. Please. Just eat it. You need it," sighed Harry.

Glancing at the measly portion of food, Ron felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. It felt like he was defying his friend by eating in front of him. Harry eyes had closed again, and it looked like he was trying to fall asleep.

Ron lifted his eyes back to Bellatrix who had a smile running across her face. "I would eat it soon you know. You don't want it to get too cold. Hurry or I'll take it away."

Grabbing a piece of bread, Ron stuffed it into his mouth. No matter how old this bread was it tasted like heaven to him. He continued to eat the bread, he didn't know he was that hungry. In mere minutes he had finished the food and dropped the plate onto the ground. Still disgusted with himself that he had greedily eaten the food when his friend clearly needed it more.

"What a good little boy. Now both of you get up! I need to tie you both up again." At these words Bellatrix grabbed at Harry and Ron and dragged them towards the shackles and platform.

She tied Ron up first, making sure that he didn't try to get away knowing full well that Harry was too weak to be able to run a far distance anyway.

After tying them both up, Bellatrix smirked once again. "Hm….wonderful. Sooner or later I'm going to get that information from you Potter. You're going to break-just wait." And with that she left.

I……………………..I

Hermione's eyes suddenly snapped open. She was lying in the library, the sun glaring through the window, the scorching rays boring into her brown eyes.

"Ah!" she squealed as she fell off the dusty couch, away from the burning ache. "Merlin! I can't believe I fell asleep again!" she spoke to herself.

She reached over and grabbed the book she had been reading the night before, _Real Tales of Horror_. She had found it in the library the night before, baring real accounts of the survivors of numerous ancient torture chambers. What she had read had not been positive. Some had escaped with just a few scratches and nicks, but most were doomed to a lifetime of pain and suffering. Nightmares and suffering would follow them forever.

She wiped a tear from her burning face as she thought of what Harry's life would be like after he had went through such a dreadful experience.

She picked up the book and placed it back on the library's grimy shelf, deciding that it wasn't helping herself one bit to read such horrid tales of disgust.

Hermione looked at the library's grand clock. "6 am. Today's the day."

She walked from the library, not knowing where to go, she went to the living room, as not to be a bother to the Order.

Walking down the stairs, she couldn't help but think of how disgraceful her boyfriend and her had acted towards Harry when he had gotten back from the hospital. Another tear slipped down her cheek.

_All he wanted,_ she thought,_ was for us to believe him- for us to believe our best friend. How could we not of? He's Harry, and- and now he's just… gone. _

She reached the living room, her footsteps weighted down with the thought of how heavy her heart was. She suddenly flung herself over the settee, sobbing uncontrollably into a pillow.

"Harry! Harry! Please, just come back to us! I-I can't live without you! Ron," she sobbed," I-I need you! How could you leave me here? How could you just leave me like this?"

Hermione suddenly felt a pair of hands rubbing her back delicately. She looked up to see the blurry image of Mrs. Weasley smiling gently down at her.

Hermione quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes, regaining her composure. "I-I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley. I-I just don't know what came over me."

'Don't worry dear; I know exactly how you feel. I've lost two sons in all of this and," Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath. "And I don't even know if I'm going to get them back or-"

"Mrs. Weasley! Please, don't say that. I c-can't bare the thought of, you know."

"Yes dear, I know," Mrs. Weasley paused. "What would you say if we went to the kitchen and I made a spot of breakfast for you?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "That would be great, but won't I be in the way of the Order?"

Mrs. Weasley helped Hermione off the settee. "Nonsense dear, I think we all need a bit of a break."

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione quickly walked to the kitchen. Maps and drawings and deep discussion was going on between the many people of the Order.

Hermione looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "What are they doing?" she whispered.

"We're making plans to attack Adflictation Lair tonight. Everyone has been working so hard, not sleeping and such, in order to get this all ready to rescue our boys."

Hermione glanced over at the sketches. "Is- is that an actual diagram of Adflictation Lair?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact Mundungus was able to dig that up some where- he's a fantastic resource to have during these times.

Hermione frowned, "It just looks like one big maze. How are we ever going to find Harry through all of that?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Let us worry about that dear."

"Right," Hermione said gently. "What can I do to help?"

"Just help me cook breakfast for everyone- they're going to need something in their stomachs to get through tonight."

I……………….I

"Ron, are you awake? Please wake up! I need to talk to you!" Harry paused for a second, listening for any sound in the stiff darkness. "Are you awake, Ron? Please."

"I am now…" Ron said softly, adhering to Harry's pleads and demands. "W-What is it?"

"I have this idea on how to get you out of here! I've been thinking about it all night long, and I can't believe I didn't think about this before," Harry said; Ron could sense the excitement in Harry's weak voice.

"W-What do you mean? There is like no way out of here! We're bound by these damn chains and even if we do manage to get out of them, the entire place of Adflictation Lair is like one big maze.

"No, no, no Ron, don't you remember when we studied about Invisible chains in Defense Against the Dark Arts? You can get out of them by saying an incantation and pulling on them extremely hard and saying an incantation."

"Okay," Ron started, "So far I see two errors in your plan- first off, whenever I pull on these chains, you are the one who gets hurt and I'm not willing to put you through that all over again. Secondly, your chains are different then mine- how are you going to escape?"

"Well, Ron, umm, I d-don't think th-that there really is any need for me to try and escape and don't worry about the shock… I can take it," Harry said quietly.

"What? Harry, you can't take it! You're already in enough pain as it is without putting you through more! And I'm not leaving without you! I don't give a rat's arse what you say!"

"Listen Ron, it doesn't matter- you need to go home! You have family and friends and a life beyond this kind of crap!"

"So do you!"

"No I don't! This is my life! This is what my life is all about! Don't you get it? The only reason why I'm here today is to get rid of Voldemort!"

"What are you talking about Harry? You have such a bigger purpose in life then that shit! We need you back home! Everyone needs you!"

"And why do you think they need me? Why do you think I had a whole group of people out there just to escort me from my house in fifth year? Do you think they were there to back me brownies? No! Ron, it-it stretches deeper then all of that! You- you just don't know…" Harry drifted out.

Ron paused, "What don't I know?"

"It's nothing, really. Just a bunch of foolish nonsense that won't really matter in the long run."

"Harry, you are my best friend- what don't I know?"

Harry hesitated, "Ron, you just can't understand. It- it's complicated, and if you knew… if you knew, they might, ya know, hurt you as well and I don't want that," Harry said softly.

"Harry- what aren't you telling me?"

"Ron, you have no idea how much I want to tell you! You have no idea! But it's to protect you! Do you think I want you living like me? Always scared that something like this is going to happen?"

"Harry, you're not making any sense! You're the bravest person in the world! You- you're my hero."

Harry felt a tear trickle down his rye cheek. "Listen, Ron, please don't say that. There is just so much stuff that you don't know-"

"Then tell me!" Ron interrupted. "Please, Harry, best friends tell. I can't bare to see you in such pain and not even know why! I can't bare to watch you suffer and not even be able to help you with this agony! Please! Just tell me!"

There was a slight pause; Ron could hear Harry's heavy breathing in the rigid murkiness that surrounded them.

"It, um, it's hard to explain, Ron. I don't even know where to start."

"Start at the beginning, Harry."

"Well, um, remember last year when we were at the Department of Mysteries and the Death Eaters wanted the prophecy? Well, you know how the prophecy broke? Well, I know what it's about, now."

Ron sucked in a quick breath, "You-you know what it's about? But Harry, I thought it was destroyed."

"Well Dumbledore kn-knew what the prophecy was, b-because he was there when it happened." Harry paused, "It's about me and- and Voldemort. It's horrible."

Ron waited patiently for Harry to continue.

A few moments passed, "Ron, the reason why Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, you know, the night my parents died, was to kill me cause he heard part of the prophecy- just not the whole thing and he thought he better get me before I was old enough to do anything."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, his curiosity perking inside of him.

"The prophecy says that neither of us can live while the other one is alive. It also says that- that the only way to kill Voldemort is that I have to do it, or-or that he has to kill me."

Ron gasped. "What- no- Harry, I- no. This can't be happening!" Ron felt a shudder run through out his spine as a tear fell from his eye.

Harry cringed; he hated to see his friend in such pain.

"Listen, Ron, I know it sounds bad but it's really not so terrible-"

"What do you mean it's not so terrible? Harry, this can't be happening! I need you! What happens if you-know-who…" Ron drifted off in his thoughts.

Harry cowered; he hated to think of any aspect of the prophecy- most especially that one.

"Ron, I hate the prophecy just as much as you but it's a fact- it's going to happen one way or another so we might as well face reality."

Harry could hear Ron's sharp gasps in the air. "Please Ron, it's alright."

"Does- does everyone in the Order know about this?" Ron asked quietly.

"I-I don't know. I think only a few people- ya know, my parents knew about it."

"They did? How do you know?"

"Well, one night while I was, ya know, here, my- er- _mother _came. Well it wasn't really my mother obviously, more like one of Bellatrix's stupid tricks but that's not the point. This woman did something really weird and I had this flashback. It was about my parents and that night at Godric's Hollow, right before Voldemort came and killed my parents. They did this eerie spell that made it so I could kill Voldemort or something. It was like a charm thing- I don't really know what it's supposed to do.

"But it's weird, Ron, because ever since then I've been getting these weird, er, images in my head- I can't even really make out what they are but I think it has to do with the flashback."

"Harry, I don't understand."

"Neither do I, Ron. But, listen, that's not the point. You need to go- you need to get out!"

"What? Harry, did you just listen to a word you said? _You_ need to get out! I'm worthless, everything is riding on you-"

"That's exactly the reason why you have to go! She'll keep me because I have information, but she'll kill you in a heartbeat- she- she'll use you to get to me! She'll torture you over and over again and make me watch just to get to me."

"I can take that, Harry- I'm not leaving you, no matter what you say!"

"No, I'll be alright- just do I- I'll give you the incanta-"

"No! Harry! I'm not leaving! Listen to me, we need you in the wizarding world! Not just as a hero or any crap like that but as-as-as my best friend! I need you! I-I-I'm not just going to leave you for dead in this damn place! Harry! I need you!"

Lights around Harry and Ron suddenly illuminated around them. "Ahhhh, were we having an _emotional_ moment here? I'm just _so _sorry that I missed it."

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked, fright covering his face. _What if she heard us talking about the prophecy? Merlin, I'm so stupid!_

"Ahh, is lil' baby Harry upset that I walked in on him on his emotional moment?" Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, Harry, just wait til you see what I've got in store for you and Ronald today! I have taken this most wonderful oppurt-"

"Stop! Stop!" Harry screamed as he started to convulse on the wooden platform. "Stop! Stop! Ah! Please, no!"

Suddenly, Bellatrix fell to the floor screaming, her arm burning a bright shade of red. "Master! Master!"

Ron watched, his eyes opened wide as he saw his best friend suffering on the platform. "Harry! Harry! It's going to be alright! Just hold on."

Harry's head felt as if it was about to burst, the agonizing pain filled throughout his entire body as the metal clasps on his wrists and ankles dug deeply into his flesh.

Bellatrix lay on the floor, never had she felt such pain. Her forearm began to bleed uncontrollably from her dark mark. "Master! Master, please!"

A voice roared throughout the lair. "You can not run, you traitor! I'm coming for you!"

The pain suddenly subsided in both Harry and Bellatrix. Bellatrix sat up panting. Harry lay on his platform, rigid from the pain that had overtaken his body.

He turned to Ron. "Voldemort's here, and he's not alone."

I………………………………...I

**_Truthxinxshadow-_**_ Thank you so much for your review! We must admit as well, we LOVE reading Harry torture! We have no idea why it amuses us so much, but it just does! We hope they get saved soon as well! Better stayed tuned for the next chapter, eh? Sorry we haven't updated in so long! We have been having MAJOR computer troubles. Thank you for all of your crazy reviews- they always put a smile on our faces._

**_Pleione-_**_ Of course we absolutely adore Dedalus! That is, we adore making him the character that every one hates. Lol, we really needed a character to pick on Harry and he sounded like that type of guy so we chose him! Harry's been through a lot with people in Adflictation Lair (Vernon, his mother) so we thought we should throw some new blood into the pot- this time it was, unfortunately Ron's turn to give Harry a little scare. Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**_RonWeasleyRocks-_**_ We hope this chapter was just about the right size for you. Thank you so much for your review! Sex scene or no sex scene? The question really is, will Bellatrix now have time to get it on with poor Harry? You decide._

**_Shade-of-lily_**_- Please don't die on us! We hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one! Thank you so much for your review and sorry for the long wait!_

**_HaRrYrOxMuhSoX-_**_ Thank you so much for your review! We love all the positive feedback! We hope Bellatrix pays for all the evil she has done quickly remembers that we write the story so we decide whether or not Bellatrix will be paid back for all of the evilness she has done or not. Hmm… something for us to think about. Hope you enjoyed!_

**_Freedom Isn't Free-_**_ Thank you so much for your review! You're so funny in your reviews! We hope you truly enjoyed this chapter! The idea of Harry being the one to take on Ron's punishment was one of our favorite original ideas for this story and we were so glad we had the chance to use it. Thanks again and sorry for the long wait!_

**_Froboy-_**_ You are so funny! We are glad you are back to your old routine, "Great chapter! plz update soon!" We must admit- we missed it greatly. Thanks for the review!_

**_VladLycan-_**_ Thank you so much for your review! You put an extremely big smile on our faces! Thanks again and sorry for the long wait!_

**_Mijan-_**_ We are terribly sorry you did not enjoy our fic. At the risk of being ignorant to your comments, we will have to decline your suggestions. We have several readers who would agree with us when we say that this fic has a lot of plot, a lot of imagination, and a damn good presentation._

**_EsScaper_**_- Thank you so much for the wonderful review! Sorry about all of the confusion surrounding Bellatrix! Yes, You-Know-Who summoned her right as she was about to… convenient timing, don't you think? We thought it was necessary to bring in Rudolphus at some point in the fic- this just happened to be the best time. Ron and Harry have a special friendship- sometimes it can be quite sad, other times it is joyous. The Order should be coming soon… we hope. We miss Sirius and Remus as well, it is quite sad that they have gone onto a better place. Thank you so much for your review and we hope that you enjoyed this chapter!_

**_Hpfreakout-_**_ Bellatrix is- in a word- crazy. She is actually quite a fun and entertaining character to write and play around with (is that a bad thing?) We hope as well that Bellatrix seriously has to face the consequences of her actions. Voldemort has a deep hate for her right now for her betrayal, so we'll have to see. Thank you so much for your review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**_Silentworld- _**_Thank you for such a great, long review. They are always appreciated. We are glad that you like how Ron didn't think Ron was really Ron, Bellatrix has just been fooling with Harry's mind too much and now sometimes he can't tell who's real or not know when to believe. We are glad that you like the progress that the story is going. We hope that you enjoyed this chapter too and can't wait to see what you think! Bye, KEV!_

**_Patriot Girl-_**_ Wow! Did we actually make you cry? That is one of the ultimate compliments we get from people. Thank you so much! We're sorry for all the deaths in our story- but they are necessary to our plot- please don't hate us! We figure that Harry would possibly consider suicide because of how much is on his shoulders right now and how much pressure is on him. It is incredibly sad how some people consider it the only way out- its one of the saddest things in the world. It's okay, we understand about the review getting cut off (understand from experience as that has happened numerous times, LOL.) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry about the long wait!_

**_Bobskull9-_**_ Thank you for the review and sorry about the long wait! We are so glad that you like our story! Hopefully we will get the next chapter up sooner! Sorry again!_

**_Mrs. Kimberly Bloom-_**_ Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean so much to us! You can't believe how excited we were when we got them all! Yay! We can't wait for you to get to the later chapters! Hopefully you will like them! Thanks again!_

**_Christina-_**_ Yes, we are so sorry for the long wait! We are still doing the story; we have just been having some MAJOR computer problems. We are so sorry again! Thank you so much for your review!_

_Thanks again for all your reviews!_


	16. Fallen Angel

_A/N: We are really, really sorry for the delay.__ Our biggest excuse is obviously school, AP tests and finals (you know how it can get.) We are going to start with the once a week postings. It may not be Sunday, it could be any day of the week. We are going to go with what best fits our schedule._

_But for now, we hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 16: Fallen Angel**

"He's angry," Harry whispered in pain. "He-he wants to kill us."

Bellatrix shot him an angry look. "How would you know, you brat!" she screamed as she sent a sharp slap against Harry's bloody and bruised cheek.

Harry closed his eyes tightly as the pain slowly subsided. "I-I can just feel it."

Bellatrix paused for a moment. "I'm letting both of you go!" she screamed as she threw a spell at Ron, which caused his chains to evaporate, making him fall to the ground. He slowly got up a confused look on his face. _Why doesn't she just keep us here? It would make it easy for Voldemort to get to Harry,_ Ron thought to himself.

Bellatrix bent down next to Harry's wooden platform and quickly started to untie the ropes. She was untying them so rapidly that the ropes were sharply cutting into Harry's wrists, allowing blood to freely fall down Harry's arm.

Finally getting all of the ropes off of Harry, she got to her feet, "Get up! He's coming! You both are on your own now!"

Harry slowly started to lift his body up, careful not to make himself dizzy.

"You're too slow," panicked Bellatrix. She harshly grabbed Harry's frail arm and tossed him off the platform onto the cold ground.

Harry whimpered as his body hit the frozen concrete, his injuries screaming in pain. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping the pain would go away soon. He felt Ron walk up closer to him.

Ron looked up and glared at Bellatrix. He had had it. She was the worst, cruelest person ever. He hoped Voldemort would punish her for every foul thing she had done, "I hope Voldemort does find you. You deserve everything that he's going to give you and more," he spat out.

"I don't care what you have to say, Weasley. Your friend Harry, here, is going to die so I have done what the world needs. No one wants him here," she lied. She knew that by telling Ron that Harry was going to die, he would believe her. But no, Harry couldn't die, she still had to get what she wanted from him, then he could die the most painful death ever.

Ron shook his head in denial. "No! No, Harry's going to live!" he cried. Ron looked down at his friend who was still lying on the ground, shaking from head to toe; he was too weak to even move.

"Mr. Weasley, look at him dear. He can't even stand up. It's pathetic," she cackled.

Ron shook his head in denial again as he bent down to Harry to try and rouse him. "Harry, Harry wake up."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ron his eyes full of pain, "Ron?"

"Hey, mate. We need to get out of here," Ron whispered. He was going to ignore Bellatrix and try to get him and Harry hidden.

Suddenly, Bellatrix started to scream as she grabbed her forearm. "You better hide, he's on his way. There's no way you're going to survive," she said as she apparated away.

"Come on Harry, we have to go."

Harry shook his head. "I can't move, Ron. You go."

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and lifted him up, "You're not going to die," Ron screamed, "Come on we have find place to hide."

Glancing around, Ron quickly started to walk, holding the suffering and weak Harry up. "Hang on Harry, we're almost there," replied Ron as he continued to walk to a dark corner of the room.

"Ron, Ron, please, slowdown," croaked Harry as his knee once again gave way.

Ron slowed down as Harry got control of his footing.

Scanning around, Ron noticed a corner at the end of the hall that he could fit him and Harry into for the time being. He knew that there was no way that this could hide himself and Harry from Voldemort, but it was better than just sitting in the middle of the liar waiting for the inevitable.

Ron felt Harry lean up against him. He was getting tired; he had to get Harry to sit down and soon. Finally getting to the corner that Ron had found, he placed Harry up against the wall to rest. Ron then squeezed in next to Harry in the tiny corner and sighed.

This was going to be it. They were going to die. He just knew it. Harry definitely couldn't fight against Voldemort, and nor could he.

Ron felt Harry furiously shivering against him, coughing wildly into his hand.

"Harry? Are you cold?"

Harry nodded his head, "I-I don't know why, I'm so cold. I feel so cold, Ron," replied Harry as his head fell against Ron's shoulder.

"It's okay Harry. We're going to be okay," said Ron, quickly taking off his shirt and covering Harry with it. This could be the last time that he ever spent with Harry.

Ron felt Harry suddenly tense up and his eyes close in pain.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"It-It's Voldemort, my scar it-," Harry quickly put the palm of his hand to his forehead, trying to relinquish the pain, "-hurts."

"I know Harry, but you have to keep quiet, or he could find us."

Harry only nodded his head and lowered his hand. He looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment, the pain becoming too hard to bear.

I…………………………..I

All was quiet in Lestrange Manner; the sound of a dropping pin needle could be heard. Someone softly spoke from the silence.

"Where do you think she's at?" asked Macnair. Lucius Malfoy shot him a dangerous look.

"Shut up, you incompetent fool," he hissed.

Macnair suddenly hushed, observing his surroundings. They were in an extremely neat office. A desk in the middle of the room held organized papers, a vase with dead flowers and an extremely stiff cat. Stacked bookshelves lined the walls of the room. All was dark in the spooked manor; a chill ran down Macnair's spine.

Malfoy looked around at his companions swiftly. "You know the plan. Spread through out the castle, find her and bring her to me when you are-"

The sudden clutter of the vase falling from the desk interrupted Malfoy, as the cat jumped down and walked across the carpeted floor. Every Death Eater rolled their eyes at the small creature and continued to listen to Malfoy.

The cat was slowly making its way across the room, soon passing the group of Death Eaters.

"Now, everyone knows about Potter. If you find him alive, leave him for the Dark Lord. Kill any extras she may have."

Macnair nodded his head in concurrence with the plan, but suddenly felt distracted by the feeling of warmth across his feet. He looked down and saw the site of the cat quickly darting over his boots. He reached down and quickly picked up the cat.

"Aha!" he said in hushed victory. "I've got you now, you stupid cat."

He lifted the cat to his face, studying a set of unique markings around the cat's eyes. Unexpectedly, the cat lashed out. Hissing, the cat swiped Macnair's face with her sharp claws.

"Ah!" Macnair screamed, as he dropped the cat and held his bleeding face. Every Death Eater's eye turned toward Macnair.

Suddenly, torches around the dark room were lit; the Order of the Phoenix seemed to appear out of nowhere, surrounding the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Surrender now and no one needs to die."

Malfoy let out a deafening laugh. "You expect us to surrender? Ha! You will die first, Dumbledore! Avada Kedavra!" Lucius screamed.

Dumbledore quickly dodged the killing curse. "Where is Voldemort?"

"How dare you speak his name you unworthy piece of filth!" Lucius screamed back, shooting another spell at Dumbledore.

A stream of spells suddenly began to shoot back and forth between the opposing sides. Many Death Eaters ran to the aid of Malfoy, Dumbledore easily stunning them in moments, tying many up in seemingly invisible ropes.

The sounds of the unforgivable curses being shot out of people's wands could be heard. Some writhed on the floor from the Cruciatus and others lie unconscious from the suffering they endured.

Dumbledore suddenly stopped dueling, others following his lead. He slowly turned his head towards the doorway, the true presence of evil stood before him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed, aiming his wand at Hestia Jones. A look of shock crossed her face as she fell to the ground, dead.

A cold laughter filled the silent room. "Morsmordre!" Voldemort screamed as he pointed his wand to the roof. Green rays emanated through the windows of the manor, signifying the existence of the Dark Mark.

"My dear, old Professor, you can not imagine how tired I am getting of these little visits we seem to be having on quite a regular basis. I am sick of you and I am sick of Potter, so you will both die tonight."

"I highly doubt that, Tom. Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked, the everlasting twinkle leaving his old and withered eyes.

"That is a great question. I guess we will just have to see who gets to him first," Voldemort laughed, apparating from the room.

Dumbledore looked at the Order, worried and followed suit quickly, leaving the light side to fight the dark.

I…………………………………………………..I

Mr. Weasley winced as another curse grazed his shoulder. He turned around only to be faced with Lucius Malfoy-his enemy.

Lucius smiled at Arthur. He wasted no time, once again raising his wand, poised to toss another curse at him, but Arthur followed suit.

"Now, now, Lucius, I don't want to stand here playing useless games. I'm sorry to say that I have more important things to do."

"Yes," started Lucius, "but why should I give a rat's ass about that brainless twit?" he sneered, knowing full well why he was here.

"I wouldn't talk about my son- yes, my son- like that."

"I don't know why you'd even want him as a son, seems like a petty death wish, if you ask me."

"Harry doesn't cause all these people to die. It's you and all those other death eaters. Don't you ever dare say that Harry is the cause for everything." Mr. Weasley could tell that Lucius was trying to get him angry; he wasn't going to fall for it.

Lucius smiled. "Oh, I never have. It's the entire Wizarding Community. They're starting to get on to Harry and his stupid lies, one day they will know the truth."

Lucius and Arthur circled each other, both looking heavily into each other's eyes.

"You're scared aren't you?" interrupted Lucius, suddenly.

"What?" asked Mr. Weasley, aghast.

"Scared," he began, a smile forming on his mouth, "of loosing them."

Mr. Weasley closed his eyes quickly and opened them. "Of course I am, you bastard. You may not care if your son dies-you may only care that he makes it to the dark side. But I-I care for my family so much it hurts, I don't think you've ever felt that way."

These simply words caused Lucius to suddenly stop walking. "What makes you think that I don't care for my son?"

Mr. Weasley narrowed his eyelids into slits. "Because, if you actually cared for him you wouldn't make him go to the one side that you know is wrong, the one side that will most likely cause his death." With those final words Mr. Weasley cast a spell at Lucius. Caught off guard, the jet of red sparks hit Lucius square in the chest. He toppled backwards, landing on his back.

Mr. Weasley stood over Lucius's defenseless body. "Hell yeah, I'm scared. But it's moments like this that I _know_ good will triumph over evil."

I……………………………………………………..I

"Crucio!"

"Minerva, watch out!" Kingsley yelled as McGonagall quickly dodged the unforgivable curse.

She ducked her head hastily- the spell rapidly flying over, catching her hat and making it fly off her head.

She looked fiercely at her opponent. "Avery, I do not know where we went wrong with you in Hogwarts. You were such a good student, why did you turn to the dark side."

Avery laughed, "Oh, McGonagall. The only way you are ever going to be number one is by taking the opportunities presented to you. I mean, look at you- a school teacher. You could have been more- you could have been great. BARBARIUS MINUSKUL!"

Minerva rolled her eyes and quickly conjured up a force field-like shield, easily blocking the yellow curse that was flying her way. The shield immediately evaporated into nothingness.

"Last time I checked, Avery, Voldemort was number one, and he had no intentions of giving it up to you. Stupefy!"

The jet of light hit Avery straight in the chest. He suddenly stiffened and fell to the ground. McGonagall simply flicked her wrist and a stream of ropes flew out, wrapping itself around Avery's motionless body.

McGonagall took in a small breath as she looked around the battle zone. She let a silent tear fall as she saw several of her colleagues and friends shriveled up on the floor in pain. _It's hopeless. There are just too many_- "Minerva, this isn't the time or place. Get your head back in this," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly a blue light radiated throughout the room. McGonagall quickly looked at Kingsley. "That will be Hagrid, help we with the charm."

He nodded his bald head quickly. "Follow me," he whispered as he ran from the room.

They entered into what looked like a ballroom. "I don't think we've been followed," Kingsley said. "Are you ready?"

McGonagall nodded her head. "Just remember to think clearly and to concentrate."

"Okay, here we go."

Together, McGonagall and Kingsley held up their wands, closed their eyes and spoke a magical incantation. "Disintegar Magintia. Disintegar Magintia. DISINTEGAR MAGINTIA!" they screamed. Suddenly, the ceiling evaporated, dissolving into the night sky. Clouds covered the moon, and lightning was to be seen far off. A light fog began to settle over Lestrange Manor.

"Can you see Hagrid?" McGonagall asked looking to the heavens.

"I can't see a thing in this fog! Damn!" Kingsley cursed.

"Well, just keep looking. He wouldn't have sent the signal if he wasn't near."

The two searched the skies for a few moments. "This is pointless, McGonagall. We won't be able to see a thing in-"

"Wait! I see him. He's on Buckbeak. Can you see?"

Kingsley looked closely to where McGonagall was pointing. A smile broadly replaced the frown that had taunted his face for the past few weeks. "He did it, he actually did it."

Hagrid flew closer and closer to the Manor on Buckbeak. Behind him followed dozens of creatures- thestrals, hippogriffs, and abraxans. Atop of those rode many of the teachers of Hogwarts, Ministry Aurors, and witches and wizards of all kinds prepared for a battle.

A tear ran down McGonagall's face once more. "Kingsley, wouldn't it be wonderful if we could just end this here, tonight."

Kingsley smiled down at McGonagall. "Well, with this army, we can win the battle. But the war- that depends on someone who has suffered more than any, someone who may not have the strength to fight. That depends on Harry."

I………………….I

"Harry? Harry, are you still awake?" Ron asked, concern crossing his face, as he reached for Harry's cold and motionless body across from him.

There was no answer.

"Harry! Harry! Please, be awake!" Ron screamed, tears appearing in his green eyes.

"R-R-Ron, it's alright. I'm st-still h-h-here," Harry stuttered, his weak body beginning to shiver once more.

"Harry, I know you're tired, but you have to stay awake. If you go to sleep you could get a concussion. Just hold on for a few more hours.

Harry remained silent.

"Harry-"

"Yeah, Ron, I know- only a few more hours. But Ron, only a few more hours and then what? A few more hours and Voldemort will come and find us and I'll be dead anyways. Or-or only a few more hours and the Order will possibly be here to save us, and then I'll just have to come back and face him again. Ron, the last few weeks I've been holding on for a few more hours- for you, for-for the wizarding world. I'm sick of it, Ron."

"Harry, don't think like that-"

"You know, sometimes I think it would just be easier to, ya know, just die. I'm mean, no more pain, and I'd get to see my parents, Lupin, and Sirius again. I miss them so much. But here I am, and I hate it."

"Harry, what about me and Hermione? What about Dumbledore and the Order? How can you think like that?"

Harry remained silent for a second. "Yeah, I guess I'm being selfish. I just wish I could think of one decent reason why I should stay that has to do with my happiness."

"Harry, there are so many other reasons-"

Harry's scar suddenly exploded, his face construed in a wince of agony. "R-Ron, he's near," Harry was barely able to whisper.

Ron took Harry's hand in his own. "It's alright, Harry. Just hold it in. It will be over soon. One way or another…"

Harry gripped Ron's hand tightly, agonizing pain running through out his entire body. Ron could see Harry's face grow cold. "Harry, just hold on- just hold on for a few more moments."

"Bellatrix!" a cold voice screamed out over the lair.

Ron's face filled with fear. "It's him," he whispered to Harry. _This is it._ _We're going to die. _

"I know you're in here, Bellatrix. I can feel you- I can feel Potter."

_Ron, just be brave. Be brave for Harry. It'll be over soon, _Ron thought to himself.

"But where are you?" Voldemort suddenly rubbed his finger over the dark mark, a loud shriek escaped Harry's lips.

A smile illuminated Voldemort's death-lusting lips. The corner in which Harry and Ron hid suddenly burst up in flame.

"Harry, we have to move or we'll burn to death."

"L-Let me! It'll be easier b-be easier then facing him," Harry whimpered.

Ron's eyes sharpened. "No! We're getting out of here! Ron crawled out of the hole, carefully pulling Harry out with him. He tossed Harry over his shoulder and ran through the flames to the large open space in front of them.

He lay Harry on the ground carefully, and looked up at Voldemort with fear in his eyes. Voldemort smiled and pulled out his wand. "Well, Mr. Weasley, aren't we just the little hero?"

He pointed his wand out and flicked it, immediately relinquishing the flames from behind Ron and Harry.

Harry lie on the floor, writhing in utter pain. His bruises were dark, his blood bright. His breathing was uneven, sharp jolting pains came in his chest every time he moved.

"And Potter, the only thing that would give me more pleasure at this very moment, watching you in so much pain and anguish, is knowing that I had been the one to put you there," Voldemort said coldly.

Harry didn't even turn his head. He just lay there, his head exploding in unprecedented pain. "J-Just p-p-please, p-please d-do it." Harry said weakly.

Voldemort let out a shrieking laugh. "Do you really think I would make it that easy?"

Voldemort suddenly pointed his wand at Harry, "Crucio!" he screamed.

Harry was suddenly engulfed in a fury of pain. "Stop! Stop!" Harry screamed, pain apparent in his wavering voice.

"Stop, you evil bastard! Stop!" Ron screamed as he watched Harry on the floor, flailing in convulsions. Ron's eyes grew dark as he looked at Voldemort. A surge of energy ran through him. He picked himself off the ground and threw himself at Voldemort, but Voldemort was too quick for him.

Focusing his energies from Harry to Ron, Voldemort flicked his wand, sending Ron flying across the room and slamming into the sharp rocks that made up the solid wall.

"Ron!" Harry screamed as his best friend fell.

Voldemort once again let out a chilled laugh. "Not having fun Potter? That's funny because I'm just having a blast! Crucio!"

The horrid pain once again swept over Harry. His head arched back in pain and his rigid, weak body once again lay in fits of agonizing spasms. "P-Please, j-just stop! It-it hurts!"

Voldemort just stood there, laughing his cold and heartless laugh. He suddenly released Harry from the curse.

"Think you could actually win against the Dark Lord, did you, Potter?" Voldemort asked pitilessly as Harry rolled over to his side and vomited. "Well, I guess you did not turn out to be the better man. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry closed his eyes, ready for death to wash over his useless and damaged body, ready to see Sirius again, to see his parents and Lupin, ready for all the agony and pain to end.

"No!" a squeaky voice shouted out. Harry opened his eyes to see a ball of fur jump in front of him, taking the curse upon itself.

"Whispy! No! You idiot!" Harry cried, tears running down his blood-streaked face. "No! That was supposed to be for me!"

Harry crawled over to the small lump of fur lying next to him on the stone floor, dead, Voldemort watching in mere amusement.

"Whispy, why?" Harry asked quietly.

"You know, Potter. I am always amazed at how many people are willing to give up their lives for you. Why is that? You're nothing but a worthless, gutless, half-blood pain in the-"

"That is where you are wrong, Tom."

Voldemort snapped his head to the lair entry way, where his opponent of so many years stood in the doorway. Voldemort let out another chilling laugh. "You would tell the boy that he was brave and noble for his intentions. But all his intentions have led to is death. And now, they have led to your death."

"Please! Dumbledore, just go! I'm not worth it!"

"Harry, you're worth everything, don't listen to Tom."

Dumbledore walked down the staircase leading into Adflictation Lair. Voldemort suddenly sent a curse flying in Dumbledore's direction. He easily dodged it, but it hit the rocky wall behind him. The wall exploded, sending pieces of rock and boulder everywhere. Dumbledore immediately created a force-like shield over Harry's body and over his own. The rocks simply bounced off the shield until all was settled.

Dumbledore flicked his wand at Voldemort, a force of great strength shot out, causing Voldemort to have to create a silver shield. The shield reflected the curse back at Dumbledore, who simply let his own shield absorb the shock and evaporate.

"I'm amazed that you came tonight, Tom. I'm amazed you do anything these days, with all of the cronies you have taking care of your business."

"I have important business to take care of, such as ending yours and Potter's life." Voldemort replied. "Avada Kedavra!"

Dumbledore easily ducked once more. "Well, you are most certainly going to have to do better than that if you intend to reach your goal."

Dumbledore once again flicked his wand, a jet of green light shot out. In panic, Voldemort barely missed the jet of lights, but tripped over the dead body of Whispy.

Voldemort was on the ground, only a few feet away from Harry's pain-ridden body. Harry looked over at his enemy, and anger like he had never felt before surged through his body.

Suddenly, Harry lunged at Voldemort. Jumping on top of him, grabbing anything he could, punching, kicking, screaming. Pain ran through his body- pain like he had only known once- at that fate filled day at the Ministry, but he didn't care.

"You killed my parents! You're the reason for everything!" Harry kept screaming, Voldemort below him in utter shock and disparity.

"Harry! No!" Dumbledore yelled, fear clearly in his voice.

A jet of lights shot from the other end of the room, it hit Harry in the chest, blasting him from atop Voldemort and slamming him into the wall. Ron suddenly woke from beside him, his face in a confused twist as he looked at his nearly unconscious friend beside him.

"Harry! Harry! Stay with me!"

The room suddenly grew dark. "What's going on, Dumbledore?" Ron shouted out.

"Stay where you are Ron! Don't move!" Dumbledore's voice was clearly filled with fear. "Lumos," he whispered to his wand. He searched the lair quickly, Ron clinging to Harry- protecting him.

Dumbledore snapped his fingers, the lamps were once more lit and the room illuminated with light. "They're gone."

Ron let out a sigh. "Dumbledore, we have to get Harry to a hospital immediately. You have no idea what's been going on. I think he's having trouble breathing."

"Of course, Ron. Stay with him- I'll be right back." Dumbledore apparated from the room, swiftly.

The room was silent. Ron cradled Harry's head in his lap. "R-Ron?"

"Harry, it's amazing. We-we're going to be alright! Dumbledore saved us! The Order's here, we're saved!"

Harry breathed heavily. "R-Ron? I-I don't think I-I'm going to make it."

"Harry! Don't speak such nonsense! Of course you're going to make it. Harry you-you have to make it!"

"I-I j-just don't th-think I c-can keep on…" Harry's weak voice drifted out slowly.

Ron felt a hot tear run down his cheek. "Now-now you listen here, Harry. Y-You told me to give you one good reason why you should live and I thought of it. H-Harry, if you leave us now- if you die tonight, you are going to miss out on all the great things in life. You know, like flying. Harry, I know how much you love to fly. You'll never be able to fly again! And Quidditch! What about Quidditch? The feeling and rush you get every single time you catch that Snitch. Harry, I can see the happiness on your face.

"And what about the start of term feast? All of that chicken and mashed potatoes? It's all so good! And the warm tastes of Butterbeer- remember the first time you ever had Butterbeer? Remember that?"

Harry's eyes met with Ron's. "I-I can't remember the t-taste of anything."

Ron felt more tears fall down his face as he looked at his best friend. " Harry, don't go. If you stay, my mum will cook you such a fine feast. It'll be like tasting everything for the first time twice!

And you know, that's not the only reason, there are so many more! Remember what you felt with Cho? You'll get to feel that so many more times if you stay. And what about my girl? You know, me and Hermione are going to grow up and have kids. Who's going to be my daughter's Uncle Harry if you are not still around? There are so many fun times ahead Harry, I know you can't see them now, but just wait Harry! Just wait! Please! There is good in this world, I know it."

Harry looked deeply into Ron's watery eyes. "I-I," Harry whispered. "I-I just, d-don't b-believe…"

Harry's eyes slowly closed as he lost all consciousness.

"Harry? Harry! Harry, wake up! You have to! Wake up, Harry! Don't go, please! Wake up!" Tears dripped down Ron's face onto Harry's bruised and blood-streaked one. "Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Help! Harry, wake up! Wake up! Don't-don't be dead… I can't live without you. I love you, Harry Potter. I believe," Ron whispered into Harry's ear, as he clung to his best friend's lifeless form.

I………………………..I

**_Shade-of-lily-_**_ Glad you like the chapter so much. Sorry for such the long wait, seems we went way past those two/ three weeks. __L Thanks for the review._

**_Christina-_**_Wow, thank you so much for your compliments. Yeah, we know we said we were going to do regular updates again but school got in the way. But now, school's out and we will have a chapter a week up. Hope you continue to enjoy this fic._

****

**_HaRrYrOxMuhSox-_**_ Yeah, Bellatrix is in way deep….lol. Seems we've kept you waiting for quite a while…sorry. Don't worry regular updates are coming until the end of this story. Thanks for the review._

**_Pleione-_**_ We are so glad that you like the Ron/ Harry scenes. We have a great time writing them. There will definitely be more of those coming. The reason Harry told Ron the contents of the prophecy there is first off, he doesn't really know what's going on and second, he didn't think he'd survive much longer..only Harry really knows. We are glad you liked the Hermione scenes. Hope you like this chapter._

****

**_Voldie the Toad-_**_ No worries, no sex in the story, we're afraid. Thanks for the review._

**_Truthxinxshadow-_**_ We are so happy you liked the chapter. We're very happy you liked the new side of Ron. Harry's always been there for Ron now it's time for Ron to be there for Harry. Glad you like the portrayal of Hermione, you completely understand her actions in this story. We are so happy that you love this story, it means a lot to us. We hope you like this chapter, as well. Stay with us!_

**_Froboy-_**_ Thank you:p_

**_monica85-_**_ Sorry for the long delay. We didn't mean to keep you waiting so long. Hope you enjoy._

**_Charl1e-_**_ Thank you. Glad to see that you are still enjoying our story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it took us so long to update. Thanks for the review._

**_HPfreakout-_**_ Yes, this fic does have a ton of sad parts in it and more coming, we're afraid. We are glad you like this fic so much and continue to read it. We're so glad that you like the ending to the chapter. Thanks for the review._

**_EsScaper-_**_ Harry is probably one of the most giving and loving people out there (who says Harry's not real?) We are so glad that you agree with Harry and the whole suicidal book, totally Harry's personality, sadly. Yup, Harry again wants to sacrifice himself…but will Ron let him? Thanks for the review._

****

**_YAF4lupin-_**_ Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

****

**_Lil padfoot-_**_ Nope, no sex scene. Thanks for the review. We're glad you are enjoying it._

**_Silentworld-_**_ We are glad that you like the Ron and Harry bonding that is going on. We are also glad that you like the way that we show different perspectives on the other characters, to show how they are feeling. We are so happy that you liked the last scene. It's so cool that we can keep you wondering what's going to happen next. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review._

**_Freedom Isn't Free-_**_ No, Voldy isn't very nice, is he? Thanks for the great review. Sorry for the long wait. _

****

**_GermanAbercrombiechick-_**_ Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

**_DanFan101-_**_ We wrote this as fast as we could. Lol. Yeah, you're right, Bellatrix better run. Voldy isn't very happy with her. Thanks for the review._

**_Centra-gal86-_**_ Wow, thank you for your great compliments. We are so glad that you like the Ron and Harry bonding we just love writing it! Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review._

**_Melissa89-_**_ Thank you so much for your review. We're glad that our story is hooking, that's what we are aiming for. We hope you continue reading. Hope you liked this chapter._

****

**_Cat Calls-_**_ Your review was so funny. Yay, we just love it when people say that our story is so full of angst, you probably already know that's another thing we try to get across in our writing. Hmm, we wonder if Harry will ever have anything to live for? You'll just have to wait and find out! ;) Thanks for the review._

_Again, we are SO sorry for the tremendous wait. Really, we would have written if we would have had the time. School has been so incredibly hectic, but now it's over and we have a ton of time to write._

_Thanks for staying with us!_


	17. Innocent Eyes

_A/N: Ha! Bet you didn't think we would keep our promise and get this up on time! We hope you enjoy!_

I………..I

**Chapter 17: Innocent Eyes**

The double doors of St. Mungos burst open, followed by a mass of people pushing a stretcher, which held a lifeless, young boy.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Is he alright?"

"Always gets himself into trouble."

People started to get up from their seats to get a better view of the boy, blocking the path of the stretcher so it couldn't get through.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" roared Dumbledore, "HE'S IN CRITICAL CONDITION. YOU BETTER MOVE, NOW, QUICKLY. THE FASTER WE GET THERE THE BETTER." Dumbledore raised his wand to the air, ready to move people himself if they didn't get a move on.

People moved as fast as lightening to their seats, not wanting to get hit with a curse from one of the greatest wizards of all time.

Many Healers ran from their positions to help Harry get into a room for immediate attention.

"Please, only one person may come with us!"

Moody gave Dumbledore a stern look. "You best go with the boy, Dumbledore."

"NO!"

Dumbledore and Moody both turned around at the voice. "Mr. Weasley, what's the matter?"

"I'm not going to leave Harry alone. I told him I'd be there for him," Ron answered, very distressed.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sure Harry would understand. You need to let the Healers take care of him. You'll see him later."

"You don't understand! Harry was always there for me. I've never been there for him when he needed it-ever! What kind of friend am I?" he wailed.

"Mr. Weasley, Harry knows you want to be there for him, but please, you have to listen to me."

Ron felt Moody grab hold of his shoulders as he tried to get near Harry in his stretcher.

"Ron, listen, you're delaying us. We have to get Harry help. You know that he may die," Moody said, tightening his grip on the boy.

Ron tensed up. It was enough that he thought Harry was going to die himself-but when other people thought the same thing, it made it worse, more real, more definite.

Moody led the poor, shocked boy away and placed him in a seat next to his mum.

Ron stared blankly ahead as he watched the Healers quickly cart his best friend down the hall, and out of his sight.

I………………………………………….I

What seemed like hours later, a Healer walked into the room that everyone was waiting in, with a sad look on his face.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," said the Healer.

Everyone tensed up, afraid that their hero, friend, brother, and son had died.

"Right now, Harry is in critical condition. I'm afraid that he's losing the will to live. He's not responding to any treatments. He's dying. We're going to try the best we can to keep him stable, but I suggest you go and say goodbye to him, even if he's not awake. It may be the last time. He may not last the night. He's down that hall in room 178," the Healer paused. "I-I really am sorry. H-He's everybody's hero," the healer smiled sadly, turned and left.

There was an awkward silence throughout the room as everyone sadly let their tears fall.

"Who should go first?" Moody asked, quietly.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke up. "I-I'll go. C-Can I go? Please?"

"Of course dear," replied Molly.

"Do-do you want me to wake Ron up to go?" wondered Hermione. She had arrived when Ron was already asleep and she had not yet gotten the chance to speak to her beloved.

Mrs. Weasley forced a smile. "You go on by yourself dear. Ron needs his rest. Do you want me to walk you down there?"

Hermione shook her head and got up and walked down the hall. Frightened to go and see her best friend. She hadn't seen what he looked like yet, and truthfully she was scared.

She turned the doorknob to Harry's room and walked in. At the sight of Harry tears started to quietly roll down her face. Her best friend looked to be almost dead.

"Oh, Harry," she cried as she walked over to where Harry lay. "I missed you so much." She didn't have any idea what to say to him, considering he wouldn't talk back. She should be use to seeing Harry in this hospital like this, he'd gone to Madam Pomfrey numerous times, but seeing him now was just different…

Hermione composed herself. It wouldn't get her or Harry anywhere if she just sat there crying. "Harry, please, wake up. I need you so much. I need you and Ron, without one of you, I wouldn't be here. Just because Ron and I are going out doesn't mean I don't need you too. Harry, I love you, please, wake up." Hermione knew she shouldn't be sitting there begging Harry to come back, but what else was she suppose to say?

Hermione cleared her throat, and blinked her eyes numerous times to keep the tears at bay. "Harry, wake up, please! Don't die! Please!" she whispered loudly. The tears that she tried to hard to hold back came running down her cheeks. She took hold of Harry's cold hand. Hermione laid her head on Harry's bed, while she rubbed her fingers against Harry's cold hand, trying to comfort him.

"Come back, Harry. I love you, please." Hermione laid there on Harry's bed for a long time, holding his hand, until she too fell asleep.

I…………………………………………..I

As soon as Mrs. Weasley set foot into Harry's room, she burst into tears. She couldn't stand seeing a child she considered her son in such a condition.

Harry was lying flat on his back in a small hospital bed. His bruised eyes were closed and he looked to be sleeping peacefully for once. The room smelt of potions and Mrs. Weasley figured they had to give Harry them periodically to try and regain his health back.

Mr. Weasley looked over at his wife to see her staring blankly at the boy. Maybe this was too much for her? They both cared for Harry but Mrs. Weasley always had an overprotective side, he didn't want her doing anything stupid.

"Honey, if this is too much for you, we can have some one else go," suggested Mr. Weasley. He would never admit it to anyone, but seeing Harry lying there, close to death, was beginning to prove too hard for him.

"No, no, no, no," Mrs. Weasley shook her head as she sat down next to Harry and took his cold hand in hers.

"Hello, baby, Mrs. Weasley's here. I'm going to take great care of you when you wake up. I'm going to make you a great feast. Oh, baby, we're so sorry for not coming sooner," tears started to stream down her face, which made it more difficult to focus on any one particular spot.

Mr. Weasley intervened. "Hey, son. You need to get better. Everything's going to be alright, you just need to wake up first. Everyone is worried, Harry," Mr. Weasley felt tears start to form at the back of his eyes and he couldn't help them from falling. "You need to wake up Harry! You need to do it! Not only for yourself, but for Ron, for all your friends, and for Molly and I please, Harry you need to wake up."

"One of my baby's might die," wailed Mrs. Weasley suddenly, she grabbed onto Harry's hand more tightly, "and it's all because we didn't protect him enough. Arthur, what are we going to do?"

"Molly, love, please, think positive right now just talk to Harry. That's what he needs," told Mr. Weasley.

Molly nodded her head as she went back to Harry. "Harry? Why didn't you ever come to me? I would have always listened. You could've come to me and told me about the Dursley's I would have never let you go back. Why do you always bottle your emotions up? You never came to me for anything, not if you were sad, hurt, and sick. You always dealt with it. Why, baby? Were you scared? Were you scared that I would hurt you? I would never hurt you. I love you."

Mrs. Weasley took her free hand and smoothed Harry's black hair out of his face. She kissed his forehead, as more tears fell down her cheeks and onto Harry's crisp white sheets.

Mrs. Weasley felt someone touch her shoulders and help her get out of the seat. "Let's go now, Molly. Other people want to see him."

I……………………………………….I

"Come on, Molly. It's all going to be alright," Mr. Weasley said softly, leading his crying wife out of the hospital room in which the injured Harry lay.

"I know," Molly sobbed, "I just can't stand seeing him like this. He's just an innocent little boy- he doesn't deserve any of this. Oh, Arthur, what are we going to do?"

"I just don't know, Molly. I just don't know," Mr. Weasley whispered as they walked past McGonagall.

McGonagall looked up at them with tears in her eyes. "Is it-er- my turn?" she asked quietly.

Mr. Weasley silently nodded his head.

McGonagall's lip quivered. "Oh, Arthur, I just don't know if I can go in there."

Tonks took her friends hand in her own and squeezed it. "If you like, I can go in with you."

McGonagall looked at her friend with gratitude in her weepy eyes. "Could you?"

Tonks smiled sadly. "Of course, anything for you and Harry."

The two stood up together and walked across the hall to Harry's room. McGonagall paused.

Tonks gave her an encouraging smile, "It's going to be alright, Minerva. Come on."

They slowly opened the door, McGonagall smiling gently down at the unconscious boy.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said gently, taking a seat next to the young man's bedside.

McGonagall flickered a smile at the younger woman. "Hello, Harry."

There was an awkward pause. "Well, Harry, I know you can't really hear us- well, actually deep down inside I'm sure you can, but even if you can't we need you to listen because you can't give up," Tonks began. "Harry, it's just that, well, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a little brother. I've always thought of you as that. You've always just been so much fun and Harry, if you leave I'll be stuck with no one. I-I've already lost my cousin and I just can't lose you too. I mean, you're all I got, Harry. You're all I have," Tonks finished tears freely leaking down her face.

McGonagall smiled encouragingly at her. "You're doing great, Tonks."

Tonks nodded her head. "Why don't you say something to Harry?"

McGonagall dropped her head. "I'm not so sure Harry wants to hear something from his old head of house."

Tonks let out a slight giggle, "I think if Harry were here with us, you would be one of the most important people Harry would want to talk to."

McGonagall slightly blushed.

"Here, take my seat," Tonks added standing from where she sat.

McGonagall slowly sat down next to Harry and took his cold hand into her own. "H-Harry, I know that I may have been hard on you all of those years at Hogwarts, but you have to understand that it- it never was because I didn't like you, because Harry, I never told you this b-but I love you. You are the sweetest boy I've ever known and you have so much potential and please- please, Harry don't throw that away," McGonagall paused. She slowly turned Harry's hand over in her own, noticing the remnants of a scar that discreetly read _I Must Not Tell Lies._

She suddenly burst into tears. "Oh, Harry! How could you of not told me that you were suffering so much? How could you just suffer through everything alone like you have been? Harry, you could have told me! I could have done something! You shouldn't have to go through this like you have! Harry, why? Why?" McGonagall sobbed.

Tonks kneeled beside her, holding the older lady tightly. "Shhh, it's alright. It's alright."

"No, Tonks, it can't be alright," McGonagall whispered, reaching into a pocket of her long robes for a tissue. "He just doesn't deserve-" McGonagall paused as she pulled a small figure out of her pocket. "What's this?"

Tonks gasped, "Minerva! That's Lily and Petunia's photo album that we found in the attic. Do you remember?"

"Of course, I completely forgot about it during all of this excitement," McGonagall said in shock. She took out her wand, pointed it at the photo album and mutter, "Enigmus!"

The smaller version of the photo album suddenly turned to the full-fledged size of the book.

McGonagall placed it gently on Harry's bedside table, next to his glasses. "When he wakes up, he'll want to look at this," she said sadly, hoping in her heart that he would wake up in the first place.

I………………………………………….I

"I owe you an apology, Harry," an older voice spoke from the shadows, as if out of no where.

A man with a long beard and a crooked noise stepped over to Harry's bed, sitting down in the cushioned chair beside him. He reached out his old and wrinkled hand to grasp Harry's but reluctantly pulled back.

The twinkle had left Dumbledore's eye as he watched the young, unconscious boy. "Harry, for the first time, I just don't know what to say," Dumbledore began. "I mean, I should say it all- you're right here- but I can't."

Dumbledore paused and took a deep breath.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, it's entirely my fault. I didn't listen, I didn't tell you, I didn't protect you like I should of. I-I just don't know if you can ever forgive me. I, just, don't know what went wrong.

"No, I do know what went wrong. I promised myself that I wouldn't let this happen and in return I failed both you and me. Harry, I stopped looking at you as if you were a human being and started using you as a weapon. I pretended like you didn't have any feelings so that I would feel better about sacrificing you if I had to. I thought that you could handle it, even though I knew in my heart that you would eventually break. I put the weight of the world on your shoulders.

"Oh, Harry, I have made so many mistakes, and it's all my fault that you're here right now. I don't even know if I'm worthy to ask your forgiveness. I'm just an old, foolish man who- who has made so many mistakes," Dumbledore paused, a tear running down his cheek.

"Please Harry, please pull through this. I know you can. And I swear, just give me one last chance- one last chance- that's all I ask Harry. I know I don't deserve it, but Harry, you do. You deserve to know everything.

"Please Harry, just one last chance. One last chance…"

I………………………………………….I

"Ron. Ron, sweetie, wake up," Mrs. Weasley whispered, shaking her young son awake.

"Mum?" Ron asked sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"Ron, you need to come with me. Harry needs you."

"Harry?" Ron suddenly shot up out of his make-shift bed of cushions in the lobby of the hospital. "Oh, Merlin! How is he? Where is he? Is he going to be alright? Where is he?"

"Ron, honey, take a deep breath. I need you to listen to me, okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron nodded his head quickly; worry filling every inch of his red face.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath. "Harry is in critical condition. He's extremely ill, and he's unconscious still. Honey, Harry has simply lost the will to live and he's not going to unless something happens. Harry needs you, Ron. Please go talk to him."

Ron was silent, a tear running down his cheek. "Lost- lost the will? How can you do that? You can just not want to live!"

Mrs. Weasley silently nodded her head. "I know, it's hard to believe. I'm mean, it's Harry. Our happy Harry, so selfless and happy, but you have to understand that he has been suffering so much since Cedric's dea-"

"I know he's suffered! Hello! I was right there with him throughout everything! How can you think that I don't know? You weren't there with him during fifth year! You weren't there during the department of mysteries! You weren't there with him in Adflictation Lair! You have no idea how much he's suffered!" Ron screamed, tears heavily pouring down his face, his breathing turning grave.

Mrs. Weasley pulled her injured son to her bosom. "Honey, honey, I know- it's hard. I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry."

Ron cried into his mother's soft chest. He cried the tears of love and the tears of death. "I just don't understand why it has to be Harry. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves to be a normal kid like me, he deserves to have everything that I have. But no! They took that from him! I hate them all!"

"I know, sweetie. I know," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "But Ron, honey, he needs you now. He needs you to be with him. Can you go talk to him?"

Ron looked up at his mother with his weepy eyes, "Yeah, he needs me."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Ron shook his head. "This is something I need to do by myself."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, understandingly. "Go on."

Ron slowly stood up, his body aching considerably less then his broken heart. He walked across the hall towards Harry's room, turning around to slip a foreboding look at his sorrowful mother.

Ron entered Harry's room, his eyes immediately attracted to Harry's utterly destroyed young body. He walked over to Harry's bed, sitting beside him and taking his best friend's hand into his own.

The nurses had done their best to clean up Harry, all of the blood had been wiped from his body and essences of shampoos and perfume could be smelt from his messy hair. But remnants of Harry's torture still were visible; bruises littered Harry's body and the scars from Bellatrix's whip, her nails, and Vernon's poker shined through on his pale skin.

"Hey Harry. How are you?" Ron asked quietly, tears once again slipping down his face.

Ron paused. "Harry, how can you just give up? I know it's hard but Harry, if it wasn't for the harder things, the best things in life wouldn't be so great."

Ron dropped his head. "Harry, you are the most selfless person I know. You always think of other people and put them before yourself, but is it so entirely selfish of me to ask you to stay? Harry, I need you- I simply can't live with out you! You have to stay with me. You're the best friend I got. My life is nothing without you here Harry.

"You have suffered so much, and you damn don't deserve it! But Harry, just remember everything that you love. Remember Hogwarts? We have so much fun there with all of our little adventures. Our beds are so soft and warm, and the food- it's delicious. You'll get to go back to that, just hold on."

Ron squeezed Harry's hand. "Oh, Harry. You're so cold. Let me get you another blanket." Ron pulled an afghan from the back of a chair and laid it softly over Harry. "It's going to be alright."

Ron sat next to Harry, silently holding his hand, not letting go.

He just sat there for what seemed like hours, until his mother came in. "Ron, the healers want to look you over now."

Ron shook his head, "I can't leave Harry. He needs me."

"Ron, we can send in someone else to look after Harry, but they really need you."

"No," Ron said simply.

"Ronald Weasley, I now that this is important to you. But what if something's wrong? I don't want to lose you to," Mrs. Weasley said softly, a tear trickling down her face.

Ron looked from Harry to his mom and slowly nodded his head. "Okay, but someone has to stay with him."

Ron softly let go of Harry's hand and stood up from his bedside. Walking towards the door, Ron looked back at his best friend- injured and bruised.

"Let's make this quick," Ron added.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise ripped through the room. Not understanding what that meant, Ron shot an alarmed look at his mother. "What the hell?"

The room was suddenly enveloped with healers. "We're losing him!" one screamed out.

"Take his pulse now, Hr. Nielsen!"

Hr. Nielsen shook his head, "He's not going to make it," he turned to Ron and Mrs. Weasley. "We're sorry, you have to leave."

"No!" Ron screamed. "I'm not leaving him! I need him! Let go of me!"

Hr. Hudson looked at him. He shot a look at Hr. Nielsen, "It might be the only chance Harry has."

"Harry! Harry! Don't go! I need you! We need you! Don't leave me here! Please! Stay with me, damn it! You have to live! Come back!"

Hr. Nielsen once again took his pulse. "It's coming back up. Hudson, the pulse is coming back up!"

Ron raced to Harry's side. "Harry I need you! Everyone needs you! Hermione needs you, my family needs you! Dumbledore, everyone at Hogwarts- we all need you! They're all out there! All out there waiting for you to come back! Please, Harry, I need you! Come back, please!" Ron sobbed to his best friend. "Harry, please."

Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped opened. He grabbed Ron, "Please, stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere Harry. I'm by your side forever."

"He's stable!" a healer shouted out victoriously.

"Harry, you have no idea how worried I was. You were so close- I need you here."

Harry slightly smiled, "I know, I heard. I heard everything. Thank you."

I……………………………………..I

**_CheshireCat04402-_**_ Thank you so much for your review! You were the first person we got a review from for this chapter and we were absolutely thrilled to see that you liked this chapter. It was definitely a great kick start for our day, and a fantastic boost to get chapter 17 out as soon as possible! Fortunately for Harry, we didn't have enough guts to kill off the poor boy- hopefully he will find something truly worth living for. Thank you so more for your review and your enthusiasm! You certainly made our day!_

**_Monica85-_**_ No, we don't intend on killing Harry in this story. But who knows what will happen in the sequels to follow Adflictation Lair? We hope that this chapter filled your anxiety and we hope that you thoroughly enjoyed it!_

**_Melissa89-_**_ Thank you so much for your review and your compliment! Thank goodness finals are over! Now we can truly buckle down and get to writing! We hope that your finals are going as well as ours did and we hope that you enjoyed this chapter!_

**_Patriot Girl- _**_Don't worry! Harry's not dead! Thanks to the love and support that his friends gave him. Don't cry, please, everything will be alright! Thank you for your review and also thank you for reviewing our other fic!_

**_Truthxinxshadow_****_-_**_ We're SO sorry for making you wait so long for chapter 16, but hopefully we got chapter 17 up soon enough for you! Thank you so much for all of your compliments! They were so encouraging to us and made us feel confident about the chapter._

_We've gotten a few comments from people letting us know that they also found the last Ron/Harry scene to be like Lord of the Rings, which we found funny because there is absolutely no correlation that is meant to be between the two. We did re-watch that scene in LOTR and there are quite a few similarities between the two scenes but they were most certainly not meant to be the same. Harry most certainly would not make it without Ron and their friendship is going to be even stronger because of that._

_Arthur got his chance to tell Harry that he was like his son in this chapter, hopefully Harry will take that to heart. You're right, people do think that Lucius is cruel and heartless, but he is most certainly a deeper character then what is on the surface._

_Thank you so much again for your review and all of your compliments! You have been so encouraging and amazing. Thank you so much for everything and we hope that you're feeling better! Congrats on getting your license!_

**_HPfreakout_****_-_**_ Thank you so much for your review! We truly hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, and hope that it has filled all of your anticipation! Thank you for all of your compliments! They mean so much to us. Oh, and don't worry- Harry isn't going to die in this story, but you never know what is going to happen in our sequals…DUNDUNDUN_

**_Jill-_**_ Thank you for your review and your compliments!_

**_Curiosity100-_**_ Thank you so much for your review! That was so nice; we hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much!_

**_Christina_**_- Wow! What a compliment! Thank you so much for your awesome review! It deeply touched us and we hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much! And don't worry- there is more to come._

**_Phorcys_****_-_**_ Don't you just HATE horrible cliffhangers? Lol, thank you so much for your review and we hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one!_

**_HaRrYrOxMuhSoX_**_- Thank you so much for your review and your compliments! You're so kind and sweet! We really enjoyed reading your review. Hope you liked this chapter!_

**_xoANGELICBABExo_**_-__ Thank you so much for your review! We hope that we updated quick enough for you! Don't worry, Harry will live- but would this be a good story if EVERYTHING was alright?_

**_Charl1e_**_- Thank you so much for being patient with us and the long wait.__ You're the best! We hope that you enjoyed this chapter!_

**_Freedom Isn't Free_**_- Wow! You seemed really excited! We're glad that you liked the chapter so much and are so excited about it! Wow! You make us feel so special! Lol, you're so funny. We're sorry that you couldn't get a hold of Patriot but we hope that you enjoyed it just the same._

_Thank you so much for saying that this was the best chapter, that was most certainly a boost to our confidence. And saying that our story is the best in all fandom is kind of out there- but we felt great just the same after reading that! Thank you so much!_

_You have a fantastic gift with your writing and how dare you say otherwise? You're just as great a writer as us and we're honored that you compared us. Now, all we need you to do is calm down and take a deep breath._

_Thank you for the fun, and kind of eccentric, review. You're awesome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**_Flamegirl22_**_- Thank you so much for the review! We didn't have enough guts to kill off Harry… yet. Ron is such a great friend, we're glad you liked him in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much! _


	18. A Life Worth Living

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for us to get this chapter up! AccioDanRad went on vacation and Knobby had computer problems- you all know how that is. We hope that you enjoy this chapter! _

**_Chapter 18: A Life Worth Living_**

"Hello, Harry, wake up," a quiet voice whispered.

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, searching for the source of the soothing voice and slowly landing upon an older healer.

The man smiled gently at the raven haired boy. "Hello, my name is Healer Colin."

Harry silently looked at the healer; he was groggy and not quite awake yet. He quickly shook himself from his silent coma.

"Um, hi, my name is Harry- Harry Potter."

The healer laughed. "Trust me Harry- Harry Potter, there is no need for introductions on your part."

A sense of uneasiness immediately swept over Harry.

Sensing Harry's discomfort, Healer Colin quickly added, "You see Harry, I have been your healer for the last few days- you just haven't been awake to meet me."

Harry's mouth twitched into a small smile. He still wasn't sure on whether or not he liked this man or not.

"Yes, well, anyhow Harry, I am going to talk to you about some very serious medical issues and I need you to listen and pay close attention," the healer said in a very serious-like tone.

Harry slowly nodded his head. _Here we go_, he thought to himself.

"What- what's wrong with me?" Harry asked quietly, he had been silently ignoring the ache that reached every inch of his battered body.

Healer Colin's head shot up at the directness of the question. "Well, Harry there's not just one thing wrong with you. I mean, off the bat there's the obvious. I'm not quite sure what has happened but it seems that your body has been able to hold up through severe amounts of abuse, it's a miracle that you survived. We were able to easily rid you of some of the smaller scratches that you had- particularly on your face, but I'm afraid that you have had several deep tissue damage-"

"You mean scars, Healer Colin," Harry said quietly.

Healer Colin paused at Harry's heartbreaking tone. "Um, I'm sorry, yes scars. There are several on your back. Um, we aren't certain but they could of possibly been made by a whip of some sort," Healer Colin paused as Harry closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head.

"But the scar that stunned us most is on your inner thigh-"

"No!" Harry said loudly as he cringed, a sudden flashback of his uncle stabbing his leg with the hot poker and the pain of that night flooded his mind.

"Harry, are you alright?" Healer Colin asked concerned.

"P-Please don't talk about that."

"Well, Harry, I have to tell you that this is going to be extremely sore for a very long time. We have concocted a medical potion for you to rub on it, but what this particular wound needs most is time. Harry, it is incredibly important that you don't irritate it. Which means that you can't do certain things, you know like running or-" Healer Colin paused, casting a nervous glance at Harry, "Or riding a broomstick."

Harry shot him a dangerous glare. "What?" he asked sharply.

"Harry, it's imperative that you don't. If you ride a broomstick it could have serious repercussions on the wound-"

"But healer, you don't understand! I'm the seeker for our house team! You can't do this to me! This is my year!"

"I'm sorry Harry, I wish there was something I could do but you have to understand. If you ride a broomstick it could possibly reopen the wound. It could get extremely serious."

Harry quickly turned his glare at the wall. "Anything else that I _shouldn't_ do?"

The healer looked nervously at the boy. "Um, Harry, about that. It's just that, er, any activity that may, er, involve something, um, sexual has to be-"

"Healer, I'm just going to stop you there. You have nothing to worry about," Harry said quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh okay, right then, what else?" the healer asked as he glance at his charts. "Ah, yes, Harry, you have had extreme malnutrition for quite some time now- our specialists think it may have even started years before you were, um, _abducted_. I'm sorry to say that eating too much food might possibly shock your system-"

"Healer Colin, not to be rude or anything, but anything having to do with my diet should be run through Mrs. Weasley over me."

The healer smiled broadly, "They told me you might say that- she has copies of your charts and dietary foods already.

Harry swiftly looked up at the healer, "Great, is that all then?"

The healer's smile quickly faded. "H-Harry, this is the part I knew I'd have trouble talking to you about."

Harry knew what was coming.

"Now, I'm no psychiatrist-"

_Then please spare us both and don't get into it,_ Harry thought.

"But there are some scars that run deeper than skin. I'm of course talking about the emotional scars that I know you have. Many of them cause by Mrs. Lestrange, maybe even a few caused before Adflictation Lair. Harry, no one can erase what has happened to you and I most certainly can't tell you what to do, but Harry, it would be best not to isolate yourself like I know you will be tempted to do. What you need right now is companionship- someone to talk to and someone who you know will listen- someone who you trust," Healer Colin said softly as he stood up to leave.

Anger grew up in Harry's chest as he shot the healer a dark look. "You don't know what I need."

The healer smiled sympathetically, "Judging by the show last night- I think what you need most right now is Mr. Weasley."

I………………………………………………I

"He still looks pale. Are you sure he's getting better?"

"Hermione, don't worry. Harry_ will _pull through this."

_Ron_, it was Ron, thought Harry through the haze of his sleep. He had to wake up, he wanted to talk to Ron, to Hermione. His whole body was killing him as she rolled over on his side.

"Shhh, Ron! Harry, are you awake?" Hermione called softly, as she grabbed Harry's hand.

"Mmm, yeah," they heard Harry groan.

"Harry, it's us. Harry, it's me," interjected Ron.

Harry's bright green eyes opened and he squinted in the light. "'Mione, Ron," he croaked out. They both smiled.

"Harry, Harry I've missed you so much," Hermione said, tears silently falling down her cheeks. "You- you have no idea what it's been like without you."

Harry smiled uncomfortably, "I-I missed you too."

Harry's stare shifted to Ron. Ron's heart melted. "Hey mate, I'm glad to see you're awake."

Harry forced a smile. "So, um, Ron, are- are you alright?"

Ron smiled. "I'm fine, Harry. Really, great."

Harry smiled a little. "That's good. And you 'Mione?"

At these words, Hermione burst into tears. "Oh, Harry, I thought I had lost you. Don't you ever do that ever again. You gave me such a fright. I'm so sorry I got mad at you. It's not your fault- it's mine."

"Yeah, mate, if we wouldn't have gotten mad at you- if we would have understood, this wouldn't have happened."

Harry carefully turned his head towards his best friends. "Don't worry, guys, I'm going to be fine really."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, we'll be back at Hogwarts. We're going to make sure that you have the time of your life! We'll get to annoy Malfoy, play Quidditch."

Harry averted his eyes down to his sheets. "Yeah, that-that'll be fun."

Ron glanced at Hermione. Something he had said had affected Harry, but what?

"Harry? What's wrong? Are you felling alright?" Hermione asked, worried.

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm- I'm not going to be able to play, Quidditch. I'm sorry. The Healer he said-that I can't." Harry kept his head bent towards his sheets.

"But why? I don't understand. They said that you're getting better," Ron asked, confused.

"There are some scars, he said that they can't get bothered too much, might affect the healing process. "You- you don't, ya know, _hate_ me now do you?""

"What? Harry, hell no. Why would I hate you for not being able to play?" Ron asked anxiously.

Harry shrugged.

"But, I still don't understand Harry? What scars? Where? They look like they are healing."

Harry glanced up at Ron. "There are some, Ron, that you can't exactly see. Ones that might affect my flying." Harry hated admitting his weakness to his best friend.

"But wh-"

"It doesn't matter!" Harry yelled, his temper rising. Why did everything have to happen to him?

Hermione started silently crying again, while Ron kept silent. Harry continued to breathe deeply, trying to keep his temper in check.

"We understand, Harry. You don't need to tell us anything you're not comfortable with," said Hermione.

"Yeah, mate. Don't worry about it. We'll still have fun at Hogwarts without Quidditch." Harry smiled at his friends' words.

"Oh, before I forget!" exclaimed Hermione, "I have something for you. Ron and I found it." Hermione dug into her bag and pulled something out.

"Ron found this in Sirius's bed. We, uh, thought you might want it." Hermione handed the object to Harry.

"Oreo! Wow!" Harry gasped. Harry felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Um, thanks."

Hermione watch as Harry placed Oreo next to him.

"Um, Hermione, I know that you haven't seen Harry in a while, but would you mind-"

Hermione placed her hands over Ron's soft lips. "It's alright, Ron, you don't have to say anymore. I understand."

"Thanks," Ron whispered as Hermione stood up to leave.

She gave a Harry one last squeeze. "Harry, I don't think you will ever understand how much we love you."

Harry smiled softly as Hermione let go of his hand and left the room.

Ron stood up and took Hermione's place by Harry's bed. "Hey listen mate, I need you to know that I will never understand everything that happened in Adflictation Lair. What I saw down there was minimal to what you experienced. But I- I guess I just wanted to let you know that you can always, ya know, talk to me if, ya know, you needed to."

Harry forced a small smile. "Thanks."

Ron smiled brightly. "Harry, everything is going to be great now. We can pick everything up just like it always was."

Harry's smiled flickered but Ron didn't seem to notice. The damage had been done- he only hoped he could hide it for all he was worth.

I………………………………………..I

Harry turned his head as he heard the door open, only to see Mrs. Weasley walking in.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," lied Harry.

"I've brought some of my famous soup. Care to have some? The Healers say that it would be best for you to start eating on your own and stop drinking the potions as soon as you can," she informed.

"I'll try some," said Harry. Truthfully, he didn't know if his stomach could hold it. But there was no way he could upset Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she sat down next to Harry and placed the soup on her lap.

Harry glanced down at Mrs. Weasley.

"Here, I'm going to feed you. Just open up." Harry did so as Mrs. Weasley placed the spoon into Harry's mouth. It was the best thing that Harry had tasted since he could remember; he savored the taste like he would never get something so good ever again.

Harry had to admit, having Mrs. Weasley feed him was something that he enjoyed. It was one of the closest moments he had with someone who actually considered him their son, even if he didn't have red hair.

Mrs. Weasley went to go give Harry another spoonful of soup but he stopped her. "I'm full, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley's face fell. "Are you sure dear? You haven't even had half the bowl."

"Really, my stomach can't handle anymore, I'm sorry." And he truly was.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head as she placed the soup on the nightstand next to Harry's hospital bed. She grabbed Harry's hand. "Harry, I-I can't express to you- I can't tell you how-how," Mrs. Weasley let a tear slowly slip from her eye. "Harry, I can't tell you how happy I am that you- that you're here right now. You don't know what it was like for me, sitting in that other room thinking that you were going to-"

Mrs. Weasley paused, not allowing herself to say the thoughts that clouded her mind. "Harry, I don't know if you realize this but, I, um, I consider you like one of my own. I-I don't know what I would of done if- I just don't know. Harry, what can I do? Please, tell me, what can I do to make you realize how much I love you?" Tears were flowing down Mrs. Weasley's face. "Harry- I love you. Do you understand? And not just me, Harry, it's everyone- Arthur, Dumbledore, the entire Order, so many of your classmates and especially Ron and Hermione. Harry, you are the entire Wizarding World's hero- everyone, Harry."

Harry watched silently as the older woman balled her eyes out in front of him.

"Mrs. - Mrs. Weasley, please don't cry. It's just me- I'm nothing to cry over. I'm not worth-"

"How can you say that?"

Harry felt his throat tighten up.

"Love, you've just been through a terrible ordeal."

Harry felt a tear fall down his cheek and fall onto his pillow as more followed the first.

"Oh, Harry, it's alright."

Harry sniffed. "No, it's not," he responded as he let out a choked sob.

"Come, here, love," cooed Mrs. Weasley as she allowed Harry to place his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, everything has gotten messed up."

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll always be here for you if you need me, okay?" She felt Harry nod his head as his tears slowed down.

"Yeah, I know."

"And Harry-" Mrs. Weasley paused as the door slowly creaked open and Dumbledore stepped into the room.

Dumbledore smiled dimly through his wrinkled mouth. "Molly, do you think you could give Harry and me just a few moments together?"

"But, Dumbledore-"

"Please, Molly, Harry and I are going to have a little talk. I'll tell you when you can come back in," Dumbledore said firmly.

Molly silently nodded her head and walked out the door.

Harry looked away from Dumbledore, "She didn't have to leave."

"Yes, she did Harry. I have a lot of explaining to do, most of which is just between me and you."

Harry shrugged.

"Harry, do you know why Bellatrix took you to Adflictation Lair?"

Harry slowly nodded his head. "Kind of, she said some stuff."

"Like what?" Dumbledore cautiously asked.

Harry closed his eyes, weary of remembering the horrid memories of Adflictation Lair. "She said she wanted something from me. She said she would torture me until she got it."

"And Harry, do you know what she wanted."

Harry was silent, he only looked into Dumbledore's old eyes.

Dumbledore nodded his head as realization struck. "You know. How did you find out? Did she tell you?"

A tear slowly fell down Harry's cheek. "She- she brought in some sort of replica of my mother- I don't know how. But when this woman- this thing- touched me, I-I went back to that night at Godric's Hollow. I-I saw them put the spell on me- my own parents- I saw them murdered."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "If I am not mistaken, Lord Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow in time to see them cast the spell from the outside of the house. He knew they had done a spell- he just didn't know which one. He had recently released this information to very few Death Eaters. He had told them of his plan to torture it out of you, s you were the only true witness of that night. But you see, this power that your parents have put in you can not be brought out through torture- you have to find it within yourself.

"Bellatrix, nor Voldemort know of this. Grasping an opportunity to hopefully please her master, Bellatrix used her knowledge of Grimmauld Place, a knowledge that I highly underestimated, to break in and kidnap you. You know, of course that Bellatrix Is Sirius's cousin. She had visited Grimmauld Place several times as a child. She knew this was our base of operations and she knew exactly where we were. The second we found you missing, I knew exactly what had happened. I hated myself for not taking action before then.

"She took you to Adflictation Lair, which I'm sure she explained to you, is an ancient place where her family used to torture muggles, centuries and centuries ago. My knowledge of the place was minor until we found out that you were there."

"Listen, Dumbledore, I honestly don't care now," Harry said quietly. "It's done now- over with."

Dumbledore looked into Harry's emerald eyes. "Harry, there are things we may never know about what happened in Adflictation Lair, things that you may not want to tell us- but Harry, when you are ready we can talk."

Harry turned away from Dumbledore's never-ending gaze. "I-I don't think I w-want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. I just want to forget it."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Maybe a later time then."

There was a steady silence between the two. Harry sat fidgeting with his hands, Dumbledore watching the young boy.

"Harry, what is that sitting next to you?" Dumbledore suddenly asked.

"This?" Harry asked pointing to the photo album sitting next to his bed. "It's just a book with some pictures of my mom and my aunt that Professor McGonagall found while she was getting my stuff. She thought that I might like to look at it."

"May I look at it?"

"Um, sure, it's not very interesting- well, it was to me, but maybe not to you," Harry said quietly, handing the book to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore flipped the book open, his eyes quickly ripping across each page.

He looked at Harry and smiled. "I have to go now, but would you mind if I steal this for a bit."

Harry's stomach dropped, he had loved looking through the pages of the book- at his mother and her sister. He sadly smiled at Dumbledore, "Sure, it's nothing important," he said quietly.

_Quite the contrary, Harry.__ Quite the contrary_, Dumbledore thought to himself. "Thank you- I shall have this back to you in no time at all."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Oh, and Harry," Dumbledore said slowly, walking back over to Harry. "I-I just wanted to say that," Dumbledore paused and took Harry's hand in his own, "That I am so sorry."

Harry let yet another tear slip. "It's not your fault."

Dumbledore looked sadly at the boy and disapparated away.

I………………………………..I

"Hello, Mr. Potter," a nurse said brightly as she walked into Harry's hospital room. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Oh, I slept alright," Harry said quietly. In truth he hadn't slept a wink. His thoughts had been filled with the torment and torture that he had endured over the last few weeks. The picture of Bellatrix in his mind was still fresh; he could still fill her pressing against his body or the quick slap of her whip.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm not sure how well your feeling right now but we have something very special to occupy your time. It's this muggle device called a, um, telescreen, I think," the nurse said in confusion.

"Anyways, it's up here in the corner," she walked over to the corner of the room and pulled a white sheet off the television, grabbing the remote as she walked back over to Harry. "Here you go. Now this thingy here lets you turn it on and change it to different shows."

Harry smiled nicely up to her, "Thank you, nurse, I think I've got this covered."

"Oh, good! Now, there are some interesting muggle shows on different channels but some wizards were actually able to come up with a way to use magic to make a wizard channel that we can only see. I think it's the number 631 but I could be wrong," she said eagerly.

"Okay, thank you so much, miss," Harry added with a smile as the witch bustled out of the room. At the Dursley's Harry had never had the remote to himself so he was excited to finally be able to watch the shows that he wanted.

He clicked the power button and started to flip through the channels. _Nope, nope, nothing good there, nope, nope- wait- _"Was that Percy?" he gasped loudly to himself, quickly clicking back to the channel.

Harry watched aghast as photographers and news reporters watched Percy Weasley intently.

"As a representative of the Minister of Magic, I am sad to say that we received word yesterday that Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived, was checked into St. Mungos Hospital yesterday in order to receive serious treatment for severe physical abuse caused over the last few weeks by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"It appears that Lestrange kidnapped Harry while he was in the custody of Albus Dumbledore. Since the death of Harry's legal guardian, the Ministry of Magic is ashamed to admit that we have been extremely negligent of the issues surrounding Harry but the events of the past few weeks have put an end to our ignorance. We are proud to say we are going to do everything in our power to gain guardianship of Harry."

Harry's mouth fell open. "No," he whispered to himself. "NO! HELP! SOMEBODY GET DUMBLEDORE PLEASE!" Harry screamed at the door, pressing the red button on the side of the door for assistance. "Please! Somebody get Dumbledore!"

A nurse came rushing into the room, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Please! Go get Dumbledore- or Mrs. Weasley- or anybody! Please!" Harry screamed, a tear running down his cheek.

_I've already been taken away from them once- I can't go through it again._

I………………………………I

_Patriot Girl- Blushes Deeply Wow, thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments. You are so kind and really know the way to boost an author's confidence! Thank you so much for your lovely review! We're also glad that Harry didn't "Wig Out." That would have been dreadful. Thanks again for your fantastic review!_

_HaRrYrOxMySoX__- Thank you so much for your review! We're glad that you liked it so much and that it was touching. That really is a fabulous compliment. Thanks again!_

_Monica85- Don't worry- this story is not quite over yet. After this chapter we have two more and then a sequel and prequel coming your way. We hope you stick around for them! Thank you so much for your lovely review! We hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one- even though we didn't get it up so quickly blushes in shame_

_Freedom Isn't Free- We are SO glad that you held out long enough to write your lovely review (even though it was __2 A.M.__ and your keyboard was sticky with your brother's spilt orange juice.) Thank you so much for your wonderful review and all of your compliments. We are also glad that Harry lives- well, so far evil laugh. Thank you so much for all of your compliments- you are so considerate and thoughtful. We're so glad that you've stayed with us this long- even though you don't normally do it- we would be lost without you…_

_Charl1e- Thank you so much for your review! It is the biggest compliment that we get when someone says they have tears in their eyes. Thank you so much for telling us- you're fabulous!_

_Lil__ Padfoot- Thank you so much for your review! We're glad you liked it and thought it was emotional- hope you like this one just as much!_

_Melissa89- Thank you so much for your review! We're glad Harry isn't dead…yet. Lol, we're glad your finals went well. It can be a stressful period of time but you always feel better after they are over._

_Froboy__- Did we ever mention that we LOVE your reviews?_

_HPfreakout__- Thank you SO much for your review and your compliments! They meant so much to us. You are so kind and we can't thank you enough for all of the nice comments you made! We're glad Harry isn't dead either- that would have been absolutely tragic! Thanks again for the review!_

_Truthxinxshadow__- Your reviews make our day! Thank you so much for your lovely compliments! We're glad we didn't kill Harry, either, because we don't want you to hurt us! Actually, we have read Flawed Perfections before, it's a FABULOUS fanfiction, but we swear on Harry Potter that this chapter was not meant to reflect it at all. But isn't Celebony's comparison between the real world and the Mirror of Erised and his parents just so unbelievable beautiful? Gets chills up spine_

_Harry has LOADS of self-esteem issues, and God knows, they will definitely just have to continue into our sequel- we just LOVE angsty Harry! We hope that you liked this chapter just as much as the last one! Sorry we didn't update sooner!_

_Centra-gal86- AH! Thank you SO much for your review! It was so beautiful and sweet and OMG you are so awesomely cool! Thank you so much for all your compliments lets tear slip You are so nice! Thank you, thank you, and thank you a thousand times over! We hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Curiosity100- Trust us, it is the greatest compliment when someone says we have touched them to tears. Thank you so much for your review! _

_CheshireCat04402- Have we ever mentioned how much we LOVE your name? CheshireCat- it's just so sigh cute. Thank you so much for your review! We're glad that you didn't kill us before we got to get the last chapter out- we wouldn't even of had the opportunity to kill Harry, lol, which we didn't… You really are awesome! We hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Pleione__- Thank you so much for your reviews! We absolutely LOVE to read them! Did you know that you are actually one of the few people who have stayed with us from start to finish throughout this fic? There is a very special place for you in our hearts. Thank you!_

_Christina- Thank you so much for your review! You are so nice and sweet! Thank you for all of your compliments on our writing detail and on our last chapter! They meant so much to both of us! We're glad that you enjoyed chapter 17 so much and how you enjoyed this one as well!_

_Pandas rule the world- Thank you for your review! We're glad that Harry is alive to! Of course we are the ones who decide whether or not he stays or goes…_

_Swiffer__- Thank you so much for your review and all of your compliments! We loved reading your review and we hope you enjoyed reading this chapter just as much!_


	19. Watching Angels Cry

**_A/N: _**_We're sorry that we didn't get this chapter up last Sunday. We were both away on vacation- sorry! Guilty looks on faces _

_Yes, this is the second to last chapter! So we do hope you enjoy it!_

**_Chapter 19: Watching Angels Cry_**

"Harry! Harry, what's wrong? What's the matter?" Dumbledore asked as he quickly apparated into Harry's hospital bedroom.

"You-you're going to tell me that you didn't know anything about this?" Harry asked angrily as he threw a newspaper at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore quickly scanned the paper.

"It's everywhere! Everyone knows- the entire world knows about me and about," Harry paused, "and about that damn place! And that's not the worst of it! They're trying to take me away! The god damn Ministry of Magic is trying to take me! They're trying to get custody!"

Dumbledore silently kept reading the newspaper.

"Do you know what it's like to turn on the bloody TV for the first time in your entire life and actually have the bloody remote and see Percy Weasley announcing to the entire Wizard press that they are trying to get custody of me? How could you not tell me? How could you tell them? Everyone knows- everyone," Harry said angrily, a slight wince of sadness in his eyes.

"Harry, listen, whatever you do don't leave this hospital without me. I honestly don't know how the Ministry got this information. I'm going to sort this all out. Do not leave," Dumbledore said in an extremely serious tone.

Harry looked at him darkly. "You're going to go fix this? Sort this all out? How? Are you going to erase everybody's god damn minds? Dumbledore, do you- you don't- you- everyone knows! Do you understand that? My whole life- they can't know," Harry said quietly, his breathing growing heavy.

Dumbledore quietly nodded and walked over to Harry's bedside, taking a seat next to the raven haired boy. "Harry, I honestly wish there was something more I could say. Sometimes it's hard. Sometimes things just happen-"

"But why is it things always have to happen to me?" Harry asked quietly.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "Harry, you're going to need your rest. I'm going to go to the Ministry. You get some sleep; I'll send Mr. Weasley in."

Harry nodded his head, his anger simmering down.

Dumbledore smiled and quickly dissapparated to the Ministry of Magic.

I……………………………..I

_"I have a present for you my sweet," Bellatrix purred._

_Harry trembled lightly, his eyes full of fear._

_"Do you want to know what it is?" Bellatrix whispered into his ear, her long fingers slightly massaging Harry's dark hair._

_Harry closed his eyes tightly, "No, no I don't want to know."_

_Bellatrix__ smiled broadly. "Oh course you do my pet. I can feel it- you want it."_

_"No, no I don't," Harry quietly said. "I don't want to see it."_

_The smile vanished from Bellatrix's darkened mouth. Anger filled her eyes and suddenly she raised her hand and slapped Harry harshly._

_Harry's face stung. He raised his unchained hand to his face and felt blood cover his bruised palm. _

_"Please, just leave me alone. Please, just let me be," Harry cried._

_Bellatrix__ laughed wildly. "Let you go? Why would I let you go? You're my pet and I like to play with you," Bellatrix seductively said, circling Harry with a smirk. She walked over to Harry, he was sitting on the floor curled up in a tight ball. She held his hand out to the raven haired boy, "Come with me. Come see what I have."_

_Harry looked at her reluctantly, slowly taking her hand. She smiled broadly, "Come with me."_

_He stood to his feet, slightly trembling from the cold that ran through his entire body. Bellatrix held his hand tightly and led him along as if he were on a tight leash._

_She took him to a door and smiled. "Behind this door is a present- a present just for you. All you have to do is open it. Open the door Harry, open it."_

_Harry gulped and looked into Bellatrix's smiling eyes. "Open it, Harry. Open the door."_

_Harry nodded his head as Bellatrix released his hand._

_He slowly took hold of the doorknob and turned it. _

_The door swung open, Harry's eyes widened and a sudden shock ran through his body. _

_"No!" Harry screamed as his scar burned, his eyes yearning to close but transfixed, still, on the scene in front of him. "NO!" _

"Harry! Harry! Harry, please wake up! Harry, it's just a nightmare! Please wake up! It's just a nightmare."

Harry suddenly shot out of bed, his head burning fiercely, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright? Should I get my mum or a doctor or somebody?" Ron asked turning to leave.

Harry grasped his hand quickly. "No- no, please don't go. Stay here."

Ron turned towards Harry and smiled. "Yeah, I'll- I'll stay," he paused. "Harry! You- you're bleeding."

Ron ran to the sink and soaked a washcloth in cold water. He hurried back over to Harry and gently placed it on his cheek. Harry raised his arm to the washcloth, holding it steady.

Harry's eyes met with Ron's, he quickly smiled and diverted his eyes away.

Ron looked down at his feet quickly, suddenly feeling awkward. "Um, m-maybe you should, um, lie down," Ron said after a pause.

Harry nodded, glad the silence had been broken. Ron smiled softly as he helped Harry lie down in his bed.

"Um, Harry, I know you don't like to talk about-"

"It was horrible," Harry said softly. "My dream- I have them all the time. It's horrible, like reliving Adflictation Lair. It's like they're real, the dreams, I can see her. I can feel her," Harry let the washcloth fall from his cheek revealing two large cuts. He traced the scratches with his aching fingers. "I just- I just hate it."

Ron quietly nodded. "What- what happens in them?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, contemplating what Healer Colin had said about Ron.

"Harry it's alright, you don't have to-"

"A lot of times it's different, but I've had this dream before- the one I had tonight. It's Bellatrix- she leads me to this room and I-" Harry paused for a moment, a tear falling down his cheek. "This room, it has, it's just- I can't even explain it."

Ron sat in the seat next to Harry's bed and took Harry's hand in his own. Harry closed his eyes as several tears leaked down his face.

"You're in there, with Hermione and your mum and your dad and everyone, even Sirius and Lupin are there. And she- and you, everyone's dead- but not me. I see it- I see it all, how you all die," Harry paused. "It's horrible."

Ron nodded his head quietly. "Harry, look at me."

Harry slowly turned his head to look at Ron. "This is me. I'm alive and so are Hermione and my mum and dad and Dumbledore and Hagrid. Harry, this is what's real." Ron took Harry's hand and held it to his own face. "Feel this- this is real. I'm real. Not Bellatrix, not your nightmares. I'm here- right here, right now- and I'm not leaving, Harry, never."

Harry gave Ron a small smile. "I know, Ron, I know," he paused. "You're my best friend."

Ron nodded. "I know."

Harry silently closed his eyes.

"And, Harry?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend to."

I…………………………………………….I

Dumbledore seemed to appear out of nowhere as he stepped out of the fireplace in the Minister of Magic's office. The office was decorated elaborately with glossy red woods and deep colored furnishings.

The new Minister of Magic, sat behind a clean desk, seemingly filling out paperwork. His head shot up as he heard Dumbledore enter the room and he smiled brightly.

"Ah, the infamous Albus Dumbledore, I was expecting that you would show up soon," the younger man stepped out from behind his desk and walked over to Dumbledore and held out his hand. "Phillip Reynolds, I've been just _dying_ to meet you."

Dumbledore reluctantly took the man's hand. "Albus Dumbledore, but there are more important issues I'm here to discuss."

Reynold's continued to smile and walked back behind his desk. "Ah, yes, the issue of Mr. Potter, I thought you might want to discuss that."

"Yes, there has to be a mistake. It's all over the news that the Ministry is trying to get custody of Harry," Dumbledore said slowly.

Reynold's continued to smile, "Nope- no mistake about it. We are going to get custody of Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore's lips tightened. "You can't do that."

"I guarantee you, I can, and I will," Reynold's said firmly.

"You can't take him away from his friends and his family. You don't understand-"

"News check Dumbledore, Harry Potter doesn't have any family and you are obviously incompetent as a guardian. As the new Minister of Magic, it is my duty to protect Harry and due to recent events, it would seem that the only way to do that is to care for him myself, so yes, I will get custody of Harry and no, you can not do anything about that."

Rage filled Dumbledore in every inch of his body. "Bullshit, you mark my words-"

"Please, Dumbledore, don't say anything that you're going to regret. I have a feeling we'll be working quite closely together in future collaborations. You wouldn't want to say anything that would put that relationship in peril would you? Good day, feel free to stop by at any time. You can exit the way you came in."

"You haven't heard the last of this," Dumbledore said in anger.

"I didn't expect it would end here. Good day," Reynold's said with a smirk. "The battle has just begun."

I………………………………..I

Harry sat silently in his room, flipping through the TV channels. He landed on the Wizarding Network. The Ministry was in the middle of a press conference, once again going through the safety measures wizards should take incase of an attack from Voldemort.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned off the television, tired of constantly thinking about all of the evil that the world contained.

The door suddenly slammed open and a very happy Hermione and Ron came galloping into the room.

"Harry? Good morning! How are you doing?" called Hermione.

Harry smiled shortly. "You guys scared me."

Both of his friend's faces turned into a frown. "Oh, Harry, we're really sorry."

Harry smiled slightly. "So, what were you so happy about that you came bursting in here, anyways?"

Ron let out a huge grin. "We've talked to your Healers and they said that you'd be able to go for a little walk around the hospital today. They have an area where we could go so no one will see you."

Harry's face fell. He didn't want to go for a walk. Definitely not. "Oh…are you sure?"

Both his friends just nodded their head, completely unaware of Harry's discomfort. "Yup, don't worry, Harry. We will both make sure you're okay."

"Um, I guess," Harry said quietly.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded his head as he carefully pulled back his blankets. He hadn't been using his legs that much, he really didn't know if the burn on his thigh would hurt him. It was still painfully sore, and moving it too much would cause pain. The Healers did say it was okay.

He gently placed his feet on the ground. He felt himself wobble a little from side-to-side, getting used to balancing himself. Harry felt himself shaking the whole time. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He didn't want to have to go through the pain of walking. This was ridiculous.

"All right Harry?"

Harry nodded his head. "Okay, ready. So, where do we go?" he asked, trying to act cheerful.

"Oh, we're just going to walk down this hall. The Healer said that no one is allowed to come down here this early to visit. She made an exception for us."

They walked down the halls for a good ten minutes, Harry started to walk slower. The pain in his thigh was starting to really hurt. Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea? He just wanted to stop and rest for a while, but he couldn't seem to get a word in. Ron and Hermione were again, arguing about some spell.

Suddenly Harry felt his knee give out. He'd have to stop or he was going to collapse. He slowed down even more, going unnoticed by his friends.

"Ron…" he called. But he went unheard.

Harry continued to walk to try and keep up with him. He was limping more, and now couldn't seem to get his breath. Suddenly his knee gave out and he fell down onto the hospital floor.

The sound of Harry falling did get his friends attention. "Harry? Harry? Oh, Merlin are you okay?" the sound of Hermione's shrill voice rang in the distance.

"I need to sit down." He felt arms lift him up and drag him over to the nearest chair.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"It's just my leg, you know? It-the scar it just hasn't healed yet. Please, I just want to go back to my room and rest." He wanted to sleep the pain away.

Ron and Hermione nodded their heads. If only they had been paying more attention to their friend they might have noticed he was having trouble walking.

"Okay, we'll help you," Hermione said, silently swearing to keep a closer eye on Harry.

I…………………………I

They were all huddled around him, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. This was not a good way to wake up from a nap, to have a bunch of Weasley's surrounding your bed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as she forced himself awake.

"Welcome back, little bro," chimed in George.

"Great to have you back, Har."

Harry felt someone hug him from his side and noticed it was Ginny. "It's great that you're back Harry. We missed you."

"Yeah- it's seemed like forever since we last saw you," Fred said, a smile on his face. "When mum told us what happened, we just couldn't believe…" Fred slowly drifted off.

"It was horrible, you can't imagine what it was like, Harry- not knowing, not being there to help. We were barely able to hold ourselves together and mum wouldn't let us go to Grimmauld Place with Ron and Hermione. I've never felt so lonely," Ginny said in a sad tone.

Harry sat up in his bed and placed his glasses on his face. "Okay…Is there something I'm not getting?"

Fred piped in. "Just checking up on our, little Harrykins!"

"Well, actually, Harry, we wanted to maybe talk to you, make sure you're okay," wondered George."

Harry's eyes flashed. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Honestly, Harry. Get over it. Talk to someone. It's getting old."

He couldn't believe Ginny had said that to him. What did he ever do? "Hmm…"

"Harry, mate. You don't need to keep everything bottled up inside tell us. We want to know! Why did you never tell us about the Dursley's? Did you not trust us Harry?" Fred asked.

"I DON"T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE DURSLEY'S," roared Harry. They came here unannounced, woke him up from his nap, to rattle him about the abuse he had endured.

"Harry, you need to tell someone about it sometime. Don't keep your emotions bottled up."

"I am NOT going to sit here and tell you about all the times I starved, or all the times my uncle hit me! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! EVER! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU! I don't want to talk about this!" he screamed.

All three Weasley's faces turned into pure shock at Harry's outburst. "Harry-"

"I thought you had actually came in here to see how I was! But you came in here to find out what my childhood was like. I thought you were my friends. I don't want to think about this anymore. It was all the past-it meant nothing."

"Harry what your uncle-"

"Please, just leave."

Fred and George nodded their heads and they walked to the door. "Come on, Ginny."

"FINE! If you're just going to sit there, Harry, and mope in your own self-pity! FINE, do it! But I don't give a damn."

And with that she stormed out of the room, leaving Harry alone in his room, to dwell on dreams that he once had tried to make just a tiny distant memory.

I…………………………………I

"When you add the dragon bile and stir three times counter clockwise, you will achieve-" a sudden knock at the door interrupted her. "I wonder who that could be?" wondered Hermione as she placed the potions book she had been reading from on the hospital room nightstand to answer the door to Harry's room.

"Neville!" she exclaimed, clearly surprised to see him.

A blush rose on Neville's cheeks as he stepped foot into the room. "Hi, Hermione. I heard that Harry was in here, and wanted to see how he was. I ju-just got done seeing my parents. My grandmother is just waiting outside, if you don't mind."

"Oh, no, Neville, it's fine. I'm sure Harry will be happy to see you. Mind you, I've been reading him potions for the last hour, he keeps falling asleep," Hermione said with a laugh.

Hermione led Neville over to Harry who was laying against his pillows a tired look across his face.

Neville went over to where Harry was laying, a sympathetic look running across his face. He placed a get well card on the nightstand, next to many others and sat down on a chair.

"Hey, Harry, I heard that-that you were here and wanting to make sure you were okay," said Neville.

Harry smiled. "I'm doing pretty good, Neville, thanks. I'm really glad you came by." Truthfully, he was happy that someone wanted to see how he was, but he hated showing people how weak he felt.

Neville forced a smile. "So, I read in the Daily Prophet that you, were, um, kidnapped, by Bellatrix Lestrange, she's the one that um, killed your godfather right?" He knew that he was starting off fast. But his Grandma wasn't going to let him stay long.

Harry felt himself tense up. "Um, yeah."

Neville fell silent at Harry's quiet answer. Maybe he shouldn't talk to Harry about this; maybe he should ask Ron or Hermione. He should just try, if it seemed like too much he would stop. "Um, also, Harry. I was wondering, in the paper they mentioned, about your relatives. Harry, why did you never tell us? Anyone, I mean I'm sure someone could have done something. Really, I would have done something."

Harry felt himself tense up more. _What? How did he found out about my uncle? Only some people from the Order know, and Ron and Hermione_. Harry felt himself start to shake. "I, um, I don't know," was the only thing he seemed to be able to say.

Neville nodded his head. Harry didn't want to talk about this, he could tell, it almost seemed like he found this a complete shock. _Does he not know that this is all over the news? _

"That's, okay, Harry. I suppose you might want to get some sleep. I just wanted to tell you that if you ever want to talk to me, if you even need to confide in me for some reason, I'll be there for you to talk to. You've always been nice to me, Harry, since the first day of school. You never once laughed at me, made snide comments at me, and that really means something to me. I don't know, but I look up to you Harry. You're one of my best friends; I just want you to know that. Remember, I'll be there, if you need to talk to me. I'll see you at school." And with that Neville bade Hermione a goodbye and left the room, clearly embarrassed that he brought up such a sensitive subject. He knew he shouldn't had said those things to Harry, but he thought he had known.

Hermione, came shakily over to Harry, wiping some tears from her eyes. "That was really nice of Neville, to say that."

Harry nodded his head and cleared his throat, trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry. _This can't be happening! No one's supposed to find out about the abuse_. _It was suppose to be a secret._ "Why didn't you tell me? That _it_ was in the paper?" Harry asked, his eyes shining, as he looked at her for some answers.

Hermione shrugged as she wiped more tears from her face. "Harry, you had just been through so much, they didn't want you to find out until you recovered more. I'm really sorry, Harry. No one knows how they got that information. Really."

Harry closed his eyes. There was no way he could go to school, with everyone knowing. "How long?"

"Oh, um, a few weeks. It came out while you were... gone," whispered Hermione.

Harry felt a tear fall down his cheek; he wiped it away furiously before Hermione could see. "Right…"

Hermione went silent as she sat next to Harry. She truthfully didn't know what to say to Harry to make him feel better. He wasn't supposed to find out like this. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and rubbed her fingers across the top of hands to comfort him. All she felt was him shaking. "Calm down, Harry. It's okay-it's okay.

But in reality-it wasn't.

I…………………………………I

The sunlight which poured through the high window bounced playfully on Harry's pale face. Harry's eyes fluttered open slowly, only to squint away the scorching sun that filled his line of vision.

He rolled over to his side, his sore body slightly aching from the awkward position. His eyes suddenly shot open at the realization that Dumbledore was in his room.

"P-Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I just got back from the Ministry of Magic- things aren't shaping up, Harry, as much as I hate to say that. Harry, the healers think it's too soon for you to the leave the hospital but it's imperative that we get you out now before the Ministry can get to you and take you out themselves. If you're feeling up to it, we're going to leave."

Harry was silent. "I-I don't want to go back to Grimmauld Place."

"We won't be going back there, it's not safe anymore. The Weasley's have offered their home while we're searching for a new base of operations."

"So I'd be going to the Weasley's?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, do you think you can go?"

Harry closed his eyes and thought back to the horrible things he had told Fred, George and Ginny, embarrassment filled his cheeks. "Um, yeah, I'm ready to go," he said slowly. "When do we leave?"

"Now, we leave now. There are some clothes Mrs. Weasley has brought for you over in the corner. I'll be waiting outside. We need to leave as soon as possible," Dumbledore said in an extremely serious tone.

Harry nodded his head as Dumbledore stood to leave. "I'm right outside, Harry. Please, hurry."

Harry walked over to the corner and quickly rid himself of the hospital robe he had been wearing for the past few days. He swiftly put on the baggy t-shirt and jeans and painfully walked out to the door.

Dumbledore was waiting, along with Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, with a wheelchair. "We have people stationed everywhere, Harry, to protect you. You'll be fine," Dumbledore added.

Harry smiled slightly as he sat down in the wheelchair and Mrs. Weasley began to push him along.

They walked along the long corridors of the hospital, until they reached the front doors. Mr. Weasley opened the door for them and Mrs. Weasley pushed Harry outside.

Suddenly, someone called, "Look! There he is! There's Harry Potter!"

An ambush of reporters ran over to them.

"Harry, how are you doing?" one asked.

"What was it like in Adflictation Lair?"

"How did you're aunt and uncle abuse you?"

Harry's head suddenly exploded with pain. He became overwhelmed with the questions. "Dumbledore! Stop them, please! I-I can't-"

Mrs. Weasley pushed Harry's wheelchair even harder, nearly running to get to the car. "Harry! Just hold on for a few more moments," Dumbledore said hurriedly. "We're almost there."

Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore were fighting hard to keep the reporters off of Harry.

"Did Bellatrix Lestrange torture you to the point of madness?"

"How did she kidnap you?"

"Please, please just leave me alone," Harry asked quietly, his head was reeling.

They stopped in front of a black car, Mr. Weasley helped Harry into the front passenger seat and jumped into the driver's seat himself as Dumbledore and Mrs. Wealsey jumped in the back. Reporters were pounding hard against the windows.

"By all means Arthur, get us out of here. Harry's had enough," Dumbledore said, watching the younger boy in front of him.

Harry sat in shock, finally realizing what he had been destined for his entire life. "It's all because of a scar," he said softly.

"No, honey," Mrs. Weasley replied in a whisper. "It's all because the world loves you."

I…………………………………I

**_A/N: _**_Hope you enjoyed it!_

**_Swiffer_****_-_**_ We're glad that you liked the chapter! Sorry, this chapter is out so late. Only one more to go…._

**_Monica85_**_- Glad you liked the Mrs. Weasley and Harry scene.__ Yup, that Ministry can be quiet a pain. Thanks for your review._

**_Freedom Isn't Free-_**_ First off, to clear things up; Harry has been in the hospital for about five days. Our bad! Lol, we may have been a little unclear of that ourselves. He's now, obviously healing pretty fast, which is good. We're glad that you like the television idea and that you like the Mrs. Weasley scene! Yes, Dumbledore is kind of annoying, but we do need him there, to sort the whole Ministry thing out. ;) Thanks for the review!_

**_Patriot Girl-_**_ Yup! Harry got the remote, but he didn't like what he watched! Yup, the Ministry wants Harry. But hopefully, Dumbledore will sort things out! You'll just have to wait and find out!_

**_Lil_****_ Padfoot17-_**_ Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!_

**_Christina_**_- Glad you liked the end! Yeah, poor Harry. We seem to put him through so much don't we? Will we ever stop? Thanks for the review!_

**_Phorcys_****_-_**_ We too long Harry torture, don't worry, the sequel will have __TONS__ of that! Yup, that Ministry can be quiet the bad place sometimes…Thanks for the review!_

**_HPfreakout_**_- So happy that you liked the Ron and Hermione part! It's great that they finally get to see Harry after so long! Thanks for the review!_

**_CheshireCat04402-_**_ We're glad that our update made you happy! Thanks so much for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!_

**_harryginnyluv4ever-_******_Harry may or may not get a girlfriend in our stories- you'll have to stay tuned! Dundundun… Glad you liked the Mrs. Weasley and Harry scene!_

**_Nathalie-Z_**_- We are SO happy you like our story! Thanks for the review!_

**_Pandas rule the world-_**_ Yeah, what will the Ministry do about Harry? You'll just have to wait and find out!_

**_Froboy_****_-_**_ Yes, we do love your reviews! They are great! Thanks for the review!_

**_Pleione_**_- Wow, what a great review! Yes, Dumbledore is just very stressed out right now. We don't know if he should keep making Harry express his feeling or not. It might be good for Harry or bad. Can Harry really recover? We just don't know…..Glad you liked the last scene. Stupid Ministry trying to get custody of Harry, honestly. Thanks for your great review! Yes, we are extremely excited for Saturday. We are making Harry Potter costumes and everything. Not like Hermione costume, we're going as more like obsessed fans! Hehehe_

**_Cynthia1850-_**_ We just LOVE it when people tell us that our story has angst. That's obviously what we are aiming for! Thanks for the review!_

**_Centra-gal86_**_- Thanks for your lovely review! It really made our day! That Ministry, just has to keep annoying Harry don't they?_

**_A/N:_**_ As you know, we only have one more chapter until the end of Adflictation Lair! Now, we really want to get it out before HBP comes out so we will be posting most likely Wednesday or Thursday. So keep on the look out._

_Now, most of you know that we will be writing a sequel for A.L. We will be planning it and writing it for the rest of July. Our goal is to have at least four chapters written before we post the first chapter (like we did with A.L.) We are hoping to get our first chapter out at the beginning of August. We will be posting Sunday nights like we use to when we began Adflictation Lair. We want to keep up the weekly posting that we use to do._

_If you have any questions about the sequel or Adflictation Lair that you want to be answered, please email us and we would be happy to answer you. Remember, we have a Yahoo! Group, so if you want to know how our sequel is going-join, because we'll keep you posted! _

_Again, hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	20. Forever Falling

**_A/N: _**_Welcome to the last chapter of Adflictation Lair! We hope you truly enjoy it!_

I………………………I

**Chapter 20: Forever Falling**

It took a while for Harry to get over the initial shock that the reporters had forced upon him and soon curiosity replaced it. _Why are we driving a car? Couldn't we have just flooed or used a portkey? _It was just all a bit too strange for Harry.

He must have fallen asleep because Harry was woken up to strong arms trying to maneuver him out of the car. "What's going on?" he mumbled, trying to wake up.

"It's alright Harry, it's just Mr. Weasley, and I'm going to get you in this wheelchair and take you up to the Burrow, is that alright?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah…"

He felt himself be lowered into the chair and pushed inside the Burrow. The Burrow brought back a lot of happy memories that Harry had, and now that he was here, he didn't know if he would ever be like that again- happy. The word sounded so foreign to Harry.

Mrs. Weasley bombarded Harry as soon as she saw Mr. Weasley pushing him in. "Oh, Harry, dear!" she exclaimed. "Did you have a nice nap? Are you still tired? I could give you a snack and you could have another nap. How's that?"

Truthfully, Harry was still immensely tired. He didn't know why he had to sleep so much. It was really starting to worry him.

"Sure," he responded.

Mrs. Weasley prepared Harry a small snack which he ate quickly. All he wanted to do right now was get to bed and sleep- sleep until all the pain would go away. But Harry knew that no amount of sleep would do that.

"Harry, do you think you can walk up the stairs? Ron and Hermione said that you had trouble with your leg that other day..."

"Yes," snapped Harry. He hadn't meant to be so cross, but why did everyone have to know everything that went wrong with them. "Yes, I can walk up the stairs."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, tears burning in her eyes. "Alright, love, I'll be behind you just incase."

It took Harry an immensely long time to walk up the stairs. Walking up them seemed to aggravate his burn and it was now hurting more than it had when he had taken a walk with Ron and Hermione.

Harry turned to walk into Ron's room, when Mrs. Weasley stopped him. "No, Harry, you're not staying in there. You're going to stay in here, love."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "But-but that's Percy's room. I couldn't-I can't-"

"Not any more…" Mrs. Weasley opened the room- and she was right, this wasn't Percy's room anymore. The Weasley's had all gotten together and gave Harry his own room. It looked liked Mrs. Weasley had knitted him a comforter with snitches on it. Ron had been nice enough to give Harry some of his Chudley Cannons posters to make Harry's room looked more comfy. He had a dresser which was already full of his clothes and his trunk was stuck back in a corner of the room. Last but not least was a desk, full of all of his school supplies.

"Wow," he whispered. "You did all this for me?" He asked in awe as he went down and sat next to the bed, fingering the new comforter gently.

"It was Ron's idea. He said that you never really had a room of your own. He helped get this organized. I made the quilt and he did the rest. The furniture is from Hermione; her parents had some extra and let her use it for this room. The books over there are also some of Hermione's."

It touched Harry's heart to know that his friends cared about him enough to go through all of this work for him. "It's great, I love it. But, what about Percy? Are you sure you want me to have this room?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Oh, well, I think Ron sent him a very rude Howler and the next day Percy came over and took all of his stuff out. It's okay, Harry. Percy was never going to come back to us. You're more like a son to us, anyway."

"It's great, thanks Mrs. Weasley." He felt touched at her worlds.

"I'm glad you like it, Harry. Ready for that nap?"

Harry nodded his head as he climbed into his new bed. It was almost more comfy than the one at Hogwarts. "The bed is great," he sighed.

Mrs. Weasley got up and tucked Harry in, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Harry, is there anything that you need to talk about? Something looks like it's bothering you?"

Harry averted his eyes to the ceiling. "I dunno…"

"Harry, I promise I won't tell anyone. It would do you good to get something off of your chest."

Harry closed his eyes. "I just-I don't want the Ministry to get me. I don't want to live there."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. Sometimes Dumbledore really infuriated her. Couldn't he tell that Harry was worrying about this problem more then ever? She wished Dumbledore had not told Harry anything. "Oh, Harry. We'll sort it out. Don't worry; I won't let anyone take you away. I promise."

He cracked open his eyes; halfway. "Alright, I trust you."

He must have been half asleep when he said that because two seconds later, his eyes were closed and he was in a deep slumber. She didn't believe when Harry told her he trusted her, after all he had gone through when they were supposed to watch him. He shouldn't trust anyone.

I………………………..I

Harry had just finished getting dressed when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in," he called.

To Harry's surprised Fred and George walked in, but something was wrong. For one of the first times that Harry could remember, they were not smiling. In fact, they seemed-depressed.

"Um, hi." Truthfully, Harry didn't know how to start a conversation with them. The last time they had talked, he had blown up at them-telling them that they weren't true friends.

"Sit down on the bed, Harry. We need to talk to you," said George as he went to go sit next to the bed.

"Oh, um, well you know, I'm kind of busy right now. I better get going-"

"Harry," started George so furiously Harry stopped his descent towards the door and set himself on top of his new bed.

Harry rubbed his neck out of nervousness, trying to quell the shaking that had started in his hands. Why was he so scared? It's not like they were going to hurt him or anything, but then again he had just yelled at them.

"Harry we just wanted to come and tell you that we're sorry for the way we acted at St. Mungo's the other day, it was wrong of us to try and get you to talk about the Dursley's. We should have waited; you've been through so much stuff and we just piled more on top of that," sighed Fred.

Harry brought his head up. They weren't mad at him. He couldn't believe it. They were actually apologizing

"Harry, you may not know this but you are like a brother to us. We would do anything for you. You are an honorary Weasley, except for that black hair, that is," Fred smiled.

"Thanks…"

"But Harry, before we leave you we need to tell you something-or well ask something of you," muttered George.

"What's that?"

"We just wanted to let you know, that if you ever need to talk to anyone. That we'll be there. Or you can talk to just George or me. Whomever you feel like. We won't tell anyone what you said, strictly confidential," smiled Fred.

"Oh, thanks, really. But I think I'm okay. All healed and all," lied Harry. He wasn't close to being healed, but he wasn't about to divulge that to Fred and George.

"That's not what we're talking about Harry. We're talking about the emotional part of you-the part of you that hasn't healed yet."

"How do you know it hasn't? I'm fine," said Harry defiantly.

"Harry, quit lying. We know you; we can tell when you're lying. We aren't going to get in another fight over this. So that's all we're going to say. We are here if you need us, Harry."

Harry looked next to him, at both Fred and George. "I know," he replied. But there was no way he would ever talk to anyone about his problems. He was going to keep them secret- secret like he had the Dursley's. There would be no way that any one would find out how he was feeling. He had already put his friends in too much pain, he wasn't about to do it again.

Mrs. Weasley walked through the door with a grin on her face. "Dinner, dears."

Fred and George smiled at each other "Fabulous! We've been starving," laughed Fred.

The two boys stood up and helped Harry off of the bed. "Dinner time at the Weasley's- always a blast," George added.

The three walked to the kitchen, Fred and George on either side of Harry, helping him along slowly. They reached the kitchen assisted Harry as he sat the end of the bench at the table.

As soon as Harry sat down the rest of the Weasley's seemed to file in around him. Ron and Hermione sat across the table, with Fred and George to one side of him and Mrs. Weasley to the other. Mr. Weasley and Ginny sat at the opposite end of the table.

Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly. "Now we have an especially nutritious meal today," she said happily as she started dumping food onto Harry's plate.

On the small table there seemed to be every single fruit and vegetable imaginable, complete with pots of different soups and salads.

"Oh mum," George complained, "Nobody wants to eat any of this nutritional junk."

Mrs. Weasley shot her red-headed son a deathly glance. "Well, I thought it was important today for us to all eat just a little bit healthier."

Harry felt his cheeks burn red, realizing that Mrs. Weasley had cooked especially for his designated diet. "You know, Mrs. Weasley, you didn't have t-"

"Oh, but Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "I wanted to; nobody has had a truly healthy meal in this household for years."

Harry felt his cheeks grow an even darker shade of red.

"So how's the room, Harry? Is it comfortable?" Ron asked, desperate to get the conversation off of food.

Harry smiled gratefully at his friend and nodded his head. "Yes, it's great. Very comfy."

"I'm glad. I was kind of nervous about whether or not you would like it," Ron said happily.

"Oh, no worries," Harry said quietly.

The rest of dinner continued in a sort of awkward silence, with Ron and Hermione throwing a few questions at Harry every once in a while.

"Well, I'm, um, quite exhausted," Harry said once he was tired of the awkwardness and Mrs. Weasley shoving food down his throat. "I think I'm just going to head up to bed."

"Oh, Harry before you go I have to give you some potions," Mrs. Weasley said, slightly disappointed that Harry hadn't eaten more.

"Oh, um, me and Hermione can go with Harry. The doctors in the hospital taught us what he needed and everything," Ron volunteered, sensing the distress in his mother's voice and not wanting to subject Harry to his mother's constant persistence of his eating habits.

Hermione quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, it's no problem."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, "Alright dears, but please do be careful that you don't overdo it."

"No problem, mum," Ron complied as he rose from the table and helped Harry to his feet. Hermione followed suit and together the three headed up the stairs.

I………………………………………..I

Hermione smiled and walked back over to where Ron sat on the small settee. She quietly sighed and glanced at Ron, a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. "He's asleep," she whispered.

Ron tiredly nodded his head.

"Which means," Hermione continued, "that we can do whatever we want for the next few minutes."

Hermione smugly smiled as she kissed Ron passionately. Ron suddenly pulled away and stood up as Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Listen Hermione, I just don't think that we should right now," Ron said quietly.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I don't think we should be together right now," Ron couldn't believe his own voice.

Hermione sat in silence for a moment. "Why? Because of Harry?"

Ron nodded his head. "He needs me- us right now, more then ever. If we're doing what we've been doing, we can't give him the attention that he needs. Remember what happened last time? He got kidnapped. I don't even want to think about what will happen this time around."

Tears started to stream down Hermione's face. "I-I can't believe you're breaking up with me. Ron, I love you."

Ron once again sat down next to Hermione, taking her hands in his own. "And I love you, more than you can ever imagine. But Harry's my best friend; I have to be there for him."

Hermione nodded her head, "I know. It's just so hard, I always thought we would grow up and get married and you know, and have children."

Ron brushed a tear from Hermione's cheek. "Hermione, we still will do all of that. Don't think of this as breaking up, we're just taking a break to help Harry."

Hermione sadly looked at Ron, "I understand."

Ron took Hermione and held her in his arms, silently brushing her bushy hair with his fingers, as tears leaked from her eyes.

"I, um, think I'm going to go to bed now. Big day tomorrow," Hermione said quietly, standing from the settee.

"Okay, love, have a good night sleep," Ron whispered.

Hermione silently nodded her head and turned to leave the room.

"'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"You still my girl?"

"Always," Hermione whispered.

I………………………………………I

"I'm so bored," cried Ron, "Can't we please do something other than read?"

Hermione looked up from her book with a frown. "Ron, you know that you need to study!"

"Yes, but not all the time. It's summer vacation! We shouldn't be studying all the time! Don't you agree, Harry?"

"Hmmm..."

"I take that as a yes! Come out, let's go outside we can play some-we can just hang out, okay? Please, Hermione?"

"Fine! But we're going to study some more later on," she demanded.

"Deal."

As the trio walked outside, Ron had decided that he wanted to go sit next to the lake. They were, now all huddled next to each other. Everyone had taken their shoes off, their feet now wadding in the cool water.

"It's so hot out here!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, we know Ron," said Hermione. "Are you feeling okay, Harry? Is your leg hurting you? It was quite a long walk."

"Yeah, it's okay," said Harry, not fully telling the truth.

"You know, do you think that cloud over there looks like a ferret? Reminds me of Malfoy," wondered Ron as he pointed his finger up to the sky, pointing out a cloud that did surprisingly look like a ferret.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, it really does. What do you think, Harry?"

"Malfoy, the amazing, bouncing ferret. That just never gets old…" he laughed as he lay down on the ground, Ron and Hermione following suit.

"Oh! Does that one look like a book to you?" squealed Hermione in delight.

"Oh, please, Hermione that does not look like a book."

Hermione pouted. "Fine, what does it look like, then?"

"A box or something. It's way too square to be a book. Honestly, Hermione. Harry, please, help me out of this."

"Well, I think that cloud over there looks like an owl."

Hermione and Ron looked to where he was pointing. "Oh, yeah, Harry that looks, like an owl."

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Harry, its looks like Hedwig."

Harry cracked a smile. "You guys are such bad liars. That doesn't look like an owl at all."

Hermione laughed at Harry's joke as she got a good look at him. This may be fun and games now, but she could tell-Harry was only putting up and act. He wasn't happy, he was just acting it. Right, now, Harry was scared, more so than every before and she could do nothing about it.

"Hey guys!" a voice called from near the Burrow. Ginny came bounding over to them.

"Hey Harry," she said in a softer whisper.

"Hey," Harry said back, surprised that Ginny was talking to him.

"Well, listen Harry, about earlier at the hospital- I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking with my head," Ginny apologized.

"No, it's alright- it was my fault. I was just, ya know," Harry added quietly, his cheeks growing red as he thought about how he had yelled at Ginny.

"What do you say? No harm, no foul?" Ginny asked with a small grin.

"Deal," Harry added, with his own small smile.

"Well, I'm going to head in now. Ron, Hermione, it's getting kind of late. You should come in soon," Ginny said with a sly wink.

Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in acknowledgment. "We'll be in soon, just give us a few more moments."

"Great," Ginny said with an excited squeal as she ran off towards the Burrow.

Harry looked at her awkwardly, "What was that about?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing," Hermione said a little too hurriedly. "It's nothing- Ginny, ya know, crazy girl- been giddy all day," she finished lamely.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione suspiciously, the two were acting kind of odd.

Ron looked at Hermione, "It is getting kind of dark. We should head inside."

"Yeah, definitely. Come on, Harry, supper will be finished soon," Hermione added, helping him carefully to his feet.

The trio once again walked up the small hill towards the Burrow.

"You, know," Harry began as they approached and entered the back door to the old house, "you two have been acting very odd the last few-"

"Surprise!" everyone cheered, jumping out from behind couches and tables.

Harry stood astounded, his jaw dropped wide open. He surveyed the large crowd; everyone he had ever known in his lifetime seemed to have been there. Neville stood at the front of the group, along with Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus, and Dean Thomas. Behind them was an even larger group of Gryffindors, including Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and the entire Quidditch team.

Harry's eyes wondered to the order, with McGonagall standing with a small grin on her lips as Tonks smiled brightly. Moody stood with them, as well as Kingsley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, and the rest of the Order. Harry's eyes flickered to the back of the room where Dumbledore stood with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

He turned to Ron and Hermione who were both had large smiles on their faces at Harry's shocked look.

"But-but I don't understand? Why- what is this for?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Harry, it's your birthday today," Ron said happily.

Harry's jaw dropped even wider. "I had completely forgotten," he whispered back.

Ron laughed, "Well, we didn't. Happy birthday, Harry."

A tear threatened to drip down Harry's cheek. He had never had a birthday party before, much less even expected anyone to want to come to a birthday party for him.

He once again looked at the crowd of people standing in front of him. "I-I don't know what to say. Thank you," he whispered slowly.

Mrs. Weasley clung to a tissue at the back of the room, tears leaking from her eyes at Harry's reaction. "Well, um, everyone, we have food set up in the kitchen and tables outside if you want to sit and chat. Feel free to do whatever you want," she finished.

The crowd started to disperse throughout the house, the adults mostly went and sat outside in the cool air as the children sat inside the house, chatting and gossiping about all that was going on in the wizarding world.

Harry sat on the large settee in the living room, as his Gryffindor roommates bombarded him with news of the Quidditch season.

"Well, things are really shaping up for Ireland right now. They got a new seeker named Johnson or something, anyways he's really great- can't wait for the next match up with him and Krum- should be exciting," Seamus said in one breath.

"I haven't really had time to keep up with all of this, how are the Cannons doing?" Ron asked Seamus.

"Oh, the Cannons, they're kind of falling behind. It's not all they're fault; they have got to get a new keeper! Soon, to, if they ever expect to go anywhere. I'm telling you Rony couldn't see an elephant coming his way, even if it was thrown right at him-"

"I honestly don't see what's so fascinating about that stupid sport. Now if it were soccer, I'd be interested," Dean interrupted.

"Oh shut up you twit," Seamus angrily said, "Harry doesn't give a damn about that stupid muggle sport. Oh Harry! Speaking of which, it's rumored that you're going to be the next Gryffindor team captain- you're going to lead us to the Quidditch Cup, I can just feel it," Seamus said in a dramatic tone.

Harry smiled sadly, "Well I-"

"Don't know for sure," Ron interrupted, knowing Harry wasn't ready to spread the news of his leg, quite yet. Harry smiled at him gratefully. "No one is going to know for sure until McGonagall makes the announcement. "Now back to the Cannons- could it possibly be their strategy that's making them lose? I did notice last year that they seemed to be slipping on quite a few moves."

"Well, no, it's their keeper! I'm telling you…"

From outside Dumbledore watched Harry through the window of the Burrow. The older man sat alone at a picnic table, picking at a small plate of food.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to him, a smile on her face. She looked too looked at Harry through the window, her smile slowly fading.

"Albus?"

"Yes, Molly," Dumbledore diverted his eyes away from the window to Molly.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice sugared in concern.

"I think that he needs to heal right now. He needs time; unfortunately I'm not sure how much time we're going to have."

Mrs. Weasley gulped, "What do you mean?"

"Harry's going to have a hard time. It's horrible going through everything that he has been through, but now he's going to be reflecting on it- no matter how much he tries to block it from his mind, it's always going to be there. According to Ron, the nightmares about Adflictation Lair have already begun- they're going to get worse and worse the more he thinks about that dreadful place.

But right now would be the ideal time for Voldemort to attack- right as he knows Harry is weak. Horrible things are going to happen Molly, to Harry, it's inevitable. I often think and dream about how I would do anything to take on the burdens that Harry carries. He's so young, so innocent, and I think in some way he actually feels he deserves all of this."

Molly once again stared at Harry through the window. "I love him, Albus. I love him as my son, I sometimes feel as though he's my own flesh and bones. I would do anything for him- I just wish I could get him to see that."

"He sees something, otherwise he wouldn't have come back to us. Harry is a very-"

"Fireworks! The fireworks show is about to begin!" George shouted above the crowd, interrupting Dumbledore.

Harry and his friends made his way to the Burrow's backyard and sat down on the green lawn. The sky was dark and the stars illuminated the sky with a spectacular glow.

Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione. His face with a bright smile as fireworks lit up the sky. Gryffindor colors sprouted from many of the sparks in the most stunning shapes and sizes he had ever seen.

Ron and Hermione would never forget the moment they watched their best friend's eyes brighten as one amazing firework followed the next.

"Wow! Fred and George certainly know what they're doing!" Harry yelled to Ron over the sounds of the explosive gun powder.

"Yeah, the certainly do- look at that!" Ron shouted at Harry pointing up at the sky.

The words 'Happy Birthday to Harry Potter- the Boy Who Lived!' illuminated the seemingly endless sky.

"That's you Harry! The boy who lived!" Ron said with a bright smile at his best friend.

Harry turned back towards the show as his smile flickered from his face. A tear ran down his cheek. "No," he whispered to himself. "Harry Potter- the boy who just wouldn't die."

I……………………………..I

**_A/N: _**_Congratulations! You have now survived Adflictation Lair! Thank you all so much for reading our fic and hopefully enjoying it. If you liked Adflictation Lair, you'll definitely have to check out our sequel entitled drum roll please **Tortured Imagination**, coming to you sometime in August._

**_Pandas rule the world-_**_ Thank you so much for your review! Yes, Ginny was harsh to Harry. The way we write her in the story is our take of her from the book- basically bossy, demanding, and she actually thinks she can relate to Harry rolls eyes No one can relate to the pain that Harry has gone through- not even Ginny._

**_Harryginnyluv4ever-_**_ We hope we've updated soon enough- of course we had to go with the dramatic exit by finishing our story the day before __HBP__ came out, lol. We're glad you liked the last line- it's so true! The world does love Harry Potter- how could you not? Unless, of course, you're he-who-must-not-be-named…_

**_Centra-gal86-_**_ Don't you just hate the paparazzi? Especially when they attack our favorite, young, raven-haired boy… Thank you so much for your review! We hope that you enjoy the sequel as much as you said you liked this story! It's going to be awesome so make sure you tune in for it!_

**_Christina-_**_ Thank you so much for your review! You're so nice. We both love Mrs. Weasley's warm and loving character. She's one of our favorites to write. She just has this motherly glow about her and Harry seems to look up to her as a mother. Thanks again!_

**_HaRryRoXmUhSoX_**_- Thank you so much for your review! How was your trip to __New Orleans__? We hope it went well! We're so glad you liked the chapter! We had to find some big loss for Harry in our sequel and Quidditch just seemed to work perfectly. We're mean authors and we just LOVE to torture Harry in any way that we can find Mwahahaha_

**_Phorycs-_**_ Thank you so much for your compliment on how well we torture Harry! That means so much to us! Torturing Harry, sadly, is actually a lot of fun for us. We get to put our favorite character in all of literary history through all of this pain and agony and it gives us loads of pleasure… hmmm…_

**_Charl1e_**_- Now, if we're not mistaken, you are one of the few and amazing who have stuck with us since chapter 1 of Adflictation Lair. Which means that you have a very- VERY special place in our hearts. Thank you so much for being so great and always encouraging us with your reviews! You rock!_

**_CheshireCat04402-_**_ Thank you so much for your awesome review! This last chapter was pretty much a take it easy chapter to wrap everything up- no new adventures quite yet. You will most definitely have to read our sequel, though to find out who gets custody of Harry. It's going to be AWESOME! Thank you so much for al of your reviews! They always mean so much to us because you always seem so excited about our chapters, which get us excited about writing. You definitely have a FABULOUS energy that seems to carry over from your computer to ours. Thank you so much!_

**_Anexandra-_**_ Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! We always love to hear that we've made someone cry cause that means we must of touched your heart in some way. Thank you so much for letting us know! Hope you enjoyed this last chapter!_

**_Laura- _**_Well, you'll have to wait for our sequel to find out who will get custody of Harry- the sequel is going to absolutely rock! Thank you so much for your reviews and all of your compliments! They meant so much to us! We truly hope you enjoyed this last chapter as well. Thanks for everything!_

**_HarrySlytherinson-_**_ We hope we updated fast enough for you! Thank you for your review!_

_During this time of waiting for our sequel, feel free to go ahead and join our Yahoo! Group! The link is in our bio!_


End file.
